The Arda Campaign
by Lord Exar Kun
Summary: When a Separatist anti-gravity well generator prototype goes haywire Jedi knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker will find themselves blasted into a strange world called Arda. Where they will join on a quest to destroy this strange thing called the Ring of Power. However general Grievous a mysterious dark Jedi and a droid army have also landed in the realm of Shadow in Mordor.
1. A Strange New World

**The Arda Campaign**

**Chapter 1: A Strange New World**

The Clone Wars wage on. The Separatist forces wage brutal warfare against the Loyalist forces of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi order has assigned to the new grand army of the Republic, a clone army, their own Jedi warriors to act as generals. The war has entered into its third year and the bloody cyborg general named General Grievous has taken full command of the CIS forces under his master the dark lord of the Sith Darth Tyranus, otherwise known as the fallen Jedi Count Dooku. A killer of Jedi, Grievous is feared and renowned for being the symbol of fear of death, and the dark face of the Separatist vast droid armies.

In an effort to be rid of the vicious general who has killed many Jedi by now, the Republic has sent out a task force to end the general. Republic intelligence has tracked him to the Elom system in the Outer-Rim. At the head of this task force are the two heroes of the Republic Jedi knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dubbed the Hero with no Fear and the Negotiator respectively, these two have been given a newly formed fleet to lead in this last stand battle against Grievous who is reportedly at the head of a massive Separatist fleet in preparation to launch an assault into neighboring systems.

The battle had begun! It was as reported Grievous had been in the command of well over three hundred ships, and the Republic force was comprised of two hundred up to date warships that engaged grievous head on. The battle was touch and go, but something has happened. Something that the galaxy, or a single world were not prepared for. As the two fleet tear one another apart a strange electrical storm is forming around them. One that will take the two armies on the rides of their lives.

(Elom System)

"Anakin!" Cried Obi-Wan as he watched his apprentice maneuver his ship in between a wave of vulture droids. Anakin's ship twirled over an entire squadron and fired into the fray blowing up several in the process, and Obi-wan heard his apprentice shout in glee and spin his about happily.

"Don't do that Anakin! You're going to get yourself killed and I cant handle Grievous alone. Not right now!"  
"Sorry master," Came the blonde Jedi over their comms. "I always forget you have a heart attack every time we fly." His old friend said coyly as he sped his ship around his masters and fired on another incoming vulture, and the two Jedi angled out of the way of a _Venator-_class Stardestroyer ship firing down upon a Separatist _Munificent_-class star frigate that blew apart brilliantly just as the cleared it.

"I don't hate flying Anakin, but as I have told you many times what you call flying I call suicide!" Kenobi cried as he swerved out of the way of a republic fighter speeding past him in the opposite direction.

"Yes master, I'm sorry master." Anakin responded with a laugh obvious in his voice. "Oh did I forget to mention that I have a lock on General Grievous's command ship, the _Invisible Hand_." Obi-Wan sighed before responding.

"That information would have been greatly appreciated a moment ago my friend."  
"Sorry master. With all your screaming I would have told you sooner, oh excuse me master-" He cut himself off as he banked his starfighter right in front of Obi-Wan's and fired on an oncoming Tri-fighter.

"Blast it Anakin I am not screaming!" But Anakin only laughed as his master obviously caught himself and cleared his throat before going on.

"Come along now Anakin and let's get on that ship and end Grievous's reign of terror."  
"Right, I'm on your tail master. He's going to pay for all the Jedi he's killed during this war."  
"Be mindful of your feelings Anakin, don't give into anger."  
"I know master, but Grievous is a monster, and he needs to be either stopped and arrested or killed. I would just prefer it if he would give me a reason to kill him first."

Obi-Wan sighed at his old padawan but decided now was not the time for lectures. After all, there were hundreds of ships engaging one another all around them and explosion were ripping through space.

"General's Kenobi, and Skywalker. This is admiral Dallion! Do you both read me?"

"We read you admiral what's the situation?" Obi-wan asked as he and Anakin simultaneously spun the ships out of the way of turbo laser fire from another Venator.

"We have a situation generals!" The admiral said as worry in his voice was obvious.

"What is it admiral, what's wrong?" Anakin piped in.

"The Confederate fleet has lost many ships, estimated at fifty percent but we are getting strange readings from a ship of theirs we haven't seen before. It's identified as the _Unrelenting Force_, and its pumping out high electrical readings that are scrambling all our sensors."

Obi-Wan quickly looked at his control and saw there was odd static and jolting movements on the console screens, and so did Anakin as he was the one to respond to the admiral.

"We see it admiral. Do your analysts have any ideas what they're up to?"

"None general Skywalker sir. All machinery is still operable but the static is becoming an issue….an….call…..activ…genera….-"

"Admiral Dallion?" Obi-Wan called as the transmission went dead.

"Anakin? Anakin do you copy?"  
"I read you master but there's interference I've lost the admiral's signal."  
"Me too."  
"I'm beginning to pick up a massive electrical buildup in that ship the admiral talked about, the _Unrelenting Force._"  
"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin continued flying their starships towards the Invisible Hand.

(Invisible Hand, Command Bridge)

"General Grievous sir. The _Unrelenting Force_ is reporting that is has sufficient build in its reactor to create the anti-Interdictor jump bubble!" The pathetic and worthless Neimoidian captain of his ship called out, and grievous cast him a glare.

"Initiate the procedure at once! If this doesn't work I will have the head of whoever forced me out here into this trap to test that wretched machine!" The general declared as he marched up to the front of his flagship stomping his clawed mechanical feet along the way. The Republic had initiated a massive gravity well generator across the system, and now he and his fleet were sitting targets if this new machine that the purpose of this battle is for did not work. He would be dead along with many millions of droids, and that damnable dark Jedi Dooku had placed in his task force at the head of that machine.

The _Unrelenting Force _was an experimental new ship that according to the scientists that worked on it, would bypass the gravity well generators of any fleet by creating an anti-gravity well bubble around the fleet and allow them to enter hyperspace while in the safety of the bubble. Thus allowing all fleets in the future to come and go as they please in battle with the Republic. Only Dooku had made him go along with the fleet that was to be camped out here in the Elom system to await and see if the machine worked, because Dooku needed to be sure the Republic would activate a gravity-well as long as they thought he was present in the battle. So that's where he found himself, a lab rat for an experiment that didn't even involve him.

"The _Unrelenting Force _is giving us a green light general. They recommend that you prepare to make a jump to outside the system now."  
"Then do so and stop wasting time by informing me of meaningless details!" Grievous barked and the captain went to work inputting the proper coordinates.

"Wait….these readings aren't right! Something's wrong!" The captain said and Grievous jerked his white cyborg head to the captain and narrowed his reptilian diamond shaped eyes at him about to demand what he meant by "not right," when it happened. The ship exploded in a bright light, and Grievous couldn't see a thing-

(Obi-Wan's View)

As the two Jedi got nearer to the _Invisible Hand _they saw that it and the _Unrelenting Force, _they noticed that the new ship began to beam a bright light around the two ships, and they entered into the light that had begun forming a large 'bubble,' around the ships.

"Anakin I can't see clearly do you know what's going on?!"  
"No master my cockpit's a blur!"

Then Obi-Wan jerked forward in his seat as he felt his entire ship jump into what felt like hyperspace, but….his ship wasn't capable of hyperspace.

"Anakin, Anakin you copy?!" Obi-Wan yelled into his comm but got no response. "Blast! R4, keep us on current heading!" he called and thanked the Force when he heard his atromech droid give an affirmative. The ship felt like it was tearing itself apart and Obi-Wan was being shaken around to the point of sickness.

"Oh, flying is for droids!" He cried as his ship made the unmistakable sound of buckling as his ship was waning under the pressure of whatever was happening.

Then suddenly Obi-Wan got smashed forward in his seat again getting violently pulled against his straps in the process, and the bright light vanished. Breathing heavily the Jedi knight looked out his cockpit to see Anakin's ship and he silently thanked the Force again. The thought of loosing his closest friend, no his brother practically, was too much for Ob-Wan to really want to even think about.

"Master do you copy?"  
"I copy Anakin, Force, you have no idea how happy I am to see and hear you."  
"That makes two of us master." Anakin said with a nervous chuckle.

Looking out his cockpit again Obi-Wan saw a world below him it looked normal enough. Blue oceans and green landmasses, not Elom however.

"Anakin is your ship working? Mine seems to be having electrical malfunctions. R4 says he can't get the systems back, you?"

"No master mine is just as fried. R2, isn't even responding to me master." Anakin replied sounding worried for his little droid, and to be honest Obi-Wan felt a bit worried for the little reliable droid too.

"Um…Anakin do you know what happened to Grievous's ship?"

"No I haven-" But he was cut off as above them came none other than the _Invisible Hand, _followed close behind by the smaller ship called the _Unrelenting Force, _which Obi-Wan could see was relatively a third the size of the generals flagship.

The Jedi could see that there were damages and fires all over the flagship and the smaller one seemed to be falling apart as they were no doubt suffering the same electrical issues and structural damages, and Obi-wan could see it falling into the planet below pulled in by its gravity. Only problem was, it was taking the two Jedi with them.

"Master the ship is pulling us towards the planet!"

"I can see that Anakin!" Obi-Wan called into his comm as he initiated all emergency flaps and reentry dampeners on his small Jedi starfighter, no doubt Anakin was doing the same.

"Follow me into the planet master! You can still direct its reentry even without engines or the other systems!" Anakin called as the two ships began their decent to this unknown world, and for the second time that day Obi-Wan shook his head and huffed out a loud sigh. "Oh I have a REALLY bad feeling about this!" He called as the four ships were forced into the planets atmosphere.

(Arda)

The world is called Arda, at least to some. To others it was known as Earth, but the name is not important. What is important is that this world knows nothing of the happenings in the galaxy beyond. Indeed this world lies in a very safe and uncharted region of the Outer-Rim, but today this world of magic, of Elves, Men, Orcs, Goblins, wizards, and yes even Hobbits will have their eyes opened to new and extraordinary things that will rival the magic of the world. For a war is brewing a war over a ring. The Ring of Power, forged by the dark lord Sauron in the fires of Orodruin, or Mount Doom as it is known to most. This ring had for so long been in the hands of a little person, or a Hobbit as they call themselves. Happy folk who prefer to keep to themselves then stick their noses into the world of the "big-folk."

Only now another small Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins was being whisked away to the Elven city of Imladris, or Rivendell. For he had been injured by the deadliest servants of the dark lord Sauron in his quest to find his most precious ring, a Nazgûl. Or Ringwraith.

A Fellowship would be formed, a quest set out upon, and a war fought, but right now something was happening that none had foreseen. None save maybe for Eru Ilúvatar himself the father to all.

The city of Minas Tirith was brought to a halt as a great rumble that drowned out the explosions and rumblings of Mount Doom forced all its inhabitants to look to the heavens above as a great cylindrical object that was grey and had strange markings on it was alight with flame at its front as it descended overhead and shook all of the Earth as it fell to the world below. The great thing was indeed the _Invisible hand_, and it descended to the planet below and it crossed over beyond the Mountains of Shadow, and all from Minas Tirith to Osgiliath watched as it faded from sight but then they all heard and felt the great rumble.

For beyond their sight and in the fiery land of Mordor the realm of Sauron the great ships crashed and skidded along the dead and empty valley of shadow. Across the northern region of Nurn, and near to the plains of Gorgoroth. The great fiery eye watched as this thing did this and narrowed as it was beyond surprise. For the dark lord must investigate this massive object that just crashed from the heavens below, and thus would soon dispatch a small army of Orcs to investigate.

Following the flagship was the smaller one which landed to the south of the Invisible hand, but within walking distance. Inside the ships was an army unlike anything this world had seen before, or would ever seen again, and it had landed in the realm of shadow.

Meanwhile though, two Jedi star fighters burned across the skies of Arda, passing over the hills and lands of the horse lords, or Rohan, and past the Misty Mountains, indeed going over the tower of Orthanc, as the Jedi guided their ships in a controlled crash landing they would be brought; perhaps by fate, to the very outskirts of the Last Homely House. Otherwise known as Rivendell.

The two ships would land in the forests that surrounded the Elven outpost, and it would be a great loud crack that would guide the Elves to come to the site of the fallen ships, and find two men knocked unconscious.

"What do you think these are?" Asked one of the Elven sentries as he hoisted his quiver behind his back more, along with his longbow.

"I don't know, but let us take these men to see lord Elrond. I feel that he is the only one that may know who or what these men are. Come, grab that one there with the facial hair, and I shall take this one. Put them over your steed and let us be off."  
"As you say." The first sentry responded and the Elves did just that and hoisted the two men on their horses and made off for the city of Rivendell.

For the coming of these beings who fell from the heavens will forever change the course of the future.

But would it be for better or worse?

That has yet to be decided…..

* * *

**Authors Note: **This was bugging me so bad that I just had to get it down on "paper," or it would be the death of me. I ask you guys to please be gentle when reviewing this story as I may get some canon things wrong here and there for both stories, but I am going for a serious story not a comedy, or parody. If reception to this story goes over well I will continue this story along with my other one at my own pace. I will be going by the LOTR movie universe, and the Clone wars is nearing Revenge of the Sith, also I don't and never have seen the Clone wars TV show, so characters like Ahsoka Tano will not be involved or mentioned. No disrespect to the show, I respect the fans of the show and the show itself, but i have just never seen it and so if any canon issues pop up relating to that show please ignore those for now. :) So PLEASE leave a review or comment or whatever you want, and please excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors, and give me any hints or ideas if you want. Otherwise I will leave this story unfinished if no one really likes it. So please enjoy! :D


	2. Rude Awakenings

**Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings**

Shaking himself from a stupor a very angry, general Grievous sat straight up from where he was lying on the hard metal floor of the _Invisible Hand's _bridge. The cyborg commander of the droid armies banked his head from side to side as he got to a stand and brushed his white cloak out of his way. Looking down at himself Grievous was pleased to see all of him was intact, but when he looked around the bridge the Kaleesh turned cyborg grew very irritable. All around the bridge were messes of fallen B1 battle droids who manned the terminals of the bridge when in space. He noted that they were, or at least most were, still operable as they too began to get to standing positions. His reptilian eyes narrowing once more Grievous marched all around the command seat of the bridge and looked for his target. Rounding behind the seat Grievous would have smiled if capable at finding his Neimoidian captain sprawled on the floor and holding a hand up in fear at the sight of the looming general standing over him.

Grabbing him by the collar and lifting him into the air with a barely contained growl Grievous stared his cold yellow reptile eyes into the Neimoidians. "Captain, I want you to get in contact with the _Unrelenting Force,_ at once! Those fools came with us, and no doubt crashed with us into this world. Get that dark Jedi on the comm unit!"  
"Ye…yes general sir at once!"  
"Lockdown all entrances into the ship, and order all security units to visually confirm the lockdowns! I want this ship secure, and all units from the _Unrelenting Force _transferred over to us!" Grievous growled and dropped the Neimoidian unceremoniously to the hard ground below.

Grievous marched over to a terminal and threw the B1 unit in front of it aside to check the ships systems and clenched his metallic hands into fists at seeing all critical systems were damaged. Most beyond repair from the ground, and even if repairable Grievous had to remind himself that they had crashed landed the ship. Take off was not an easy task for his ship even if repaired.

Growling loudly once more Grievous went to the front of the bridge and scanned the surroundings outside, and was not please to say the least. It looked like Mustafar outside! The skies were dark and covered in ashen clouds. There was a massive volcano in the distance that seemed to be endlessly erupting and spewing ash, however what caught Grievous's attention was a tower beyond the volcano. It seemed to have a beacon on its very pinnacle and the beacon was moving all across the molten and blackened fields of the plains before Grievous. In fact it flashed over his ship several times, and Grievous got a strange feeling whenever it neared him. So much so that he made an effort to back away from the viewports and not be 'seen,' by the beam of orange light.

"General Grievous sir. All entrances are locked down and all automated security turrets are fully active. The security droids have sent at least one unit to visually guard all the entrances per your orders sir."  
Grievous merely nodded his cyborg head, but quickly jerked it back.

"What of the other ship?"  
"I'm hailing now general! However, all systems, including communications, are experiencing technical difficulties. The array on the topside of the ship is most likely damaged from the impact."  
The Neimoidian said, fear evident in his voice as he continued to press all manner of keys and buttons on his console to try and get the systems up and running.

"get those systems operational at once captain! Or I'll have you walk to the _Unrelenting Force_ personally!" Grievous threatened and the Neimoidian shakily nodded.

"I'm going to personally scout our immediate surroundings in the meantime. You continue to work on the systems and activate all necessary droid units!"  
"Yes general sir, I'll open up a door-"  
However, Grievous merely threw back one of his legs and slammed his clawed underfoot into a glass viewport of the bridge and made himself a door, and jumped outside much to the shock of his captain. Grievous ordered his captain to seal the viewport he just broke with one of the emergency hatches and to open it later if he commanded it. Hearing the metallic hatch slam shut behind him Grievous stood on the top of his ship and once more took in his surroundings.

There seemed to be a massive lake to his direct east, and to his west was the plains of flame and the tower. The _Invisible Hand _lay leaning on its side with its left pointing up and its right embedded in the blackened soil beneath.

Growling, the general hopped off the ship, and landed easily on the ground below. Once more waving his cloak aside he came to a full stand and took in the structural damage of his ship from the outside.

There were metal gashes all along his ship, and smoke plumed from several mechanical fires along the ships portside, or left.

Grievous would be outside his ship for quite a while as he waited for his captain to have an update, and soon minutes turned to an hour, and hour to hours as he grew more irritable and more bloodthirsty. Taking note of the distance from his ship to the _Unrelenting Force _one last time Grievous was about to head back up topside and reenter his bridge when he heard the unmistakable sound of movement. Climbing up his ship Grievous used his heightened position to crawl along the other side of his ship until he was looking down and saw a swarm of beings. These creatures seemed to walk on two legs like most sentient beings of the galaxy, but they seemed hunched over, and wearing an assortment of gear in a very unprofessional army like manner. Narrowing his eyes, Grievous could see that all the figures had varying skin pigments ranging from a sickly green, to light blue, to ashen black, and they all seemed to be coated in a glistening sheen of dark gunk or sweat.

'_Disgusting creatures!'_ Grievous thought as these things honestly did look disgusting. Lowering himself down lower to his ship Grievous allowed himself to listen in on what these creatures were saying. They spoke in strange accents and grunted and squealed like some sort of swine.

"What you think this be?" Asked one of the disgusting creatures as it jerked its head all about and stared at the ship.

"Ain't got a clue! Made all out of metal this thing is!" A deeper sounding one replied and Grievous heard them bang something against his ship, and caused him to grow angry.

"You think the Great Eye knows what be inside?"  
"Probably, but who knows?! I hope there be spoils and meat inside meself!"  
"Nothing in the world like fresh meat for the picking I says!" they went on and if Grievous still had full facial features he would be sneering in utter disgust at such pathetic creatures.

Deciding to have some fun, Grievous rose to his full height and allowed his cloak to swirl around him casting an imposing figure around himself.

"Oi look! There be someone standing there!" Cried one who noticed Grievous.

"Hey you! You be trespassing in the land of the lord of shadow! Lord Sauron!" Another gruff voice yelled up to him, and grievous didn't reply yet.  
"Hey! What be inside this thing here?! Tell us you weasel! Or we'll get to work gutting ya like a stuck pig we will!"

Grievous could have smiled, because he was about to have fun. All he could see on these little creatures were primitive weaponry. Swords, daggers, and archery devices like bows and arrows.

"I seriously don't think you realize who you are dealing with scum!" Grievous retorted as he reached down and grabbed two saber hilts and held them at the ready for activation.

"Oi, what he say?"  
"He said we ain't know who we be dealing with." One replied, and all of these sad pathetic creatures began chortling and laughing like a rabble of drunken bar rabble in some Outer-Rim cantina.

"Come says that to our faces you! We'll be happy to give you are rude awakening we will!"  
"As you wish." Grievous declared jumping off the ship and landing in the middle of the group of some thirty or so. He landed with a rumble, as he held both hands at his sides and readied his sabers. As they got a good look at him Grievous grew wickedly pleased as he could see sudden shock and fear in these pathetic creatures eyes.

Throwing his arms out in long upward slashes his two sabers activated in beams of one blue and one green light that split two of these creatures in half.

"Oi, kill him you rats!" The gruffer voice said, probably their leader. As they swarmed around him, but Grievous connected his clawed foot into the face of an oncoming one from behind and threw the limp body at the group, before wildly slashing all around him from left to right. They grunted and cried out in guttural squeals of pain and death, as they grew panicked at being easily picked off one by one.

Throwing his cloak over the face of one and pulling the creature down, grievous jumped into the air and slammed his full weight on top of the creature, crushing bones and organs all at once.

Still holding his two sabers Grievous decided to give them a show and began twirling his hands in their fast and brilliant fashions that finally routed the survivors as the few left alive to run, as Grievous ran at them and decapitated one runner, before leaping onto another and slashing him in two as he clamped down on him.

There was only one left, and Grievous could see it running for dear life toward the tower far off in the distance, the tower that seemingly was transfixed on his position from afar.

Once more rising to his full height, Grievous deactivated his sabers, and reattached them to his abdomen. A laugh escaped him followed by a mild cough, but still laughing Grievous turned and headed back to his ship. In a far better mood, much to the relief of his captain and bridge droids.

* * *

He felt horrible. His body ached all over and their was light beaming into his face, as obvious by the blinding light that was seeping through beyond his eyelids. Attempting to sit up with his elbows, Anakin groaned and quickly fell back into his…very comfy bed actually.

"Force…..what did I do last night?" He said aloud in pain, and grogginess, when he snapped his blue eyes open and everything came flooding back to him.

"Master!" Anakin cried out, all pain suddenly an afterthought. Looking around himself as he sat up in a bed he didn't recognize the blonde Jedi knight saw nothing but a serene room. Various open windows where brilliant golden sunlight flooded in. In the room there were shelves, many of which had an assortment of flimsy books. A rarity in the galaxy, and to see so many made Anakin go a little wide eyed with shock.

"Someone must be beyond rich." He commented, and flung his legs over the side of the bed. Where it dawned on him that he was in a loose fitting silk shirt that felt cool and unbelievably comfortable upon his skin. Also he was now wearing a similarly loose fitting pair of dark trousers which for a moment made several horrifying images of someone changing him go through his head causing him to grimace.

Sighing, Anakin wiggled his toes and saw they still worked, and as such got out of the bed and stood to his full height, and though he felt a little wobbly but a few stretches of his arms and legs and Anakin grinned in satisfaction.

"Ah, good as new!" He said to himself and then it dawned on him that his lightsaber was gone along with his clothing.

"Not again…Obi-Wan will definitely lecture me this time." He groaned at once more seemingly loosing his saber.

However at the sound of a door to his left opening Anakin fell into a defensive melee posture, and came face to face with a woman. She had long straight hair that glistened in the sunlight. Her skin was extremely fair, and her eyes a brilliant shade of blue. Her ears were however, what caught his eye as they were pointed. Not something completely unusual to the galaxy, as Anakin quickly recalled the fallen Jedi master Fay, but still he hadn't expected it, as he had to admit this woman was quite beautiful.

"I see that you are awake." She commented in a calm, low and beautiful voice, and in return Anakin lowered his raised arms slowly before nodding just as slowly in return.

"Forgive me for startling you," She apologized and gracefully curtsied. "I am Melima, and you are in the care of lord Elrond of Rivendell. Fear not, for you are among friends sir."  
Anakin reached into the Force and was surprised by how light and calm it felt within this place and from this woman, and so Anakin lowered his stance.

"It's alright, I just got startled is all." Anakin replied kind of sheepishly, as he looked down and saw that he looked slightly ridiculous trying to get into a fighting stance wearing such flimsy clothing.

Slightly red in the face Anakin cleared his throat and bowed in a very Jedi like manner.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight of the Jedi Order. A pleasure Ms." Anakin greeted in how he though Obi-Wan would.

She smiled a brilliant smile.

"A pleasure, my lord. Your companion has already been awake for sometime. Master Kenobi I believe." Anakin immediately snapped to attention.

"Master Kenobi! Where is he? Can you take me to him please?!"

She again curtsied and motioned towards the hall where she entered the room from, and Anakin nodded and exited feeling a little exposed, but needing to be sure his master, and best friend was okay.

She closed the door behind him, and passed by him. "Follow me this way please, my lord."

Anakin inclined his head and followed. Passing through the halls, Anakin had to once more take in the fact that the Force burned brilliantly bright and light in this place. As he passed through the halls following Melima he noted that there were many other of people similar to her around. The all had brilliant long hair, males and females, and all of them very graceful in every move they made, almost as if it came naturally to them. All the women wore long flowing dresses that varied in bright colors, while the men wore very extravagant shirts and long pants, that seemed to contort perfectly to their physics, and though none of them were what Anakin would call bulky with muscles, he would call them lean and fit.

"Your friend is quite alright in case you are worried my lord. He awoke several hours before you, and is now meeting with my lord Elrond. You two have caused quite the stir here in Imladris."  
"Imladris?"  
"Another name for Rivendell my lord. I sometimes forget men do not usually speak our language."  
"So you're not human then?" Anakin commented more as a fact he already knew, but she stopped and turned to him with a perplexed look upon her graceful features.

"No we are not. I would have assumed you would have known as much. Have the Elves faded so much from the memory of your people that you no longer know of us?"  
"Sorry, I come from….far away. I've never heard of Elves there."  
"That is interesting." She commented with a stiff nod, as she was in thought, and began to walk down the hall once more. A hall that like the rest of this placed beamed with brilliant light and beauty, as Anakin looked out an open entrance and saw a beautiful surrounding area of trees and a calming waterfall.

"Boy this sure does remind me of Naboo." Anakin said aloud and in wonder, as Melima replied.

"Naboo? I have not heard of this place. Is it to the south?"

"Uh…no it's a planet, pretty far from here."  
"A planet?" She said once more very confusedly, and Anakin began to realize this world was probably no where near space travel technology yet.

"Um, well let's just say it's REALLY far away, Ms."  
"Oh." She said as the approached another set of finally placed wooden doors, and she motioned to them.

"This is my lord Elrond's study. He usually meets his guests in here. Follow me." She said as she opened it, and stepped in as Anakin dumbly followed, as she entered she curtsied again, and Anakin saw another 'Elf.' He was quite tall, and had the usual long hair, only his was one of the darker shades, and he had steely blue eyes, but a kind demeanor to him that spoke of age and wisdom as he smiled at their entrance.

"Lord Elrond. I present, my lord Skywalker. He wishes to speak with master Kenobi."

"Thank you Melima, please you may take your leave." he responded kindly, and she curtsied again and shuffled out the doorway where they came from. Leaving Anakin standing there before this 'lord,' in loose fitting silk cloth.

"Uh, greetings, lord Elrond." Anakin greeted and once more bowed.

"I am Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. I don't usually go by 'lord,' Skywalker, but you may call me as you please sir." Anakin greeted more and as respectfully as he was capable, and Elrond inclined himself.

"Of course. Your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi said something along those lines as well. May I call you master Skywalker then as I call he master Kenobi?"  
Looking a little unsure of that, Anakin recalling the fact he was only a knight he was about to say no when the voice of his master broke through.

"That will be fine master Elrond. My friend here is not a master in the same respect but I think the title is fine for now." Obi-Wan said and Anakin cast him a very relieved smile, as his old master came forward from behind a bookshelf, and approached him.

"It's about time you woke up Anakin. I was beginning to worry you finally did yourself in this time." The older Jedi commented in his accented voice and placed a friendly hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin only smiled wider.

"Come on master! You know me better then that! Besides I'm the one always saving your hide if you remember? Or has old age finally taken its toll on your memory?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and smiled.

"Well you definitely are fine then." The elder Jedi said in reply to his old padawan's little quips and good natured jabs at his expense.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness, but this is my old apprentice, and friend Anakin Skywalker, he and I are both of the same order."  
"Yes he introduced himself as much." Elrond replied with an incline of his head.

"I am of course, Elrond Half-Elven. It is a pleasure to meet another Jedi." Elrond spoke up, and motioned for the two to follow him to a small balcony off to their right side.

"I have already spoke extensively with your master Kenobi, and I must say that I have never encountered anyone like he and yourself if you and him share similar traits and abilities." The three of them reached the balcony and Elrond offered the two a seat at a fine white marble table where he too took a seat.

"It's an honor to, er, meet you too lord Elrond. Though I'm slightly confused as to how we got here." Anakin replied casting a sideways look at Obi-Wan.

"We crashed if you remember Anakin. Despite our best efforts we hit the ground too hard and I had a nasty headache when I woke up."  
"Me too." Anakin replied and Obi-Wan smiled lightheartedly.

"Apparently our crash caught the attention of many, and a patrol of lord Elrond's sentries found us and hauled us back here on horseback."  
"Horses! Wow, haven't seen one of those in a while."  
"Indeed. You'll find that from what I've been told they are quite plentiful on this world."

Anakin then lowered his voice to a whisper, and though it was rude considering Elrond was sitting right next to them he whispered to Obi-Wan.

"Does he know where we come from? Space?"  
"I have been informed master Skywalker." The finely robed man replied with a twinkle of humor in his eyes as Anakin snapped his attention back to the man with a little bit of shock on his features.

"I think you will find my people have excellent hearing." He replied to the blonde Jedi's unspoken question, and Obi-Wan chuckled as Anakin turned a little red in embarrassment.

"While I find your…tale hard to believe. I have no evidence nor any inclination to not believe you. Especially after seeing your amazing tools." Elrond commented, and Anakin jerked his head to his master who held up his lightsaber which Anakin snatched away gratefully, again causing Obi-Wan to laugh.

"How are our ships?"

"Not good Anakin. The trip there is short so I took it upon myself to look them over, and although I may not be the technical wizard that you are I can tell you both are scrap metal."  
"What about R2 master?! Is he alright?!" Anakin asked in a panic for his dear friend of a droid and Obi-Wan lifted a calming hand.

"he's okay Anakin. He's been damaged but nothing we can't fix once we get off this world. I took the liberty of shutting him and R4 down, and lord Elrond graciously is allowing us to keep them in a storage room, until we can leave."  
Thank you, lord Elrond. That droid means a lot to me." Anakin immediately said, and the older man inclined his head with a smile.

"It's no trouble young master Skywalker I assure you."

Anakin smiled in reply as Obi-Wan now addressed Elrond.

"We were in the middle of talking before we were interrupted my lord Elrond, and now that Anakin is awake I was hoping we could continue it."  
"Why of course, please continue." he responded and folded his hands in his lap.

"Now we were talking about the ability of your people to help us fix our ships."

"If what you have told me is indeed true, then I am afraid that is far beyond the ability of my people." Elrond replied sadly for the two Jedi as Obi-Wan sighed and nodded.

"We don't have the capacity to even make the parts, let alone understand the functions on your, 'ships,' I'm afraid, and I am also saddened to say you have come to us at a very inopportune time."

Anakin piped up at that.

"Why?"  
Elrond now sighed and stood up as he looked out towards the beautiful surroundings of his fair city.

"A council has been called by me to all free-peoples of Middle Earth. For the dark lord Sauron is forging new armies, and is about to let loose an all out assault upon all that is good and free in Middle earth." Elrond said and both Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at one another with confused faces.

"I understand you two may be confused, so allow me to elaborate some. Sauron is a dark lord that was once in service to a great lord named Morgoth. After he was defeated and cast into the void, Sauron took his place and took up residence in the land of Mordor. A land of fire, ash, and shadow. From there, and in his fortress tower of Barad-dur he breeds himself vast armies of Orcs and other foul things to fight against Men, Dwarfs, Elves, and any else who would dare stand against him." The Elf said sadly as he breathed a sigh.

"This council has been called to hopefully bring the free-peoples together to face this menace. Especially after the finding of the Ring of Power."

Again Anakin spoke up in a confused voice.

"Ring of Power? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Sauron the deceiver forged much to the shame of the Elves rings of power with our aid. He sent these rings out to all races, nine to the race of men, who easily became corrupted by their power, and now are his most deadly servants. Seven to the dwarf lords who mine the dark places of the world ever more greedy and wanting never satisfied no matter how much gold they accumulate. We elves received three, and these three we guard and at times use, but we recognized Sauron's trickery and removed them at first feeling of his power. He however, created the One Ring, a master ring. One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them; one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Elrond said as if he had that part memorized and he said it in a cool voice of disgust.

"For you see, Sauron poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life into this ring when he created it. They are one he and the ring, and without the ring he cannot survive. Were it destroyed he would finally be cast into shadow, and free the world of his taint. However, the ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon created by any of us, men, elves or dwarves." He intoned darkly.

"No, the only means to destroy it is to take this evil into the heart of Mordor and cast it into where it was forged. Mount Doom. This council must agree on what is to be done with this ring, and I fear there will be those among it who will be seduced by the power of the ring, for it wishes to return to its master, and bring back to him power unimaginable."

"He sounds an awful lot like a Sith lord master." Anakin dryly commented and Obi-Wan nodded his agreement as Elrond turned with an interested look upon his face.

"A Sith lord?" Elrond spoke in a confused manner  
"They are dark lords. Only they plague the galaxy where me and my master come from. They use the dark side of the Force, and use their power to try and conquer the galaxy, and bring all the Jedi to their deaths, and lord over all life." Anakin said and Elrond nodded.

"Indeed they do sound similar. What is this Force you speak of?"

Anakin shot a look to Obi-Wan who shrugged. "I hadn't had time to get there before you woke up Anakin." He informed and Anakin flashed a grin.

"Well here's a sneak peak at the Force." He said and before Elrond's eyes he lifted the table with the Force into the air and spun it on its head and this table weighed no doubt a lot being made of sine marble. Elrond went wide eyed and was shocked, something Anakin now thought was a rarity for he and his people.

"By the Valar. I have only seen such things performed by Wizards or the most powerful of my kind! How is this possible?"

"With the Force anything is possible!" Anakin said beaming with pride and essentially showing off as Obi-Wan shot him a glare and Anakin put the table down before muttering, "Killjoy."

"The Force flows through every living thing. We in the Jedi order and even the Sith can feel the Force and are connected to it more strongly than most. It allows many powers from telekinesis as you just witnessed, to increased agility, strength, and all other senses. Or it can be used to heal wounds, communicate between those who have bonded through the mind, and for the dark side many things can be done, but the Jedi firmly are against the manipulations and use of the dark side."  
"What powers does this 'dark side,' provide?" Elrond asked inquisitively as he retook his seat and intently focused on the two Jedi.

"Many things that are indeed tempting, but that must be fought through calm and patience. For instance one can send lightning forth from their fingertips and attack enemies that way. Or use the Force to choke another living being without even laying a finger upon them. However, the dark side demands that you feed it with raw emotion. Rage, hatred, anger, lust, and all manners of dark feelings and emotions. As Jedi we must fight the call and lure of the dark side at all times."  
"I see. Your ways are indeed strange to me." Elrond commented and Anakin placed his metallic arm on the table.

"I suppose this was hard to believe as well?" Elrond looked at his arm and a look of remembrance hit him.

"Yes! Indeed me and my healers were stunned by your arm. Made entirely out of metal, yet it works?"  
"Sure does!" Anakin said smiling. "Lost it in a duel with one of those Sith lords a fallen Jedi and leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems."  
"Luckily your master Kenobi filled me in on that matter." Elrond said with a smile at not having to learn another completely new thing, though the idea of "droid armies," disturbed the Elf. Beings that had no souls whatsoever, and did as told no matter what the order. It almost gave Orcs a better name.

"Master Kenobi I believe you told me that this horrid creature you call General Grievous has come with you to Middle earth?" Obi-Wan sighed a heavy sad sigh.

"Indeed. He and his ship along with the ship that brought us all here I believe, crashed to this world as well, and I'm afraid I think he crashed his ship to the far east of these lands."  
"That is most troubling. If Sauron meets with this General Grievous we could be in far more danger then we could have ever imagined." Elrond commented dryly as he brought a hand over his mouth in deep thought.

Anakin began to feel horrible. Though Grievous would have crashed here with or without their being here, he felt as if he were responsible for brining more unnecessary problems to a world that was well on its way to war between good and evil.

"Master…" Anakin said and Obi-Wan glanced over at him.

"We are the only ones that can fight Grievous."  
"No Anakin I am not about to be drawn into a local conflict that doesn't involve us, not again!" The older Jedi snapped but Anakin glared at him.

"Master whether you like it or not Grievous WILL become involved with this world if he begins to understand how technologically inferior they are…no offense lord Elrond." Anakin said and Elrond inclined his head, showing he didn't get offended.

"Besides master, what will happen if the Separatists take this world and subjugate all its peoples while we sat by and did nothing?! It would be a moral and political injustice master!"  
"I'm not about to get drawn into a political or philosophical debate with you Anakin." Obi-Wan said sternly, but Anakin could see his old masters walls cracking.

"Master, our ships are broken, and from what you've said I probably wont be able to get one let alone both fixed. However…." Anakin trailed and Obi-Wan cocked a brow knowing his apprentice had something up his sleeve.

"Grievous is out east, the uh, bad guy on this world is out least. We need to get out east with people who know the way. We could find grievous, kill or arrest him….hopefully kill, but still. We can salvage I'm sure more than enough parts from the _Invisible Hand_ to fix our ships, and we can probably hitch a ride on some of his war vehicles and get back here faster than it took us to get to him! If along the way we can, oh I don't know help these people out against their own enemies, and the support Grievous may add, then what's the harm?"

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his short beard in contemplation. Elrond looked between the two as he too began thinking.

"I don't know Anakin…..it seems like an awful lot of time and work that would be required of us, and don't get me wrong I am capable and willing to help, but you must remember Anakin we are two Jedi, and there is a war still being waged in the galaxy above." Obi-Wan reasoned, but Anakin could see it in his eyes, his master would more than likely go for it in the end.

"I think it may be wise if you wait on your decision until after the council meets ." Elrond offered in compromise and Obi-Wan nodded. While Anakin agreed with a shrug.

"It's settled then!" Elrond said with finality about him as he rose to a stand and prompted the two Jedi to follow his example.

"Until the councils meet in a few days time, I would have you stay here in Imladris as personal guests of mine. You'll have rooms, plenty to eat, and all that you would require, for a pleasant stay, and I think it goes without mentioning that you are invited to the council when the time comes." Elrond declared and both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed in their respectful Jedi fashion, and quickly returned to their rooms for a little more rest while Elrond met with an old grey wizard. A wizard who would be most interested in meeting these travelers from far beyond the borders of Arda.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you guys think? Should I keep going? Did you like it, and like it so far? Let me know please, and any ideas or suggestions will be accepted and taken into consideration! :D As usual please excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors please, and enjoy. :)


	3. Meetings and Councils

**Chapter 3: Meetings and Councils**

After their initial meeting with lord Elrond both Obi-Wan and Anakin had taken to relaxing for a few days as the council attendants began to slowly but surely arrive. They mostly kept to themselves, and Anakin had his darker Jedi tunic and outfit returned to him after the elves graciously patched up a few holes here and there, and cleaned it. He had also gone to see how R2 was, and he was indeed very beat up, but still functional, but had damage to several functions. His internal gears were broken and would need replacements making him immobile for now, and Anakin had told his faithful little droid to shut off until he came back for him and R4, which he promised he would do.

Anakin and Obi-Wan also went back to their downed ships and picked up a few things inside including their S.O.S transmitters, which Anakin rigged to have a stronger boosted signal, as Anakin managed to get enough out of his ships systems to tell Obi-Wan that he was picking up another S.O.S signal most likely being broadcasted from the more powerful transmitter on the _Invisible Hand, _something that Anakin knew would disturb his master more, and push him towards action even more. Especially if Grievous was indeed about to ally his forces with this Sauron person. The Confederacy could bolster this dark lord with an army of battle droids and completely subdue all worldly opposition on the planet, and it was enough to make Anakin feel more and more responsible whether it was right for him to do so or not.

Besides that Anakin and Obi-Wan had begun cozying up with the local elves who had grown fascinated with the two Jedi. Apparently gossip got around that they never heard of elves where they came from and that they came from a very far away place. Both Jedi also learned that the elves were immortal, and all of them fair, and as beautiful as the next. Thus their not knowing of something made them immediately curious as to how they couldn't have known about this strange order called the Jedi. It had only been about two days after meeting with Elrond and Obi-Wan was off meditating in a nearby grove, saying to Anakin that, "Meditating here, at, or near this place is the same as meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains back on Coruscant!" The older Jedi had declared and Anakin could understand how that could be, this place was so serene it almost seemed implausible.

So as his master went off to meditate, having also been given back his fine brownish robes, as was Anakin given back his darker outer cloak, Anakin was wandering the halls of Rivendell as he grew a little anxious and needed to do something…anything! That was when he met the grey wizard. Gandalf the Grey. Anakin had found his way to a kitchen and was passing through to a balcony that connected to another garden, when he was stopped by the voice of an elderly but kind old man. He was about to descend the stairway into the gardens when the voice said. "You there!"

Turning Anakin hadn't seen anyone, "Over here my lad!" The voice called and Anakin jerked to his right and saw an old man robed in all grey, a simple brown belt around his waist and a very long staff or walking stick in his right hand. Also a very large but floppy pointed hat upon his head, that was atop a head of long wavy grey hair, and the man also had a long beard of similarly grayness.

"You are the one right? One of those Jedi characters that has everyone here in Imladris in more of a stir then I've seen in all my three hundred ages of men's years right?!"  
Not fully understanding him Anakin bowed as he stood before the old man wearing his tunic and robes, and his saber at his belt.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking then yes I am a Jedi knight. Anakin Skywalker at your service!" Anakin greeted with a smirk upon his face as the old man approached.

"Ah yes, now let me have a look at you up close." The old man commented aloud and Anakin scrunched his face in confusion but didn't say anything as the old man stood but a few feet away and looked the tall blonde up and down as he leaned on his staff.

The man made a 'hmm,' noise as he looked at Anakin and the Jedi knight cleared his throat a little loudly, but still the man did nothing but look at him.

"Um….can I help you with something or are you just gonna-"  
"Quiet boy!" The old man said a little loudly and Anakin jerked back at the command in his voice. However, the old man smiled with a twinkle of humor in his aged eyes.

"Yes…I see it now." The old man said after another weird few moments of silence. "You are indeed not of this world." He commented matter-of-fact like in tone.

"I see great potential on you my boy. However, I feel that there is something weighing heavy on your heart. I see it in your walk, and in your eyes." The old man said and immediately Anakin grew uncomfortable and instinctively threw up his mental shields within the Force.

"I don't know what you mean, uh, sir."

"Gandalf they call me, or Mithrandir at times. However I think Gandalf shall suffice, Gandalf the Grey." The elderly man said with a smile upon his face as he bowed his head in a greeting manner to Anakin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…Gandalf." He replied and the old man smiled.

"As it is to meet you my lad. Now there's no need to get all defensive you see."

"I don't-"  
"Come now." Gandalf interjected and cocked his head to the side. "I can tell my mentioning of whatever weighs on you caused you some nervousness, but you are among friends my boy. If you are to be among us who will be joining master Elrond at the council I'd like to make it a habit that I am acquainted with those who will be there." The old man said kindly and Anakin inclined his head understandingly.

"Also a word of advice, young master Skywalker, I can see that which you may be able to hide from others, and of course everyone is entitled to their own business and keep their own council, but trust me when I say. Some things are better left spoken and laid bare, rather than to left to fester and grow in the darkness. That which is brought to light too late or too quickly you may find quickly recedes back into darkness." Gandalf commented with an almost knowing but kindly smile and twinkle in his eyes, and the Force told Anakin that no matter what this man could be trusted.

"I…well, I'll take what you said to heart Gandalf, sir." Anakin replied after an uneasy moment, and Gandalf chuckled.

"I hope you do my boy. I feel that a great many changes are about to take place with your and your friends coming to us, as well as your enemy beings near now to the enemy of Middle Earth. Not only that but I feel as if great changes will take place for you and your people as well as ours here on Middle earth." The grey clothed man commented and Anakin bowed his head, not really having anything to say in reply to him.

"Anakin!" Called Obi-Wan and the blonde Jedi turned around to see his master approaching him. He turned back to see Gandalf still standing where he had been with a smile still on his kindly old features as he awaited Obi-Wan's approach.

When his master did reach him Anakin introduced them.

"Master, this is Gandalf the Grey, he's….uh….I'm sorry I didn't ask." Anakin said and Gandalf chortled a bit.

"Neither did I offer my lad, but I am Gandalf the Grey, a member of the Istari order, or I suppose the more common word would be a wizard."  
"A wizard?" Anakin said in disbelief, and the old man chuckled once more.

"Surely with the strange powers you showed master Elrond a few days ago it isn't beyond comprehension to think such a thing as a wizard exists, hmm?" It was Obi-Wan's turn to chuckle as he patted his old apprentice on the shoulder.

"He's got you there my old padawan." Anakin rolled his blue eyes at his old master, but smiled as it was rather ironic that he found a wizard a strange concept when he himself was completely foreign to this world.

"A pleasure to meet you, Gandalf, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, knight of the Jedi order, and I see you have already met my old padawan learner Anakin Skywalker."  
"Indeed I have. A stout looking lad you have here. Quite the future I sense for him." Gandalf said with a wink towards Anakin who nervously chuckled in reply, as a flash of a certain senator from Naboo came to mind.

"I was quite surprised to hear the tall tale lord Elrond told me after my arriving here, but it seems I have been proven wrong to doubt him and his story, for here you stand."  
"Trust me we have had a difficult time understanding the strangeness of your world. We have been all over the galaxy and seen far weirder looking beings, but there is something about this world that's…..different." Obi-Wan stated and Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Well I find the idea of other worlds odd, the part about soulless machines that do as ordered without a second thought, without free will of any kind is deeply shaking to me. For I cannot think of anything more, perverse, more taboo, more against everything I believe to be good in this world, then to have soulless machines that know nothing but death and destruction as being a reality."  
"We assure you we will find a way to stop Grievous from assaulting your world." Anakin interjected mush to the displeasure of his master, but Gandalf inclined his head.

"I hope you do, because we'll have our hands full dealing with the enemy of all, Sauron, without needing another enemy to contend with….especially now with the betrayal of Isengard and Saruman." Gandalf said sadly, and with a far away look, as both Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced worriedly at each other.

"Forgive me but, who is Saruman?" Obi-Wan asked and Gandalf sighed deeply.

"He was someone I considered a friend, someone wise and who could be trusted to aid in the fight against the enemy. He is like me a wizard, in fact the head of our order. The head of the Istari, we whose singular purpose was to aid the free-peoples in the destruction of Sauron, and I went to him seeking council on the re-discovery of the ring. Only for he to tell me that we should join with him, join with Sauron the deceiver, and make war on all free-peoples! Incomprehensible!" Gandalf said with anger, and even disgust in his voice as he spoke of this man.

"Saruman the White he was known as, as I am Gandalf the Grey. From his fortress of Isengard he will breed another army for Sauron. This one is a cross-bread army. One of greater Orcs, Uruk-Hai. Monstrous beasts of creatures. They are always in pain, and only released from their pain when killing, when committing all manner of dark deeds in the name of the dark lord, and now the White Hand of Saruman. If joined with them this enemy of your, this General Grievous and his own armies, in a far dire, and far worse situation we will all be in." Gandalf said sadly and Anakin sent Obi-Wan a sideways glance with the question written across his face, and Obi-Wan sighed, but said nothing as Anakin could seem him wane even more.

"We'll certainly do what we can to stop Grievous." Obi-Wan finally said, as Anakin rolled his eyes in frustration, and Gandalf nodded his thanks.

"Now that, that nasty business is over. May I introduce you to a dear friend of mine? One who brought the ring of power here to Imladris?" Gandalf asked as he turned, and not waiting for a reply began to ascend the marble stairway back into one of Rivendell's halls, and both Jedi silently decided to follow.

When they met with Frodo Baggins the small Hobbit had smiled a kindly smile at them with a very quiet and soft demeanor about him, and when Gandalf explained how he had sustained an attack by the wretched beings called Nazgûl both Anakin and Obi-Wan both couldn't believe that a creature so small and seemingly so, well frail even, could stand against such evil creatures, but nonetheless both Jedi had met with and come to like this little hobbit, as well as his kin and friends. The portly Samewise Gamgee and his obvious loyalty to his friend Frodo. Indeed his loyalty and bond was so acute that it was endearing to the two Jedi. then there was Peregrin Took, a bit of a clumsy and childlike fellow, he seemed to be out of all the Hobbit's the one most likely to enjoy life to the fullest. While his anchor seemed to be Meriadoc Brandybuck. The last of the hobbits who had a very endearing personality himself, kind and happy to enjoy life and jokes with Pippin, as Peregrin went by, and Meriadoc chose to go by Merry.

By the end of their meeting with the hobbit, both Jedi were well informed on who was related to who and how, and how hobbits preferred to live their lives. East going, fun loving happy go lucky folk without a care in the world. Only these four had been thrown into an adventure that broke those boundaries, and that was only going to get worse with their arrival, and that of Grievous.

"So what does a Jedi do exactly?" Asked the ever inquisitive Pippin as the four hobbits, Gandalf and the two Jedi had all decided to eat lunch together to get better acquainted.

"Well, to answer your question, master Took, a Jedi is the protector of the weak. We fight for keeping the peace. We do not wish to go to war or battle, but it seems that we are more often than not forced into situations that call for death and bloodshed." Obi-Wan said as he sipped some tea that the elves had introduced him to, and Anakin noted his master seemed hooked to the taste.

"Oh I suppose that goes in line with what people think knights are." Pippin replied as he bit noisily into an apple and talked with his mouth full, before Merry slapped his shoulder.

"Chew your food Pip, then talk!" The blonde hobbit said and Pippin merely smiled.

"Is it true what they say?" Asked Sam who Anakin noticed tended to be more quiet then the others, but not as quiet as Frodo.

"That you have come from so far away that you've never heard of the elves even?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Indeed it's true master, Gamgee." Gandalf interjected.

"Where we come from there are far more variations on races then you can imagine actually." Anakin said.

"Why, there's blue people, red, people, green, yellow. Some have hair all over their bodies, and some are giant insects!" Anakin said as Merry and pippin hung their mouths open in awe, as Frodo and Sam both looked similarly interested.

"In fact some have long tentacles coming from their heads, and some have more than two legs, or none at all and slither around like a snake, but are as tall if not bigger then me and you combined." Anakin said as he enjoyed the looks of slight horror but continued intrigue on their faces, all the while Gandalf merely shook his head and chuckled.

"Come now Anakin you're doing that on purpose."  
"I haven't the slightest clue what you mean master." Anakin said with a grin, and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Pay him no mind young hobbits. My old padawan loves to tell stories that make others either a little uncomfortable or surprise them into states of awe and silence….such as this one." The elder Jedi said.

"Come on master! It's just a little fun. Besides they'll never actually run into anything like what we're used to."  
"Why's that?" Frodo spoke up, and both Obi-Wan and Anakin were about to answer when it dawned on them that only Gandalf and Elrod really knew that they came from space. How do you explain the concept of space travel to people like this? Well Anakin decided to give it a whirl.

"Well the reason why master Baggins, is that you live on a world. It is round and holds all of you to it with a scientific force called gravity otherwise you'd all go floating out into space I think." Anakin said and Obi-Wan nodded as if that was a question to him.

"You all live on this one world, and your world is inside a galaxy. A galaxy is a massive collection of worlds and stars just like yours. On worlds all across the galaxy are peoples, their own wars, their own problems, and lives. We Jedi and our enemies the Sith wage galactic scale battle for all the worlds of the galaxy, and not just one. Well usually not one. We make exceptions from time to time." Anakin said smilingly as he glanced to a frowning Obi-Wan who cocked a brow towards Anakin, but still said nothing.

"Wow! You're not joking?!" Asked Pippin who seemed to be speaking for all the hobbits who seemed transfixed on the Jedi.

"Nope, not joking one bit, Pippin. We ended up on your world by accident you see. We were trying to bring a killer of Jedi, a general made of half metal and half organic, to justice, but he tried to escape. We ended up being taken along for the ride, and we all jumped to the space above your world. He crashed to the planet too, and we are worried because of it."  
"Worried why?" Merry asked, and Obi-Wan sent Anakin a nervous look, but Anakin wanted to be honest, and would deal with his master later.

"Because merry, General Grievous is a monster. He is in command of an army of droids. Things your world has never seen or thought of yet. These droids are created with the one purpose to kill. They don't think or feel. They kill on command and never question why. They walk into battle and see their fellow droids die, and it doesn't affect them. Grievous can and I think he will align himself with those who fit his ideology best, and that person is the enemy of all free-peoples I am sad to say. Sauron."

All the hobbits seemed depressed by this, and Frodo looked near sick as he went deep into his own thoughts. Gandalf looked between the two,, and Anakin got the distinct impression he was gauging Obi-Wan and his thought process.

"But, you'll stop him right? Since you Jedi were hunting him anyways, and he's the bad guy, and you're the good guys you'll be going after him right?…..Won't you?" Asked Pippin, who though seemed naïve, had an effect on Obi-Wan and Anakin could see that these simple creatures these hobbits were getting to Obi-Wan and thus Anakin turned to the hobbits.

"Don't worry you guys. Grievous will get what's coming to him. We just need to get to him before he causes any damage." They seemed a little calmed by that as they returned to eating and Obi-Wan turned to Anakin.

"I absolutely hate it when you do that."  
"Do what master?"  
"You know full well what I mean, and the answer is….we'll wait for the council." Obi-Wan declared, but Anakin just smiled as he knew he had Obi-Wan. His master just didn't know it yet.

* * *

As the day went on Gandalf, Frodo, and the two Jedi were summoned by lord Elrond as unrenowned to them the last few attendees had arrived, and Elrond ordered the council to begin as soon as possible. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan came to the council and could tell that many there were staring at them momentarily as they seemed out of place just by their tunics and long cloaks. Though they both kept their hoods down they both agreed to remain as silent as possible during what was a meeting concerning Sauron and they had no real business interjecting themselves into it. They sat next to Gandalf who sat next to Frodo, only the sat on the old wizards left, with Obi-Wan next to him and Anakin sitting next to a random blonde elf.

For some reason Anakin felt nervous and didn't know why. Perhaps it was because the council reminded him too much of the Jedi council and all the critical eyes of the masters. Nonetheless taking a quick sweep of the gathered people, Anakin noticed that their were indeed many men, elves and those peoples Elrond called dwarves. Hairy and short people that seemed to hold a deep seeded grudge against the elves, and Anakin could feel the animosity between the two gathered peoples. He was also drawn to a man off to his left that was dressed in all black and seemed to have a mature calmness to him. He didn't seem too much older than Anakin, but he for some reason seemed wiser then he looked. Anakin noted how out of place poor Frodo looked, but he also had to admit the small creature was quite the brave one. After his meeting with that Nazgûl creature, his ability and willingness to come before all these people who probably thought a lot of their own self importance spoke to his bravery some, or at least Anakin thought so.

Before he could muse anymore Anakin was shaken from his thoughts as Elrond spoke up and stood from his almost throne like seat.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The elder elf commanded in his calm and commanding voice, as the small hobbit rose to a stand and slowly walked to a central stone table. Where he slowly placed a simple golden ring on the table in the center, and only now did he feel it. Hat ring….it definitely had something wrong with it. It reeked of sickness, of darkness though it was not the Force, Anakin could feel an oily reek of evil flowing from the things and he quickly turned to Obi-Wan as the gathered members went into a flurry of whispers about it "being true," and how this one little ring was the "doom of men."

"Master do you-"  
"Yes Anakin." he whispered back still staring at the ring with narrowed eyes as the Force sent warnings through he and Anakin.

"I sense it. That thing is not a story or tale. I can feel the darkness coming off it. It's…disturbing. I almost feel as if I can hear it speaking."  
"So can I master." Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"We need to be extra careful with that thing Anakin."  
"No need to tell me twice master." Anakin replied as a darkly-blonde man with similarly looking facial hair, and wearing a dark vest over a flowing red garment, and who had a very regal look and demeanor to him rose to a stand.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark." The man spoke up as he took a gulp of what seemed to Anakin to be nervousness as if he were afraid to look at anyone while he spoke and fixed his eyes on the ring.

"But in the west a pale light lingered, a voice was crying; your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found," the man trailed off as he began smiling a strange smile as he drew nearer to the table, and one more whispered, "Isildur's bane…," and reached a shaky hand towards the table when Elrond jumped up. "Boromir!"

However much to everyone's shock it was Gandalf who broke his stupor as he rose to a stand and began chanting in some strange language. The sky above him grew dark and cloudy as it rumbled with an unseen crack of thunder, and the elves present began to look sick, even Elrond grabbed his head as it looked like a headache hit him full force. The man called, Boromir, had suddenly took a step backwards as he fearfully looked towards Gandalf and retreated further and further back to his seat before falling into it as Gandalf finished his chant and lifting a hand high seemingly banished the clouds away. Allowing the sun back, and Anakin hadn't realized that through then entire ordeal he had been gripping his chair's armrests tightly and to the point where his knuckles went white.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I don't ask your pardon, master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil." The old wizard declared as he sent an odd glare to Boromir and began to walk back to his seat seemingly tired from his little outburst, and Anakin smiled. _'I think I rather like this old man.' _He though t when Boromir spoke up again.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor!" he said standing once more and Gandalf sent another sneer his way as if he couldn't believe this man had the gall to stand up and speak once again.

"Why not use this ring?! Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay! By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe!" The man passionately declared sending a pointed finger at a random section of the council seemingly speaking to all.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" he said in a strange smile once more as he breathed very heavily in an impassioned manner.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" The man Anakin noticed earlier retorted in a louder voice then he would have expected from him.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The man, Boromir almost seethed in reply, before a blonde haired elf quickly snapped up to a stand and stood up for the man.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, You owe him your allegiance." The elf said hotly and with set eyes on Boromir who seemed taken aback. Though both the Jedi were confused at what was going on right now.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked almost disappointed and mockingly. While the one called Aragorn simply stared back at Boromir but said nothing

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf added after Boromir stared Aragorn down for a moment.

Aragorn spoke to this elf however, in elvish no doubt, and while neither Anakin or Obi-Wan could understand him, they assumed he asked the blonde elf to sit down because that's what he did, and Anakin caught, Legolas there at the end, and assumed that this was probably his name.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir had said before the elf had fully sat back down and broodingly marched back to his seat before looking to Aragorn and almost spitting, "Gondor needs no king." Where he finally sat down and just glared at the council in silence, and Anakin could sense the tenseness in the Force that flowed in the now awkwardly quiet council.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf spoke up once more as he sat with his hands clasped together.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond finally declared coming to a stand, and causing another awkward silence to go through as Boromir sighed in defeat.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" demanded the gruff voice of one of the dwarves with a very reddish beard, as he jumped to a stand and grabbed his axe, and then swiftly brought it down on the ring, and to the two Jedi's amazement the axe flew apart and the dwarf was thrown back, as a chilling darkness rumbled threw the air, and both of them felt it, as apparently so did Frodo, for the small hobbit jolted in his chair and seemed very uncomfortable and grabbed his head in pain.

The dwarf looked up shocked as he lay on the floor as Elrond calmly spoke.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." The elf intoned while looking to each side of himself.

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came….one of you must do this." Elrond declared and even Anakin cast Obi-Wan a knowing look as the Force bristled with fear and unwillingness from the gathered members, and as expected a longer even more awkward silence fell over the council. Once more it was Boromir who broke the silence.

He had a hand to his head in weariness as he spoke.  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more then just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great Eye is ever watchful." He intoned as if telling a campfire ghost story and made a circle with his hand to hit home the word 'eye,' for whatever reason.

"It is a barren wasteland," He went on. "Riddled with fire and ash, and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" He declared in a low shaky voice, but once more prompted the blond elf, Legolas, to jump to a stand and cry out, "Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Retorted the same reddish colored bearded dwarf causing Legolas to slowly glare towards him.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir demanded and Anakin could feel the tension coming to a head.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli cried prompting the elves to jump up in offense to that, prompting the dwarves to defend Gimli who added, "Never trust an elf!"

Then everyone got up from their seat, save for the one called Aragorn, Elrond, Frodo, and the two Jedi who looked to one another. As even Gandalf got from his seat and began berating Boromir again who had the backbone this time to get into a shouting match with the wizard.

"Remind you of anything?"

"The senate?"  
"Bingo." Anakin said with a sad smirk, as he watched the group clamor and argue. All the while both men from off this world could feel a growing darkness radiating off the ring as it, like the dark side, began to feed off the disorder, and distrust, the conflict.

Then something amazing happened. Frodo jumped from his seat and cried out into the rabble.

"I will take it!" He cried as almost no one could hear him, but the Jedi once more glanced at each other and both agreed that this one hobbit was indeed something to behold.

"I will take it!" He cried louder and to that the rabble began to quiet down, and dare wide eyes and shocked at the small and bold hobbit.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He said assertively, as he looked into the eyes of all those gathered who now silently stared at him dumbly. As Gandalf looked at him with a sad smile.

"Though, I do not know the way." He said now in a lower voice as he scanned the crowd.

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bare." Gandalf said as he stood behind the brave hobbit and grabbed his shoulder.

Aragorn stood now, and approached. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." the man declared and came to a kneel in front of the hobbit. "You have my sword." he declared.

"And you have my bow." Legolas next spoke in support of his friend an no doubt a will to help.

"And my axe!" Gimli declared going to stand next to the elf, and the both of them shared a glare between one another, but remained quiet.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir declared and joined the growing group of brave peoples.

"Heh!" A voice cried from out of sight, and then none other then Samwise Gamgee cam to stand next to Frodo arms crossed defiantly.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" He said, and Elrond seemed amused.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." The elven lord commented with a smile.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Cried Merry as he and Pippin came to stand with their fellow hobbit with Elrond looking annoyed that his 'secret,' council was apparently quite easy to snoop in on.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said crossing his arms much like Sam had.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…..quest…thing!" Pippin added, and both Merry and Gandalf sent incredulous looks at the hobbit.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry commented as Pippin happily nodded along until he caught what Merry said and looked at him almost hurt.

Before he continued Elrond looked to the two Jedi who still sat silently.

"I believe that the decision you must make, must be made now." Suddenly all eyes were drawn to them and the hobbits and Gandalf seemed to smile at them almost pleadingly, and Anakin turned to Obi-Wan who closed his eyes and sighed.

"I cant believe you got me into another nest of Gundarks Anakin." Obi-Wan commented dryly but with a smile, and Anakin beamed. "We'll go along with the my lord Elrond." Obi-Wan said standing as did Anakin, but it seemed Boromir had questions.

"Who are these two newcomers, and why must they join us? I must say I've never seen people who have and carry the looks of these men." he said and some others there shared his questions and distrust even.

"These two are from very far away my lord Boromir." Elrond spoke for them.

"An enemy of theirs was followed to Middle earth by them An enemy that may align himself to Sauron with an army unlike anything Middle earth has ever contended with before. If you deny them their aid and face this enemy I hold no doubt, as I'm sure Gandalf agrees, that you will fall." Elrond said and Gandalf nodded.

"What lord Elrond says is true, lord Boromir. These is evil here now that we cannot hope to contend with, at least not without aid of those who have fought it and won before. What says the ring-bearer on this matter?"

Gandalf asked, but Frodo looked to his fellow hobbits who all silently agreed to the coming of these two men who they had enjoyed company with already.

"I would appreciate any help, and from these two it would be most welcome." Frodo declared and the two Jedi bowed their Jedi bows as Elrond seemed to be in muse.

"Eleven companions….so be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the ring." He declared with a happy and even assured smile gracing his face.

"Great! Where are we going?" Asked Pippin and before anyone knew what hit them a laugh went through the gathered fellowship at Pippins expense who didn't seem to get why they were laughing.

* * *

The realm of shadow was in an uproar. After the leader of the scouting party sent to the object that fell from the heavens, he had screamed of a white demon. One that slaughtered all his rabble and only escaped by running for his life. The other Orcs had laughed him off and called him a coward, but then he had been summoned to the Tower. All Orcs had grown silent at that, and suddenly there was an air of fear and paranoia when the Orcs looked out to the massive object that lay in the soil of the northern Nurn plains of Mordor.

The Orc had been brought to the feet of none other then he who spoke for the dark lord himself The Mouth of Sauron. The black Numenorean had asked him in his putrid and fear inspiring voice what he had seen exactly, and the orc quickly went through who he and his rabble mates taunted the creature with diamond eyes, and skeleton body, before it killed them with beams of brilliant light. Its voice was a rasp, and it could move faster then anything he had ever seen and flipped and crushed and slaughtered them!

When the interrogation was done the Mouth sent the orc on his way and told him to shut his mouth over the incident or feel the wrath of the Eye. He then went to the highest room of the tower of Barad-dur and entered into this pinnacle room. In this room was the shapeless void that was his master, his lord Sauron.

There was no body or shape to him for the loss of his ring, but his master spoke to him in a voice so terrible and dark were he not used to it he would surely soil himself in fear.

"Has that pathetic orc told you what he saw up close?"  
"Yes my lord. A great and terrible skeleton demon he called it. It had diamond eyes yellow and lizard like. His voice was raspy and his weapons were beams of light that cut threw weapon and flesh and bone alike." the mouth reported as he stood among the great unbreakable shadow that endlessly whispered but rarely spoke.

"Not of this world this creature is. It fell from the heavens and brings with it new weapons, and means of war. I feel that if we don't play the game right we will miss out on a valuable opportunity to align another to our side of the coming war."  
"Yes my lord. What would you have me do for thee?"

"Mount your steed my emissary. Take an army with you. Ten-thousand in strength and treat with this, 'demon,' state our cause, and promise him a most valuable of boons. Discover the secrets of his kind we must. I want what weapons he possesses!" the voice of Sauron the great demanded and the Mouth bowed deeply and stepped backwards towards the entrance.

"As you command of me my master, Sauron the great, lord of the earth."

With that the mouth gathered the army, mounted his steed and marched on the vessel known to its inhabitants as the _Invisible Hand_.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So...what do you guys think? Is it good so far?! please leave a review or just an encouragement because it's hard to gauge what you guys think of my story if I get no reviews whatsoever! Anything is appreciated I assure you, and hopefully future chapters wont be as long as this one was. Beyond that, please excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! :D


	4. The Road Ahead

**Chapter 4: The Road Ahead**

In the days leading up to their departure the fellowship members, all eleven of them, were brought together to congregate and engage in activities together in attempt to bring them closer together and aid them in the process of getting along. Though that was directed more towards Legolas and Gimli. Who actually began to lay off one another a little bit, but there was little doubt the process would take a lot of time. Many stories were told by all the members of the fellowship. Stories of the tale of Bilbo Baggins and the quest to retake Erebor for the dwarves. Including Gimli's father Gloin, and a company of fellow dwarves, and of course the little details about why the dwarf and elf folk don't get along came up. Something Obi-Wan took it upon himself to interject himself into whenever a fight would break out between the elf and dwarf. Once more throwing himself into the task of the "Negotiator," and when it came to stories by the two Jedi everyone became hooked. Of course Anakin and Obi-Wan had to once more go through the details on space. Something Boromir and Gimli thought ridiculous, while everyone else accepted it at varying degrees. In time the two detractors came along and accepted the fact that these two companions of their came from places very far away.

Then came their stories. Obi-Wan first told tails that he and his master Qui-Gon went on, and what happened with his last apprentice Xanatos. Then Anakin had the fun of telling of what podracing was and how he was the only human to win, supposedly of course. Then came the big ones. The story of Geonosis, and the beginning of the Clone wars. The two Jedi wished they could have taken pictures of the faces the fellowship made when they described warfare on a galactic scale. How the droid armies numbered anywhere between trillions to quintillions, and were only getting bigger. How the Republic used a Clone army to fight the droids and how the Jedi were frontline soldiers in this new war. They had talked about Count Dooku, and how the man was a fallen Jedi, and it served as a reminder that the greatest of Jedi were susceptible to the lure of the dark side. The big question that was on their minds was, however, general Grievous, the one both Elrond and Gandalf had spoken for them about to the council.

Talking about one of the worst killers in history was not easy as it filled Anakin with such anger that it was hard to control. They explained as best they could what Grievous was. How he was half machine and half a living being. How he could have four arms at once if he wished, and how he collected the lightsabers of those Jedi he killed. How he was of reptilian origin, and how he blamed the Jedi and the Republic for the suffering of his people and he personally. And of course, they explained how they ended up here on their world. How they wanted to end his reign of terror, and bring their war closer to an end. How his attempted escape brought them all crashing to the planet, and how they noticed his ship, and the other smaller one both crashed in the far east of their position near a mountainous area. It was figured, and very sourly so, that Grievous had landed in the heart of the dark lord's realm itself. Into Mordor, and if they were to fight, their was a division in the fellowship on who would win a conflict. Obi-Wan and Anakin of course believed that Grievous would have the upper hand and well over a hundred thousand battle droids, and they also strangely had Gimli, Pippin, and maybe Gandalf on their team but he kept his opinion mostly to himself.

However everyone agreed to one thing. The worse situation was not war between the two, but alliance. If Sauron attained the allegiance of Grievous, along with Saruman then this war would evolve into something else entirely. Something they were not fully prepared for. So it was at the last night of rest and readiness the fellowship wished each other good luck, and good speed in the coming quest, and they all retired to sleep.

The next morning they all silently acquired and gathered their things. Weapons foodstuffs, and other provisions as they gathered at the entrance to Rivendell.

"The ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid, to go further than you will." Elrond said as Anakin eagerly wished to get going and to not only help the dear hobbit he had grown attached to, but to also find Grievous and end him and his reign. Obi-Wan stood close by Gandalf as he and the old wizard seemed to get along quite well. Anakin was not fully inundated though as he caught a very subtle unspoken exchange between the elf woman, who he knew to be the daughter of Elrond named Arwen, and Aragorn. The man who should be king of the last real kingdom of men, Gondor. It was a look Anakin knew well. One that he had shared many times with Padmé when no one, or at least he didn't think anyone was looking.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond said with his blessings and Anakin watched as the elf lord held his hand to his heart and then waved it forward from himself which both Aragon and Legolas returned and Anakin stuck with bowing as did his master.

"I hope that you two find your way to that which you seek, and that your own foe is defeated along the same course." The lord of Rivendell said looking to the two Jedi and Obi-Wan thanked him as Anakin bowed once more.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf finally commented as he leaned into his staff slightly.

They all turned and began to walk down a path, as Frodo whispered to Gandalf, "Mordor, Gandalf is it left or right?" And Anakin found himself smiling sadly at how such a simple creature like this hobbit could be drawn into such a terrible ordeal. Gandalf told him to go left and in no time the company of eleven took of into the road ahead of them. One that was no doubt filled with great perils and new adventures. Though Anakin did catch one more, more powerful look between the elf and the man, and smiled faintly as he turned with the company and jogged slightly to catch up with Obi-Wan who had entered into conversation with Gandalf.

They walked for sometime and eventually they made it through a set of woods, the very same that surrounded Rivendell for some miles. The soon came to a set of plains and with no end in sight for this company of eleven Anakin decided to fall to the back some as his master and Gandalf became engrossed in a discussion on the white wizard Saruman. He soon was walking next to Aragorn and the man had inclined his head at the sight of the blonde Jedi.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"Aragorn son of Arathorn." The dark haired man said as he continued to walk and stare forwards. In fact he was so focused and quiet in his speak that Anakin almost too him for rude, but he had to remind himself that he was rather quiet during the council, so he decided to keep the ball rolling.

"So, pardon my being so forward and all, but I noticed you and the daughter of Elrond had a uh….connection." _'A connection?! Smooth one Skywalker!' _Anakin chastised himself and could have slapped himself, but when Aragorn looked at him with narrowed eye, but then suddenly smiled and chuckled a bit Anakin figured his blunder must have loosened the man up some.

"Indeed? Then you have good eyes, or perhaps was too readable?"  
"No I think you were tame enough, but I just happened to be snooping I guess. Trust me it's gotten me into trouble before." Anakin said and Aragorn took in and released a heavy breath with a sigh.

"It's not an easy situation. She is elf-kind I am mortal. She wishes to bind herself to me and forsake her immortality and her kin, as they return across the seas to the undying lands to be with the Valar. I cannot ask that of her."

"She loves you quite obviously, right?" Anakin asked and Aragorn nodded.

"And you lover her just as much?"

"Yes."  
"Give your life for her?"

"In a heartbeat." The man said adamantly, and Anakin grinned.

"Then I don't see a problem. Well, I mean I get it I guess, but I think you two merely have boundaries that need crossing for you two to happily be together, and I suppose I'm just a sucker for romance, but I would just say don't be so quick to push her away. You may find one day you made a horrible mistake." Aragorn narrowed his eyes in thought after that and then looked at the younger blonde Jedi knight beside him.

"You speak of love in terms of getting past obstacles. Did you do this?"

Suddenly Anakin averted his eyes and realized he had probably opened his mouth too much again, and quickly put on a cool and calm Jedi knight face.

"Jedi do not allow attachments. Attachments lead to the dark side. A Jedi must put work and the lives of others before oneself, and to be involved in a relationship would only cause more distractions."

"Yet you fell in love yourself?" Aragorn said with an air of wisdom about him, and Anakin cleared his throat.

"I….no, I cant. To do so would break the Jedi code. A set of guidelines, and laws that state what makes you a Jedi knight. To fall in love, and marry or to ever have children one day is against the code. It would mean being expelled from the order."  
"I see." Aragorn said in a very calm and low voice, Anakin assumed was just the way he spoke.

"However, may just point out. I didn't ask you were allowed to marry." Aragorn commented and stopped Anakin in his tracks, and he allowed the group to move ahead a bit before he raced forward once more and once more fell into step by this man that was good, no too good, at reading people.

"Listen…you cant say anything to my master. He wouldn't….understand. He would surely expel me, I know he would."  
"It is not my business to tell others of your business knight Skywalker." he replied and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled his cloak in tighter around him.

"However, I would impart a piece of advice to you in return for yours. Trust in your friends that they will be there to help you, not harm you. If you believe your master Obi-Wan to be your friend then he will help you not hurt. If however you cannot trust him then I think you should reevaluate who you call friend."

"I'll….well, yeah okay I'll think about it. Thanks."  
"Not a problem." Aragorn said and them man cast the younger Jedi a small smile and bow of his head as he continued walking ever at a brisk pace.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf announced as the group passed into a hilly region and they all stopped for a break.

"So forty days until we reach but one part of our journey, feeling any regret yet my old friend?" Obi-Wan asked as he noticed the grimace on Anakin's face who rolled his eyes.

"Not a single one master."  
"Sure, sure Anakin." His master replied and chuckled away, and harder still when Gandalf ended the break and Anakin grimaced even more.

'_Okay….maybe I regret not having a ship, or heck a horse, but I'll show you Obi-Wan.' _Anakin thought and quickly surged forward to the head of the group and continued like that for a while as the journey had yet to even truly begin.

* * *

"General Grievous sir, the survivors and still intact units from the unrelenting Force have arrived!" The Neimoidian captain said as grievous heard the sound of someone tapping on the viewport of the bridge. It had taken days to get the transmitter working again and when they had got it working they had discovered that not only had that blasted dark Jedi survived but also her contingent of droid units numbering several thousand more on top of his remaining one-hundred-and ten thousand droid units.

Looking out the viewport Grievous saw that only the dark Jedi who Dooku had placed in command of the _Unrelenting Force _was there.

"Open the blast doors." He commented and the metal emergency blast doors opened and the dark robed fallen Jedi stepped through with a hood drawn over their face.

"My, my general you sure have made a mess of things around here." Throwing back the hood revealed a long-dark-blonde haired woman with deep brown eyes, and a set of facial tattoos that formed what were supposed to look like two scratches over her eyes.

Taken slightly aback Grievous hadn't expected the dark Jedi to be a woman! And was she mocking his ships condition?!

"Now you listen here, you fallen Jedi, I am in command of our forces here on this backwater pit of a world, and what I says goes! Otheriwse-"  
"Not to worry general, I am not here to step on your oh so sharp toes." The woman replied dryly and calmly, as she scanned the bridge. Her voice was rich with a Coruscanti accent and she had an air of superiority about her, and Grievous was driven up a proverbial wall when she cut him off, and the fact he had never seen or heard of this Jedi also made his mechanical body shake with anger. Who was this mere Jedi woman to give him orders!

"I'm going to assume we are not space worthy at all?"  
"Obviously not! Otherwise I would have taken off already and assured Confederate secrets were kept secret by blowing your ship to pieces from orbit!" Grievous said with his usual rasp and anger laced in his voice, and she merely smiled at him with a brilliant white smile.

"Good general, so you know how to conduct proper business. I like that in a man, or whatever you would call yourself." She said after looking him up and down and Grievous recoiled in rage.

"Now listen here-"

"Relax Grievous. I am having a bit of fun! We are stuck on a some world that looks oh do…..pleasant," she said wryly as she looked off and saw the volcano crackle in the distance.

"We're cut off from any support, and for all we know in some remote sector of the galaxy deep outside of CIS territory. So do me a favor and let me have some fun, and a laugh now and again, or I will not be responsible for my actions." the blonde haired woman asked with another grin, and looked once more to the volcano and tower in the distance, as Grievous managed to contain a snappy comeback, as he felt this argument beneath him at this point.

"What do we know of the local population? Technological level and what not?"  
"Primitive at best." Grievous informed as he clasped his robotic hands behind himself and his cloak as he stepped beside the dark Jedi.

"What do I call you anyways?"

"Vica Masted, now have we come into contact with any of the locals?" the dark woman apparently named Vica asked and Grievous laughed.

"A local band of rabble attempted to scout the ship, these disgusting creatures attempted to intimidate me, so I ridded myself of their foul presence."  
"Oh my dear good general. Have you no flare for diplomacy?" She suddenly asked sending him a sideways glance.

"We need allies, for now. This world is uncharted according to your charts correct?"  
"Correct." He returned.

"Then we may have an opening here to gain a new ally. Though primitive this world may have hidden gems on it good general. I say we assess the situation and decided what factions if any on this world there are and which most align to our own methods and ideologies."

Grievous seemed unusually quiet for a moment before speaking.

"We may have already chosen side then." he commented and Vica raised a brow before looking at the general.

"How so?"  
"We recently got our sensors operational, and we've picked up some ten-thousand ground units heading this way from where that scouting party came from." The Kaleesh cyborg informed and Vica sighed.

"I think you overestimate the impression you made general. I would not expect you to understand as you do not feel the Force but there is a darkness on this world. One that may be beneficial to us all. I sense it coming from that tower over there, and it has been watching us intently since we've arrived."  
"What do you mean watching?" Grievous asked as he snapped his gaze to the tower.

"That pinnacle light at the top is not what it appears good general. It is a great eye. I have seen it. A great power resides on this planet unlike anything we have ever come into contact with, and it has been gauging us for sometime now. I think it wants to see what we can offer, and say we put on a show. One that gets the point across that we have a mutual gain to achieve through working together." Vica thought out loud and Grievous decided to go along with it. He had seen the powers displayed by Count Dooku so he knew better then to assume he understood the Force or the dark Jedi when it came to their oh so hard to understand feelings.

"What would you have me do?"  
"I have my contingent of droid unites outside the ship. I think that if we play our cards right in this fun little game of pazaak, we will hit a clear twenty in no time. Or to put it easy. Let me do the talking when this army arrives, and do me a big favor general."  
"What?" he snapped back but she didn't seem to take mind.

"Get your topside turbolaser batteries working. I want to give them a show to remember for a long time to come." She said as she then exited the ship through the shattered viewport grievous made, and threw her hood back over her head.

Growling, Grievous turned to his captain.

"What's the situation with our turbolaser batteries in question?"  
"Damaged but nothing irreparable. I'll have it back up and running in two hours tops."  
"You have one!" Grievous growled with no room to argue and turned his gaze once more towards the fiery land before him.

* * *

Days on days of walking had certainly whittled down Anakin's ability to feel great about helping the people of this world he finally discovered was called Arda by many, but mostly the elves, while the men called it Earth. He chose to call it Arda, but was open to saying the name interchangeably.

Today was a fairly sunny day. Bright and with little to worry about, as the whole company took rest upon a set of stone in the middle of an open range underneath the grandeur of a off to the side mountain. Gandalf was perched on high smoking his pipe and chatting with Gimli, and his master, as Anakin noted they very much enjoyed one another's company in ways he assumed only the wiser elder men could.

Anakin had taken to getting to know the elf that had stood up for Aragorn during the council who was indeed named Legolas. Like many elves he was quiet but that was due to his natural peoples soft-spoken nature. He told the interested blonde Jedi of like in Mirkwood, under the constant threat of the enemies creatures such as large spiders, and Anakin had immediately grimaced at the thought of large eight legged creatures crawling all around trying to kill him. He told Anakin of Thranduil and how his father was a stern but good king, and how he and Thranduil would at times be at odds, but in the end he was still his Ada, or father as he learned.

The others were relaxing. Frodo was near to Sam who was the party cook. The two other hobbits were pestering Boromir, who had taken a liking to the two Halflings, to train them in a sparring match, while Aragorn was perched on another rock lower than Gandalf's smoking his own pipe, and in thought as the man usually was. With a slight twinkle in his eyes Anakin had an idea pop into mind to impress his companions, and so jumped away from the rock his blonde elf friend stood on, and made his way over to another rock to look up to his master who stood next to the sitting Gandalf and the men were speaking with Gimli interjecting himself into their conversation from time to time.

"Master!" Anakin called causing Obi-Wan to look down to him with his arms crossed in his usual Jedi manner.

"What is it Anakin? I'm having a conversation here." His old master replied but was good natured in his retort.

"I was thinking master, we have forced ourselves into helping these people and they have yet to even know if we can hold our own. That's not fair in my mind I think."  
"Oh now it's WE who forced ourselves onto these people, hmm Anakin? If you remember I was all for waiting for a Republic rescue."  
"That's not the point master, and besides you know we're doing the right thing." Anakin replied with a knowing smile, and his master sighed.

"Come on master, how about you and me show our new friends how Jedi fight? Show them our stuff so they don't go along thinking we're incapable."

"I'd like to see that!" Cried Merry with a smile and pippin nodded dumbly along with his friend while Boromir looked happy to have a reprieve.

"Aye, I would like to see that myself." Said Gimli as he folded his stout arms across his puffed out chest. Gandalf merely chuckled but didn't say anything while Aragorn, Sam and Frodo looked up in interest but with no comment.

"Oh, alright Anakin, but if you end up wearing me out while we still have plenty of walking ahead of us, you're carrying me the rest of the way."  
"Wouldn't be the first time master." Anakin flashed a grin, and laughed when Obi-Wan cleared his throat in embarrassment. Anakin couldn't wait to let off some steam, as not only did he feel achy from all the walking, but still anxious to loosen up his fighting muscles which had felt in need of use since his crash landing here. Not only that, but his dreams were getting strange again. All of them in one way or another centered upon Padmé, and not only did it cause him to miss her more, but also begin to worry. So to put it simply, he needed this.

Obi-Wan jumped off the high rock and landed gracefully on the rock where Anakin stood and both men allowed their cloaks to fall to the rock beneath them.

"Oh, this should be good!" Pippin said happily from off to the side like some paying spectator. While Merry, as per the usual slapped him along the shoulder, which Pippin only looked at him for confusedly before they both looked down once more.

Anakin could sense that the two men, Boromir, and Aragorn, were keen on watching as well to determine themselves if these people from another far away place were capable. Though he sensed Boromir may have secretly hoped they didn't do well. Anakin knew to not allow Boromir get to him. The man was at time unnecessarily abrasive with people. Yet at other times he was quite charming and nice. Something was going on with the man, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Ready yourself my old padawan. I'm quite excited to see if you've improved any."  
"The same to you master." Anakin said with a grin as both men pulled their saber hilts forth, Obi-Wan readying himself in his famous Soresu stance whish Anakin knew he had blended with Ataru. Anakin went into his Djem Sho variant stance of form V, of lightsaber dueling. Anakin knew that almost everyone was looking at the two like they were crazy. They were holding small metal objects and nothing was happening. They didn't have blades, and they didn't even have sticks! That was until suddenly both men activated their sabers and the two brilliant blue beams of light came forward, and stunned all. Especially Merry and Pippin who gasped in excitement, while the two human men stared at the weapons in awe. Gimli grumbled about axes being better but Anakin felt interest coming off him. While the other two hobbits were just as interested but remained the more silent of the four Halflings as usual of them.

"Ready master?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Always my old padawan." Then Anakin leapt at him. A low under upwards slash was blocked by Obi-Wan who threw it off and waited for the counter by Anakin. Anakin swung his saber around and clashed into Obi-Wan with unrelenting flurries that his master met each time. They slashed and pounded their sabers against one another, as Obi-Wan rolled out of the way at a head intended slash and jumped into the air, utilizing the acrobatics of Ataru, and threw a kick into Anakin's ribs from the side. Grunting in pain Anakin nonetheless swung to his left and met his masters saber in a glorious clash that caused sparks. Obi-Wan held him before forcing him off and spinning his saber from side to side to disorient his old friend, before slamming it at Anakin from his right and Anakin caught it but needed both hands to hold off the attack, as Obi-Wan used that and threw a very built up Force push into his old apprentice who stumbled back as obi-Wan then used some momentum to jump and land a downward slash into Anakin that he caught while laying on the ground. Not to be outdone, Anakin threw a very hard angled kick into his masters own side, jumped up and flew into a series of parries and feints. Then overhead downward strikes, sideways slashes aimed at his head, and then downward spins to thrown Obi-Wan back or force him to loose his footing.

Obi-Wan flipped over his apprentice and all but spun in the air as he landed behind Anakin, and caused Merry and Pippin to clap once more like spectators to some gladiatorial game though they were grinning as they enjoyed seeing this,

One he landed Obi-Wan twirled his saber in his hand and then brought it down on Anakin's one-eighty-degrees swing, and blocked the attack, as he angled his right leg behind Anakin's left leg and swung himself to the side forcing Anakin once more off his footing, but Anakin fell to the ground and instinctively rolled away, jumped back up and threw himself into the air crashing his blue saber down on his masters, and flew into a wild and overpowering display of attacks that Obi-Wan met and countered every time.

Obi-Wan met the saber again, and this time sent to the side as he and Anakin ended up being head to head, forced their sabers downwards as Anakin sent his a smirk, and flung it away, and spun again meeting his master in another flurry, as Obi-Wan twirled his saber like a performer in some exotic circus and spun around with his saber endlessly spinning in a manner that left no room for Anakin to get an attack in. Finally Obi-Wan carried his own momentum and from his right brought a powerful and arched attack down on Anakin, that his apprentice met nut the weight of his masters attack forced his arms down and lost his defense as Obi-Wan sent a wave of Force energy and threw Anakin back without his saber, which Obi-Wan grabbed with the Force in mid fall, and flew at Anakin, who not wishing to end just yet, jumped up and onto the rock where Aragorn sat, who moved out of his way some, as the blonde Jedi jumped back down and fell to a bent knee position and sent a Force wave at his masters legs, and Obi-Wan fumbled backwards. Then Anakin flew at him feinted a punch at Obi-Wan's abdomen, who blocked but then Anakin went for his real target and sent a right hook into Obi-Wan's left arm which dropped Anakin's saber in a yelp of pain, as the bearded Jedi master spun himself out of the way of his apprentice who was now rearmed.

Then, however, Obi-Wan threw himself off to his right and ended up on another rock that was elevated over Anakin's position forcing his apprentice to look upwards at him.

"What have I told you before my friend? When I have the high ground you're playing by my rules." Obi-Wan said smilingly. Then Anakin smirked.

"I think you underestimate me master."

"Anakin…." Obi-Wan warned as his apprentice leapt up with the Force at him, and Obi-Wan sent a Force push into his mid-flight apprentice, who fell back with a hard thump allowing Obi-Wan to jump back off his stone and right above Anakin with his saber angled at his friends throat. Obi-Wan once again bested Anakin who stared up at him breathing heavily but smiling and laughing.

"Okay, master. You win…again."  
"Patience Anakin, in time you'll best me one day."  
"So you say master, but I feel as though you keep getting better." Anakin said as Obi-Wan offered a hand and he took it happily. As both men heard clapping coming from Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and even Frodo and Sam who had silently watched themselves.

"That was amazing! Do all Jedi and uh, what were they called?"  
"Sith Pip." Merry answered and Pip thanked merry. "Yeah Sith! Do you all fight like that?"

"Why yes young master Took, we all have to learn to duel like this if we are to survive meeting others like us who have ill intentions for either us personally or the galaxy. Trust me, sometimes it doesn't help." Obi-Wan informed as deactivated his saber and clipped it back to his belt.

"If you had shown us those kind of moves before we left Rivendell I may have not said a word in protest. Seeing your abilities now, makes me see the error of my doubts, for that I apologize to you both. Indeed if your enemies fight like that I have worries for us on our own indeed." Boromir said with one of his more kindly smiles, and Anakin and Obi-Wan could feel that he was in one of his better more approachable moods.

"No need to apologize, my lord Boromir." Obi-Wan said in his very negotiator like tone.

"It must be hard to accept people from, where we come from, into your worlds affairs. Trust me it was all my apprentice's fault anyways."  
"master!" Anakin said and lightly slapped Obi-Wan's shoulder who chuckled.

"Nonetheless I am indeed glad you two have come along." Boromir said and bowed a half bow, and both Jedi inclined their heads in return.

"Indeed, as am I." Aragorn said kindly from his perched position, pipe still in his mouth.

"Boromir! Come on spar with us a little!"

"Yea, come on!" Cried the two zealous and unrelenting hobbit, Merry and Pippin, and smilingly Boromir finally caved and stood and began training the two young Halflings in sword combat while Aragorn instructed from his seat. As the two Jedi both returned to Gandalf and Gimli, who was talking to the old wise wizard. While Legolas continued scanning out to the fields beyond.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I not they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Gimli began to say directed at Gandalf as Anakin took a seat close by and Obi-Wan approached but remained quiet.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gimli finished with a look of great excitement and hope on his face as he spoke to the old wizard who, at first slowly pulled his pipe out of his mouth with narrowed eyes that almost seemed, disturbed at the thought.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said and Obi-Wan cocked a brow, while Anakin simply remained quiet and dint even bother with the conversation.

"Pardon me, but why not go through these mines, Gandalf?" The Jedi master asked and the older wizard sighed as he continued to seem deeply shaken almost, by the idea. As Gimli seemingly walked away some having dropped the subject, though probably not so happy about it Gandalf finally spoke.

"There is a darkness in those mines my friend. In there lies a darkness that has been long asleep and has been awakened. I fear that even you and your friend would be unable to fight this thing, and it's best not spoken of unless necessary."  
"I understand, and forgive me for my prying."  
"No need. You were curious it's understandable." Gandalf replied with a smile, as they both heard the end of Merry and Pippin's assault on Boromir who wrestled with the two halflings with a smile and laugh about him, and then dragged Aragorn into the mess.

Off to their side Legolas trained his eyes on a specific odd looking cloud in the distance with his elf eyes as he tried to make out what he was looking at. Sam did the honors of vocalizing what the blonde elf thought.

"What is that?"  
"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said off handedly.

"It's moving fast….against the wind." Boromir added as he came to a breathy stand and trained his own eyes on the strange airborne 'clouds.'

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas said in a louder voice for all to hear.

"Hide!" Aragorn called out as he ran to his feet and began shuffling the fellowship members out of sight as Boromir added for everyone to, "Hurry!"

Not needing to be told a second time both Jedi knights ran towards a set of shrubs that blocked a small alcove the rocks made hidden away.

As Aragorn shuffled Frodo away and everyone just barely hit Anakin and Obi-Wan heard a great flock of birds circle their rock position several times as they loudly flapped and called to one another, and both Jedi could once more feel an inherent darkness flowing off these creatures as they were directed by something unseen, something dark.

"This world is very strange master."  
"No need to remind me Anakin, you're the reason we're getting a firsthand look into it." Anakin only shrugged his master off, as the birds finally flooded back away towards where they came and Anakin got a sour feeling in him as they left.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf declared with his own sourness and seethe in his voice.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said as he looked up to the snowcapped mountain Anakin had noted earlier, and both Jedi had but one shared but unspoken thought

'_I've got a bad feeling about this.' _Soon they were all off and continued their journey.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So hows this chapter? Am I going too fast or slow for you guys? Any complaints feel free to state and I'll try to fix any issues. Otherwise please excuse of point out any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! :D


	5. Goes Ever On and On

**Chapter 5: Goes Ever On and On**

The marching of thousands of feet was soon upon them. At the head of this force was a man robed in all black, with a very prominent helmet that stood out among all else save for one thing. A horridly deformed mouth that seemed t be unable of fully closing making this man seemingly always strangely smiling, with his rotten and almost bloodied teeth being bared. He rode a ashen black steed which much like him was armored in a dull grey set of simple armor pieces directed at protecting the steed from an attack by arrows most likely.

Behind this horrid looking man marched thousands of those sickly creatures. All of them in one way or another facially disfigured and in need of bathing! Many had odd assortments of piercing, and all of them had sickly gunk covering their wretched faces as they marched forward without end. There were banners being carried by some. These banners were all ripped, almost purposefully so, and upon all of them was the image of a great lidless eye of fire.

As they marched forward towards the _Invisible Hand, _they grunted and chanted at prompting from their captains in some harsh language that was foul to the ears. There were other creatures though. They were massive and animal looking they howled at times and wore their own armored assortments. They had helmets of horns and simple protective face plates. Some of them carried massive drums that beat to the sound of war and pumped their ugly allies with the vigor to fight. While others carried spiked clubs that looked like they had once been trees and the bigger ones had massive but crudely built blunt swords. This was an army to behold indeed, but before them stand but one lone cloaked figure.

Before the great ship stood not the pale demon of glowing lizard eyes and a sword of pure light, rather a lean cloaked figure with a hood drawn over their head.

"Trespassers of the land of Mordor!" Cried the man on the steed in his sick deep voice that sounded layered over with another's as he spat every word out.

"You have entered into the territory of my lord, Sauron the Great, and though you do this he bids thee welcome! I wish to treat with thee on command of my lord Sauron!" He cried forth and the army of sick creatures remained silent as the bigger creatures followed and didn't make a peep. Though there was occasional grunting and what not from the army that went pretty far back as far as one could see.

"Treating is not something I would say I'm good at, or have even done before, yet there's no sense in not trying." The cloaked figure said and threw the hood back revealing a woman, and to that the army of orcs began chortling and laughing at the image and the mere idea that a woman was to treat with the Mouth of Sauron himself.

"I come here with my most great host, one that even your monstrous pale demon could not hope to kill, and this is the disrespect I receive?! A woman speaking as if she had the right to do what a king barely does?"  
"Oh? So you and this world is still under the impression women need to be confined to kitchen and birthing duties eh?" She called back and the orcs grunted and cried out their yeses as Vica sneered at the fact she could practically smell the leering and mental undressing of her person by these most disgusting of creatures.

The man on the steed, he held a fisted hand and all went silent.

"If you are the best your demon could send forth then I shall have you killed here and now and unleash upon you and your kind my orc forces!"  
"Oh I assure you, I am the best, but you are sorely mistaken if you believe that is a bad thing my friend!" She called back once more, and the orcs went into an uproar as they couldn't wait to be unleashed by their master.

"Let me demonstrate what you have to learn, and even gain if you play your few cards right!" Vica called out and brought her comlink out as the mouth of Sauron was about to order his army to go forth.

"General, do me a favor and aim the topside turbolaser batteries at the midsection of this army."  
"It would be a pleasure." Came his distortedly robotic voice.

As the mouth threw his hand toward the ship in a manner indicating the go ahead for the army to ravage the ship suddenly a very loud robotic sound rumbled in the air as a piece on the ship moved in their direction. A tube like device it moved up some as the orc army began to move and before anyone knew what happened a loud noise unlike anything ever heard before cracked through the air. A large bolt of red light busted forth and flew into the center of the orc army those that weren't incinerated flew in all directions and the entire army stopped and held their ears at the massive sound as fear gripped the hearts of these pathetic creatures. The man fought to control his steed which flailed for a minute in terror, as the bigger creatures all held their ears as well and howled at the massive sounded that reverberated throughout the entire valley of Nurn, into Gorgoroth, and those as far as Minas Tirith heard a great boom.

Having plugged her ears with two fingers, Vica shrugged off the tingle in her body that came from the shockwave of a turbolaser firing so close to the ground when it was meant for space combat.

"Do you understand now my friends that you are more than free to think little of me, but it is most….unwise I think." Vica happily declared with mirth in her voice.

"I….see, your side of things indeed." The Mouth declared with a frown, or the closest thing his face got to a frown, as the great Eye far away flared as it saw the blast from its up high position, and his power flared causing the volcano to spew violently. Almost as if he were signaling the mouth, which unbeknownst to Vica he was.

"Where do you hail from?!" The mouth called out and Vica laughed.

"Far, far away some could say. Really I am just a hyperspace jump too far from home. Though I wouldn't expect you to know a single thing I speak of in that regard." She spoke and the mouth found himself growing frustrated with her speak.

"I grow weary of your indirectness woman!" He spat even though that massive weapon was still staring he and his army in their faces.

"I apologize for that." She retorted in a voice deep in sarcasm

"Please allow me just one more security assurance before I approach and, 'treat,' with you." She said and pressed a button on a wrist device she had that linked herself up with her own droid units. From behind the _Invisible Hand _came the most oddest of sights first the sound of marching as strange tan beings with cone shaped heads and skeletal bodies marched forth and held in their hands devices that they trained on the mouth and his orc army, following them were several units of bigger and broader beings. They were all grey save for red dots on their chests and they carried nothing as the held one of their metal hands in an odd raised and fisted fashion. Yet oddest of all was four balls that rolled quickly forward across the field and closed the distance between the mouth and the ship before they suddenly stopped and formed a strange being on three metal legs and their hands were flat with two tubes on each as a bubble sprung forth and seemed to be a bluish…shield?

Only then did the blonde woman approach as the strange creatures all formed up behind her, save for the ones that protected themselves within their blue bubbles. The orcs grunted and looked around in jittering fear of all these things as they looked so, unnatural even for the orcs, but the orc trainers and captains brutally whipped their hordes back into line, and made them hold. Despite the fact they lost nearly a full hundred orcs when that massive blast hit them.

"What is this?"  
"My army my dear emissary." The woman said when approaching as she picked out a small device from her belt and brought it to her mouth.

"General, get out here, negotiations have begun." She said and the mouth cocked his head in confusion. The woman neared but stopped just short of where her shielded dear droideka's stood, their blaster hands pointed at the mouth and his orcs as the droid army behind her moved closer and all B1's units pointed their blasters at the opposing army ready to unleash the might of the Confederate Army upon them. She stood there quietly for a moment and simply stared smilingly at the mouth who sat on his horse with a lopsided sneer on his face as the silence grew tense.

Then he showed himself. The pale demon with reptile eyes, and the mouth snapped his horse back into place as it once again panicked at the sight of the machine man.

"Greetings." The thing said as it looked the mouth and the army over with its intense yellow eyes. It then clasped its many fingered hands behind its back and brushed its white cloak behind himself, as Vica inclined her head to him.

"Now that all players are here, we can negotiate, or how did you put it? Ah, yes treat with thee."  
"Yes, lets." The pale creature intoned with a voice that gave the mouth a run for his money

"I speak on behalf of my master Sauron the Great. Lord of Mordor and all the Earth. He commands these armies and soon the entirety of Middle earth!" The man informed as his mouth spit every word, and Vica grimaced before replying.

"We did not come here by our own free will. You see our…vessel crashed to your world from the great expanse above, from space. We didn't come here seeking to cause any, hmm, trouble I suppose you would say. Though your little….creatures were the ones whom antagonized my dear general here. Oh, but where are my manners, this is General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the droid armies. And these," she swung her hand about to the droideka's and B1 and B2 units behind her in a wide arch.

"These are the droid armies." She commented as Grievous inclined his pasty white head low at his introduction.

"I am known only as my master entitles me. I am therefore the Mouth of Sauron, my lord and master. I have been tasked by he t treat with thee and come to an arrangement. You see your trespassing is something that is quite obviously unexpected, but after the actions of your general towards our orcs he has seen great potential in forming an alliance of commonality."

"Now do tell, Mouth, what can your master offer us that can possibly help us?"  
"You fail to see the power of my master Sauron." He commented with a renewed and wide smile that caused Grievous to make a grown through his vocabulators.

"My master has authorized me to offer a great boon for your alignment to our cause. He has great powers that lie within darkness itself. A Maiar of old his spirit can impart upon you great powers if that is your wish. Worldly pleasure are not a thing you desire, so power seems most relevant to offer, yes?"

"Yes." Vica responded with a cold smile at the prospect as she could feel darkness seep off the land itself here in this Mordor.

"Ah, then we have mutual gains to be made for aid in this coming conflict. A war is brewing and it will be unleashed upon the unsuspecting forces of the West. To frail and weakened, the powers of the East will be more than enough to overwhelm our enemies, but-"  
"You want assurance of victory." Vica said knowingly, and the mouth smiled pleased.

"Aha, yes that is what we desire! Your armies, your droids, are capable as your vessel are they not?"  
"Not as big a bang but yes my armies are more than capable of suppressing all petty opposition on this world. To say the least your means of war are….primitive." Vica intoned darkly and the mouth seemed offended for a moment before smiling again.

"Yes, but surely with your army added to the vast armies of my master, and that of our other allies like Isengard, Rhun, and Harad, the inclusion of your armies will make us surely unstoppable!" The mouth said happily.

"How about this dear…mouth," Vica said still finding calling this man by a part of the body odd, "You, I, and the general have a more intensive meeting and smooth out the finer details. We will also give you a more in depth demonstration of our droids."

"Ah, I hoped as much. I have been given authority by the lord of the Earth to do this on his behalf. No need to travel too far though." He commented and gestured with his hand for someone to come forth, and several orcs came walking over carrying a heap of supplies that once set up would create a big tent.

"I have brought the negotiating table with me." He said smilingly and both Vica and Grievous cast sideways glances in unspoken question, and both nodded, as they accepted the arrangements.

Thus the orc army set up their own encampment and steered clear of the droids and the pale demon, and the witch, as they came to call her. While the three entered into the tent after it was made and set up by the snaga orcs that hauled the supplies all the way across the plains of Gorgoroth, and a table as well. So the negotiations began, and when they ended all of Middle Earth would be in far greater danger than before.

* * *

As the Fellowship climbed up this snowy mountain Anakin began to see the perks of being an elf as Legolas was literally gliding across the snow. Never having to dig his boots into the snow, unlike he and the rest of the Fellowship as their cloaks became wet and heavy with snow.

"Enjoying your trek into the wilderness of an unknown world Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk as the dredged through the snow side by side and Anakin found himself once more rolling his eyes.

"I would be master, were you not trying to make me feel bad at every turn."  
"Oh it's not to make you feel bad my friend. Merely to remind you that you got us into this in the first place and I-"  
"Was content to stay at Rivendell, yes, yes I know master. However, seeing as we're here now, maybe complaining all the time is counterproductive?" Anakin retorted as he forced his right leg through a particularly thick region of snow.

"Ah, very true Anakin. Still it doesn't hurt to pay you back for all the teasing I go through for your own pleasure."  
"I thought revenge wasn't the way of the Jedi master?"

"I wouldn't call it revenge per say, how about a little fun?"

"If you say so master." Anakin said with another smirk.

The two men were cut short as they noticed poor Frodo fall backwards rather unceremoniously from where they stood nearer to the back along with Aragorn and behind Gimli, as the small Hobbit fell Aragorn was the first to run to him and help him back up as the two Jedi neared, though they had no reason or need anymore to help as Aragorn caught him. Coming back to his feet with help from Aragorn, Anakin noted that he began worriedly searching his chest for the ever hanging ring of power, and fear and anxiety was etched over his face as he then looked up followed by Aragorn and the two knights as the golden band was seen glinting in the light, but then Boromir picked it up by its steel chain. A look of awe fell over the messy blonde-haired man as he brought it to eye level and all but ogled it. Everyone stopped and looked t the man as he didn't bother offering it back to its bearer, and continued for a moment to just look at it as Aragorn called his name to snap the man out of it.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt….over so small a thing. Such a little thing." The Gondorian whispered as he brought his other hand up almost as if to caress it as the two Jedi again could feel the darkness of that thing call out to the man holding it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called and seemingly snapped the man out of his stupor.

"Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded as his hand went to hold the hilt of his blade and both Jedi grew a little worried as the Force sizzled with warning signals.

Boromir slowly approached and held it out to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not." He declared as Frodo snatched the ring back, and Boromir chuckled nervously before tousling the hobbits hair, and turned back to climb again. As everyone breathed a steadying sigh as the tension was finally cut. As Aragorn lowered his hand from his hilt, Anakin decided to stay with he and Aragorn as they began their ascent once more. Obi-Wan however caught up to Boromir.

"Is everything alright Boromir?" The bearded Jedi asked as he clasped his hands together for warmth as they kept walking.

"Yes, I….I'm just fine thanks."  
"Well pardon my bluntness but you didn't seem fine at all. What did you feel back there?"  
"Feel? I didn't feel anything!" Boromir assured with a stiff and unreal smile upon his features. "I think you must be seeing, or rather feeling things, master Obi-Wan. I'm just fine I assure you."  
"Well whether you think you're fine is irrelevant because everyone else sees what I say, captain." The Jedi said calling the Gondorian by his rank which he had heard spoken before back at Rivendell and the man looked to the Jedi with hard and narrowed eyes.

"I think you are definitely seeing things that simply are not there, master Kenobi." Boromir said with finality and once more hiked his large circular shield over his back and walked briskly off leaving the Jedi master to shake his head at the mans stubbornness.

After some time the fellowship got ever higher and a storm blew through as the wind whipped and prickled against their faces as the only one not affected was Legolas, and again Anakin grew jealous as he absolutely dreaded the cold and his teeth would chatter together as he forced himself forward while Obi-Wan suffered in silence and had long ago threw his hood over his head, and walked forward.

Legolas glided across the snow once more, almost seeming light as a feather, as he scouted out ahead of the group and came to the ledge of a very narrow pass they were attempting to walk over. The elf once more narrowed his eyes as he listened over the whistle and whipping of the wind. Then it came to both Jedi, a warning in the Force and they both snapped their heads forward as Legolas spoke.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He cried as it grew louder over the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf responded with a yell over the sound, just as rocks came crashing down before them, before they could thrown themselves against the sheer cliff wall, much to their thanks and amazement both Jedi sent a wave of the Force into the falling rocks sending them safely over the cliff.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn cried despite the aid of the Jedi.

"No!" the wizard protested and shoved himself closer to the edge and began his own incantations against the voice of this Saruman character.

The Force bristled around the two Jedi as both could feel the inherent power flowing between two forces, one light, and the other a dark pale corruption; no doubt Saruman, as they battled one another through their words. However the maelstrom winds howled ever louder and drowned out Gandalf, as the voice grew louder, and a dark cloud loomed over the mountain. Then a crack of lightning struck the mountain top, and there came another small avalanche of snow that the two Force users attempted to hold back, but it kept falling, as Gandalf continued his vain attempt to rebuke the power of Saruman's voice. However Legolas snatched Gandalf by the back of his robes and pulled him back before the snow forced him to fall, and threw him against the wall. As both Jedi gritted their teeth as the wind whipped them and they struggled to hold the snow back, and despite their best efforts some got through but not too much that it buried anyone, and everyone breathed a collective sigh to that, but after the last snow fell both Jedi collapsed their arms, drained from having to hold the brunt back. Still everyone was on edge for they feared the worst was yet to come. Gandalf sent a silent thanks to the two men, before Boromir spoke up after getting what snow was on him and Merry and Pippin off.

"We must get of the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled over the blistering winds as everyone stayed unmoving and shakingly cold against the wall of the mountain.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli once more offered as he figured there was no other option

"I must say I agree on that front!" Anakin yelled and back Gimli up but Obi-Wan looked worriedly over to Gandalf who looked once more disturbed and distant.

With a grim voice after another moment Gandalf spoke.

"Let the ring bearer decide." He intoned and Frodo looked to go into thought as the decision was thrown squarely on him.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted as Merry and Pippin looked ever more pale and cold.

"Frodo?" Gandalf said inquisitively.

"We will go through the mines."  
"So be it." Gandalf said with a heavy and weary look, even fear in his eyes.

* * *

It was then that they began the long arduous trip back down the way they came, and Anakin all but grumbled as he figured Obi-Wan would laugh at him. What he didn't know was that his old master was making an effort to stay near Gandalf and try to get more information about the mines from him.

In time and some days, they passed then under a great and ancient looking aqueduct before they soon came face to face with a great and vast sheer cliff face. Mighty and proud as it almost brooded and loomed before them in majesty, as Gimli pointed to it as a gasp of awe escaped him.

"The walls…of Moria!" He said with all the awe in his voice ever present.

"That's nice Gimli, but, it's just one big rock." Anakin said knowing what was to come as the group walked along the wall and edged closer to…something.

"A rock?! Of course it's a rock! Dwarves live in the mountains boy! We are great miners, craftsman, and ever the workman! Why I would dare anyone to call Moria a mine when we enter into it! Just one big rock he says." Gimli said in a grumble and went along as Anakin grinned to Obi-Wan.

"Try not to upset our little dwarf friend Anakin." He reprimanded him with a twinkle of humor in his eyes, and Anakin nodded.

"dwarf doors are invisible when closed." The red-haired short but stout dwarf said as he almost comically banged his axe against the rock to check for hollowed areas.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said matter-of-fact in tone.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas intoned but loud enough for others, especially Gimli to hear, who stopped for a second and growled low in annoyance.

As they continue along the ever more narrow way along the face of the wall Frodo's foot slid into the dark and murky water before he recoiled in a gasp as the area around them suddenly took on a very, unfriendly feeling. They finally came to a more open area next to the rock face as Gandalf walked up to the rock that was between two twisted and broken wild trees gnarled with what looked like death, as he ran his hand over the rock and began mumbling.

"Now….let's see. Ithildin-" He commented aloud as his hands seemingly felt some sort of carvings on the rock, and Anakin looked to his master with confusion, as the wizard spoke again.

"It mirrors only starlight….and moonlight." He finished and looked to the sky above which was now dark with the night fallen upon them, as a most ironically dark looking cloud passes over the moon before it's light shines down upon them and the rock. When the light touches its surface pure and beaming white light starts to glow from the rock in the shapes of carvings in the form of a doorway in the form of an arch with two columns beneath it, as an odd language appears forth as well, and both offworlders stare at it transfixed in its beauty.

"It reads, 'The doors of Durin- lord of Moria, Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose it means?" Ever inquisitive Merry asks.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf explained with a smile and self assuredness. He then set his staff upon the door and spoke in a tongue no one knew as he commanded the door to open no doubt. When nothing happened however Anakin looked around as if expecting something to happen elsewhere.

"Uh-"  
Anakin was cut off as Gandalf then went into a new tirade of words to make the door open, and once more nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening" Pippin, master of stating the obvious, informed Gandalf who sent him a glare, before pushing on the door with force, but nothing happened as Anakin slowly approached and looked the door over.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves….Men….and Orcs."  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin inquisitively asked, while poking the proverbial bear.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." The old man said as he grew ever more frustrated, and went to work sounding off words that none really understood.

"Master? Do you think maybe our sabers could puncture it?"

"I don't know Anakin. I suppose it's worth a shot…" Obi-Wan replied and turned to look at Gandalf who shrugged his approval to try.

So both men activated their sabers and stabbed it into the rock. Only problem was, the sabers were burning the rock, at a very slow pace, slower then they have ever seen, as the sabers attempted to puncture thick and pure mountain rock.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother." Gandalf said almost dejectedly. "Your method, while a good idea, would take as long if not longer then my searching of my own memories." he said again very dryly as both men nodded and deactivated their sabers, and re-clipped them. As night deepened and Gandalf went to work scouring his memories for the right incantation.

It was going to be a very long night indeed.

* * *

**Authors Note: **As always I eagerly await any and all reviews, and I hope you guys are liking my story! Trust me this is hard to do, but I am trying my best as i never thought a crossover was so hard myself, boy was I wrong! Nonetheless I enjoy it, and hope you guys do me the honor of leaving a comment fo some sort. As usual please point out or excuse any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! :D


	6. Dark Places and Dark Alliances

**Chapter 6: Dark Places and Dark Alliances**

It had been some days since the first true negotiations began between the Mouth of Sauron under command of the ever watchful great Eye, and the newcomers who fell from the heavens. Vica, the dark Jedi under the tutelage of Count Dooku, took it upon herself to be the first person to form an alliance with the forces of this world. General Grievous was mostly quiet throughout the talks that went well into the first night of the meeting. He didn't know of the mystical powers of the universe, and though he believed them and saw them to be real, he was not the type of man, or Kaleesh rather, to stick his 'nose,' into these matters. There were several things that were agreed upon at this meeting between the three.

The first was the measure in which war should be conducted, for it was decided that, based on the description of the men of the West, the Elves, or Dwarves, that these peoples were not desirable allies to either Vica or Grievous, for their values were not those that would conduct good business between this world and the Confederacy. So war was agreed upon, and the alliances signed over. The Confederate Droid armies were not to begin involving themselves with the war until Sauron decided it was the right time for he wished to hold these new forces in reserve, but he was to gain something far more important for his own orc armies in the meantime.

The Second agreed upon clause of the formal alliance was the aid of the Confederate armies in the production of weapons, for the ways and industrial power of the CIS was stored within the memory banks of the droid engineer units who would get to work immediately increasing weapon and armor productivity, and aid in the faster and nearly nonstop work to create more siege units. Catapults, siege towers, and battering rams. Of course the droids would have their own overseer, and it was agreed upon, under the wish of Grievous, that the Orcs have no say in how the droids would function. So the general took it upon himself to put the more, 'competent' droid commanders in charge of the industrial units, and would be under guard by several B2 battalions, as the cyborg general was quite blunt when declaring his distrust and contempt for the orcs, something that the Mouth even could relate to as the pathetic creatures were a thing even his master did not use with happiness, but only out of necessity as the orcs were the only armies that would follow the dark lord without question unlike men, who were far too untrustworthy in the ways of war.

The Third agreed upon matter was the transfer of Vica to Isengard. The Mouth had in the days of negotiations taken one trip back to the great tower at an incredible pace to speak with his lord who agreed to all clauses as of that point, but made a request for the dark Jedi woman, to take a unit of her engineer droid to the tower of Orthanc and aid his other ally Saruman the White in his bold attempt to breed an army in such short time allotments. Vica agreed to this and the general was given full command of the droid armies in her stead, though he figured he always had the power and command, Vica chose not to tell the temperamental general that she had authority over him and played it nice with him instead. Along with her engineers the dark Jedi would take with her several units of B2, B1 and one droideka unit to show off and use as guard units while traveling to this place, and how would they get to Isengard? Well the _Invisible Hand _still maintained many vehicles of war. They had three still functional C-9979 landing craft inside the command vessel and only one was needed to transfer the small army she was taking with her.

The Fourth and final matter before the signing of a flimsy document declaring formal alliance between the dark lord of Mordor and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, was the demonstration of the droid army.

The orc army of the Mouth had since returned to the plains of Gorgoroth and an army of battle droids numbering only five thousand was moved via MTT transports vehicles into the molten and fiery heart of Mordor under the watch of both Vica and general Grievous who left his captain in command of the _Invisible Hand _until his return. As the three of them came to the fields the demonstration was decided upon with the great Eye watching intently.

"I will be most anxious to see your army in action. I look forward to showing my lord the usefulness of your forces in the coming conflict." The Mouth said with a wide grin, and Vica inclined her head while Grievous shouted at the droids driving the MTT's into their positions to unload them for the show at hand.

"I assure you my lord, your master will be most pleased when he sees how his allies are more than capable of dealing with all his enemies. However may I chance a request to better sweeten this show for you and your lord?" The Mouth jerked his head to the blonde woman with odd facial markings across her eyes, the same eyes that at times went from brown to yellow, and he intoned. "I'm listening."  
"I see you still have the rabble of Orcs you marched onto my general's ship right there across from my battle droids. How about this, you order your Orcs to attack my droids, and my droids show you what they can do, and once we prove our superior capabilities, I will repay you and your lord with double the amount of droids then those orcs who fall in battle! What do you say?" The Mouth looked hesitant as he looked out over the open field of rock and ash he had chosen for the droid armies to make their show, but he hadn't actually figured how a proper example could be made by just having them march and attack nothing but the air…..no he did indeed need to see them really in action,

"What is to stop you from continuing your attack once begun?"  
"You forget my friend," She intoned. "The droids do as told not as they feel, they don't 'feel,' they will stop, and as far as I and the general are concerned we need allies if we are to last until our rescue arrives, even in time, some years really, but in time our droids will shut down, and as such to make an alliance early on is the smarter route." She informed and the Mouth once more grinned his disgustingly wide grin.

"Very well. Send your droids upon that army there, but no other. These orcs are….replaceable." He said smilingly as he turned upwards towards the Eye and made a hand gesture, that Vica assumed was him telling Sauron to not worry over what was to happening, and the great Eye of flame merely narrowed and un-narrowed not making any overt signs that the dark Jedi could comprehend, save for the fact she could feel a chill go through her at the sight of the eye. It indeed was filled with great darkness, and it was glorious.

So it was, that Vica informed Grievous on what the demonstration was to entail, and of course the Mouth didn't both telling the now marked for death Orcs, and after the MTT units were lined up, Grievous signaled for the droids to be lowered from the vehicles. The great Eye and the Mouth watched as the machinery moved out and began lowering troops to the ground before releasing the droids who were holding their metal legs in a mechanical fetal position. Then Grievous ordered their activation, and with great excitement and awe the Mouth and awe witnessed the droids rise to a stand and the sheer amount of troops snapping to a stand sent a reverberating sound throughout the plains as they snapped fully to a stand and simultaneously grabbed their blasters and turned together towards the orc encampment. The B2's also snapped to a stand and brought their blaster arms up into a ready position. With a wave of his hand the droids moved forward by the command of Grievous. In a unanimous and earth rumbling march all the droids moved forward, B1's to the front and B2's behind them in the usual light infantry and heavy infantry line up. Then they opened fire. The red blaster bolts rocketed across the open plains into the orc encampment as the foul creatures jumped in surprise and fear as these walking machines shot red beams of light that burned like fire into them and one by one they fell, as they received no order, and no inclination that their masters were to order them they soon either foolishly ran at the droids only to be cut down before reaching them, or they ran, in which very well aiming droids ran them down, or the droideka's were shown off and utilized to roll out after them and cut them down in a most grand display. For in under and hour, perhaps thirty to forty-five minutes an army of just under ten-thousand was reduced to smoldering corpses, and Vica could sense the awe and excitement beaming off the Mouth and the darkness around the Eye swirled in giddy but dark excitement as well as it watched the whole thing play out.

So it was seen that the droids were the strongest force on this world, by the dark lord Sauron, and afterwards the formal alliance was formed between he and the CIS, and Vica set out with her small army to Isengard to meet with this wizard known as Saruman the White as the dark lord informed him ahead of time.

There would be a tale in Rohan in a few hours of a great and mighty beast flowing over the land of the horse-lords as it made way for Isengard. Little did they know that this 'beast,' was a herald to aid in their doom.

* * *

Meanwhile later this day as night loomed the same fellowship sat before the stone walls of Moria as Gandalf began to speak in low and tired tones that spoke more to his weariness then conviction. While most everyone else was sitting around and waited for something, anything to happen. Aragorn was speaking with Sam as they began to unhitch the bridle of Sam's pony Bill, with the ranger telling Sam that Mines were no place for a Pony, and Anakin couldn't agree more as the pony seemed frail, yet sturdy and he felt for the creature. As the pony began its slow trot away back the way they cam Merry and Pippin following suit began throwing rocks into the water, and Aragorn stopped them.

"Do not disturb the water." He intoned as he sent it a weary look that forced the two hobbits to also look to the water oddly now.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Something lurks in those waters. The faster we leave and are away from it, the better I will feel for everyone's safety. Leave what sleeps there to sleep." He replied with another weary look that also drew Anakin's gaze as he slightly grimaced at the oily blackness of the water in the night as it did have an.…odd feeling to it.

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf finally said as he threw his hat and staff down and sat himself on a nearby rock and several other members began sighing in sympathy for the wizard; While Obi-Wan had taken a strange stance by standing in front of the door with a hand cupping his chin in thought but he said nothing. Anakin doubted his master could do anything, but rather just wished to try, and perhaps he was sensing something beyond the doors as well.

Then Frodo was the one to stand as a look crossed his face like a light bulb going off.

"It's a riddle." He said as he stared at the door. Anakin however jerked to look at the water as it continued to ripple long after the two hobbits threw there rocks into it, and the Force sent small prickling warnings through the Force. As other members of the fellowship divided their attentions between the water and the ring-bearer.

"Speak "friend," and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" He asked and Gandalf recalled.

"Mellon..." Then with a loud crack the rock split open in the form of a doorway and Gandalf sounded more than pleased as he watched it open, and all the fellowship collectively thanked whatever high power they believed in that the doors were finally opened.

Soon all members began flowing in as Gandalf placed a stone into the top of his wooden staff and illuminated the halls ever so slightly. Anakin followed in followed lastly by Aragorn who cast the waters a weary glare before following in. The inside of the hall was black and inked in darkness as it was hard for any light to penetrate the deep and darkened halls of the Earth, as Gandalf led them with hat and staff in hand.

"Soon, master elf, and my two Jedi friends, you will enjoyed the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin." The happy dwarf went on.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy the food for sure." Anakin replied and the dwarf let out a hardy laugh of his own excitement.

With a magic still unknown to the offworlders Gandalf blew upon his crystal and the light grew brighter as if a flame. He then pointed his illuminating staff forward into the mine more as something became clear to most that something was wrong. Especially as he pointed it to a set of stairs and there lay many dark forms…

"And the call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli went on but quickly paused his musings.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir said what all thought as Gimli began crying in disbelief as the bodies of long dead rotted out skeletons in old armor came into view.

"Oh, no! No!" The poor dwarf cried at seeing his kin lying about dead and broken. As the two Jedi watched in sickening sadness at the sight of all the corpses and as the usually burly small dwarf entered into wails of sadness.

Legolas approached one and jerked an arrow from its long dead body and sneered at the arrow before tossing it aside. "Goblins!" He informed, and entered into a battle ready stance and looked around himself.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said darkly and almost accusingly, even with an air of smugness about him as he held his sword at the ready with hardened eyes. The four hobbits were the first to begin the slow backing away back to the doorway as a rumble was heard even over Boromir's echoing cry for everyone to get out of the mines.

As everyone turned a snaky tentacle out of the water flew around Frodo's leg and dragged him away as he cried out in shock. The three other hobbits cried in horror with Sam calling for Strider, or Aragorn's other name as the man swept toward the slick appendage. AS Frodo cried for help Aragorn dashed to help Sam who was hacking at the tentacle which retreated only for a mass flurry of tentacles to fly forward and throw the three hobbits away from its prey, Frodo. The foul thing drew the small hobbit into the air as Legolas fired an arrow into the tentacle as everyone else went forward to get their friend away from this monster. Activating their blue beams the Jedi joined the fray and swept at the creature and entered into the water hacking at tentacles that easily fell off as Aragorn and Boromir joined and followed suit with their blades causing the creature to thrash and grow more enraged in its pain. However it was dead set on throwing Frodo into the air and holding him there to eat as it's face appeared and its great maw of a mouth opened to receive its meal, only for Boromir to, with a cry hack one of the holding tentacles off the creature causing it to once more yell in pain, but whip another tentacle onto the poor hobbit. Then Aragorn slashed another that forced the creature to drop the hobbit and Obi-Wan slashed off the second for good measure, as Boromir grabbed the falling hobbit with a huff.

"Into the mines Gandalf called as Anakin furiously took off another few tentacles as the other men retreated with Boromir calling for Legolas who fired an arrow into the monsters eye and sent it reeling in pain, allowing the two Jedi to quickly follow as Aragorn echoed Gandalf's call with, "Into the cave!" As he ran in. Everyone ran in with a furious pace as the creature then grabbed onto the door and slammed it down, most likely unintentionally, but it sealed them all in as rocks and boulders fell and blocked them, and the old rancid and dusty air of the mine's entrance flew into the air.

Darkness fell, and no one could see a thing. Only the deep and shaky gasps of air by the group could be made out as Gandalf spoke from the all consuming darkness.

"We now have but one choice." he intoned and stomped his staff into the ground and the light flashed into illumination.

"We must face the long dark or Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." he said as he began to move forward and Obi-Wan glanced to Anakin.

"Well, at least we got a little wet eh?"

"Not now master." Anakin said lowly and moved on as Obi-Wan smiled faintly and moved on with the rest of the group into this dank dark hole of the world.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed." He said and the Fellowship moved along in silence as the mine became bigger and more obvious at the extensive work the dwarves committed themselves to. It did make one think that there were things deep in the ground that perhaps should have remained undisturbed. As they all silently went along a narrow walkway of the great rocky interior of the mountain, and the only thing that could be heard was shallow breathing and the scattering of rocks as they moved ever on forward. Where they soon came to another doorway, as ever led by Gandalf.

Another narrow walkway soon came upon them surrounded by ominous chains and the walls seemed more sleek, perhaps moist even as Gandalf took interest in one spot along the wall.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but in Mithril." he said pointing his staff out towards the cavern to show with greater illumination of his staff, just how far and how deep the dwarves delved into the deep and the dark of the mountain. As everyone looked over in awe.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." he said as they resumed their walk and the two Jedi reminded themselves of the 'uncle,' of Frodo and his own adventure.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli piped up as he walked.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf declared.

"What is Mithril exactly?" Anakin spoke up and Gandalf made an 'oh,' sound almost pleased he was asked a question.

"It's a silvery metal, master Skywalker. Extremely tough alloy, capable of withstanding great force or pressure. Why I would bargain it is far more safe to wear a simple shirt of it then an entire armory of armor over your body!"

"Ah, I see." Obi-Wan said instead of Anakin as they shared the same interest. Then the elder Jedi nearly slipped forward but Anakin pulled him back as the rest of the fellowship looked to the elder Jedi in a collective gasp of worry, and sigh of relief, causing Anakin to glare.

"Don't do that master. If you fall I'll be all alone on this planet."

"Oh yes, forgive me for inconveniencing you my old apprentice. This blasted tunnel is for droids!"  
"What do droids have to do with-"  
"I don't know Anakin! I don't like this place and that's what came to mind!" obi-Wan snapped as he continued to walk the narrow pass and Anakin smirked as he got an impression that the great long drop was getting to his master.

They all soon came to a very steep set of stairs that one had to climb more than step upon. As Gandalf was the first up, Pippin almost fell were it not for Merry holding him up, and having come to stand closely behind Gandalf, Anakin extended his mechanical arm and hoisted the most gracious hobbits up one by one as everyone else climber their way up where they found Gandalf faced with a quandary. A fork in the road with three doorways as options.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf intoned as he sneered at the three passages, and soon the fellowship was once more grind to a halt as their leader took to sitting and trying to remember where to go. As everyone began to get ready for a nights rest in the darkness that was Moria. As they spent a night there at the passageway. With Gandalf continuing to sit and think on the matter of which way to go, not daring to send someone to the wrong door should it indeed be the wrong way.

That night as Gandalf stayed up and simply stared at the doorway, or at least they believed it to be nighttime outside, Anakin decided to stay up as well and be the guard, and he decided to sit down and talk with the old wizard he had grown to respect and like.

"Anything hit you yet?"  
"No, I'm afraid not. It will come to me, I know it." Gandalf said smoking his pipe weed to calm himself over the aggravation of being 'lost,' for the time being.

"Too bad our ships broke down. I could have taken that blasted evil ring and tossed it into the volcano from high in the air."  
"Oh really?" Gandalf said with an amused smile.

"What would happen if you dropped it in but nothing happened? Say it fell onto a rock, never to be hit by the magma below? Or you missed your target because of wind? Maybe the enemy utilizes creatures that can fly and they seek to damage your ship while you attempt to do so?"  
"Ah, I see your point. Better to be sure then to regret right?"  
"Exactly." He said taking another draw of his pipe.

"No, if by air we would go, we would need to be absolutely sure that we don't waste such an opportunity by acting in haste."

"You make it sound as if we still have that option." Anakin pointed out and Gandalf looked to him with mock incredulity on his face.

"Really? I would never think to make such a connection."

"If you say so." Anakin said wit a small laugh that Gandalf returned as they sat then in content silence and stared at the doorways for sometime as the others slept below them.

"If I may ask, Gandalf, sir….what did you see when you looked at me back at Rivendell?" Anakin asked as it weighed heavily on his mind ever since their first meeting.

"Oh, well I saw many things. I don't see the future. That's not my area to know, and if I knew the future I certainly wouldn't be so concerned about these doorways. No, what I saw were feelings, or the hints of what was to come." The old man said again taking a draw from his pipe, and not setting has gaze off the doors.

"I don't know what is happening out there in the far off worlds and places you speak of. So much problems happen on our one world already to allow me time to think on such things. What I saw was great ability. Great future ahead of you, but I also saw….great fear." Gandalf said but turned with a kindly smile on his face, one Anakin had seen before from his good friend Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Only….Gandalf's was somehow much more…warm.

"I have been alive a long, long time Anakin Skywalker, and have seen great acts of kindness, love, and humility by all manners of people. I have seen the opposite as well, death, pain, and evil done many times for the sheer sake of evil. It's something that weighs heavy on my heart to see evil committed so openly and freely. Yet wherever there is evil you will come to see, as I have, that there are those with the will, the courage, and the humility to fight back against it. Those with stout hearts and spirits who may not want conflict but go along to stop what they see and know to be wrong." Gandalf said still smilingly, as he glanced to the sleeping hobbits, and Anakin followed his eyesight and chuckled.

"Yes they are amazing creatures. I would not have thought so small and carefree almost childlike beings would be so willing to fight against such great and oppressive darkness."  
"Indeed they are amazing creatures, these hobbits are. They, you will find are a thing that should bring hope and courage to others. For if those so small and so unwilling to fight, fight, then what is stopping you from following their brave example. Indeed they have given me great….courage in the past and even now. They don't know and may never know how much it is not they who need us, but we who need them." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes and a warm smile.

"My master is a naturally conservative person, but with the right amount of pressure he will act, and he does so because he knows it to be right, but trust me when I say that I will do what I can to help."

"Oh I don't doubt that young Skywalker." He said chuckling and drawing his pipe.

"What I saw on your soul, etched into you is something of pain. All of us at one point or another experience pain. For pain is natural, as is darkness. All who go through pain and darkness always wish to escape from it, and in time it passes, but one need not decide what to do when they escape from the darkness while they're in it you see. You will have all the time to explore your freedom from pain and darkness after it passes, what matters is what one decides to do while they are deep in darkness. How do you cope through such pain, and misery? That is for you to decide. Do you give in to darkness? Succumb to the evil and allow all to fall into despair? Or, do you preserve on? Do you accept the darkness, fall, but get back up and brush off the dirt and dust and move forward against the darkness towards the light?" Gandalf asked in his most wise of voices, and Anakin looked down to his lap like a child being berated as his mind wandered back to a desert camp, and the Tuskens that litter its area in corpses.

"Sometimes, Anakin, it is better to fight the longer, harder road and come out in the end intact and not having sacrificed your values. Rather than take the fast and easy way out of things, out of tough situations. Like your flying idea to Mount Doom! It's the faster, seemingly easier route, but only when you sit and think about all that can go wrong do you realize how bad an idea it could potentially be. Does that make that choice inherently evil? No I think it doesn't, not at all, but it leads to more uncertainty then the other, more longer road. What I mean to say to you my friend from far away, is don't take the short roads, those that seem fast and quick fixes to your problems. Don't give into fear and darkness, don't allow despair to take you when all it will give you is loneliness and despair. The right way is not usually the faster and easier way. The right way is the slow, uncomfortable, and uncertain route. It requires great courage and greater strength from in here," Gandalf said pointing to Anakin's chest, and his heart. "If you are to succeed. Listen to this when in your darkest hours, and pay no heed to this." Gandalf said pointing his pipe to Anakin's head who chuckled at the old man.

"The head, a magnificent tool! Yet, when it comes to stressful times, you will find it seeks to confuse and deter you, it tells you that the situation is hopeless and that you must go the easier route. In those times, my friend, shut out your mind and its counterproductive thoughts. Listen instead to what your heart tells you to be right." Gandalf offered with that kindly smile that Anakin found to be infectious, as he returned it.

"Thank you, Gandalf. I find your words most, wise."  
"Oh not at all. May I say one last thing?"  
"Sure." Anakin replied, and Gandalf drew from his pipe once more.

"All beings, and even ones as old and wise as me, or at least as wise as some think I am, come to the eventual conclusion that we all make mistakes, and some we can never take back. What's important is not forgetting that mistake, but accepting it, remembering it so that you use it as a means to get better, and not make similar mistakes. Let yourself remember your mistakes Anakin, and don't let them rule, or define you. Let them teach you let them guide you to be a better person and prove to yourself and others that you have grown and that they don't define you. You have great potential, and I feel a greater purpose then I am privy to. Don't let the darkness twist that fate my boy. Be the man you want to be, not the man you _think _you need to be." Gandalf offered once more with a somehow knowing smile and twinkle in his eyes as he returned quietly to his pipe and staring at the doors as Anakin bowed to him in silence, and awoke Aragorn for the man to take his turn as a watcher, even though Gandalf was awake.

For this night Anakin went to sleep and mulled over all that the old wizard said to him. Tonight Anakin didn't have any nightmares, and tonight he didn't allow the memories of his mother to disturb him. Rather he watched the event unfold in his minds eye once more, and instead of pushing them away, he told himself that he would be better. He would learn from his mistakes rather than run from them.

So this night Anakin fell asleep with a smile. He would be the man he wanted to be not what was expected of him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what did you guys think of the chapter and the developments for both sides? I always wished there was a man like Gandalf in Star Wars to counsel Anakin. Not like Palpatine which is Gandalf twisted and dark with falseness. I want to hear what you guys think on their little chat, and as usual please excuse any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! :D


	7. Growing Darkness

**Chapter 7: Growing Darkness**

The next, 'morning,' when all the Fellowship had awoken and sat around a fire waiting for Gandalf to still choose a doorway to go through and Merry and Pippin talked amongst themselves about being lost or hungry, well Pippin did anyways, Merry tried to keep him quiet. While the men: Aragorn, Boromir, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sat on or near the steps and chatted amongst one another sharing war stories of the battles they've been through Anakin's and Obi-Wan's being interesting in their own way and Aragorn's and Boromir's being interesting in another. The men had been curious how the Jedi order worked and Obi-Wan took command of that conversation explaining the code, and the rules against ever being married, or having children, or even being with another person intimately which had surprised the two men but they respected the customs of the Jedi, customs they didn't understand, but nonetheless respected. Though Anakin caught Aragorn looking at him in a knowing way and Anakin had to look away from him, as the man was once more, too good at reading people.

"Oh! It's that way." Gandalf finally declared loudly as everyone had become lazy in waiting.

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily as he rose to a stand along with everyone else who were more than ready to get going.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." The old man said with a pointed finger to his own nose and a smile as they descended into the doorway.

Breathing a little heavily the old wizard lead the group ever forward as the soon came to an open area where broken but ornate columns lined the floor from being tumbled over as Gandalf lifted his staff some into the air.

"Let me risk a little more light." He said as his staff grew brighter and illuminated a great hall before them that Anakin and Obi-Wan had to admit was a sight to behold as the grand hall seemed to go on and on. Everyone was in awe, but Gimli was the one to gasp at seeing the craftsmanship of his people, for what seemed like his first time, but that was only speculation on Anakin's part.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowedelf." Gandalf said in a grand voice that spoke to the awe of the city before them all.

"Now, there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said as he even spoke up on the grand scale of the works despite being one of the quieter of the bunch.

"I couldn't agree more my dear Samwise." Obi-Wan said as he looked around in smiling awe.

As the walked some more into the chamber, Gimli suddenly huffed as he saw something and broke from the group as he ran towards a door where light illuminated into it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called but to no avail as they were then forced to follow after the dwarf.

They all entered into the room where Gimli now kneeled before a tomb and began to repeat 'no's' in wails of sorrow as the stout and often times haughty dwarf cried for what was no doubt fallen kin. Prompting Gandalf to look over the tomb himself. As Boromir approached and laid a comforting hand on the dwarfs shoulder. Who accepted the hand in silence.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, lord of Moria.'" Gandalf translated and both Jedi recalled Balin being mentioned as Gimli's cousin, and both men felt for him as they to approached and offered their silent condolences.

"He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf finished with a mild sigh. As he hands his hat and staff to Pippin as he went down and picked up an old, and falling apart book huddled in the arms of a very much dead dwarf.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas said warningly to Aragorn who remained silent.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf read from the book, which momentarily jarred the two Jedi from their thoughts thinking they were under attack until they saw Gandalf reading intently.

"We have barred the gates…..but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Gandalf read and unintentionally sent a chill of ominous warning to all the gathered men, as the Force also began to prickle in the beginning feelings of warning.

"Drums….drums…in the deep." He went on as no one noticed dear inquisitive Pippin back away towards a well where a skeleton sat ever to close to falling into it.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." Gandalf read on as the corpse caught Pippin's attention.

"We cannot get out…..they are coming." Gandalf said darkly almost if he was meaning to set fear into the very hearts of the others. When Pippin finally did it. He twisted an arrow embedded into the body which caused the skull to fall off and downward into the well causing everyone to jump back and look at him even Gandalf as the body, and then a chain followed the skull as it went down into the well. Every sound it made was loud, and smashed ever lower, as if fate was making up for all the silence the Fellowship tried to keep during their walk so far in this one moment.

Then finally, silence. As everyone especially Boromir exhaled breaths they hadn't realized they were holding as nothing happened.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf angrily said as he snatched his hat and staff from the poor hobbit who stood where he was scared and awkward.

Then a sound, followed by another. Booms in the deep, as Gandalf and Pippin turned to look at the well as if it were the source as the booms grew louder and faster in succession of one another. A pause then like a heartbeat it starts again louder and louder as it nears and terror etched onto the faces of all the Fellowship gathered. As Frodo dug his blade, Sting, from his holster and it glowed blue, signaling the nearing of Orcs, or Goblins.

"Orcs!" Legolas stated as he ran forward.

Boromir runs forward toward the door as enemy arrows his pass him. Following him is Aragorn and the two Jedi knights.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbit as he Boromir, Legolas, and the two knights threw themselves to closing the door.

A loud growl is heard reverberating through the halls beyond and Boromir throws himself back inside the door.

"They have a cave troll." he said in more of a voice if inconvenience then fear.

Legolas threw Aragorn and Boromir weapons to help blockade the door to allow them time to prepare as the two Jedi silently used the Force to hold the door against the orcs outside, these creatures sounded ugly and foul just listening to them as the two Jedi knights had never yet seen these creatures everyone found so evil and foul.

Gandalf and the hobbits readied themselves from the back as the old wizard cast his hat aside, and Gimli stood atop the tomb and growled a fierce war growl.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He demanded as the men and Legolas retreated back with the elf and Aragorn drawing bows, and the two knights readying their sabers activated the blue beams and got into positions with Anakin smirking at being able to finally get some action, while Obi-Wan set his face hard and ready for battle.

The door was crashed against from the other side as axes and blades punctured holes in the wooden doors. As more holes are made and bigger, Legolas followed by Aragorn fire precision shots into the holes and shrill screams are heard as they made their marks, as they readied more arrows.

Then the doors give and the hunched over creatures in an array of blackened armor poor in as the two bow users fire the last arrows and meet their targets again as the men and one elf engage the creatures. Boromir slammed his sword into one as Gimli lands his axe into the stomach of another. Anakin twirled his sword of light threw three at once who immediately tried to gang up on him, but he twirled in a circle and sliced threw them like butter, while Obi-Wan sent a charging group flying backwards with a Force wave as he then leapt up and brought his saber effortlessly down on the fallen orcs, but more kept coming.

With a roar Gandalf and the hobbits join in the skirmish landing their own kills as everyone engaged their enemies, with their Jedi friends adding an extra flare to the battle as they cut down one unsuspecting and clueless goblin after another. As Aragorn decapitates one of the foul black blooded fiends he looks up and is followed by Sam, as through the door bursts this cave troll, and in awe both Jedi look up stunned, but more goblins attack them forcing them to slice limbs and heads away.

Legolas shoots its shoulder only for it to seem enraged by the act and thus he brings his club low upon Sam who dives in between the creatures legs and under him to safety. Then the beast turns and corners the hobbit, only to be pulled back as Aragorn and Boromir grab its chain and pulls it. The thing yanks back as Anakin joins and using the Force yanks the beast to a full fall, and Sam quickly moves away as the beast crawls back to its legs and throws the chain and both Boromir and Anakin across the room. Boromir looks dazed from hitting his head, and Anakin rolls onto his side with a very audible groan but is otherwise unharmed as an orc descends onto a dazed Boromir who is saved by Aragorn, while Obi-Wan continued to send waves of Force energy into the still oncoming goblins and keeps them occupied allowing the men to run around in a daze of slashes as the creatures attempted to recover from their continued falls to the ground.

Gimli had thrown one of his axe's into the same shoulder Legolas had hit him in and the beast howled in rage as it brought its club down on the tomb attempting to kill the dwarf. Gimli ducks low as the troll swings around and kills a goblin instead as he slams the club again and once more kills another goblin as Gimli moved away from the troll who is hit by two more arrows from Legolas causing it to reel away in pain, where behind it Obi-Wan slashes into it leg and create a smoldering gash making the creature howl again and slap the Jedi aside, but he bounces off the wall and slams himself into another goblin, as they tried to swarm him again.

The troll taking his own chain begins whipping it at Legolas who is perched up a level higher. The elf moves and manages to force the chain to wrap around a column to which he gracefully walks along it and fires another two arrows into the back of its head causing more rage and pain to go through the beast. As it fell back and yanked its chain off.

Anakin swirled around and sliced the head off another goblin, and neared Sam who smacked his goblins with his frying pan, to which Anakin did the favor of stabbing the unconscious creatures, not really thinking it safe to allow these beings that reeked of evil to be left lying around to jump up and attack later as he then turned and saw the troll swing its club at merry and Pippin who moved away in time causing the blonde Jedi to go forward and slash the weapon in two forcing the troll to look dumbly at its now broken weapon, but soon it focused on to Frodo who stood helplessly before it, and entered into a game of hide and seek with Aragorn calling for the hobbit as he attempted to get near.

Calling for Aragorn the troll drags Frodo up after screaming a fierce howl in the hobbits face. Frodo uses Sting to stab the hand of the troll who throws him down and looks at the cut as it then angrily sought to pound its wounded fist into the hobbit having lost its club. Only for Aragorn to run into the beats with a pike he found causing the beast to stumble in pain as the pike was unable to pierce but force it back. Merry and Pippin are throwing stones at the trolls head and caused it swing its arm and hit Aragorn against the wall knocking him unconscious. Frodo runs to the fallen man but cant rouse him as the troll zeroes in on his prey, but then the two Jedi together block its path and charge at it.

Anakin slashes into its right knee and obi-Wan jump up and slashed into its very mush injured shoulder. Both wounds forcing gashes that smoldered and made the beats howl as it again swung around and this time connected with Obi-Wan who groaned before the fist hit him, and then was thrown against a pillar. As Anakin growled at seeing his master tossed aside and threw a Force enhanced kick into the beasts gut, but the troll reeled back and then kicked the Jedi away, before snatching up Aragorn's pike and quickly stabbing a shocked Frodo, and the hobbit looked to be in pain as he then fell over after the troll hit him. Causing both Merry and Pippin to cry out for their fellow Halfling and jump onto the back of the troll who tried to fling them off.

Finally grabbing Merry and tossing him, the hobbit was caught by Obi-Wan who gently lowered him and raced forward as did all the other fellowship members who madly ganged up on the troll. Gandalf slashed, Gimli hacked, Anakin lands another slash into the gut that immediately cauterized, and Pippin stabbed his back yanking him upwards allowing Legolas to aim a clear shot into the mouth up into the brain of the troll who stood dumbly and shocked as its body began to stop functioning from the wound. Forcing the mighty beast to fall to the floor dead. A lull went through the room as all orcs and the troll lie dead and everyone rushed to the ring-bearer's fallen body.

"Oh no." Aragorn said as he rolled the hobbit over only to be greeted by the groaning face of Frodo who was very much alive.

"He's alive!" Sam cried in a cheer.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." Frodo replied in shock himself.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said with a smile at seeing the hobbit okay and alive.

"I think there's more to this hobbit then meets the eye." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eyes. As Frodo pulled back his shirt to reveal none other than a Mithril shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises master hobbit"

"I'll second that." Anakin said as he and Gimli shared a smile and sent it to the hobbit.

However at the sound of even more orcs now rushing to them Gandalf takes command again.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Without needing another word everyone rose and bolted to the rear door and into another massive hall where light came in from some unseen place above, as the two Jedi reactivated their sabers as they noted the Force screamed at them in danger as flood of goblins came from the ceiling from holes that looked more like a swarm of vile bugs then things that walked on two legs.

They are brought to a halt as they are surrounded by what may well have been thousands of the vile things and everyone drew their weapons ready to fight to the last as the two Jedi waved their sabers around as it seemed to strike fear into the creatures when they looked directly at the strange weapons. However, there was still no way to fight them all off. So it was that they readied themselves for the end. Until a noise, more like a deep volcanic rumble then a growl echoed through the halls as a great burning light flared throughout the hall in illumination that blotted the light from above and made all the goblins squeal and look around as fear gripped them, and both Jedi though they were going to be sick as the Force radiated something of pure darkness and vile oily evil was coming their way as the creatures ran back up their pillars and Gimli yelled in happiness and as if it were he they were scared of.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked with blade drawn near still readied.

Gandalf did not respond and Obi-Wan sent this man he now considered a friend a sad look as he realized this is what the wizard had been worried about all the time. As he dipped his head low in concentration he finally spoke in an ominous and slow tone.

"A Balrog…..a demon of the ancient world." He replied as another rumble rang threw the air.

"This foe is beyond any of you, run!" he called and all turned back on their heels and did just that as the creature once more bellowed as it neared.

"Quickly!" Gandalf demands as he brings them all through a doorway after running between more pillars.

They all entered into a passageway with very narrow stairways crisscrossing all around. As they move forward down a flight of these stairs Boromir comes to an abrupt stop as a segment is missing and Legolas pulls the man back as he drops his torch into the seemingly endless chasm below. As everyone comes to a stop Gandalf finally nears towards Aragorn, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" He commands and jerks his head towards a not too far off bridge that was uncomfortably narrow and the three men look to it, before turning back to the old wizard.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf commands throwing off Aragorn as he tried to help the old man, as hurt and confusion consume his features the Balrog rumbles and he and Anakin make for the stairway as Obi-Wan goes Gandalf pull his tunic.

"When the time comes hold Anakin back. He nor you can help!"  
"I don't understand wh-"  
"You will, now go!" Gandalf said as he pushed the Jedi master away too who now mulled over what the wizard meant.

The fellowship descend another set of stairs and once more come to a missing segment and one by one they begin to jump across. First Legolas who beckons Gandalf next who jumps and makes it as the Balrog's cries and pounds against the entrance sends vibrations that start forcing pieces of rock to fall all around them. Then arrows begin heading toward where Gandalf had just been as the goblins once more attempted to assault the fellowship and were met with retaliation by Legolas, and soon Aragorn as well as Anakin did his best to throw oncoming ones away from their intended targets.

Boromir, grabbed both Merry and pippin and jumped across followed by Sam prompted by Aragorn as Obi-Wan went next, and glided effortlessly across.

Going to reach the dwarf Gimli held up a hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He said and jumped only to nearly fall back and to be grabbed by his beard by Legolas. "Not the beard!" Ignoring Gimli and his comical antics, Aragorn grabs and pushes Frodo back as a rock falls and destroys a massive piece of the stairs leaving they and Anakin stuck on the other side. As another rock then fell behind them and cut them off as their piece began shakily moving.

"Master! Help me out here!" Anakin called and Obi-Wan understood as he reached out with the Force and he and Anakin pushed the piece closer to the other side where the rest of the Fellowship was, and Aragorn and Frodo went first as Anakin had to walk slowly and keep his concentration before jumping into the helping hands of Aragorn who nodded his thanks to the Jedi as the piece fell to the chasm below and the fellowship once more bounded forward.

As they all rounded a pillar they bounded towards the bridge as a wall of fire lay directly behind them with Gandalf hanging back he shouted at them. "Over the bridge! Fly!" He calls and everyone moves, but then he turns as from behind the flaming wall jumps forth a form hidden in shadow and flame. Great curved horns adorned its skeletal face as it unleashed a great roar that sounded like the explosion of volcanic rock, as Gandalf and both Jedi froze even though the Force swirled in pure darkness at the sight of this beast. The only light was beaming from Gandalf as he ordered them to move.

"Master!" Anakin called and Obi-Wan nodded though he knew Gandalf would be angry, and they both sent a combined massive Force wave at this creature who's flaming eyes widened and howled as it was thrown backwards, and then the three bonded down the hall, as the beast rose up again and made chase as its wings smoked in ash behind it, and a tail whipped in fury over being pushed.

Everyone flew across the narrow bridge as fear gripped their hearts as the great beast approached, and thinking Gandalf was behind them so had the Jedi knights. Only to turn and see the man was at the middle point of the bridge staring down the best who had taken longer than it wanted to approach as it roared in a flame of fury.

"You cannot pass!" The man declared as Frodo and everyone turned in horror.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried as he could believe what he was doing.

"Come on master!" Anakin ordered as he made a move forward and suddenly Gandalf's words hit him and he grabbed his old apprentices tunic and pulled him back, which caused the blonde Jedi to turn to his master with a shocked and angry look on his face

"What are you-"  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Gandalf said raising his staff which began to illuminate a bubble around him and cut Anakin off as he stared at the man face down this beast alone, Anakin felt it he could, no needed to help him. After all this man had done for he and the group he wouldn't allow him to face a monster alone.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" he cried as the Balrog raised a flaming sword high and brought it down on the wizards shield, only Gandalf came out the victor much to the beasts shock who stepped back with a wide mouthed shock, before roaring in a flame of rage, as it brought forth then a crackling whip of fire.

"Go back to the shadow!" The monster thrashed his whip in a show of dominance.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf brought high and then low his staff into the bridge beneath him in a blinding light that forced the beast to back away momentarily, as it snorted in contempt of the man who apparently did nothing, and so it stepped forward with whip raised, but then felt the bridge beneath it give out and suddenly it lost footing and began to fall with a roar in rage, as Gandalf watched it descend.

He turned when the beast faded more into darkness, but then a crack of the whip and the tendril whipped around the old mans leg and dragged him, causing Frodo to jump forward only to have Boromir grab him, and Anakin did much the same.

"Anakin no!"  
"I can save him master, let me go!" he commanded but his master pulled him back against the great strength his apprentice was showing as the hobbit cried out for Gandalf the old man loosened his grip and sent an indiscernible look their way.

"Fly you fool." He said breathily and let go, plummeting into the chasm below, and Frodo cried louder than ever before as a look of utter horror gripped his face and Anakin stood numb and dumb at seeing what happened as Aragorn looked wide eyed and slightly opened mouthed in shock, as Boromir had to pick up Frodo and hall him away he called and jerked Aragorn from his no doubt dark musings on his friends actions as he began to walk backwards to the exist, as Obi-Wan had to push his old apprentice up as he wrestled with his master slightly as he refused to accept Gandalf's fall, a look of horror in his blue eyes.

They exited out of the hell that was Moria, and onto a rocky plateau. Sam fell to the ground and held his head as tears and sobs racked through him. Gimli fought against Boromir to go back into Moria, against all better judgment, as Merry held Pippin with a numb look as Pippin bawled his poor heart out, no doubt believing all of it to be his fault going back to the skeleton. Legolas held a face that was riddled with surreal disbelief as he failed to comprehend what he saw, the death of a Maiar, an Istari wizard.

Anakin and Obi-Wan moved down the plateau as Anakin shoved his master off him.

"Why did you hold me back?! I could have saved him! I could have helped him!"  
"Anakin, you couldn't have fought that beast! You felt it as I did there was something older and darker in that thing!" Obi-Wan retorted with his own emotion filled yell as he tried to reason with Anakin who paced in place with emotion.

"I still could have grabbed him! Helped him! Why Obi-Wan, why did you stop me?!" Anakin demanded as his eyes boiled over with a few tears and Obi-Wan sighed.

"he told me to stop you himself. When the time came, he told me you could not, neither I could help him. He knew this was coming Anakin, I don't know how, but he did!"

Anakin finally lost all ability to argue and fell to a sit and threw his head into his knees as a sob racked him as the old wizard had so easily placed himself into the hearts of all those gathered. Even Obi-Wan felt a tear escape him, as he stood and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, who didn't deny his hand. He knew his old apprentice had a hard time controlling his emotion, and Obi-Wan didn't feel right attempting to deny him this one act of true sadness as he sobbed.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn called from where he stood cleaning his sword, being the only one to hold his emotions at bay, though Obi-Wan sensed a numb sadness in the man through the Force.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried as a sob lingered on his voice.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must make for the woods of Lothlorien." He said snapping his sword back into its sheath.

"Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, master Kenobi, get them up!" Aragorn called and grabbed and pulled Sam to his feet. "On your feet Sam." He said softly letting his voice show no sign of harshness.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called as the hobbit dumbly and no doubt just as numb as everyone else walked aimlessly down a nearby rocky hill, and turned to the sound of his name as silent tears rolled down his small features. No words were needed no wails needed to be cried for it was all written across his face how in pain the hobbit was at the loss of the grey wizard.

Obi-Wan managed to get Anakin to his feet, as the boy turned to silence for comfort and his old master respected his wishes as the company made their way to the woods beyond.

Only now they were one member short, and that loss weighed heavily on all hearts.

* * *

The deep pits of Isengard spewed forth endless streams of fires as the orcs worked night and day for lord Saruman the white. They toiled through sweat, pain, and the whip to arm, and breed and army of Uruk-Hai at the command of their master. When the great metal creature of metal descended into Isengard at the entrance of the tower of Orthanc the white wizard himself came out to meet these allies from beyond this worldly veil as his lord Sauron had reported via the use of the palantiri, or the lost seeing stones of old.

A blonde woman descended forth flanked by two massive creatures of blue metal and a red dot upon their chests with their fists held up in a tight manner. The whit wizard had raised his brows to this as he leaned on his black and commanding staff.

"You must be Saruman the white, I am Vica." She had greeted with a glint in her brown eyes and a smirk gracing her lips, as she bowed rather than curtsied like 'normal,' women did.

"Yes, lord Sauron mentioned your most….peculiar of tales, and your coming to Middle Earth." Saruman retorted and she looked up to him with narrowed eyes and a sideways and weary look upon her features.

"Why are you looking at me as such?" He asked inquisitively, but no hint of anger upon his cold voice, as she shook her head.

"My apologies, but you remind me so much of a man I serve from where I am from he is called Count Dooku, but that aside I do believe we have, business to attend to right?"

Finding the name Dooku odd, Saruman shook it off.

"Yes. Our lord, Sauron says you have magnificent walking, talking, and order taking, machines that do all that is commanded with a second question or thought?"  
"Indeed. Here before you stand two of the larger and more brute of the models. These are B2 super-battle-droids." Vica pointed to her two guards.

"B2's! She shouted and they snapped to her. "Demonstrate your blasters." She commanded with a smile as the droids folded their wrists and fired a massive and fast round of their blasters into the air, and caused Saruman to ever so slightly recoil.

"Ah I see….and the engineers?"  
"Oh, those." She said as she pressed a few keys on her droid control wrist unit. Down from her ship came several units of B1 battle droids.

"These units are the bulk of the droid armies. However, these units are programmed to aid in construction and industrial build. Point me and tell me what you need and they will get to work at once." She said with a grin, and Saruman gave one huff of amusement as he led them towards one of the pits of Isengard. The droids would begin increasing production of both armor, and weapon units, allowing many orcs to move to breeding duties for the Uruk-Hai as the droid were able to boost productivity for half the man power.

Things had indeed gotten darker for Middle earth.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So, how did I handle the 'death,' of Gandalf, and Anakin's reaction to it? Please let me know what you all think. As usual please excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors,and enjoy! :)


	8. Sorrow, and Dark Tidings

**Chapter 8: Sorrow, and Dark Tidings**

The horror of Moria behind them and the silhouette of the Mist Mountains looming behind them the fellowship of ten made their way across rocks, then a stream of icy water, and then to an open green field as they charged into a set of woods as everyone had fallen into a tense silence with grief. They entered the into the forest and suddenly took up a comfortable slower march as the tenseness was still thick in the air.

"Stay close you hobbits!" Gimli finally spoke as he gestured the hobbits closer to his person and walked further into the woods in a tense fashion.

"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…." Gimli warned and Frodo jerked around in a very uncomfortable motion.

"Do you sense anything Anakin?" Obi-Wan finally spoke to his friend since they left Moria, and Anakin shook his head.

"Nothing bad master. Unease maybe, I think they don't want us here."  
"I agree." Obi-Wan said as the Force allowed him and Anakin to sense the many eyes that were on them and the company before anyone else. They threw up their mental shields in preparedness nonetheless, not knowing that both of them had immediately drawn the interest of this Elf-witch by simply being incapable of entering into their minds.

"-never seen again." Gimli went on with his little tale as he stalked the woods in his own preparedness.

Frodo looked ever more disturbed and suddenly came to a halt with Sam worrying over him as everyone else moved on. "Well, here is one dwarf she wont ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli declared only to come face to face with a drawn arrow. "Oh.." Was all he could say at the sight.

As soon arrows surround everyone as Legolas pulls forth his own bow and arrow, and the two knights snatch up their sabers and in a swift motion that catches the elves by surprise, destroys the bows and arrows aimed at them as they readied for a fight afterwards and the elves stepped back in surprise. However Aragorn motions for them to calm.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A blonde elf said upon approaching Gimli, who growled at the elf, as the elf then looked the Fellowship, and the two knights over.

As night deepened and the elves took the fellowship deeper into the woods for more security, talks took place between the company self appointed replacement leader Aragon, and the elf that was known as Haldir.

The Marchwarden of Lorien began speaking to Aragorn and Legolas in what was obviously some form of elvish as everyone else became locked out of the talks.

"So much for the legendary curtsey of the elves! Speak words we can all understand!"  
"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir retorted in the common speech in a icy seethe.

"And you know what this dwarf has to say to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli seethed in retort at what Anakin assumed was dwarvish, and whatever it was made Haldir jerk back slightly. As Aragorn snatched the dwarfs shoulder and whispered to him angrily.

"That was not so courteous." He said as Haldir noticed Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." Haldir commanded to Aragorn as he turned and Aragorn followed to seemingly talk sense to the elf man.

"Don't worry Gimli, I think its not so courteous to speak a language not many can understand." Anakin said patting Gimli's shoulder and the dwarf huffed a happy huff in agreement.

"Oh dear, they certainly do not seem happy do they?" Obi-Wan commented looking to Aragorn and Haldir as they argued in whispers and Aragorn all but flailed his hands about.

"He seems to be unreasonably against helping us at all. Perhaps there's something to why the dwarves don't like them. Elves I mean." Anakin said harshly while the rest of the fellowship sat around and Frodo only seemed to become more uncomfortable.

"You don't know the half of it laddy." Gimli said with a huff, but Obi-Wan winced at how angry Anakin seemed.

"Come now Anakin, and pardon me Gimli, but don't you think you're being a little overly judgmental?"

"Judgmental master?! We just went through that hell of a place, and they seem to think they have the right to toss us back to the wolves, or orcs rather, to fend for ourselves, and the obviously know the Ring is with us and what our task is, but they seem content to let us die! If that's not selfishness and the epitome of inundated worry for yourself then I don't know what is." He said with an angry glare cast to a few elves who had hear he and Obi-Wan argued and he met their stares with his own icy blue one, as the Force sent out his displeasure the elves seemed to feel it as they recoiled away from Anakin.

"Anakin. Calm down, please. I know you're still feeling grief from the loss of Gandalf, we all are, but don't let that cloud your judgment, for all our sakes." Obi-Wan pleaded and Anakin seemed to remember something and closed his eyes before taking and releasing an unsteady breath.

"Yes master. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Anakin." Obi-Wan said and patted his shoulder again. As Haldir once more approached the group with Aragorn and looked down to Frodo and Boromir.

"You will follow me." He commanded with no room for argument, not that there was any, and he turned on a heel and walked as the fellowship followed. The caravan of elven sentries marched through the 'Golden Wood,' in silence though the knights could sense their displeasure, and Anakin at least could have cared less at their displeasure as he grew more tired and achy. More and more finding the need to release his anger, pain, and tiredness into the Force, but even that began to only take the edge off. As the group reached a ridge overlooking the deeper wood a golden light from the sun came beating down upon them and put an unnaturally beautiful shine over what looked to be a massive tree in the distance.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the lord Celeborn and of Galadriel Lady of Light." Haldir spoke in a voice obvious with fondness and pride though Anakin mentally thought…_'It's just a tree.' _But said nothing, though Obi-Wan chuckled and winked to Anakin. No doubt picking up what he said as the group continued on down toward that massive tree, and unfortunately it would be nightfall once more before they would reach it, and everyone was absolutely spent, tired, achy, and very irritable.

They entered into Caras Galadhon along a winding path along one of the many great trees of this place, and though he still thought it a little too usual to be thought of with such grandeur as expressed by Haldir, Anakin did have to admit the way the elves moved their society along with the land instead of against it or in place of it was something to behold.

As they finally ascend the last bit of the winding trees and come to an opening the fellowship cam face to face with a great shimmering, almost illuminating palace among the trees. They gather forth before an arch that connected to this structure as before them in a strange glow descended to figures. One man and the other a woman. No doubt the lord and lady Haldir had spoke of. They descend hand in hand as Aragorn gestures respectively to the two.

The woman looks intently to Frodo, and the man speaks first.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here yet, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf?" The lord, Celeborn asks in his very monotone of voice cool and collected as Galadriel passes her gaze upon Aragorn who in turn looks up to her.

"For I much desire to speak with him….I can no longer see him from afar." The lord commented.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." The woman spoke with a hint of sorrow in her just as elegant yet cool voice. As Celeborn looks to her Legolas spoke.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said almost accusingly causing Gimli, who had offered the route in the first place to look low in regret and sadness as the dwarf allowed self blame and doubt to take him. Also the mentioning of the name Morgoth sent an odd chill through the air and even the Force that neither knight could explain for.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin." She spoke up almost having sensed the pain in the dwarfs heart causing him to look up to her.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She said with a soft voice that was filled with her own brand of wisdom, and Anakin looked low as her words very well fit not just this world but the greater galaxy beyond. However, off to his right Anakin could see Boromir look full of peril and sadness himself and scrunched his face in worry at seeing the man grow so full of emotion to near the boiling point of sobbing.

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn commented and Anakin sneered thinking the statement a little blunt and found it only to be like salt in a wound but held his tongue.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel added and again a sense of hopelessness flooded them all.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true." She finally added, and then came to them all a small glimmer in the darkness. She turned her gaze then upon dear loyal Sam.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She commanded without any word from Celeborn and Anakin and Obi-Wan sighed in relief as their shoulders fell in relief.

They were given an open area beneath the trees where they could rest after cleaning themselves up from the toil and sweat of Moria. As in the trees above a hauntingly beautiful female elf sang a sad tune in elvish followed by others in this sad tune.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas finally answered the unasked question upon those who listened to the song.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked as he set up his own bed.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." The blonde elf spoke sadly and true.

Sam crouched down, making his bed as he then spoke to Merry.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." The hobbit said a little more adamantly then necessary as his own grief shown through once more.

"The finest rockets ever seen…" He proclaimed coming to a stand. "…They burst in stars of blue and green…" Sam declared pouring his heart into these on the spot verses as Gimli snored beside Aragorn loudly.

"Or after thunder…silver showers.." He went on as Aragorn finally smacked the sleeping and snoring dwarf beside him.

"Came falling like a rain of flowers.." looking almost dejected Sam went back to sitting and muttered. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Poor Sam declared.

"I think, master Gamgee, you sell yourself too short. Gandalf I think would have appreciated what you said as it came from your heart." Obi-Wan said as he sat with his legs crossed to the opposite end of Sam with Anakin by him who looked up and smiled.

"I thought those were good verses Sam….sure did give me a mental image at how good those fireworks were. You did him fine justice Sam. Really." Anakin said with a smile and the hobbit flushed before saying his thanks with an ever small smile. As both Jedi returned to meditating in the Force as the wood of Lorien gave them a brilliant spot in the universe of the light. Darkness, despite being in it because of the Ring, the region seemed to reject its taint. Allowing them to sit and delve into the Force. Both men releasing all their dark emotions into it. Not a strong spot for Anakin as his master, but still he decided if ever he were to get better at meditation, it best be now or never.

Aragorn himself went to go speak with an ever more recluse seeming Boromir as the two men needed perhaps to talk about some things. Legolas continued to stand and muse himself, as the Jedi meditated.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" The elf asked, and both men opened their eyes in surprise as Legolas had always chosen to remain pleasantly silent along their journey for the most part, but now he was looking down inquisitively

"Certainly, we are meditating into the Force. Allowing ourselves to be surrounded by the light and to release all negative emotions into the Force." Obi-Wan said with a smile, and Legolas looked intrigued.

"Forgive me, but can you explain this, 'Force,' to me more. I am ashamed to have not asked this of you two before." Legolas said very proper, and kindly, and both men smiled in turn, though Anakin remained silent for now as his master was usually better at explaining it. Obi-Wan offered a seat, and the elf sat down in a crossed legged position opposite the Jedi as the rest of the fellowship settled in to rest.

"Not a problem at all. The Force is an energy, as best I can describe it. It flows through all things and every person. It is the thing that gives life, and when we die, we become 'One,' with the Force. It is expressed to us Jedi, or Sith even, through small bacteria, minuscule entities that thrive inside blood cells, and channels to us the will and connection to the Force. It is what allows us to do the things we do that others cannot. Those with high counts of these bacteria are more capable and more likely to have stronger connections than those with less."  
"I think I understand what you mean." The blonde elf spoke as he nodded.

"To feel the Force is an experience truly hard to explain. It whispers to you. Warns you of trouble, others intentions, their thoughts even if you broadcast them loudly. Though that requires great emotion and little control over your own thoughts, or perhaps through a bond. For you see many people can create Force bonds when connected to another being, say a master and apprentice like myself and Anakin. Isn't that right Anakin?"

Anakin, whose eyes were again closed nodded with a smirk.

"Yes master."

Oni-Wan laughed and returned his attention to Legolas who smiled at the two men's companionship.

"I can sense people alignment to the Force as we can objects, places, peoples, and even creatures. Though animals and beats are usually grey as they have no intent, and what one may consider evil acts such as killing and hunting are a means to survival."  
"I can understand that. They hunt and kill to survive. One cannot fault them for that." Legolas said with a nod.

"I can sense your alignment even."

"Oh, and what do you sense?" he asked with a smile.

"Light. A brilliant light. There's no doubt really that all elves hold an inherent light about them." Obi-Wan said and from the side Anakin nodded his agreement.

"Well that's comforting." Again he smiled in reply.

"Then there's the matter of the ring. Both me and Anakin could feel it when Frodo put it down onto the table. It reeks of darkness. The Force does not like either of us being near that thing, for it is oddly….attractive. I Find myself needing to center myself in the Force from time to time to rid myself of its tendrils. Unseen but always reaching out to further corrupt. It is seeking someone who is more readily corruptible then a poor hobbit, to save itself. I can feel the intent in that thing and it definitely makes me uneasy." Again Anakin nodded from the side and Legolas sighed as he looked to the hobbits.

"Yes, Sauron is an expert in the art of dark magic. Learned well from his lord Morgoth, too well indeed."  
"We heard that name before. Forgive my asking as I sense it to be a rough subject but who is this, Morgoth?"  
"The greatest lord of darkness. A Vala, one of those that Iluvitar had created to bring life into this world. To put it simply he was not and never shall be like his fellow Valar. They reside peacefully in the west on the continent of Valinor. They finally fought Morgoth and brought an end to him, and cast him into the void. His top lieutenant was Sauron. Once known as Mairon. He is a Maiar spirit, as was…Gandalf, and the Balrog. The Balrog was not the only of his kind. Once there were many, but they were defeated slowly but surely, save for this one obviously, and sadly. Morgoth is a terrible darkness that would outclass Sauron. There is a difference in their evil however."  
"How's that?" Anakin asked becoming captivated by the story.

"Morgoth hates the children of Iluvitar, the Elves, Men, and Dwarves. He created the Orcs, the Trolls and spawned forth all manner of dark creatures in mockery of life. He sought to destroy that which Eru created, Sauron however seeks to and is content with dominating all life in Middle Earth. I think he has evolved mentally to a point Morgoth never got to. He detests the orcs, and Trolls. He finds them no doubt disgusting as most do, but they follow his commands because they follow darkness and the strongest darkness is their master. Once he wins his war, and if he dominates Middle Earth he will in time destroy the orcs I and others believe. He will seek to perhaps use men, as he cannot hope to tame the elves we are leaving. Returning, the most of us anyways, to Valinor, where not many mortals are allowed. If Sauron is victorious then all elves even those who wish to remain for a while longer in these lands will diminish into the sea where the taint of Sauron will never be able to reach for if he attempts to cross the great sea to Valinor, he will be assuredly brought low." Legolas said and both Jedi sighed at these thoughts as these tall tales may have seemed deniable on most worlds, but here where magic has been seen and things they could not toss aside with the logic of some, it could not be ignored.

"Well…I thank you for indulging my curiosity but it may be wise for me to sleep a little before we take off." Legolas said rising up with a smile, and both Jedi bowed their heads.

"Thank you for your time Legolas. Please, if you ever wish to speak again. You are most welcome to do so." Obi-Wan offered with a nodding Anakin, and Legolas smiled and bowed a deep and graceful bow.

Night deepened and all the fellowship were asleep save two. Frodo and Anakin. Obi-Wan had, after calming and centering himself though the Force decided to get some actual sleep and Anakin promised to get some later as well, but he needed more time to reflect through the Force. He had heard Frodo go off, but had remained quiet until he had heard something unnatural off where the hobbit had gone, and had leapt up and run towards it. When he reached Frodo he and Galadriel were ending a conversation as she was bent and speaking to him. When Frodo left Anakin made to leave from his vantage point but…

"Please, no need to be so quick to depart. Come speak with me traveler from afar." She had called and Anakin groaned at being caught, and as such he came forward.

"I…uh, am sorry that I am sneaking about. I just felt something and wanted t make sure Frodo was okay."  
"Ah yes, the strange powers I have been told of." The white clad woman spoke as she picked up a vase and filled it with water.

"You…you've heard of us?"

"I've seen your coming to us, and I have seen the coming of those you call enemies. A great pale monster lingers in the east. He creeps into the darkness around the tower of Barad-dur. His eyes glow yellow like a lizard, but his body is metal like a shield or sword, but yet a prison."  
Grievous, in a prison? Yeah like Anakin thought that creature deserved any pity whatsoever.

"I have seen a great many walking empty shells. They look like walking skeletons, and carry with them weapons that put to shame our finest bows, and deadliest swords. They cast light that burns like fire, and they feel nothing. No soul, no Fea. They exist in much the fashion of the orcs, instead of bred forth they are built. Come look into mirror." She beckoned and Anakin tentatively did as ordered and looked into the pool of water.

The water rippled with a life of its own and before Anakin came the faces of those he loved Obi-Wan, smiling, then Padmé with the most radiant smile as she looked seemingly at him wearing one of her nightgowns, a brush in her hand, and he smiled despite himself. Then Palpatine showed up, and he was smiling that kindly, grandfatherly smile at him. Before the image swirled again and he saw Grievous casting an over the shoulder look to him, but Grievous's face soon morphed into his own only his eyes were blazing yellow, and behind him was a world of fire, ash, and molten rock, as it devolved and faded to black, a flash from the water and forth came the face of a monster that somehow seemed vaguely familiar. A mask of blackness, it had unseen and emotionless eyes, a nose region reminiscent of a skeleton, and a breathing apparatus that heaved a great monstrous sound of breathing that mad Anakin's skin crawl. Padmé fell to a metal floor, Obi-Wan, old and hooded fell to a red blade, the Jedi temple burned and planets died. As a sickening cackle from a darkly robed man grew louder and louder until Anakin finally flung himself away but remained standing as the visions dissolved and Galadriel looked to him with a craned to the side look.

"I have seen things of late. Things on far off places. Places that rival the most magical realms of Arda and Middle earth. Creatures so varying and many that it baffles me, you Skywalker." She said as Anakin shakily recalled he never told her, his name.

"I know not of the troubles in this place you come from, far off my world. I know that darkness festers and grows beyond just my people and my world. I have seen you do many heroic acts, and I have seen you slaughter." She commented and Anakin threw his head down in shame as he looked to the grass beneath him, and without hearing any movement he felt her lift his chin up as she moved closer to him without his even noticing.

"I have seen your great capacity for love, and I have seen your love for those you truly care for. Your friend who now sleeps, your wife who now I feel is worried sick at your continued missing from your people, but she hold hope for you yet." She said and a tear slid down his cheek, which she only smiled to.

"Frodo Baggins has a great task before him, and it is one that he must complete if the world is to be saved. Such small a creature and so great a burden." She commented.

"For you, I see now what Mithrandir saw. Great potential, great capacity and need to love and be loved. Do not allow that to be twisted, but I cannot give the answers to you. I can only tell you Anakin Skywalker, is that you need to begin forgiving yourself, and letting go of your anger, your fear and the darkness. Look to those who only have your best interests at heart, and then, if nothing else works look into your own heart for the answers you seek."  
"You sound like Gandalf." He commented at last.

"Then perhaps you should take this advice to heart. Tell him, Skywalker. Allow him to help you. He wont desert you. He is a hard man, a conservative, and traditionalist, but he loves you. Anger, and sadness will pass, because a brother always forgive another in time, because of that love." Anakin knew who she meant and what she was talking about. It frightened him to no end.

"Heed my words Skywalker, or do not, there is no shame in either choice, but I hope for your sake, and your happiness that you do. Too late will you realize that those you think are friends are no ones friends or allies but themselves."  
"What do you-"  
"I cannot say anymore. Please rest now. For you still have much to offer this quest, and need your rest." She commanded and suddenly he felt sleepiness hit him a hundred-fold, and for an instant he thought maybe she had something to do with it. SO dumbly he nodded and rejoined the sleeping fellowship and feel into a peaceful sleep, surrounded in the light of Lothlorien, and a final thought.

To tell Obi-Wan, about everything soon. Before they left this world he would tell his master everything, and he would finally be free of his lies, and secrets, and so Anakin Skywalker once more slept, in peace.

* * *

**Authors Note: **As usual reviews are humbly requested, and as usual please excuse any and all grammatical errors, and I am sorry this one may seem to drag but I think Lorien is an important scene. Please enjoy! :D


	9. A Fellowship Undone

**Chapter 9: A Fellowship Undone**

Isengard rose into the sky above as plumes of ash and smoke rose into the air from the furnaces and pits below as Saruman the white observed a mighty Uruk-Hai. The beastly creature stood tall and rigid covered in a thick coat of some disgusting black liquid, born of the grim and imbued with darkness itself. It was glorious to the woman behind him who observed with her brown eyes once more returning to her.

"Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated." The white wizard informed the Uruk-Hai who growled in reply and Vica raised her brow intrigued with the story herself.

"…a ruined and terrible form of life. And now…perfected: my fighting Uruk-Hai. Whom do you serve?"  
"Saruman!" The massive Uruk declared, and the white wizard was pleased as he sent the Uruk down into the pits to be fitted with armor and weapons to go out on a mission to raid a so called, 'fellowship,' that was carrying a mighty weapon of Sauron who wanted it back.

"Your beasts are intriguing. Not all too efficient, but brutal." Vica said as she and Saruman were left alone in his study and the elder man took a seat at a desk covered in parchments and books.

"Yes, the Orc kind are highly inefficient. Weak, cowardly and easily frightened by the enemy. Men and Elves too easily drive them to break and run if they allow their fear to hold and overcome them. However, the Uruk-Hai, are by far the most advanced form of the Orcs. They fight in daylight, and march without end. They are hulking brutes, capable and efficient. And undeniably and unquestionably loyal to their master, and as you have seen their master is me." Saruman said with a glint in his eyes, and Vica smirked in a knowing fashion.

"Your…what was it? Ah yes, droids are highly interesting as well. Beings that are created at paces I can only dream of, and follow orders because they are programmed to and not due to conditioning? How extraordinary, I would like to myself have an army of these creatures some day."  
"That could be arranged, but you would need the approval of our mutual lead member, lord Sauron hmm?" She reminded him and he nodded slowly and seemingly in thought.

"What would you say if I were to tell you that lord Sauron may one day, not now of course, but some day in the future find himself the weaker among us, and I myself became the dominant power in the world to bring peace and order finally to Middle earth?"  
"I would say that the CIS is always willing to work with the most powerful of our allies to aid in their policing and order keeping on their worlds. However, we would like to keep out of inter-alliance conflicts but very willing to side with the obvious victor in the end." She said while pacing lazily about his room and looking about the wall, and Saruman nodded his understanding.

"I do hope you keep that in mind, but for now we are all allies in this conflict to subdue this Middle Earth."  
"Indeed we are." She commented dryly and understandingly.

"Now, I must see my Uruk raiders off. They have a fellowship to unmake soon." The white wizard said grabbing his staff and rising to a stand and walking away as Vica nodded but didn't follow but instead went to the adjoining balcony, and looked over the side. Small hunched Orcs ran about the grounds below moving equipment, lumber, and all manners of things, as she saw her droids lazily but dutifully patrolling the grounds in units of two B1's each group with orders to shoot any and all non-cleared persons. To be cleared you needed to be allowed inside the gates of Isengard itself by a few Dunlending honor guards of Orthanc, Uruk guards and finally Saruman himself would send word of whether or not the person was meant to be there. Nonetheless they would know who their enemies were and they would do their job efficiently as were the engineer droids who had already pushed out thousands of armor pieces and swords, but lumber was running short and the means of keeping a foundry running would soon need to be addressed. For now though, things were going just swimmingly, and for that Vica smiled.

* * *

(The Fellowship)

Everyone had slowly but surely awoken from their restful sleeps. The first they had in seemingly ages, and they were all grateful for it. They were to take boats provided by the Elves down the river Anduin and travel south until they reached the right point and then once more go east towards the land of Shadow as many called it, or Mordor to most others. They were all enjoying their own breakfasts', probably the last good ones for sometime, and it was the first time in many days that Anakin sound himself sitting next to dear Frodo who had chosen to sit next to Anakin for some unknown reason. Though he still seemed distant and introverted from Gandalf's loss. Chewing on an apple Anakin turned to Frodo who looked to him and sent a forced smile to the Jedi who scrunched his face unhappily.

"You have no need to try and put on a happy face for my sake Frodo. I understand you are feeling pain. Don't think you need to make me feel better when I know you are grieving inside." Anakin said with a authentic sad smile, and Frodo nodded his thanks to the Jedi.

"What did you and lady Galadriel talk about last night? I only know because I kinda, sorta, maybe snooped in on you guys right at the very end and she called me out to speak with her as well." Anakin said and the hobbit shrugged.

"It was nothing really. Well….no that's not true. I saw what could be if I did not succeed in our quest to destroy the ring. Including my homeland the Shire." He said sadly and took a bite of bread.

"You carry a great burden Frodo Baggins, and I am pretty sure you don't need another lecture about that." Anakin said and Frodo smiled.

"I mean look at me! I get lectured all the time by Obi-Wan and the other masters of the Jedi. They have always struggled to accept me into their circles. Always have been either afraid of me, untrustworthy towards me, or in rare cases awed by me. I don't try to take the first two personally, and the last one is really rare. All because of who I am."  
"What do you mean?" The hobbit asked and Anakin could've smacked himself for forgetting to get into the whole prophecy thing.

"Well you see, there is a prophecy in the galaxy and amongst the Jedi. A being known as the Chosen One, a being who will bring balance to the Force, for both light and darkness. This person is meant to be extremely powerful in the Force and conceived by the Midi-chlorians, or the bacteria inside us that gives us our powers, themselves. I am that person, that prophecy falls on my shoulders, and it at times….makes me feel…-"  
"Constricted?" Frodo said knowingly and Anakin sadly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I guess in some ways we can relate huh? You being chosen by, I don't know, fate I guess, to carry that evil thing around this world and toss it into a volcano to saver everyone. Me? Me I have to one day find and beat the Sith and 'bring balance,' to the Force."  
"Yes I can see how we can relate some." Frodo said, once more seeming sad.

"I can only offer this bit of wisdom, and I don't really think I am one for speaking wisely, but here I go. Trust in yourself Frodo, and in your friends. Don't let the grandness of the task set upon you cloud your vision, don't let the task overwhelm you and seek to bury you. Always look forward and push on. I know that sounds like a bad battle command, but at times I have found the only way through dark times is to just keep on pushing, and you wanna know who reinforced that idea for me?" Frodo nodded.

"Gandalf did. If he had such hope and belief in you and in me even, then whose to say he's wrong? I think he is far wiser then many people I have ever met have ever been or will ever be…" Anakin said trailing off and dear Frodo smiled and nodded though his eyes betrayed him and showed the sadness still felt at the loss of Gandalf.

"I know at least one thing Frodo. I will leave this planet with a profound sense of humility. You have proven to me that size doesn't matter when it comes to courage and strength. You have…inspired me dear Frodo, and have given me….." Anakin thought back to Gandalf and smiled, "Courage, and I thank you for that."

The hobbit smiled again and nodded his thanks, and the two feel into comfortable silence and ate their food as they would soon be on their way down this river later.

When that time came, all the fellowship had lined up along the shore of the river as lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn wanted to see them off. With the lady wanting to bestow gifts, and Anakin stood next to his master in silence. Legolas had received a bow of the Lorien elves, a thing that was obvious to all was very special, and the elf took it with great appreciation, and Galadriel had a knowing smile for him. For Merry and Pippin two finely made daggers were given and the hobbits stared at them incredulously. Pippin more so as he seemed fearful to even hold a weapon even after Moria.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took." Galadriel had said with a smile. "You will find your courage." She said before moving on, leaving Pippin to think on her words.

She then gave Elven rope to Samwise, who had cheekily asked about not receiving a dagger himself, but Galadriel only sent him a smile in return. She then gave to Boromir a golden belt most befitting for a lord. When she came to Gimli the poor dwarf was so shy and overcome by her that he grumbled around and only asked for a hair of her golden head, as Anakin caught it, and had received three in return. Only later did Legolas clue him in on the tail of Galadriel and Feanor, an elf man who created three wondrous and beautiful jewels long ago, who it is thought was inspired by the elf woman's golden hair. He had asked her three times for but a single strand of hair, but every time she refused him because of the greed and fire inside him. In Gimli however she saw light and goodness and of course a dwarf with a crush, but it was Legolas who said her doing as such made him think very hard on why Elves and Dwarves couldn't be friends. The story had touched both Jedi and they looked upon Gimli in a new light. Sure he was a fool at times, but he was a stout, proud, but good dwarf, and a good friend at that. Frodo had received a very special gift, a phial filled with the 'light of Earendil,' which would glow bright when spoken to in a special chant.

Then came Anakin who didn't want anything having said he received enough from her advice to him and she merely bowed to him with a smile, and Obi-Wan ever the gentleman didn't ask for anything, but nonetheless Galadriel imparted wisdom upon him when Anakin made for the boats, and only told him to ever trust and support his friend, for she felt the future would be formed on trust and friendships alone, and that it was better for Anakin to have the right friends and right help, and not the opposite. Obi-Wan had asked what she meant but as usual she smiled and saw them off from the shore when they finally went down the river, and many would never see her again after this day.

"Never before have we clad stranger in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said as the Lorien cloaks were handed out to the entire fellowship, and while the two Jedi missed their usual cloaks they humbly accepted these dark green ones and wrapped them around themselves quickly.

The Galadhrim went to work setting up the white boats for the fellowship with Legolas among them who showed Merry and Pippin the Lembas bread. That could supposedly sustain you with just a piece, something Anakin found amazing though knowing his stomach and that of poor Pippin it would not last too long. Obi-Wan only snickered at Anakin's face when he realized that the bread was really the only sustenance they would have for quite sometime.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn went on and announced ever helping to ease the fears of the fellowship, of course Anakin was still slightly peeved with the Elves, but chose to be quiet and respectful to them nonetheless…..though they still could've helped lighten the mood some.

"Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the Sun, yet these have done so." Celeborn further warned in a voice of low urgency. As he slipped into elvish and addressed Aragorn as he gave the man a dagger who took it unquestionably.

"By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the falls of Rauros." He went on. As they began their journey through the river as Anakin decided to take first rowing duties in his boat along with Legolas, and Gimli. Which as they went on Gimli began to grumble about leaving and the story was as stated, imparted upon him by Legolas later.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me!" Gimli cried and Anakin smiled at the hopelessly captivated dwarf.

"What was it?" Legolas had asked, and Gimli looked back on the affair.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli said bewildered but no doubt grateful and Legolas had smiled and Anakin had laughed and patted Gimli on the shoulder as they continued down the river.

It was a whole day of rowing and going past sheer cliffs on either side, before night fell and everyone settled in on an island for a nights rest. Where at one point Aragorn, Boromir, and the two Jedi stood beside the shore in conversation is everyone else attempted to eat and get comfortable. Where the group of men saw a small log floating down the river with two small hands grappling to it.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn mused aloud at seeing him, and caught everyone's attention.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." He mused further as the two Jedi looked on at the small creature whose Force signature reeked of sadness and longing, and pain as well.

Boromir then went to stand by Aragorn as the two Jedi stood musing about the small creature, though they caught them talking.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup….strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."  
"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn shot him down and Boromir narrowed his eyes in a near glare.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that." Boromir declared as Aragorn didn't want to escalate the fight and turned away only for Boromir to grab his arm and turn him back.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are!" he declared and only succeeded in angering Aragorn. Who turned again but then shot back to look Boromir in the eyes.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He said resolutely, and left the Gondorian to brood. Once more Obi-Wan excused himself to speak with the man.

"Now, wish to tell me what that was about?" The bearded Jedi master asked and sat across from the man who seemed ever more downcast, and full of fear and doubt.

"Aragorn holds no faith in men, he seeks to become an elf! He always assumes that men will just take the Ring for themselves and not seek to defeat the Enemy, when it is men, not the Elves who have fought against the shadow in the east for generations, and hardship, so few of us remain now, and we are failing." Boromir finally vented, and Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought.

"Perhaps so Boromir, and maybe he is more inclined to trust in Elves, and possibly biased by living among them for all his life correct? Yet, you seemed far too eager to take the Ring to your city. Where factually speaking you and your father hold law there yes?" The Gondorian slightly narrowed his eyes but nodded in concession on that fact.

"Listen Boromir, I may be an off-worlder, a man that to your people fell from the heavens, and so excuse me if I seem like I am poking my nose into matters that don't concern me, but hear me out. Aragorn is now the leader of this little quest here, and he seeks to take the safest and most assured road to Mordor to destroy this ring, for the good of all men and Elves, or Dwarves. Yes, in his mind he sees your city and his people as being weak, but history as far as I am aware has not been kind to men when in the presence of the Ring. We can all see it Boromir, it has an effect on you, and it worries us for your sake as much as its destruction. Why risk a chance where it will be taken, maybe not by you or your father, but by other men who seek to foolishly take it and try to wield its power, when Sauron is the only one who can? Better to be safe rather than sorry on these matters." The Negotiator reasoned out and Boromir sighed a heavy breath of air and looked back to Obi-Wan with a sad smile.

"No…you're right. It would…..could be dangerous for the Ring. I only wish to help my people, not gain power for myself. I cant stand the thought of Gondor failing to hold back the tide coming from Mordor, and with your enemy in the fold, it seems like our chances always become slimmer and weaker by the day." He said sadly and Obi-Wan nodded before reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to let go of what you fear to lose Boromir. I don't mean abandon it, but accept that losses may and will occur and the dark tides will flow forth. However, in the end if you trust your friends and your heart I think this will end for the better and a new light will shine through, and banish this pervasive darkness that clouds your people. I sense great strength and care for your people in you Gondorian, but please for everyone's sake, try to look for the good in your allies and not the bad, the weaknesses, and trust in us. Alone we may fail and fall, but together, just maybe think we have a chance at doing this thing." Obi-Wan said, and Boromir smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you for placating my fears for now, master Kenobi. I'll definitely think on the matter. Now, however, I think I'll retire." He said and Obi-Wan nodded and left the man as he laid down for the night into a fitful rest.

"I fear for him." Obi-Wan declared as he returned to standing next to Anakin who glanced over to his master.

"I am clouded on his future as well master. I only hope he doesn't do anything foolish, or get himself killed. He is a good man."  
"You could learn a thing or two from him, my old padawan." Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a confused look upon his face.

"What do you mean master?"  
"Isn't it obvious? He's a strong willed man, good fighter, loyal, protective and loves his people, and his friends. A bit headstrong and arrogant and assured in his strength but willing to help others. Shall I go on?"  
"no I get the picture master." Anakin said slightly annoyed and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I meant no offense Anakin. I only mean to say he at times allows himself to get overtaken by the stress of a situation and doesn't fully think of it or his actions consequences especially if her rushes into things."  
"Yes master." Anakin said as his heart hammered in his chest as he felt now was the right time to tell his master, but by the Force he didn't want to, and yet the Force was all but yelling at him to do so now or never, and so Anakin took in and released a shaky breath that made Obi-Wan turn worriedly to Anakin.

"Is something wrong Anakin?"  
"No…well, not really, kinda."  
"Anakin….."  
"No master nothing is wrong. Not per say but I have been….wishing to get this off my chest for a long time, and to be honest Gandalf, Aragorn, and Galadriel as well have told me to tell you..-"  
"Wait why do they know whatever this secret is but I don't?" He asked critically of the Jedi, and Anakin sighed.

"Master, Gandalf didn't say specifically he knew, but he implored me to tell you secrets I didn't feel I should tell you, Aragorn is…well he's too good at reading people, and Galadriel I think can see things others cannot with powers I wont begin to pretend I understand." Obi-Wan nodded once but waited for his old padawan to explain further.

"Master I'm…..well…" Anakin took in a big breath and fully turned to look Obi-Wan in the eyes.

"I'm married."  
"What?!" Obi-Wan retorted in shock, and Anakin shushed him pointing to Boromir and the others.

"Wh…what do you mean you're married Anakin?"  
Anakin folded his arms across his chest. "Master, surely you know what marriage is."

"Of course I know what marriage is, but, but, Anakin you know that is against the code, and…oh Force no. Don't tell me…-"  
"Yes its Padmé." Obi-Wan slapped a hand to his head and spun around almost deliriously before jerking back to Anakin.

"A politician Anakin? Really?!" Anakin scowled however.

"She's not like most of them master. She is kind, cares about peace and democracy, and well….I love her and she loves me, and I would marry her all over again, and would rather the Jedi expel me and cast me out then leave her."  
"No one is asking you to do that Anakin…" Obi-Wan said in retort as he flopped down to a rock for a seat and rubbed his beard in thought and sighed.

"When did this happen?"  
"When I escorted her back to Naboo after Geonosis. Before that though we kinda professed our love." Obi-Wan groaned, and Anakin almost smiled as his old master was always a bit of a conservative on the attachment rule, and rather shy around women as well. Though Anakin always had a sneaking suspicion he and master Siri Tachi had a thing before her unfortunate loss sometime ago.

"Why didn't you tell me before Anakin?" Obi-Wan finally asked seeming almost hurt.

Anakin in turn sat across from him and smiled sadly.

"I was afraid you would go to the council master. You have always been a conservative and rule following Jedi, despite having master Qui-Gon as your master." Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the memory of his unorthodox master, and his obvious love for the Noorian master Tahl, a love that nearly drove Qui-Gon to darkness, and that had frightened him back then as it did now.

"He may have been odd Anakin, and he had indeed loved before. I don't know if I told you that before, but when he lost her, master Tahl he nearly fell to the dark side I barely managed to pull him back from the abyss Anakin. Love and attachment lead to the dark side."

"I don't believe that master. I think love can and has many times over kept me from the abyss. The thought of losing her does make me feel…overwhelmed at times, but she has always been there waiting for me master. Never forsaking me and always there to calm me down when I am worried, scared, and cant center myself through the Force." He said with a far away glint in his eyes and a grin spreading across his face and despite himself, Obi-Wan laughed and smiled. Before allowing the laugh to fade and he looked down at the rocks beneath them as he fully took in the fact that they had been on this world for some months now.

"She must be quite worried about you with us and Grievous missing."

"Galadriel said she saw things, and that one of them was her worrying herself, but holding out hope, but I don't know…-"  
"Anakin, come now you have been missing from action several times over, and each time you have come back, and from what you say yourself she always hold out hope for you…..she sounds quite loyal, and….good for you." Obi-Wan mused and Anakin looked to his master, shocked with his concession.

"Anakin….I wished you had told me earlier, I would have helped you! You're like a brother to me. I would never have left you out to be eaten by the council." He said a hint of humor in his accented voice, and Anakin sent him a smile before looking down almost ashamedly.

"Aragorn said something along the lines of me re-evaluating who my friends are if I feel I can't trust them with things like that, and before you ask no, I didn't tell him. I asked him about Arwen, lord Elrond's daughter and he was able to pick up on me from there."  
"You're right, he is good at reading people." Obi-Wan said with a humming chuckle, and Anakin snorted, but in laughter.

"Tell you what Anakin. You get me off this world inn one piece and you and I will find a way to fix this. Blast, that came out wrong." Obi-Wan said cupping his beard.

"No, when we get off this world and get back to Coruscant we'll, together, go to the council and set this whole mess straight. I don't agree with what you've done Anakin, but you're practically my brother, as I've said. I will have your back at all times. Including this time around." Obi-Wan assured and rose to a stand followed by Anakin, and he reached out to shake Anakin's hand, but when Anakin took it he pulled Obi-Wan into a hug, and Obi-Wan smiled as he patted his friends back, as he could feel a flood of relief and happiness come off Anakin he could not remember happening in a long time.

"Thank you master…you have no idea how much this…..how much this truly means to me."  
"Not at all Anakin, but do me one favor Anakin."  
"What?"  
"If you ever need help with something, anything ever again. Come speak to me first about the whole matter. I'll help you, not try to hurt you Anakin." he said and gripped the blonde Jedi's shoulder and Anakin did the same to Obi-Wan.

"Together then master?"  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Together my old friend."

That night both men slept peacefully as the next day would bring chaos.

* * *

As the fellowship continued down the rive Anduin they came across a sight to behold in this ever more surprising and magical world called the Argonath. Which Anakin caught Aragorn telling Frodo were his kin. The kinds Isildur, and Anarion. It was magnificent, but something was gripping the hearts and senses of the Fellowship as a darkness seemed to follow them, and await them. It was all around, both within and outside the fellowship, and it made both Jedi afraid for Boromir as the darkness of the Ring sought to corrupt him first and foremost. The weakest willed of the group.

Later they had docked up along the western shore of the Anduin and rested. As the hobbits sat lazily and Gimli stood along a rocky area Aragorn addressed Legolas who had become the unspoken second in command of the fellowship though the two Jedi were usually not too far away as Aragorn made it clear he recognized and appreciated the power of the two.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Gimli did not seem impressed to that however and addressed Aragorn a little haughtily, but nothing too condescending.

"Oh yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli said to the obvious displeasure of the hobbits who looked to him worriedly mostly Pippin of course.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, master dwarf." Aragorn retorted and Gimli huffed at the though someone needed to tell him to recover his strength, and that only sought to make Anakin grin at the stout dwarf more.

"We should leave now." Legolas whispered warningly to Aragorn but looked to the Jedi as a silent inclusion of them into the conversation.

"No. orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."  
"It's not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near….I can feel it."  
"We can second that." Obi-Wan said and Aragorn looked to them before nodding in thought as he mused over what they were saying. As the elf's gaze wandered to the pined woods beyond them. As Gimli told Pippin not to pay any mind to the whole getting rest thing. As merry came back with wood in arms.

"Where's Frodo?" He asked and everyone turned to him and the about in mild worry. Then Aragorn suddenly stops as he sees none other then Boromir's shield lying on the ground, and he flew into the woods leaving everyone else to either follow or be slightly confused before following him after the two.

The ranger of the north was fast as he made his way uphill and far ahead of everyone else, even the Jedi who tried to quickly sense out both the hobbit and Boromir, but were caught in a slight haze at the sudden panic of the situation. And, when they finally reached Aragorn they all saw massive Orcs descending on them and Anakin briefly remembered Gandalf mentioning Uruk-Hai, and now that he saw one he knew why they were trouble.

Anakin jumped high into the air using the Force and activated his saber before brining it down upon an Uruk, before spinning around and hacking limb after limb from the Uruks. Obi-Wan chose to rush one and quickly slice him, while Legolas expertly shot arrow after arrow, even using one to stab one then shoot another, while Gimli did what Gimli does best, smash his axe into the taller and stronger beasts with the might of all the dwarves!

Anakin landed a kick into one and the twirled around decapitating another which caused some watching to look at their fellow Uruks in fear as Obi-Wan sent Force pushes into group of them that sent the horrid creatures flying into their air so high they would fall to their deaths, to cruel? Perhaps, but the darkness radiating off these creatures made it far easier to de-humanize them and not feel too terribly bad over their deaths.

They cleared the top of this hill next to an odd stone structure as a horn went off in the distance. With Legolas turning and saying, "The horn of Gondor!" Causing Aragorn to once more run forward. Only saying Boromir's name as incentive to get everyone moving.

Anakin raced down the hill and threw his saber into oncoming beasts before using the Force to lift fallen blades off the ground and send them flying into other Uruks before catching his returning saber and decapitating one as he continued his run, while Obi-Wan followed close behind and mopped many up that Anakin missed while Legolas provided what was essentially covering fire and brought down Uruk after Uruk, while Gimli stood back and taught the beasts to never underestimate a dwarf, Aragorn somehow as usual managed to beat them and was racing downhill ahead of them all even Anakin.

It was Anakin who first arrived before everyone except Aragorn who was on his knees before Boromir who had three arrows in him, and Anakin staggered back in shock at seeing a man he considered a friend a man worthy of respect even despite the Ring's influence over him, and as such he approached further and deactivated his blue saber.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White city fall….nor our people fail!" Aragorn told him in a conversation Anakin was not clued in on, but respected it was something passing between the two men.

"Our people? Our people." The Gondorian said through pain filled heaves as a small smile crossed him and Aragorn gave to the man his sword to hold close in his dying breaths.

"I would have followed you my brother…my captain…my king!" He said in more heaves and then cast a single glance to Anakin.

"Please….tell….Obi-Wan, that it was an honor to work, and speak with him….and you." The man said in what Anakin thought was too much an effort for he and Obi-Wan but he bowed to the man, as he then felt him pass away, and the anger in him swell at the foul Uruks that were to blame for this.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said and planted a kiss upon the fallen mans head, a sign of respect, love, and loss, as his brother in arms passed to whatever afterlife the people of this world had, and Anakin hoped he was now at last at peace. As then Obi-Wan, Legolas and Gimli arrived and immediately their faces fell at the sight of their fallen comrade.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn shakily said rising to a stand and a one tear flows down his cheek, and not a one person would or could ever blame him for allowing his tears to fall.

They all aided in getting their fallen friend and comrade into a boat and placing him in a kingly fashion with his sword in his hand, like a true fallen captain of Gondor, and allowed his body and boat to be carried down the river Anduin to the waterfall beyond where his body would hopefully be beyond any mutilation or be disturbed now that his soul was at peace.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas hurriedly said as Aragorn didn't move and in turn no one else did as Legolas looked back momentarily confused. "You mean not to follow them?" The elf asked and the Jedi snapped their heads to the man as they could barely make out the two hobbits heading into the woods beyond.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." He said in a peaceful voice that spoke of wisdom in the matter as the Ring was indeed best kept from them all and its eventual corruption and temptation.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli intoned and Anakin silently agreed as his chest panged with sadness and despair.

Aragorn reached out and grappled both Legolas and Gimli's shoulders with his hands as he passed his gaze between them.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He said and walked back to grab his blade and snap it into its sheath, and look to the two Jedi, and silently included them in with a smile on his face, a rare thing really.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc." he said turning and dashing up the hill. Leaving the four to look at one another, all of them in states of grins and smiles before Gimli spoke for them all with a hearty, "Yes! Haha!" As he went after Aragorn with Legolas.

Anakin turned to obi-Wan who waved him off preemptively.

"Don't bother Anakin, you've got me into this now I want to see it done!"  
"Great! Race you master!" Anakin cried and dashed up the hill with obi-Wan sighing but chuckling as well.

"It's not a race Anakin, but even if it were I am going to win!" he cried and heard his apprentice and even Gimli laugh as the four made their way after the foul Uruk-Hai, and began their journey closer to war.

Friends all of them together in this fight.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope I did Amon hen justice guys, and input would be appreciated. Sorry to anyone who wanted Boromir to live but I think a noble death is far better than a story where he continuously feels he has to make up for his actions, not that those stories are bad, I just don't feel like writing one, so again I'm sorry. Also don't worry guys and gals who want the two Jedi to be viewed as wizards and strangers from the heavens. For they will soon be in Rohan where their powers will be far more appreciated as men being among men with great power will surely be more interesting and shocking then powerful men among elves and orcs who could care less. So with that, please as usual point out or excuse any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! Also note that real life and college are sadly coming back to the forefront of my life, and so updates will slow down but I promise to finish the story! Thanks for all your support guys, and please review! :D

**PS: **Fixed one major typo where I said the Argonath was Isiludr and Elendil. I meant to say Isildur, and Anarion but it was 3 in the morning and I must have been dazed. ;)


	10. The Fires of Industry

**Chapter 10: The Fires of Industry  
**

The tower of Orthanc rose high as a pillar of power, a bastion of woe and the center of darkness in the west of Middle-Earth. The pits ever burning and smoke always rising high into the air as the power of the worlds industrial might is proven by the white wizard as the future of Arda. No more would the world rely on meager acts of industrialization to forward their civilizations. It would be pure power of industry, fire, and sweat that would see who held power in the world, and it was a wonderful sight.

Saruman the white had in the recent days met with men known as the Dunlendings, whom Vica had seen before, but these men were not the most pleasing to the eye. She had in recent days entered into a state of usually shadowing the wizard wherever he was. Always off to the side and observing, attempting to see who this man worked as opposed to the hidden and unseen Sauron, who was even harder to read. The closest she got was seeing the great fiery eye watch out over all, and since then the only thing she could see or rather feel of the dark lord was his pervasive and ever growing dark influence over this world, and it was a power that was most tantalizing to her.

Here now though, in Isengard, Vica stood over to the side as usual as the white wizard looked out over his ever growing army of Uruk-Hai, and he seemed to finally be addressing the issues she herself wanted to bring up with him as he turned to address his portly orc overseer of production.

"I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!"  
"But my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means!" He said in reply as Saruman seemed annoyed but ever contemplative.

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day!"  
"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires." The orc replied as the idea held merit save for the fuel matter of course as Vica silently nodded in agreement with the orc, as the wizard then stared thoughtfully out to the vast forest beyond.

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it!"  
"Yes!" The orc replied as she and the wizard made their way back to the tower.

"My lord, I sense something coming from that Forest, it's old, but still lingering."  
"In the forest lies ancient creatures. Ents they are called, herders of trees and caretakers of the forests. They will not be an issue, for they have for far too long feared concerning themselves with the wars of men, elves, dwarves, it matter not. They will be burned like the rest. Industry must be left to thrive, for without it we shall forever remain in the shadow of greater powers." Saruman said as he continued his pace and stamped his staff into the ground as Vica, with a her dark hood over her head nodded in agreement.

"A very wise decision my lord. My droids have as you may know, already met the armor quotas and we will be happy to finish your quota for weapons, but may I make a request until we have completed that?"  
"You may." He responded as they entered into the great monolithic tower.

"I would like to join out with the raiding parties into this country you call Rohan. Myself and just several of my droid units to instill fear, doubt, and hopelessness in the hearts of these, what was your word…oh yes, peasants. I know that the Wildman you met with before will tonight be coming with his people to join with your Uruks, and I am dying to take action, and am sick of sitting and waiting. However, I would humbly ask for your approval first of course." She said as they slowly climbed the stairs of Orthanc, and Saruman sat himself upon what was essentially his throne, and placed his staff down for a moment as he thought about the proposal.

"Very well. Indeed having a woman lead Uruks into battle will be a blow to the hearts and minds of the pathetic Rohirrim peasantry. Find them, and root out the brats, slaughter their women without remorse, and set an example for the Dunlendings with your brutality. Not a problem I hope?"  
"Not a one." She said grinning a dark grin, and bowed as she made to ready her droids for later that evening when the Dunlending raiders would unite with the Uruks.

When that time came and the white wizard stood in the middle of a group of these less than groomed men, she stood beside him silent and waiting as her two massive B2 guards sent a thrill of awe and intrigue through the men.

"I will be sending you with an army of my Uruk-Hai! You will do as you please and may lead them from village to village, remember what was done to you, and do onto them in return!" the men cheered at the thought of coming war, and growled in their 'war faces.'

"I will be sending an ally in this war with you at the head of my Uruk-Hai, and by that fact you will direct your wishes and raiding orders to her." he said and the mentioning of 'her,' had the men confused, but Saruman preemptively countered their arguments.

"Surely news of the great flame that fell from the heavens before the Gondorians, into the land of shadows has reached even Dunland?!" They murmured that he was correct.

"Then look to this woman! She came from there, from the heavens themselves to the aid of Sauron and Saruman! She brings with her great armies of machines, that will tip the balance of this war in our favor! She goes with my blessings, and her own powers! Do you not want a woman on your side who can do this?" He asked and looked to her as she directed the B2's to fire once more into the air, and when they did the men all staggered back in awe, but then cheered at the sight and display, as she then made for them to halt, and brought he saber forth, and activated a brilliant red blade, that one man touched his sword to and watched it melt away.

"That's not all my good men." She addressed and then with a wave of her hand lifted one very large, and burly man effortlessly into the air, as he cried out in shock and fear, while Saruman seemed mildly amused. She lowered him, and laughed as he looked more grateful then ever to be on solid ground.

"Any objections to her then?" Saruman asked and they all let it be plainly known through a cheer that they were more then happy to have one so powerful and with such powerful soldiers with her.

"Very well. Just remember this! The Horsemen took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks!"  
"Murderers!" A man cried and incited the crowd.

"Take back the lands they stole from you, burn every village!" He cried and they erupted into a cheer before rushing toward the exit, with Vica hanging back.

"I shall return to you lord Saruman, when I have been completely satisfied with the progress of these men, and your Uruks. I assure you my droids and myself will do our part."  
"See that you do." He said and she bowed as she motioned for her massive B2's to march briskly behind her as fast as possible and linked up with the Uruks who stood at the entrance to Isengard. One Uruk the leader possibly, looked at her for a moment before seeming enraged.

"Eh! I didn't know we'd be going with a man wench at our head!" He said in his gruff voice as the other Uruks looked at her and then him as they grunted and didn't make known what exactly they felt, though she could tell once more these creatures felt it laughable that a woman was at the head of them. So with her hand she made a pinching motion and the Uruk grabbed his throat and choked as the other Uruks fell back in surprise and shock as it was obvious she was doing this to their leader without even touching him as her massive metal guards aimed their extended arms at them, and they had at least seen these hulking monsters at work, and didn't dare attack.

"You going to play nice, and not try to belittle me for my gender? Tell me Uruk, do you question my power or the authority of Saruman?" she asked as the Uruk fell to his knees and shook his head and gasped for air harder. She released him suddenly and threw him to his back.

"Do you want to try my patience with you, or would you like to get to the murdering, plundering, and fun that comes with raiding these peasants?" She asked throwing her hood back and allowing her glowing yellow eyes to be seen, and oddly enough the Uruk smiled and laughed.

"Not a problem at all! Just tell me where me boys and me be getting our dues!" He said and grabbed an offered hand by Vica who effortlessly tugged him back to a stand.

"Good man. Now let's catch up to these fools from the hills and show them how a raid is committed!" All the Uruks cheered wildly and then charged out of Isengard to regroup with the head-start Dunlendings, as Vica marched with them along with four altogether B2 battle droids. It was time to instill fear and horror into the hearts of these pathetic beings! It made the Sith acolyte grin as she once more put her hood over her blonde head.

* * *

They had been running for three days without end, and everyone was dealing with it rather well really. Well, except for Gimli who always seemed to be trailing behind the main group as they chased the Uruks who took Merry and poor Pippin away and headed back west. Aragorn had shown his true ranger abilities more and more and was now firmly planted against a stone and had his ear to it listening to the marching and pace of the creatures as they raced across the land.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." The northern ranger said as he stood once more and looked out toward the direction of the Uruks. Before he turned and looked to the others. "Hurry!" He calls and once more begins making chase.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas calls jerking his head back to the dwarf and taking off after Aragorn. As the two Jedi easily kept pace with the elf and even Aragorn, but Anakin hung back with Gimli. Usually to tease him, or honestly offer help to his smaller friend. As the dwarf looked at Legolas he breathed raggedly for a minute before speaking aloud.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell!" He huffed and once more made for a run. As Anakin slowed down to jog next to him, and once more plastered a smirk on his face.

"I could carry you if you want Gimli."  
"Carry me?!" the dwarf cried in horror at the thought and Anakin laughed.

"I'll have you know…..no one tosses….or carries a dwarf!" He said huffing some more, and running as obi-Wan shot Anakin a look with humor glinting in his eyes.

"Come now Anakin! Leave poor Gimli alone already!"  
"You're right master! I'm sure our master dwarf friend here can handle himself!"

Anakin said cheekily and Gimli growled as he ran on with everyone else, over hills, cliffs, and ridges as the landscape changed evermore. Until the company five made their way into a rocky narrow pass where Aragorn picked up a small metal leaf.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said running up along the man.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come." Aragorn called and again dashed forward. As the elf and two off-worlders were not far behind, with Gimli falling across some rocks as Legolas turned to push him on.

"Come! Gimli, we are gaining on them!"  
"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances." He said as Anakin laughed.

"I trust you Gimli, but come on now, keep up. One leg then the other, that's it!"  
"Oh do me a favor laddy and shut up!" Gimli cried in protest of the Jedi's friendly taunts and caused Obi-Wan to laugh at his old friend. As they all continued on to a rocky formation that overlooked a set of wide open plains. Where Aragorn perched himself high.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." He commented aloud as the jedI came up beside him and Legolas went down a level but perched himself up to look out over the hilly plains.

"Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?!"  
Legolas narrowed his eyes as he looked out.

"The Uruks turn Northeast! They're taking the hobbit to Isengard!"  
"Saruman." The man intoned to himself as they made chase again through the hills until night fell. Where it was begrudgingly decided by all that rest was needed, and that the Uruks too would need rest as well.

They gathered around a small campfire as they took up came next to a rock formation with one rock jutting out and acting as cover for the group. Aragorn sat next to the fire staring into it with his pipe in his mouth as he thought on the past few days and what had happened. While Legolas acted as guard using his eyes. Gimli, was already sleeping and snoring quite loudly while Anakin and Obi-Wan say around the fore as well thinking and lightly chatting between one another.

"I feel what Aragorn has suspected master. There is a darkness in this land. It is flowing out over all and seeking to corrupt all the land entirely." Obi-Wan nodded.

"I felt it too. The Force does not feel right in these lands. Whatever darkness is flowing into it, it is making the Force corrupt into twisted darkness, but that's not all that disturbs me."  
"Something else you've felt master?" Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan nodded again as he continued to star at the fire.

"I sense the dark side, and not the darkness of this world. That is a different feeling. No, rather I have felt something we are used to. I felt it when facing down the Sith on Naboo, and when we fought Count Dooku on Geonosis."  
"A Sith master?" Anakin asked with narrowed and hard eyes at the thought of one of those foul beings being on this world as well as Grievous.

"Perhaps a Sith, but I sense the darkness cultivating right now. It's not a fully formed darkness. I think that Grievous came here with one of Dooku's dark Jedi acolytes."  
"A dark Jedi?" Came the questioning voice of Aragorn who had removed his pipe having listened in on the conversation.

"Well I don't think we really explained the differences between Force users well before." Anakin said to Obi-Wan who nodded but sighed.

"You see, Aragorn, when a Jedi falls to the dark side and embraces everything we Jedi must fight against to remain in the light, they are considered dark Jedi unless they are taken under the wing of a Sith master, or come upon dark knowledge and proclaim themselves a Sith lord. A step up would be a Sith acolyte, where they are still relying much on their Jedi teachings, but have taken steps into the dark side and Sith teachings that they can no longer be classified as fallen Jedi. Our enemy, the fallen Jedi, turned Sith Count Dooku, trains and employs many dark side adepts and fellow fallen Jedi. If one is here on your world with General Grievous, then I fear we may be in greater danger then first thought. A Sith acolyte among us will make defeating Grievous all the more harder. A dark Jedi, or Sith will be able to do what me and Anakin can, even Grievous cant do that, and it will make them all the more dangerous if they are calling the shots and not Grievous."  
"Why's that?" The man asked looking thoughtful and slightly disturbed at the information. As it added onto their already large and heavy plate of enemies.

"Grievous is rash. Takes action far too quickly without too much thought behind him. He loves battle and war, and has an odd code of battle. He's not one to shy away from running and hiding though if losing seems to be assured. He would have been arrogant enough to maybe think all this world conquerable by his armies. While, a dark Jedi would likely sense potential allies, and make those alliances. What's disturbing though is the fact I sense a dark Jedi or Sith acolyte out here so far west from the Mordor place I hear about all the time."

"They would be then in Isengard. Lair of the white wizard Saruman. Now an ally of Sauron, I am sure that he and Sauron are working together somehow, and communicating to coordinate an assault on all free-peoples. If your enemies have allied with Sauron, then perhaps an envoy was sent to Isengard, and it was this dark Jedi you speak of."  
"This white wizard, what was he like, and how big of a threat is he now? Gandalf didn't elaborate too much on him before….before Moria." Anakin asked and Aragorn threw his head back and looked up at the night sky in thought for a moment before speaking.

"Saruman the white wizard is the most powerful of the wizard order. There was he, Gandalf, Radagast the brown wizard and the two blue wizards who many years ago went into the east to combat Sauron but were not seen again. Some think that they have formed cults of magic practitioners in the east, or are at the very least dead. Saruman the wise he was known as. Now however he seems like Saruman the traitor. He threw his support behind the one being he came to Middle-Earth to help destroy, Sauron, and from his fortress tower of Orthanc, I have no doubt that with the knowledge he has and the years of studying Sauron's magic's he can and has been marshalling an army of great proportion, and one of Uruk-Hai as it seems." Aragorn went on and drew from his pipe as the two Jedi looked downcast at the mental image.

"We need to be extra careful and on the look out Anakin. A dark Jedi if allied with Sauron, or this Saruman may be seeking for powers we can't comprehend fully, and if acquired by them we may have a bigger problem on our hands then just the war when we get off this world again."  
"Agreed master." Anakin said, and the group returned to silence and then a very uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

The small army of several hundred marched across the land of Rohan the locals called the Westfold. One village already lay behind them burnt out and ruined all the inhabitants fled or some were picked off but it wasn't the thrill she had been waiting for. No this small village by a stream was however. The Dunlendings ran into the towns outskirts and lit the homes of straw and wood alight for the pillars of smoke to lead the way. The Uruk raiders ran forward and hacked at running men and women, as they ran onto them with their broadswords and brought them down dead with sheer weight alone. She had watched from a hill as the land was covered in blood, and a feral grin lay on her face as he golden eyes glowed bright as the dark side swirled around and in her. Her four super battle droids stood arms at the ready as she then herself entered into the small village and told her droids to open fire.

The hulking machines extended their arms and sprayed into the village singing bodies and building alike as the noise the blasters made sent men and women who foolishly stood to fight, now running in fear. These folk, the Rohirrim, were an oddly blonde haired and light eyed race. They had a connection and natural inclination to horses that as the Uruks had chortled about boarded on obsession. Vica entered into the city wearing her dark tunic garbed atop by her dark cloak and her hood masking her features as the Uruks and men of Dunland steered clear of her. She briskly activated her crimson lightsaber at a point and smilingly decapitated a villager before swinging the saber in an arch across the chest of another peasant as the thrill of battle and war surged through her body and coursed through her veins in pure adrenaline. The people had stared at her in horror as a beam of light red as blood went through their neighbors like a knife on butter, and this person had even made the vile Uruks run away from if this person got too close to them as they went about taking whatever they fancied from the homes of the Rohirrim.

Vica cut down one man, then a woman, and then flew through the air and landed before another woman and cut her down, before spinning around and impaling a man, as she tossed the saber into a running elderly man, and sent lightning into a family as they ran out of their home. It was glorious all the carnage! Blood ran free as this village like more to come burned into ash and nothingness in the shadow of Isengard, Mordor, and now the Confederacy. Her droid wandered about like hulking metal monsters and fired off into the far distance and the hills as children ran from their parents who sent them ahead, and it was a horrible sight of course….that is if you were of Rohan. For Vica it was glorious and let the message be shown that none, not even the children of the enemy of this alliance would be spared. Total war at its finest!

As she cut down a man standing before a cart of his home goods, she turned to her left and between two houses was a small crevasse only big enough for a child. Of course in this small passage was a child. A small blonde hair girl staring up to Vica with tears running down her puffed out cheeks, as she appeared only about maybe six or seven.

Vica, with saber in hand crouched down to her eyes level and allowed her to see her face under the hood that made the girl look on in horror, as the woman killing her family and friends was blonde like her, but far scarier looking.

"Why are you hiding little one?"  
"The mon…monsters and bad men want to kill me, they ki….ki…killed my momma and poppa." She spoke in the common tongue with a hiccup of fear and overwhelming sadness lay on her voice, as she held her hands up to her mouth in fear.

"Poor child….you seem a little naïve to the world. Come here." She beckoned with an outstretched hand and with nowhere to run the little blue eyed, blonde girl took the hand. Vica slowly drew her out of the small crevasse as Uruks ran behind her and after some running villagers, she brought the girl with her, hand in her, and made her way over to the lead Uruk who had earned her ire before as he stood beside a bunch of captured Rohirrim peasant soldiers still garbed in their flimsy chain mail armor, and old helmets as their hands were bound and their heads hung low, as more prisoners and captured men and women were brought forth from Uruks who had more control of themselves.

"Kraibag," Vica said addressing the lead Uruk who had since their meeting shown far more respect than before, as he snapped his un-helmeted head to her flanked by two other Uruk raiders.

"Bring me up those pathetic men these people call soldiers." The Uruk grunted the order to his fellow Uruk who scrambled behind him and pulled a chain that connected to a collar on every man and tugged it so hard that they almost fell over as they marched closer.

"Here be the lot. Not good enough sport did these rats offer!" Kraibag said in a grimace as he looked upon the Rohirrim soldiers who had surrendered so easily.

"You two, B2's!" Vica called and her two constant guards, not the other two who were off killing, snapped towards her, and she grinned wickedly down at the girl, as she threw back her hood and all the men, despite hearing her feminine voice looked shocked still to see a blonde haired woman being in charge of the Uruk-Hai.

"Now, what is your name child?"  
"Félewyn." She responded as fear once more gripped her with the uruks and metal monsters surrounding the poor girl.

"Félewyn…good. Now I want you to watch and not look away. This is reality, and this is what I want you to remember real clearly, understand?" The girl nodded and looked at the man who looked down to her in differing amounts of sadness loss and sorrow.

"B2's! Blasters at ready!" She ordered and the mammoth droids extended their arm blasters at the men.

"Fire!" She demanded and the droids blasters rocked through the air as they slammed red bolts of plasma into their bodies and they shook at the impact before falling back singed, burned and very dead, as the girl held her ears at the blasters. Tears again ran down her cheeks as she began bawling her eyes out.

"Shush now Félewyn, shush." Vica said condescendingly to the girl as she rubbed her hand along her blonde braids that were messily in her blonde hair.

"These here are called B2 battle droids. I want you to tell all you see what you saw, and what you saw was a battle droid shoot your pathetically weak soldiers dead." Vica said grinning and ruffling her hair, before looking to an intrigued Kraibag.

"Tell your Uruks not to attack this little girl captain. She is going to help spread the word, and power of Isengard."  
"Whatever you want." He said and sneered at the little human girl who stepped back in fear.

"Good. Now look here." Vica turned the girl to a hilly area to her immediate east.

"I want you to run, and run to the nearest village you know of, and then tell them what you saw, or I would even like it if you ran all the way to this city Edoras, I've heard so much about. Tell everyone what you saw, and you will live another day. Now….RUN!" Vica called and the small girl ran on cue. As the small girl ran out the city and Vica watched her silhouette cross the hills and then over them she grinned and chuckled lightly. As Kraibag came to stand beside her.

"What's the point of telling em anything bout us? What they see or hear wont help them when we get our hand on their mangy throats and gut em!" He said as he spoke of the Rohirrim in that dreadful accent that seemingly came with being an orc or of orc ancestry.

"You have much to learn or psychological warfare my Uruk friend. If terror grips the hearts of your enemy it will make them so unwilling or unable to fight you that you might as well as won already." She said snickering as she looked out and watched the Dunlending men and Uruks in the distance burn down the outer most homes of this village.

"Right, well whatever works for you. You're the boss as Saruman says it." Kraibag relented before turning, but then turning back quick as a thought hit him.

"Hey, what should we do to these maggots here?" Kraibag asked and Vica turned to see captured villagers. Most of them women, and some children, and a few men spliced in, mostly the elderly.

"Kill all the elderly. They have no uses. Is lord Saruman in need of slave at this time?"  
"None as I've heard." The Uruk responded.

"Hmm…." Vica said and cupped her cheek as she looked at the rest of the captives who stared at this evil woman before them.

"Well, what do you think should be done my Uruk friend?" She asked as her sickly yellow eyes glared at the lot, and the Uruk laughed as did his fellow nearby Uruks in a dark manner.

"Well me and me boys think we should kill em all as is the right thing to do with these weak worms, but eh….me boy and I would first like to get all uses out of em firstly sees what I'm saying?" Vica raised a brow confusedly as she turned to the Uruk, and thought on his words hard for a moment before she noticed that through the Force the women all tensed up in horror and fear, and with a bit of subtle prodding with the Force Vica finally snapped to a realization of what these disgusting Uruks wanted to do.

"Pillage, plunder, loot, and rape means just that doesn't it?" Vica asked the Uruk who chortled and laughed along with his fellow Uruks. While the women seemed appalled at Vica fro being so nonchalant about the act of defiling women against their will. After all, she too was a woman!

Vica whoever coldly smiled and a gleam of disgust passed through her eyes when she looked at the women.

"Do what you and your boys need captain, but do make it quick, and be sure to kill them afterwards. Last thing I need is slaves that aren't needed and traumatized following us around."

"No need to be worrying about that!" Kraibag said and laughed heartily. As his Uruks cheered, and the woman blanched.

The news would easily spread of the woman butcher who lead the Uruk-Hai and Dunlendings on their pillaging, their plundering, their looting, and most horrifically of all, their raping of land and body of the Rohirrim. The might and awesome horror of the battle droids would also be told, as Rohan burned.

* * *

**Authors note: **Well this one was certainly darker as far as I as a writer am concerned, but maybe now the cold callousness of Vica will be more understood by you guys eh? Also the hope that she soon loses as well right? Anyways, i hope you guys find the chapter enjoyable nonetheless, and as usual please excuse any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! :D

Also, side note! Last chapter a Guet reviewer pointed out the Argonath was Isildur and Anarion not Elendil, so I have fixed that typo, and I thank you whoever you are for pointing that out! I meant to put down Anarion, as I even went to the wiki to look it up, but I still somehow in the heat of the moment ended up putting down Elendil. Thanks again all, and as always leave a review for more chapters and continuation of this story! Feedback is loved! ;D

Oh yeah if anyone says anything about my cover art which I did myself I would be most thankful to hear what you guys think. ;)


	11. The Turn of the Tide

**Chapter 11: The Turn of the Tide**

As the morning dawned once more the group immediately shrugged off their still tired eyes and achy bones as they in a flash rushed back up and once more made after the Uruk-Hai. However, despite the two men not fully understanding what senses the Elves of this world had, when Legolas commented on the rising of a red sun, and the spilling of blood the night prior, a chill had crept through them, but like the Elf they ran on forward until they came to a more open plain as they morning sun climbed higher into the sky.

Aragorn had bended down and looked to the ground before he gestured to everyone to follow him behind a set of rocks as the unmistakable sound of rumbling horses was soon heard. These riders came over a hill and made their way past them as the hooves of their horses pounded the dirt, and as they began to move on Aragorn popped out and called to them.

"Riders of Rohan, What news fro the Mark?!" At his voice the horsemen turned at the direction of their leader, and the group was awkwardly and suddenly surrounded by the horsemen, as Anakin pulled his saber out and held his hilt ready with Obi-Wan sending him a warning glare not to do anything stupid or sudden, as their leader made his way forward as his men pointed their lances to the five.

"What business does and Elf, three men, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" He commanded, with Anakin whispering about how the man seemed a little touchy making his master smile faintly.

"Give me your name Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said in what was honestly a polite sounding way as the blonde man dismounted his steed and approached the dwarf and handed his lance to a fellow rider.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas in a flash readied his bow with an arrow pointed to the thoroughly caught off guard man, and then Anakin and even Obi-Wan activated their two sabers and Anakin added to the threat by cutting the lances of several threatening weapons.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" The elf warned and even smirked when he saw the man and the horse riders look in horror at the beams of light his friends wielded beside him.

"Threaten Gimli again and I'll quickly cut off you and all your friends heads!" Anakin warned and Obi-Wan shook his head at the threat but said nothing, as Aragorn lowered Legolas's arm and motioned for the Jedi to lower their sabers and defused the situation. Anakin sneered but did as asked by him and Obi-Wan easily followed the silent request.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland realm, as well as our two other companions Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, travelers from far away." Aragorn said and the men looked to the two Jedi in confusion.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king." Aragorn said politely and ever cordially as Anakin caught Obi-Wan looking a little left out of his realm of negotiating.

The man paused a second before speaking again. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The man said removing his helmet and revealing a mess of long blonde hair as his men now finally relaxed their pointed lances.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." He approached some and seethed his next words. "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded, and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets."  
"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." The rider paused for a moment again in thought at Aragorn's rebuke.

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night."  
"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbit with them?" Gimli asked shaking his hand frantically as Obi-Wan sighed at figuring what the man would next say.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn said and the man didn't give the idea too much thought.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said and pointed to a small plume of smoke in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli asked in disbelief, While Anakin searched the Force and turned to Obi-Wan in a whisper. "I don't sense their deaths master."  
"Me either Anakin, let's wait and see."

"I am sorry." The man said in honesty as Legolas clasped the dwarfs shoulder in sorrow. The man then whistled.

"Hasufel, Arod, Devlin!" Three horses moved up at his command.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The man said handing the reins over to both Aragorn and Legolas, and then climbed back onto his own horse once more placing his helmet atop his head.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" He called and like that the company of horsemen took off and left the five alone for a moment to let the information seep into their minds. Finally Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod, and Hasufel became Aragorn's as Anakin got atop Devlin, a dark mare with equally dark hair.

"Come on master we'll share."  
"Oh no, Anakin, I know how you ride animals, and this beast will be no different." Obi-Wan said crossing his arms only for Anakin to roll his eyes.

"Come on master we have more important things to do then discuss my flying, driving, and or riding of vehicles or beasts, so get on the horse!" He said with a small smile, and Obi-Wan sighed before clasping and mounting the horse behind Anakin.

"Fine Anakin, but I swear if you ride this horse like you fly a starfighter I'm going to jump off and run the rest of the way." Anakin laughed and then kicked his heels and the Force sped off after the others who had already take off, and the horse ran after them in a rush of speed that caused Obi-Wan to quickly grasp Anakin's waist.

"Blast it all Anakin, what did I say?!" Anakin only laughed as the horse sped up and rejoined the other two horses until they all made it to the pile where the mood sobered once more into despair.

As they all got off their steeds and began approaching the pile to look for clues, and Anakin ignored the lanced dead Uruk head, as Gimli bent to pick up something and lifted it up with a gasp and face of disbelief.

"It's one of their wee belts." He said holding the charred piece of clothing. As Legolas said something sorrowfully in Elvish Aragorn looked around before releasing his anger, and sadness by kicking a random fallen helmet and releasing a cry of emotion that was very unlike the usually calm and collected man who then fell to his knees.

"We failed them." Gimli intoned as the sorrow of Amon Hen hit them all doubly now as their failures seemed complete.

"I don't understand master I thought we would have felt their deaths." Anakin said sadly as he didn't notice Aragorn notice something on the ground.

"We would have. We were around them long enough to tell their presences apart from others….I don't think they're…dead." obi-Wan intoned as his eyes narrowed as he caught Aragorn looking intently upon the ground.

"Their hands were bound….their bonds were cut!" The ranger again proved himself picking up seemingly unimportant rope, as the whole group followed him with a glint of hope returning.

"They ran over here….they were followed." He went on following only clues and tracks that he could see.

"The tracks lead away from the battle, into….Fangorn Forest." The man said as he stopped before a massive and lush looking forest that seemed to be darker and acted as a barrier between lands.

"Fangorn forest, what madness drove them in there?"  
"Well for one thing the battle Gimli, and the orcs no doubt." Anakin replied and Gimli huffed.

"I know that laddy, but Fangorn is, well known for its oddness, its darkness."

"Aw, come now Gimli, you just prefer rocks to trees."  
"That I do, but still Fangorn is not a place to be underestimated." The dwarf replied to Anakin's quip as he looked and saw his master running his eyes all across the massive trees.

"Master?"  
"I sense something in these forests. Old, wary, but watchful." The Jedi master said and Anakin extended his senses and also picked up on the odd feelings the Force pushed out from the Forest. It didn't feel like darkness of either magic or the Force, but still it felt more…grouchy, like someone waking from a long sleep only to be told they need to do something right now without time to recover from their weariness.

"Senses and fears aside that's where merry and Pippin are." Aragorn spoke up to both Obi-Wan and Gimli who huffed at being called afraid of trees.

"Come, they've had all night to go further into the forest. There's no telling how deep in they are, or if the one following them is still on their trail." Aragorn reasoned and everyone nodded as he led the way into the dark of Fangorn.

"Cant you two cut some off this aside?" Gimli asked as he threw a shrub out of his way and looked to the Jedi.

"You have an axe Gimli, you can cut too, but…I wouldn't if I were you." Obi-Wan replied as he gently pushed aside a branch, and deliberately sent out calming and friendly waves of energy through the Force as strange moans and creaks could be heard all around.

"Master? I can….hear things. Minds that are speaking in hushed whispers beyond the natural perception of my ears." Anakin whispered as they moved in, and Obi-Wan nodded.

"I think it's the trees. I have heard this strange talking before throughout our trek across this planet, but never as heavy, or….alive as here." Obi-Wan replied and Anakin nodded as he narrowed his blue eyes at the dark trees.

When Gimli then spotted some black liquid on a leaf he put it onto a finger and stuck it into his mouth before spitting it out in disgust.

"Orc blood!" he spat, and Anakin grinned.

"Gimli did you really need to put that in your mouth?"  
"Never hurts to be sure laddy, and fortunately for you I have come into contact with the foul substance before." He said, and Anakin cocked a brow.

"Drink orc blood on occasion?" Gimli laughed lightly and shook his head as he moved ahead with everyone else as Aragorn examined the ground beneath him.

"These are strange tracks." he commented looking about himself.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said and Anakin nodded silently.

"The Forest is old, very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas commented lowly and caused the poor dwarf to fumble about as if he were surrounded by enemies.

"The trees are speaking to each other."  
"Gimli. Lower your axe." Aragorn told the dwarf with a gesture of his hand after listening to Legolas some more.

Gimli just replied with an, "Oh," before lowing his weapon, an obvious hated thing by the trees.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas went on deliberately making Gimli uncomfortable in a manner only two good friends could get away with.

"Talking trees? What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" Gimli said looking around himself warily.

"Thank you for the mental image of trees talking about dung Gimli, nice, very nice." Anakin retorted with a sour grimace on his face, and Gimli slightly chuckled

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!" Legolas spoke to his friend in Elvish as the other three looked at his now shaken but serious features.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn responded again in Elvish as Gimli and the two Jedi looked on wearily, and began becoming paranoid.

"The whit wizard approaches." The elf intoned and immediately everyone stiffened. As they all ended up facing the opposite direction of where Legolas seemingly knew where he came from, as Aragorn readied himself, as did all, and made his order.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us….We must be quick." He said drawing his sword some more, as the Jedi held their hilts, their fingers twitching over the activation buttons. As a creeping presence prickled in the force, but it wasn't dark, hidden, but not dark as it neared along with a growing light.

They all turn at once, Gimli throws an axe, it is tossed effortlessly aside, Legolas releases an arrow, but it blocked as his bow is tossed aside as well, and Aragorn's sword burned brightly hot in his hand forcing the man to drop it and bring a hand up to block the light, as Anakin and Obi-Wan ran forward they were thrown back and their sabers lifted forcibly from their hands, deactivated, and thrown. Leaving them to rise to their knees then stand as everyone looked at the blinding white light shielding their eyes.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits. " The voice that was laced over with another said matter-of-fact like in tone.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn demanded not letting his apprehension be seen or heard.

"They passed this way, day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The voice suddenly became not two, but one as it grew very familiar, and Anakin narrowed his eyes as his heart beat a mile a minute, and Obi-Wan seemed shocked already without speaking a word.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded and the brilliant light faded and before them came the kindly old face of a far more whitely haired Gandalf, holding his staff closely to him and a twinkle in his eyes as if he wanted to surprise them from the very start, and Anakin only grinned a massive grin, though his mind screamed out how this was possible.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said in shock while Legolas fell to a kneeling bow while saying, "Forgive me! I mistook you for Saruman." With Gimli then also stiffly bowed, and the two Jedi felt awkward so they too stiffly bowed forward, only for Gandalf, all garbed in white to smile knowingly.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." He said with a twinkle in his eyes as Aragorn neared still in awe.

"You fell." Aragorn said matter-of-factly. Where Gandalf coked his brows and very stiffly nodded, with slightly wide eyes of agreement.

"Through fire….and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf said as a far off look came into his elder and wise eyes in remembrance.

"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the Earth. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." The white wizard said while eyeing Aragorn and the others.

"Gandalf.."  
"Gandalf? Yes….that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey, that was my name." He said smilingly as memories no doubt flooded back to him.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said with a broad smile upon the dwarf which infected everyone else as well.

"I am Gandalf the white, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." The wizard said with a twinkle in those eyes of his.

"Hey!" Anakin said moving forward past Aragorn who shot him a small knowing smile as the blonde man approached Gandalf who smiled with another knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Next time you die, and then decide you can just come back tell me beforehand okay old man?" Anakin said with a smile, but his emotions laid bare in his blue eyes, as very faint fluid could be seen, as the Jedi held back tears and Gandalf made another of his, "Oh," sounds.

"Now is that anyway to greet me young Skywalker? Threatening an old man?" Gandalf said with a smile, and Anakin unashamedly pulled the old man into a hug and at first slightly caught off guard, the old man then smiled and patted the Jedi's back.

"Come now, you couldn't have honestly gotten that attached to an old wizard like me hmm?"

"Ha! It was your fault. You and your….damnable empathy, and your ability to….give good advice."  
"I do hope that since I give good advice it is being followed right?" Gandalf asked with a sideways look and a smile, as Anakin laughed and nodded.

"Mind if I say my own greetings Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he approached and his apprentice moved aside. As his master grabbed Gandalf's shoulder.

"Ah, master Kenobi. I hope you and your friend have been doing well on our humble world, hmm?"  
"Quite fine, thank you. Your…'death,' caused quite a stir."

"Oh really?" He asked, already knowing the answer with the twinkle never leaving his eyes.

"Have our friends from afar caused a stir themselves?" Gandalf asked turning to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, who all smiled.

"They certainly made impressions with the Rohirrim earlier, and scared the Uruk-Hai."

"Ah yes…the Uruks. Come! We have much to do and I'm afraid introductions, and re-introductions must be put aside for now." Gandalf said and jutted his staff back behind the group as he made the way forward back out of the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed falling into step behind Gandalf.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn added.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replied in a manner speaking of little worry.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli jolted when more moans and creaks came from the woods almost in angry reprimand of the small dwarf. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." The bearded dwarf said again seeming anxious, as Anakin laughed and patted his shoulder as he passed him by.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend" Aragorn spoke to the wizard who eyed him. "Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles." The ranger said knowingly and they shared a chuckle as everyone else agreed as well, before he spoke again.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The ents are going to wake up….and find that they are strong."

"Strong?…Oh that's good." Gimli replied as the trees groaned some more.

"Stop your fretting master dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf said as everyone trailed him and Gimli mumbled, "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old."  
"Aw come one Gimli. You know you missed it just like the rest of us." Anakin said once more clasping the dwarf who went back to his natural haughty attitude and huffed.

"Sure, sure, but the sooner we leave this….quite lovely forest, the better I'll feel that's for sure. Trees, they aren't like rocks laddy…" Gimli trailed off eyeing the trees more paranoid like with bugged-out eyes.

Obi-Wan, standing next to Anakin, sighed amusedly and looked to Anakin. "Dwarves…" He said with a smile and the two off-wordlers shared a knowing laugh at their small friends expense.

As they all once more exited the forest and looked out over the grand expanse before them Gandalf began to whistle a piercing whistle that caught both Jedi off guard at how he was doing this feat. Before either could comment the neighing of a horse could be heard as off to the side all the company could see a brilliant white horse all but show itself off as it came to Gandalf's call.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, and before anyone could ask Gandalf spoke up and greeted his steed.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said and patted the horse as Anakin caught Gimli subtlety bow at the sight of the horse. "He's the lord of all horses, and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said with another look of remembrance in his eyes.

"Come along now, we make for Edoras." Gandalf said mounting Shadowfax, and the others quickly gathered their horses nearby and Obi-Wan again, rather unhappily, got on Devlin behind Anakin who grinned at the uneasiness of his master.

"Now let's not waste anytime. There are ill manner of orcs, and other enemies crossing through Rohan now, and we better steer clear of the villages as well. We may be, for now at least, unwelcome, and you two would only draw out more suspicion." Gandalf said looking to the Jedi.

"Why's that Gandalf?"  
"Strange things have been seen of late. Stranger than orcs or Uruk-Hai. Great flying beasts, and monsters of metal."  
"Metal monsters…master do you think-"  
"Droids." Obi-Wan said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, it would seem your enemy and our enemy have finally joined forces, but no time for that. We make for Edoras, and we'll talk more then, or maybe sooner if given enough time." Gandalf said once more taking lead of the company, and thus they all began to ride through the plains and over the hills of Rohan.

* * *

"General! I'm so happy to be hearing from you!" Vica greeted the miniature holographic form of General Grievous who clasped his hands behind his back, making his cloak whirl about his figure.

"I am sure you are." He retorted with sarcasm obvious in his voice. "I require an update from you and your doings in this, Isengard place! As I told you before, I am in command here, and I will hold you to my authority."

"Of course general, of course, not a problem I assure you." Vica said smilingly as she heard her B2's firing off in the distance as another village fell to the raiding party at her disposal. As said village directly to her right burned with great heat and plumes of thick black smoke rose into the air, as the Dunlendings took their task of 'burning every village,' by Saruman to heart.

"You should see these men general. They are quite unruly, and unkempt. What's far greater in importance is Saruman the white. This man has created a breed of these Orc creatures called Uruk-Hai. They are massive, the size of men, but broad, loyal, and near impossible to scare." Grievous nodded, as a cough suddenly erupted from his vocabulator.

"What of your industrial aid to this man? Are we on schedule?"  
"Yes Grievous. They have a surplus of armor, and now we are pumping out their weapon requirements. They are crude but effective and useful. The white wizard will make war on this nation bordering him called Rohan. I have personally aided in the initial raids into the land, and have spread fear amongst the masses. Them seeing the droids is a most hilarious of sights. Also having a woman in battle on the side of these brutes has the people, these peasants in quite the uproar and fear."  
"Is aiding these people so massively a good idea?"  
"General I'm surprised with you!" Vica said at hearing the reluctance in the cyborg's voice.

"The Confederacy has signed over our aid and support to Sauron, and his ally Saruman needs additional support in this region of this world. He has quite the industrial base and ever growing army, but he is surrounded on all sides by enemies, and we are going to ensure he remains useful." Grievous shook his head.

"That is not my concern. My concern is the obvious extension of our own forces. I can hear the B2's blasting away behind you! I have one-hundred-thirty-thousand, plus droid units, some armored units, and tanks, but if we overextend ourselves in the spirit of alliance what then will we have to barter with our allies with?"

Vica grinned wildly. "Simple general. We will have our powers and abilities. You are an enigma to this world, no offense intended. While my powers are something everyone cannot understand, and a woman no less!" Vica laughed at that as her Sithly yellow eyes twinkled in humor.

"Look general, don't worry about it so much. In time the CIS will receive out S.O.S transmission and arrive with an entire evacuation fleet! We must merely be in a barely uncharted region of the galaxy and they are taking too long I admit, but I sense something coming, and trust in my senses general! When the fleet arrives, we will formalize our treaty, and have the firepower and ground, and air units to quash all dissent both from our enemies, and allies alike." Grievous coughed lightly, but then nodded his head.

"What about on your end general? Any problems?"  
"None of importance. My incompetent idiot of a Neimoidian captain and crew have been unable to get several systems back online, despite me allowing them to scrap several support craft in the hanger bay. We do however have scanners back, and have noted that there is another continent to the far west of us. I broached the subject of this continent but the emissary of Sauron told me that, that continent is off limits to all, though his lord wants to one day make war upon it, but informs us he would need his power base rebuilt, and armies nearly quadrupled in order to merely think about the subject let alone strike. Beyond that, we have created tens-of-thousands of armor and weapon units, we have aided in the construction of more efficient and easier to manage siege towers, and catapults. I have also met with the top lieutenants of this Sauron called Nazgûl. I find them….odd, but they are supposedly immortal by their own information so long as this Sauron lives, or whatever you want to call his existence." Vica nodded on as the general went through his list of developments as a woman's screaming was heard in the distance before being quickly shut out, no doubt by a blade.

"I have also concluded with these, Nazgûl, under my authorization, the droid armies will aid in an assault into the nearby enemy nation known as Gondor. I will personally lead a raid into this border town they have had problems with before called, Osgiliath. It will fall at my hands, and the CIS will be known throughout this planet!" Grievous said clutching his right hand into a visible fist, and Vica nodded smilingly. "Very good general. I shall contact you if anything important arises and keep you up to date." Grievous inclined his head and the transmission ended as Vica pocketed her comlink, and faced the burning village once more as it smoldered and the citizens could be seen running into the plains and hills beyond looking like small dots from so far away. It brought a smirk to her face as she headed for the town. Hoping to get a little fun out of it herself before calling it a night, as darkness loomed.

* * *

Night had fallen across the land once more as the group of now six decided to rest one night before reaching this city of Edoras. Gandalf stood off looking to the east as the ever fiery-red hot, looming, and dark skyline to the east that busted with darkness and power as the mountain of doom lingered. Aragorn, also still awake passed by his two resting companions as the two Jedi had joined Gandalf in silence.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt eve gnaws at him, The rumor has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives." Gandalf spoke and Aragorn sighed some as he gazed to the east as well, while the Jedi remained respectfully quiet, though confused. Then they fell into whispers seemingly for Legolas and Gimli's sake, but maybe it just felt right to them, but nonetheless they did.

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The Kings mind is enslaved," The wizard said shaking his head. "it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over king Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage." Gandalf and Aragorn share a look as the other two looked on silently at them.

"The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered into their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and secrecy of his quest." Gandalf said as Aragorn looked distressed and far away for a moment.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."  
"He's not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn informed and the elder man looked suddenly very pleased at the thought, a warm smile covering his features.

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes very good." Gandalf said to no one in particular as his thoughts consumed him momentarily. While both Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled in response to Gandalf's infectious one. As the three men, and one Maiar wizard stood in silence facing the east for some time.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten. I want to speak with you two concerning whispers I have been hearing as of late."  
"Whispers, Gandalf?" obi-Wan responded stroking his beard.

"Yes. You'd be surprised what these old ears here, and these old eyes see." Gandalf smirked with a twinkle.

"These beasts of metal…are you sure that they sound like your droids?"  
"We feel confident to come to that conclusion. The Force seems to agree with our speculations as well. They are relatively easy to destroy for a modern army for our standards, but I'm afraid for the people of this world, both light and dark, the droid armies could easily overpower anything you through at them, even trolls if enough of them shoot at it….maybe not a Balrog though." Gandalf grimaced at having to remember that foul Maiar again, but nodded at the information nonetheless.

"What is it that they use for weapons?"  
"Blaster bolts are plasma." Anakin answered. "Super heated shots of pure energy shot out from weapons called blasters. They can scorch pure rock, and when contacting a living being they can pierce through clothing, and armor, and eventually cause enough damage to kill. There are two droid variants that are most common. The massive hulking B2 unit with a blaster built into its arms, and the B1 unit, which is skeleton looking and holds its weapon in its mechanical hands." Anakin went on thinking about the miserable creations and all the countless billions of them the Separatists still hade, maybe even quintillion some reports stated.

"Sauron I feel will not use these droids you speak of in any main assaults yet. He may seen your enemy's leaders as adversaries himself. Feeling outclassed by allies makes those of darkness uneasy around one another despite being allied. Only when he feels ready and safe enough will he ask your enemy to play a major role, and we must use that to our advantage. No doubt Saruman is along those same lines holding back your enemies from using any of their main force in major battles to prove themselves to their new allies, this Grievous creature you speak of."  
"We may have a bigger problem than Grievous we're afraid to say." Gandalf narrowed his eyes in confusion and shot them a questioning look.

"You see," obi-Wan spoke up. "We have sensed a growing darkness growing, festering and burning for action in the west, and we learned more clearly that Isengard lay where we felt this disturbance in the Force. We believe that either a dark Jedi, or Sith acolyte is a part of the fleet that came to this world with Grievous. While the general may maintain command of the army, if a Sith follower is on planet then the stakes may have been raised again. We feel that this acolyte may be attempting to discern how to use the magic's of this world as well as the dark side of the Force. The fact that they are in Isengard means that they are, along with the Confederacy, aiding this Saruman build his army, but attempting to gain knowledge to merge both dark arts. The dark side of the Force, and the evil magic of this world….it seems odd I know but considering the culture shock we have both gone through we feel-"  
"I understand master Kenobi, really." Gandalf said calmly as he smiled sadly with understanding.

"If trying to merge two dark arts this enemy of yours is, then we need to be ever vigilant for them." Gandalf said and the four of them all nodded in silence, once more looking to the east that glowed in red from the mountain of fire and pillar of evil, Barad-dur.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you guys think? I hope you are liking the story so far as usual, and as usual please excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors. Reviews please? :D


	12. Realm of Horselords

**Chapter 12: Realm of Horselords**

The group had come to a stop to look before them to the city known as Edoras. It had been a pretty restful night before, and with the coming of the dawn the whole company of six had mounted their horses once more and made for the capital of the Kingdom of Rohan.

"Edoras, and the golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, king of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold of king Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said causing the others too look to him. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." The wizard said as the approached the city before he sent a most pointed look to the two Jedi who understood his secret call for them to be extra silent. They soon came closer to the wooden walls where the entered in through the open entrance as Aragorn caught a flag of the city falling into the dirt, and omen for the fallen kingdom as the very air of the city seemed dank, and stained with a hidden darkness. Though the city was a marvel, perched up high upon a stone mount the golden hall stood proudly before the city of Edoras, though now with the falling of the darkness rising from Isengard, the once greatness and glory of the realm was tainted and lessened, and both Jedi could feel it. The darkness permeated this place and its tendrils whipped and prodded at the group seeking to, like the land itself, taint and corrupt them.

So they began their relatively slow trek through the city upon their horses as everyone looked around and saw odd glances, saddened eyes, and silent looks showing the people to be unwelcoming to these newcomers though they did nothing to acquire this of course it was visible and quite easily sensible. "You find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli finally spoke what everyone felt as the stares became quite unbearable as they all neared toward the golden hall.

"I think you have a point dear Gimli." Obi-Wan said as he sat behind Anakin and looked about with a grim frown upon his face.

Everyone reached the hall and dismounted their horses with Gandalf, wearing a simple grey cloth over his now all white clothing, led them up the stone stairs of the hall. Everyone was silent and before they could reach the top a bearded man burst forth from the hall with guards flanking him on either side. Gandalf flashed the man a friendly smile, but the man seemed less than happy to be here at all, but not necessarily because of Gandalf, but Anakin eyed him nonetheless causing the man to look him over in return, before addressing them all.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The man said as he all but sighed at having to say this mans name, and Anakin whispered to his master.

"What kind of name is Wormtongue?" Obi-Wan shrugged but smiled slightly as Gandalf nodded slightly and looked to the group and silently ordered them to follow through. Aragorn took off all his many swords and knives and handed them, as Legolas all but showed off his knives before giving them away, and Gimli, well he reluctantly gave them his ask, almost looking as if a dear friend was leaving his hands.

"And you two as well." The led guard said, but Anakin, with a twinkle in his eyes opened up his arms and waved around a bit.

"See any weapons on me good sir?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the show, but the guards looked at his belt, and simply saw the lightsabers and looked to their leader confusedly.

"Why is it that two, seemingly unarmed men, travel with those who are armed heavily Greyhame?"

"Oh." Gandalf said with a smile. "these are two men from far away you see. They do not have weapons like swords, or bows, or things like that. They travel with their weapons within them." The guard looked confused at the backwards but still slightly true statement from the wizard as he looked to the Jedi again. "Well then I don't suppose you two good men will mind if I take those from you. Just for safety sakes for my king." The man said and Anakin glared his blue eyes towards him, but Obi-Wan quickly stepped forward, clasped a hand on Anakin's shoulder and spoke for him.

"That wont be a problem. You have nothing to fear from me and my companion. Isn't that right Anakin?"

"Yes master." Anakin said with an obviously fake smile and gritted teeth as he all but shoved his dear lightsaber into the guards hand, and Obi-Wan gently placed his as well as Gandalf smiled happily and seemingly done everything to placate the men.

"Now, your staff." the lead man said looking to Gandalf and the wizard narrowed his eyes like a confused elderly man in reply while making another, "oh," noise of his.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He asked looking to the lead man with a most innocent look, and Anakin had to hide a smirk, as did the others. As the man thought about it for a minute, and almost seeming reluctant he gestured for them all to follow him into the hall with Gandalf winking to a smiling Aragorn as everyone else had small smiles on their face. Especially as Gandalf played up the part by leaning on Legolas as they entered the dark and dank hall shrouded in unseen darkness. Anakin and Obi-Wan took up walking on the wizards right as they began eyeing several dark clothed but not armored men looking to the newcomers with weary eyes as Anakin sensed their intentions, and sneered to them.

"Keep it cool, Anakin. No need to rush things."  
"Yes master." he replied as Gandalf spoke up as they entered further with all manner of court members staring at them oddly.

"The courtesy of you hall has lessened of late, Théoden king." Gandalf said loud enough for all to hear as everyone else began to hang back as the men Anakin noticed earlier began following their steps, and Anakin all but silently begged them to come forward and just try something that allowed him to show off.

"Why should I…welcome you Gandalf…Stormcrow?" The very old and sickly looking man upon the throne asked as he seemed confused as to what he himself was saying and looked to a dark haired and quite slimy looking man to his right who nodded, and spoke.

"A just question. My liege." The oily man said as he rose and approached Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath-spell I name him! Ill news is an ill guest."  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf said with an unimpressed glaring look at the man. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He declared and jutted his staff forward to the man whose eyes grew wide with fear.

"His staff….I told you to take the wizards staff!" he cried backing away as the men rushed the group and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the two Jedi engaged these as equally witless men in a fist fight that resulted in them being utterly decimated. Anakin rather enjoyed using the Force to push back an unsuspecting man into a far wall making other people present rush away, as Obi-Wan merely took a punch aimed at him and forced the man to the ground before using a Force technique to put him to sleep.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said approaching and beckoning the man upon the throne who looked confused still while growled and kept that oily man from before pinned to the ground as everyone else in the hall approached the unfolding scene.

"Hearken to me! I release you from this spell." Gandalf said raising a hand and allowing a gust of strong and liberating wind rush through the hall and lift the darkness away but the man didn't seem fazed, in fact he looked at the closed eyed wizard and began laughing a hoarse and deep laugh that suddenly grew into a loud chortle as the old man made Gandalf open his eyes and look to him slightly confused. As were the others present.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the grey!" He said laughing as Gandalf sneered in realization as he flung off his grey cloak and allowed a brilliant white light to pour from him sending the man reeling back into his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf jutted his staff forward and sent the man reeling back again as an unseen but felt power kept him bound to his seat, and both Jedi went wide eyed as the Force swirled in brilliant light all through the room. As Anakin caught Aragorn catching a long haired blonde woman who began to run towards Gandalf.

"If I go…Théoden dies." The voice, not like the one from before, deeper, and more pronounced seethed to Gandalf with a crooked smile on his features as Gandalf once more threw the man backwards with his staff pointed forward.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" He declared and Anakin smirked, because he found it all but impossible to not like the old wizard more and more.

"Rohan is mine!" The man, now scowling, seethed, and was again forced back.

"Be gone!" The man writhed in his seat for a minute before glaring and lunging at Gandalf who jutted his staff forward ad connected it with the mans forehead who flew back into his seat, and then began groaning before leaning forward about to fall before a slightly out of breath Gandalf, and Aragorn allowed the woman from before to rush forward and keep the man steady and in his seat, as before all their eyes the old and decrepit man began to revert and from that came a blond, still elder but not lame man with wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes with a face full of trimmed hair as his eyes darted all over as sight seemingly returned to him, and the darkness lifted.

The man turned his face to look to the blonde woman beside him as a look of recognition crossed his much young now features, and he smiled.

"I know your face, Éowyn…..Éowyn." He said with a smile, and the woman let loose a small sob of happiness at seeing the man return from behind that old and decrepit mask he wore before, as Théoden then looked to Gandalf slightly confused still.

"Gandalf?"  
"Breath the free air again my friend." Gandalf said as light once more illuminated the hall, and the people gathered looked on in awe at the return of their king, and both Jedi especially could feel the whole area suddenly become calm once more, as that pervasive darkness began to lift.

Théoden rose to a shaky hand and looked about himself and the room. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He says as he looked to his shaky and trembling hands weakened with lack of use.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better….if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said as the guard from earlier approached carrying the kings sword and sheath. As he took hold of the hilt he adjusted his hand, remembering how he used to hold it, and slowly lifted the gleaming metal blade up before himself to look into it. Thoughts, memories, and his strength returned to him, and with that came a sudden darkening of his features as he sneered a sideways glare to Grima, who was still on the floor being held by Gimli.

"Guards, take this leech from the Golden hall." he seethed and the guards seemed all too pleased to follow as they grabbed the man by his arms and he was pitifully dragged crying out through the halls out into the daylight where the forcefully tossed him, and threw him down the steps. The noise brought many citizens to attention as they looked in shock at what was unfolding before them. As soon everyone from the hall joined them outside with Théoden approaching the worm with sword ominously held at his side and ready.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" The man said beseechingly as he lay upon the stone stairs, now broken and bereft of power.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side." Grima begged, as Théoden raised his sword overhead to bring it low upon the man, but Aragorn flung himself forward and caught the kings arms before he could, as the king seethed with rage.

"No, my lord! No my lord." He repeated. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn offered the man his hand but the oily man merely spat into it and ran from the city and fled off. No one would miss him of course.

"Hail, Théoden King!" The lead guard, that was soon to be known by Anakin as Háma cried as all went to a bow before the returned to health king of Rohan.

However Théoden looked to the hall as a thought struck him.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

It was then that he was informed of his sons passing by Éowyn, and the heartbroken man held his composure but his pain and anguish was clear through the Force and he was led away to see the body while everyone returned to their lives and duties, but in a better spirit as Grima and the hold of Saruman passed. The preparations were put underway quickly for the burying of Théodred, and until then the king offered the company rest, and much to Obi-Wan's delight, the time to refresh themselves and bathe. Gandalf continued to be near the king for a time as everyone else went about either resting or cleaning, and Anakin was the quickest done. Only deciding to freshen up he found himself wandering the golden hall as ceremonial guards stood their ground, and other servants, maids, and advisors of the court moved about their duties.

"You there!" Called a familiar voice and Anakin turned to see the main guard from earlier. Anakin inclined his head respectfully to him in return.

"Hello."  
"Yes hello, I meant to bring this back to you and your friend, but I got distracted by some of my other duties." The man said holding out two lightsaber hilts, and Anakin's eyes held a glint in them at seeing them as he snatched them up and activated his while clipping Obi-Wan's to his belt and the man jumped back at seeing the blue beam of light, and the strange sounds it made when Anakin twirled it also made him stare in awe as did others who stopped and saw the odd action.

"Thanks, I was beginning to wonder if I needed to go to the king for it back or something!" Anakin said with a grin as the man continued to stare dumbfounded at the beam.

"Ho…how is this possible?"  
"How's what possible?" Anakin asked but then snapped the pieces into place.

"Oh, you mean the lightsaber!" Anakin broadened his grin. "Well you see this is a lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi, and me and my friend are Jedi knights. These weapons can cut through almost anything, but are not even hot to be around. Only when made contact with something does it burn."  
"What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Hmm." Anakin said putting his right hand to his chin in thought. Then he snapped his finger as it came to him. "Have your people in recent months seen the falling of two burning objects streaking across the skies?"  
The man narrowed his eyes but then widened them in memory before nodding. "Yes, some of the border sentries had reported two brilliant flames falling past our lands and going beyond the misty mountains. Passing close by Isengard." The man said spitting the name of Isengard at the end.

"Some villages saw it as well, and strange happening have been occurring since. Great beasts flying through our skies towards the tower of Orthanc. A small girl was found some days ago in a nearby village, claiming that a blonde woman had made her watch as massive metal monsters shot fire from their hands and killed all the militia of the area."  
"Yes I've heard of that, but a blonde woman you say?" The man nodded and Anakin inwardly cringed. _'Looks like a dark Jedi is indeed here, and commanding the droids.' _Anakin sighed aloud as he deactivated his saber, and just noticed the crowd of people looking to him.

"Well back to my main point, you see my friend and I were those balls of flame, but before you ask, no we were not really on fire. We travel in these ships that fly even beyond your skies into the far off darkness of space, though the concept of space may be new to you and your people." Anakin said hoping to not sound offensive as the guards eyes widened and others around him began murmuring.

"You and your friend fell from the heavens themselves?!"

"Uh….well yeah sure. I guess that's one way of saying it."  
"Are you wizards like Gandalf Greyhame?!" One person in the crowd asked and others murmured their wish to know as well, and Anakin slightly frowned.

"Well….I suppose it really comes down to what you consider a wizard. I mean me and my master, or friend, Obi-Wan are men like yourselves, but we can do things like…this." Anakin said as he lifted his right hand out and lifted a nearby table into their air and twirled it about like he had done so long ago in Rivendell and everyone gasped, or murmured in shock at the sight, and some whispers claimed he was a wizard.

"You see, I don't use magic like Gandalf, but rather I use this energy that flows through all living things, and binds us all together called the Force. There are two sides to it, light and dark. Good and bad essentially." Anakin said in laymen's terms and the people dumbly nodded their understanding. Whether they actually did understand or not was still up for debate.

"Causing a stir again are we Anakin?" The unmistakable Coruscanti accented voice of Obi-Wan asked, and Anakin turned to see his master leaning by a pillar with a knowing smirk on his face, wearing his usual tan Jedi tunic, and Anakin smiled.

"You know me master! Always have to impress the locals!" Obi-Wan chuckled while shaking his head while Anakin finally put the table down.

"Always the one in need of enrapturing the local population with your skills and oh so magnetic personality eh?"  
"Come now master! I'm not that bad once you get to know me."  
"And know you, I do Anakin." Obi-Wan said laughingly as he approached and Anakin handed his saber hilt to him, and Obi-Wan clasped it back to his belt.

"Is it true then, that you two are wizards?" The lead guard asked still dumbfounded. As obi-Wan cocked a brow and cast Anakin a questioning look, but the blonde Jedi gave him his most innocent look possible.

"We can do many things that are different than what you and your people can do. What we do I suppose can constitute wizardry or magic use by your terms so…yes." Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded in agreement, and the little crowd whispered their awe.

"They know about us falling from the skies master."  
"Oh Anakin, what have you gone and put into their heads now?"  
"What, me?! I said nothing more than the truth master!" Anakin said though with a small glint in his eyes, and Obi-Wan again shook his head at his old padawans actions.

"I assure you we are no big deal captain…"  
"Háma." The guard said as he shook Obi-Wan's hand then Anakin's.

"Well Háma, we are merely Jedi knights seeking to help out as much as possible until we can return to where we came from, and though I think my apprentice could have worded himself better. That is space, and to other worlds beyond yours."  
"Other worlds besides ours?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan said with some humor in his voice. "You see your world is one of many millions of others. Many of which have different life forms on them in many different looks and cultures. Your world however, I will say is one of the most diverse of and most surprising."  
Háma smiled at that. "I guess I should find that in a way flattering. Since your coming, I just got done telling your friend here, about the strange happenings."  
"Trust me I know what you are speaking of." Obi-Wan said, but Anakin cleared his throat in an interjecting manner.

"Actually master, Háma here just informed me that a village not too far from here said a girl escaped a recently raided village in the west attack by Isengard no doubt. The leader of the 'metal monsters,' is a blonde woman." Obi-Wan's eyes hardened at that, as he turned to Háma.

"Did this girl say anything else that you are aware of, of this blonde woman?" Háma looked deep in thought for a moment before answering. "Not much, word traveled only by travelers, and there has not been many of those as of late since the growing evils of Mordor and Isengard swept across the lands, but I do remember the story saying that not only was this woman in command of Uruk-Hai, and these metal beasts, but that she had glowing yellow eyes that spoke of great evil, as well as a cloak of darkness that shrouded her as she used a sword of red flame to fell her enemies." obi-Wan and Anakin both shared a look with similarly narrowed eyes, hardened facial features, and a single nod to one another.

"We know of this type of woman. She is a sworn enemy to our kind, the Jedi knights. She has similar powers and abilities as us but she serves darkness." Obi-Wan said and the others still silently watching them started to murmur again in fear, and despair.

"Then a dire new enemy we have if in league with Saruman this woman is. IT is strange enough for my people that a woman fights, but to have her command armies, and be more powerful than our men makes many uneasy." Háma spoke truthfully with a grim look.

"You two will however, along with Gandalf Greyhame be more than enough to face her and her metal monsters though right?"

"We'll certainly do our part to make your land safe once more from the likes of her and her monsters. I swear it to you." Anakin replied with hardened eyes and features. While Obi-Wan sighed but nodded along, and the crowd finally began to disperse; though still speak in awe of these men who fell from the heavens, as their fears were slightly placated.

However, the funeral was about to begin, and it was now a time of mourning for many, and for that time, the Jedi remained back at the golden hall, and respectfully allowed the men and women of Rohan to mourn their prince's passing. For in their minds it was not their place to interject themselves into this act of mourning.

* * *

It was a day after the ejection of the white wizard of Isengard from the mind and body of Théoden-King of Rohan, and into the cracked and dead land of Isengard rode upon a horse Grima Wormtongue seeking, like a lost pup, to return to its master. No matter if that master was as cruel as the new Saruman was. The man had gone into the tower and informed Saruman of that which he already knew, with a few discrepancies here and there of course, but now the white wizard paced his room in agitation and anger, with an unspoken but ever present swelling of fear within him as well.

"Gandalf the white. Gandalf the fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?!"

"There were five who followed the wizard. An elf, a dwarf, and a man, as well as two others of strange looks to them." Wormtongue informed entering from the shadows as was usual of the little leech of a man. As Saruman made a point of loudly sniffing and grimacing in disgust.

"You stink of horse." He informed Grima, who was now put off, and made silent.

"The man, was he of Gondor?" Saruman asked.

"No, from the north. One of the Dúnedain rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers." Saruman stiffened and moved into a study alcove inside his tower where books lay scattered. Filled to the brim with accounts, lord, and descriptions of all things you could imagine here upon Middle-Earth and Valinor beyond as well. He searched for some time as darkness soon came down upon Isengard until he found the ring described and looked at with pondering and contemptuous filled eyes.

"The ring of Barahir. So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir. The lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." He then slammed the book shut. "It matters not. The world of men shall fall. It will begin at Edoras." Saruman declared looking off into the distance with cold eyes, as a thought struck him.

"You said there were two other men. What of they?"

Grima looked contemplative as he recalled his memories.

"They wore unusual tunics. One light the other dark. The seemed….out of place among everyone. Yet when my men attacked them, they were able to push them aside with mere hand gestures, and the other forced one man into sleep. I thought them the wizard's apprentices for a moment were he not Gandalf Greyhame I would still think that. However he's not one to teach others of the magic's of the Maiar."

Saruman made a groan of thought.

"Come forth my dear. Is this of any interest to you?" Saruman said and Grima was confused until from the shadows and much to his shock a woman stepped forward. She had brilliant long and straight golden blonde hair tied into a long and intricate braid, a long black draping cloak, and painting across her eyes in some strange skin markings. What caught his attention most were her glowing yellow eyes and pale complexion.

"Yes…these men are Jedi. Two of the most difficult to kill. They are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They share my powers and abilities but lack my willingness to embrace emotion and the dark side. Rather, they serve the dogmatic and stagnant code of the Jedi order and the light side of the Force. Your Uruk-Hai will not stand a chance against the, not even droids do. Only myself or my general, Grievous, can fight these men." The woman spoke with an accented voice and cold calculation as she paced the room in a circle and cast Grima glares forcing him to back away some, as Saruman rose to a stand again.

"Will these men ruin my plans?" he demanded with his normal tone, but a hidden anger was clear, as the woman met his worried glare with a stern pointed look of her own.

"Not the whole plan no. They will make killing your forces easier, and they may reinvigorate the men some if they accept the Jedi and see their abilities and their willingness to help them. I should have known they had survived and come with us to this world!" She exclaimed and balled her hands into fists as she wrapped herself in the dark side for solace.

"Then since we are allies after all and share our enemies, I suppose you will have to accompany my main force into Rohan when the time is right." Saruman said with finality in his voice as he walked off to once more inspect his forces leaving Grima and the woman in the room. She was silent but a had a sneer upon her features, and when she looked to the eyeing face of Grima she growled.

"What are you looking at?!" She spat but shoved past him without a word leaving Grima alone in the room as the darkness of two forces magic and the Force permeated the air about him, and for the first time of many to come he questioned the wisdom of siding with Saruman the white and in turn Sauron.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't worry more will come, and I assure you all of the rising use and show of the Force and what not by the Jedi by both light and dark to the populace. beyond that I hope you guys like that I got a chapter up now, as i am now back in college sadly :( and as such will not have a lot of time to write. Probably mostly weekends, but we shall see right? As always please point out or excuse any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! :D

Also please review and keep me interested in writing eh? ;)


	13. Decisions and Plannings

**Chapter 13: A Kings Decision and his People**

"Heard nothing yet, we have. Troubling this is. Must continue to look for young Skywalker and master Kenobi we have to." The small and ever commanding grand master of the Jedi order, Yoda commented to the Jedi council with him, and received nods of agreement from most of the council, and even those that didn't nod agreed in silence.

"It's been months master Yoda. The strike force to finally end or capture general Grievous has not been able to locate a triangulated coordination for master Kenobi and knight Skywalker. They've been at it since their victory over the Confederate fleet." The Cerean master Mundi commented in more sadness than an argument against continuing to look. Yoda nodded sadly as he sat in his chair, with master Windu beside him clasping his hands together and up to his chin in near brooding thought.

"Continue the search we shall, until found alive, or confirmed dead, we will. Continues without them the war does, and for the Separatists, without Grievous the war goes on as well. Count Dooku, we know, ever searching he is for his general and supreme commander." Yoda said pointedly, and Mace nodded.

"We know that despite the loss of an entire fleet above Elom the _Invisible Hand _and this mystery ship of the Separatists managed to jump into hyperspace despite us activating gravity-well generators via interdictors." Mace reminded the council.

"It was confirmed by the fleet admiral that both knight Skywalker and master Kenobi were very close to boarding Grievous's ship, and by the sound of things this new ship was an experiment. Based on what Republic Intelligence has been able to gather the separatists deliberately leaked that information to us on the whereabouts of general Grievous and the fleet in an elaborate first test of the anti-gravity-well vessel in a battle situation. For whatever reason this new technology not only affected the Invisible Hand, but the surrounding area, and thus took both Jedi star fighters with it. The inaction and lack of sightings of Grievous since the battle above Elom leads to only one logical conclusion as for now, and that is that both he and master Kenobi, and knight Skywalker are in some region of space that is either unexplored or all communications are down." Mace, the ever proficient master of explaining things reminded the council and all manners, both there and via hologram nodded along.

"Have any of our Jedi, or Republic Intelligence heard anything through Separatist channels stating if they know anything more then us?" Master Koon asked from his seat as he was one of the few masters still on Coruscant for now. Mace and Yoda exchanged a glance and silently agreed on something before Mace activated a small holo-projector in the center of the room where a holographic image of Dooku appeared.

"The Chancellor's office sent this over to us from Republic Intelligence last night, and it is telling." Mace said and began the playback as Dooku began to speak.

"Have you found the location of the _Invisible Hand _yet?" The regal looking Sith lord asked an unseen figure, who then came into his own holo-projection, and appeared to be a Neimoidian captain of another CIS vessel.

"We have been able to triangulate a very large section of the Outer-Rim where the S.O.S beacon is transmitting from. However, there are complications…"  
"How so captain?" Dooku asked and flashed back into view.

"The signal is seemingly jumping off several regions inside a large quadrant not too far from the Elom system moving Coreward. Whenever we attempt a hyperspace jump into a location inside the quadrant we reenter normal space outside of a select area of space inside the quadrant but not where we need to be."  
"Explain in plain context captain, I grow tired of these incoherent ramblings." Dooku responded in a cool but ever menacing voice.

The captain reappeared and seemed shaken. "Yes Count. What I mean to say is that we have the quadrant where the ship is in. We have a region we need to explore to find the center of the beacon, however we are incapable of reentry into this small region, and we think it is because a dense nebula is making all machinery uncooperative to a degree." The count reappeared and nodded. "How many known systems are in this nebula?"  
"Not many, Count. This area of space has only a few known and tracked worlds, but most are abandoned or devoid of life, and only used for resource stripping before the war, but due to lack of ability to effectively communicate or navigate ships inside the nebula it remained almost completely unexplored. In order to find General Grievous and reach him effectively and extract him quickly we will need to go down an old-fashioned route."  
The count cocked a brow. "Explain captain."  
"Oh, uh yes Count. We will need to reach the edge of the nebula and begin placing old hyperspace beacons behind us at certain intervals and mark their locations, so we can jump to and from them freely, as we begin the arduous task of manually piloting ships into the nebula and try to triangulate the signal better."  
"That can take months captain. How many systems can this nebula hold?"  
"Not many, several dozen spread out by some light years, but we can still manage to reach these planets with normal engines operating at full capacity, and once we begin placing beacons, travel in and out of the nebula should become easier. Do I have your authorization to go ahead and begin the task Count, sir?"

Dooku seemed to quietly deliberate with himself, before curtly nodding once. "You do, so do it, and take only a single ship, yours, with you. Once you have found the world we are looking for, drop the beacon and report back at once! Only then will I impart a fleet to your disposal."

"Very good Count, but I have one other fact in need of mentioning." Dooku again cocked a brow, but silently gestured for the captain to continue.

"While tracing the signal off the invisible hand, we came across an underlying, and weaker signal that we could not interpret using our own decoding technology. We believe it to be of Republic origin."

"Ah, so the two Jedi, Skywalker and Kenobi did end up wherever our dear general is, did they?" Dooku asked but it was more a statement of fact rather than an actual question.

"Continue to track this signal as well as it may aid in coordinating the actual location of the general and them as well. If he has not already, when you return to pick up Grievous you will inform him it is top priority to apprehend or kill these Jedi if they are not already of course."  
"As you will Count." And with that the connection between the two ended, the holo-projector shut off and the council stayed in silence for a moment as all members thought in silence for a time longer.

"So, by this information we are basing our assumptions on them being alive?"

"It is all we have to go on." Mace retorted evenly as per his usual monotone.

"For one thing, I believe that the separatists would deactivate any Republican S.O.S signal, and avoid all possible risk of Republic forces finding them rather than Confederate. Beyond that….I can only say I feel that both knight Skywalker and master Kenobi are alive. Despite our diminished capacities I firmly believe we would have been able to feel their deaths. Especially if they were together." Mace pointed out and Yoda grunted in agreement.

"Meditated on this matter, I have. Believe I do, as master Windu does. Alive they are, cut off from aid both sides are. Either on a world or stranded in space, alive I still believe them. More logical it is, that on a world where available freely food is, it is for us to assume." The council members all nodded on again.

"I worry that if we don't get these two back soon the people will lose hope. Whether we like it or not masters the public has kept its spirits high on knight Skywalker and master Kenobi's accomplishments. Now that they're gone, I feel sadness, dread, and defeat coming in waves from Coruscant alone." Master Tiin said aloud and many other masters agreed.

"We are aware master Tiin. We have made it clear to those blasted reporters an other paparazzi members that we firmly uphold our position of missing in action, but not dead. The Chancellor has also taken this position." Master Windu said, though at mentioning Chancellor Palpatine he slightly grimaced and Yoda sighed beside him.

"Great care, is needed when dealing with the public. Too easily their spirits are turned to darkness and despair. Continue our search we will, and must. Monitor Count Dooku and this Separatist search for Grievous we will, and through their actions, come closer to our own goal we will." Yoda commanded and the council all nodded once more in final agreement, as mace nodded he laid his eyes across the entire council.

"Very well. This council session is now adjourned. May the Force be with us all."

When the council emptied and Mace followed Yoda to his meditation room, the two sat together in momentary silence before going off into their own two-man council.

"On your mind something is?" The smaller green master asked with a hint of a smile on his face and Mace nodded, sitting cross-legged from Yoda.

"Something's changed master Yoda. I sensed it not too long after Skywalker and Kenobi went missing."  
"Ah, shifted the Force did. Felt this did you?" Yoda commented matter-of-factly and Mace nodded.

"Yes master, and so did you?"

Yoda grunted, before nodding. "Yes. Great shift in the Force it was. Feel I do from young Skywalker it is. Less confusion, less darkness in him I sense. The pain within him, lessened it has in the recent months of his missing."  
"Do you think this has anything to do with the prophecy master Yoda?"

The small green master closed his eyes and asked the question himself within the Force before answering. "Feel I do that it does. However, great care I will caution. Something dark growing in the Outer-Rim it is. Something outside the Force, and powerful it is. Working in tandem with the dark side it is. More perseverance we in the light must have. Worry I do, that something unexpected, and equally as evil, awakened to the galaxy it has become. And its sights, set upon the galaxy it is." Mace sighed as he inclined his head low in thought as he too felt something new but equally as evil as the dark side festering beyond their sight. Even as the dark side seemed to take a hit as of late it too was still shrouding their vision, and the Jedi ability to press past the encasing smog of the dark side of the Force. To say the least, it was frustrating.

"We need to find them soon master. I'm….admittedly untrustworthy of Skywalker, maybe even to a fault," Yoda grunted in an approving manner but Mace ignored it. "However, if the prophecy is true, and if this shift is a sign of that we need to get him and master Kenobi back amongst us at once. The Sith threat is still growing, and whatever this new darkness is must be addressed."  
"Agree with you I do, but patience we must have. Continue this war does, and so will our search. Release frustrations, and meditate into the Force you must, old friend. Sense a great feeling of relief in the Force I have. Young Skywalker, for the better perhaps, his being away from us may be. When returned to us he has, see if correct we will."  
"Yes master." Mace agreed, and the two then fell into quiet and content meditation.

* * *

Everyone had returned to the hall of Meduseld after the funeral of the prince Théodred. Anakin and Obi-Wan had decided to keep out of it, not out of disrespect but merely because it didn't feel right to them to shove themselves into the funeral of a man like this when they came from not only off world, but from far away as well, and were more stranger to the people of Rohan then most. However, Gandalf and king Théoden had returned with a pair of small children, a brother and sister, who seemed tired and very hungry. They had been less willing to talk with the wizard and king, but to the kings niece Éowyn the small girl at least told her everything, but the two Jedi were not sure if the boy had spoken yet, but that was hardly the issue. What they had said was, and now everyone was gathered to listen and decide on what course of action they all need take.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." The golden haired maiden said and the two Jedi shared a look as they thought of the horrors taking place to the west.

"Where's mama?!" The little girl demanded as Éowyn calmly shushed the girl.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said to Théoden as he sat to the kings right, as the king himself had his forehead cupped in his hand.

"All the more potent for he is for he is driven now by fear f Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Drawn him away from your women and children." The white garbed wizard advised as he then laid a hand on the kings chair as the king looked to it with a weariness and wary in his eyes. "You must fight." Gandalf finally said.

"You have two-thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn spoke up from his seat at a table, pipe in hand and across from Gimli who was eating like he had starved for a whole year, and Legolas stood ever quiet behind the ranger, while the two Jedi stood behind Gimli but facing in the direction Aragorn looked to, at the throne.

Théoden rose from his seat looking weary and still ever tired. "They will be three-hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." The king declared with a tone of finality about him while Anakin exchanged a look of uneasiness about the whole idea of not confronting this enemy while Obi-Wan shrugged, and Gimli continued to eat loud and proud all but breaking the tension in the room that suddenly grew.

"open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn then received everyone turning to look at him as if he were insane to talk so candidly and matter-of-factly with the king himself. Including Théoden who seemed quiet annoyed in that moment.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." The King replied as Aragorn took the retort with stride, and Gimli burped into the tension grappled room, and Anakin smacked the dwarf's right shoulder. "Gimli!" The dwarf merely smiled and slightly chuckled as Gandalf and everyone else remained focused on Théoden.

"Then what is the King's decision?"

The King took in a deep breath before releasing it as a look of assurance crossed him. "We will leave Edoras. Make for Helms Deep. From there, we will outlast Saruman, as we have always done in dark times." The King said and with his tone it was obvious. The conversation was over, and everyone either quietly accepted it or begrudgingly accepted it in equal silence. Even Gandalf who slightly shook his head and left the room with Aragorn following along with Legolas, as Gimli stayed to finish eating along with Anakin and Obi-Wan who began to have their own discussion by their small friend.

"Well….that could've gone better." Anakin commented dryly and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Aragorn and the king here are butting heads over the fact I think Aragorn is getting more attached to the idea of having to take up his role as king, and maybe it was a leadership issue."  
"Sure, but I do think we, and of course they need to understand that this Saruman has already launched a all but genocidal campaign against them. Running away will only embolden them master." Obi-Wan inclined his head to the side in a sign of slight agreement.

"Some are not so open to standing their ground and fighting to the bitter end like you my friend. At times the best strategy is to pull back, retreat, and wait for the opportune moment when your opponent makes a critical error and you exploit it." Anakin rolled his eyes but cracked a smile.

"Always the one to wait and see huh Obi-Wan?" The master chuckled. "Oh yes Anakin, quite indeed. You just wait my friend, and I'll show you that your willingness to push an attack will eventually lead you to your ultimate mistake."  
"The old, 'high ground,' thing again master?" Anakin asked as he recalled when he and Obi-Wan practiced before the entire Fellowship some weeks ago, and even before then when his master made a show of his saber style's kept emphasis on attaining greater standing than your opponent. It's what made the style a bit unappealing for Anakin who greatly preferred Djem Sho, to Soresu.

"Yes the high ground thing Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle, as Anakin turned and tapped Gimli on the shoulder as the dwarf finally stopped eating and rose to a stand from his seat.

"What do you think Gimli?"  
"What do ya mean laddy?"

"Y'know, the whole stay and fight, or retreat and try to outlast an enemy." The dwarf huffed as if the question was offensive, and Anakin rolled his eyes as he figured out the answer in that moment.

"Why, stay and fight laddy! We dwarves don't run from a fight, we stand our ground and show you the folly of your underestimation of us merely for our sizes!" Anakin let out a deep laugh as he grabbed Gimli's shoulder in an affectionate and friendly manner as Obi-Wan shook his head as well.

"I trust you Gimli really, and don't worry I'll be sure to never underestimate you. I have after all seen you fight. Oh what was it he said about sprinting dwarves master?" Obi-Wan cupped his chin.

"Hmm, ah yes! Very short over short distances Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a smile and chuckle as Anakin went along and Gimli growled.

"Oh come on Gimli," Anakin said as he reined in his laughter though his grin couldn't be stopped so easily. "I'm only teasing ya, I know you can kick some orc backside quite easily, isn't that right master?"  
"Oh quite, you're a natural warrior Gimli." Obi-Wan said with full seriousness as he bowed, and Gimli nodded with a grunt of approval.

"Well that's better. You two ought to learn to respect we dwarves! Good to see you're getting the hang of it." He said and the Jedi exchanged a knowing look with smiles.

"Ah, better see where Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf went off to eh?" The two Jedi nodded and they followed the dwarf out of the hall where the guard from earlier, or Háma was beginning his speech to the people of Edoras to vacate and make for this Helms Deep place.

The three of them caught up the other three where Gandalf spoke up in obvious frustration, and looked all dressed and ready to go as he briskly made for the stables.

"Helms Deep!" He said in agitation.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli agreed and entered into the conversation as if he had been there they entire time.

"I concur. Fleeing will only strengthen the moral and will of the enemy." Anakin spoke up and the others looked to him and Gimli with varying degrees of agreement or disagreement.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helms Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn spoke in an understanding manner, while Obi-Wan nodded in full agreement and Anakin merely rolled his blue eyes again as they entered fully into the stables. As Gimli and Legolas hung back slightly Aragorn and the two Jedi followed Gandalf fully in.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear fro him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."  
"They will hold." Aragorn replied with an air of assuredness about him as Gandalf slightly smiled but turned to the ever quiet Jedi. "Your two being here helps our situation some. I think that Saruman doesn't quite understand the threat you two pose, and that leaves us a slight advantage. When it comes to what is to come I need to be able to count on your two doing everything you can to hold that fortress."  
"Don't you worry Gandalf. I'll make sure to do my part." Anakin said with a hardened look in his eyes and a curt nod, whereas Obi-Wan nodded in agreement before agreeing. "I feel confident we can and will do what we can my friend, don't worry about us one bit, we'll do everything by your and Aragorn's lead." Obi-Wan replied respectfully and both Gandalf and Aragorn looked pleased and thankful as Anakin nodded once more in agreement.

Gandalf turned the, still smiling, as he stroked Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim…that's what they used to call me. Three-hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have not time." The white wizard mused slightly ruefully. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Aragorn opened the stall gate then. "Go." Without another word the wizard sped past them all and Gimli and Legolas all but jumped out of the way of the speeding horse with the wizard upon him as a sense of foreboding fell upon them with what was to come.

"What of this Helms Deep place Aragorn?" Anakin asked as they stood as a group once more. "Is it safe, or open?"  
"It's a fortress built up against a wall of mountains. A long wall, and main deep that leads into a system of caves. The Deeping wall is long and good for defense using bows, but if breached it is easily overrun I fear, and as Gandalf spoke there is no known way to escape it if breached. The most we can hope for is holding the line until he arrives with aid." The northern ranger responded as he seemed to be thinking the whole thing over in his head already.

"Oh dear. That does sound like a nest of Gundarks." Obi-Wan commented dryly as he stroked his beard. "Does anyone on this world yet have explosives?" he asked as Aragorn narrowed his eyes in confusion, and Gimli also looked confused.

"Uh, I'm going to guess not. Okay, how about this, do any of you know of a way the Uruk-Hai can penetrate the fortress?"  
"Ladders, battering ram, any other scaling tools I would assume." Aragorn said.

"What of long ranged warfare? Cant we use the wall to our advantage?" Anakin asked and on instinct looked to Legolas. The elf nodded but seemed unsure even now.

"The Rohirrim are not know for their prowess in archery. Horses and cavalry are their specialty. Besides that, the Uruks will be scaling the walls on their ladders and forcing melee engagement to end what could be an easy victory on our part with arrows." Legolas went on and everyone seemed thoughtful as the town bustled with activity outside.

"Hmm, well. Me and Anakin can lighten the load when it comes to ladders." Obi-Wan offered and Anakin turned to him with a cocked brow.

"Really?"  
"Yes really, Anakin. Think about it." obi-Wan retorted, and Anakin still didn't seem to get it, and the Jedi master sighed. "The Force Anakin. We give the archers more time to fire their arrows the longer and better a chance we have of holding the warriors back. Baring in mind we don't know their long range capabilities that is. They will be rushing to get their ladders up so the siege can begin right?" Anakin and the other three nodded.

"Well the my old apprentice, we merely put a bit of work into it, and we can use the Force to keep those ladders from reaching the wall, and those that do, we cut the Uruks that climb down, and use the force to send the ladder back to the army as projectiles, and I'm assuming these things will be heavy and menacing looking." Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly as he recalled the obvious evil looking style of the Uruks from Amon Hen.

Aragorn nodded and seemed to get a glint of hope in his eyes that wasn't there before. "Are you sure you can do this with these powers of yours?"

"Most certainly Aragorn. With the Force anything is possible. When things get too hot, and the ladders become inevitable, at least we will have bought you time, and we can act as melee specialists. No offense to you and the people of this planet once more Aragorn, but your weapons and armor are hardly a match for the lightsaber. Especially where Anakin is concerned you can post us somewhere and we will stem the tide by ourselves if need be. That's not to say we cant get overrun, but we can hold the line for as long as possible." Obi-Wan went on with his stratagem, and Anakin sent him a smirk.

"Being the bait once more master?" Obi-Wan made chuckled. "As always my old padawan." Anakin laughed and the others seemed to gain smiles from both them and their new small bit of hope for the coming battle.

"Alright," Aragorn spoke again. "Let's help get these villagers up and moving. We need to get from here to Helms Deep in a few days time, and they will no doubt want to bring more than they need." Everyone nodded in agreement and went about duties to get the city vacated.

* * *

Yoda sat alone in his meditation chamber as night fell upon Coruscant. The very muffled sounds of the city-world outside leaving an oddly calming effect on him as he sat with eyes closed and hands clasped together as he reached into the Force and listened to what it had to say to him. As always the Force was shrouded in a grey-going black fog that represented the ever growing and looming dark side that threatened to encase all life in the Galaxy, as the war and the Sith more and more sought to cut off the Jedi from even simply looking into the Force for guidance. Yet there it was, a bright but small and even muddled kernel of raw, and bursting power. Anakin Skywalker. Even with the Force Yoda couldn't simply look for the presence and know where he were. He could use the Force to track the Jedi manually, but Yoda knew he was needed here, and the Force did tell him to hold out hope for the young knight.

Unlike his dear and close friend Mace, Yoda while at first very hesitant about allowing Anakin into the order he felt the power and potential in the boy. Yoda may not have been the greatest of teachers, he knew this because of Dooku alone, but Yoda had always felt as though he let young Skywalker down at times. His emotions were wild, his temperament all over the place, he was arrogant, always rushing things, and impatient with the ways of the order and questioned them all the time. Yet, he was a prodigy. He helped those who cannot help themselves without needing a reason why, hence his impatience, and he genuinely cared for many people. Especially then downtrodden, poor, and slaves of the galaxy, and he 'hated,' the separatists, and some could calm him a republic patriot but Yoda knew that wasn't it.

No, the small green master knew it had more to do with the ideals of the Republic and not the admittedly rabble filled and often times flaccid leadership of the senate. The Chancellor also held an odd fascination with Anakin, and it was something he found distressing. Not only did he agree with Mace that Palpatine was becoming more suspicious, and needed to be watched more, but Yoda knew that the Chancellor was at every step of the way using his influence on Anakin to twist and undo all Jedi teachings imparted upon the boy. It was enough at times to cause this eight-hundred-plus year old master get ever slightly agitated. Why? Well because Yoda saw more than what others did in the boy. He saw great potential, and the most powerful Jedi in all history. Anakin Skywalker had the power, all he lacked was the strict moral code of the Jedi, and at times Yoda wondered if perhaps they were all of them too hard on him.

Yoda was knocked form his musings and the Force as a call came to his personal in room holo-comm. Looking to it he saw that it was coming from senator Padmé Amidala. Curious as it was that the woman was wishing to speak with him at this hour of night he answered it. The visage of the beautiful Naboo senator appeared and as ever Yoda smiled a kindly small smile and bowed his head.

"Greetings senator. Unexpected your call is, late the hour is, but glad to hear from you nonetheless I am." She looked slightly relieved at that before answering.

"Thank you master Yoda. I'm sorry to be calling to you so late into the night, but I needed to ask you directly, and get away from the ramblings and fear mongering of the media." Yoda made a small 'hmm,' noise as he figured what she wanted to hear. It was something else the Jedi master had his suspicions on concerning Skywalker, but he didn't want to think about it right now.

"Fear you do, for the safety of young knight Skywalker, and master Kenobi?" The woman's dark eyes seemed to look far away as she looked slightly flustered at Yoda's as ever keen ability to make people feel off balance without trying.

"Yes master Yoda…..I know that it may sound strange that I am calling in to you personally but he is a dear frien-"  
"Worry about him you need not, and worry about bothering me also you need not do." Yoda interjected in a kindly but adamant manner before letting loose a small chuckle at the senators slightly taken aback look. It quickly turned to a friendly smile however as she nodded. "Thank you for saying that master Yoda."

"Your thanks, necessary it is not. Always happy to speak with you, I am." Yoda said before getting a bit more serious with the woman who seemed more flustered and just….off than usual, and the master couldn't put his finger on how or why.

"Looked deeply into the force I and other masters have. Felt the presence of both master Kenobi and knight Skywalker we did. Alive we firmly and adamantly believe them to be. Lost they are, in the Outer-Rim. Admittedly, lost perhaps, near General Grievous I shall say." He informed and she seemed very much upset by that thought and Yoda smiled what he hoped was a reassuring one.

"Please senator, fear for him and master Kenobi you should not. Safe and in good health we believe them to be, but perhaps in danger they could be if too close to Grievous they are, but if in that kind of danger these two, used to it, and quite adaptable they are." Padmé looked down as if in thought, but Yoda felt there was a double meaning as to why she looked intently lower, but again the reason why was lost on him.

"Feeling well, are you senator?" She snapped back up to look at Yoda before nodding slowly.

"Yes, thank you master Yoda I'm fine. Just…worried, and I am once again sorry I put this off on you."  
"Apologies, unnecessary they are senator. A good friend to many, young Skywalker is. In and outside the order they are, and the first to ask my stance on him and master Kenobi's situation you are not. Happy I am to put your mind at ease." She smiled faintly and attempted to laugh off her worry, but Yoda saw passed it, but decided to say nothing.

"Please senator, rest you must. Worry I do for your health, seem ill you do."

She sighed but nodded as she pushed s stray lock of hair from her face.

"Very well master Yoda. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me about Ana…I mean knight Skywalker." Yoda inclined his head.

"A problem it is not. If need to talk you do, available I am. Sleep well senator. And may the Force be with you."

"With you as well master Yoda." She said politely and disconnected their transmission, and Yoda sighed as those creeping ideas about why the senator was worried made their way into his mind, but he was quick to throw them off. For Yoda, if true his assumptions were, then a lot more complicated Anakin's situation could be. So, he decided to once more meditate.

Meanwhile as Yoda did that a soft hand laid itself, near trembling, down upon an ever growing stomach. As Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, smiled sadly down to her ever obviously pregnant belly. "You hear that? Daddy's alive." She whispered to her unborn child as she hardly felt comforted by Yoda, but surely the Jedi master knew what he was talking about right? "He'll come back…you'll see." She said more to herself than her child as she felt an ever so light kick, and beamed a smile. It quickly however faded to a frown as she stared out the view pane of her 500 Republica residence and looked to the faintly starry nightline of Coruscant.

"Where are you Ani?" Was the last thing she said before silently, and emotionally pain-filled entering into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Hold on there, I got it!" Anakin said as he rushed over to a small and elderly woman heaving probably too much of her belongings onto a cart.

"Oh thank you, young man."  
"No problem." He said with a grin as he used the Force to lift a small bag of most likely grain onto the cart, and the old woman stopped dead in her tracks and watched the display of power, as her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"By Eru! How are you doing that?!" She cried and caught others attention as many others soon dropped and stopped what they were doing to look on as Anakin, as always, caught the attention of a crowd.

"I really don't want to get into the details all over again, but uh, oh yeah! Did you hear about the two men who, 'fell from the heavens?'"

"Oh my yes, it has everyone in a stir. Gossip being what it is I don't pay much mind to it…..oh my." It was then that it dawned on her the rumors were true.

"Y…you are one of those men?"  
"Sure am!" Anakin said with a grin as he used the Force to lift her whole cart and place it down gently again, and all the gather people began whispering and muttering in awe, or a few in fear.

"See, this is the Force, me and my master, my best friend really, can use this Force to do all sorts of grand things. And, now we're both gonna make sure all of you get to this Helms Deep place safe and sound, and hopefully keep the enemy from hurting you guys. You have my word that I and my friend will do our best. Besides Gandalf vouched for us, and that has to amount to something right?" He asked with a grin and many people nodded or sounded agreeing in tone of whisper and Anakin gave a curt and self-pleased nod. "Good. No I suggest everyone continue on packing We're getting out of here soon, and some are already on the move." The blonde Jedi pointed out toward the gate as some quick and less baggage prone peoples began piling in front of the city gates, ready to begin moving on the kings orders as Théoden atop his steed surveyed the people and waited for them.

It wasn't long before they all began moving and vacating the city, Anakin rode Devlin with Obi-Wan either behind him or beside him, or he walked and obi-Wan rode as the pace was slower than the ride to Edoras, but as they moved on Anakin got the distinct sense that a long and grueling fight was ahead. Only one thought came to him when that occurred.

"I got a bad feeling about this." he sighed, as he looked back to the long line of Rohirrim civilians, and thus the trek to Helms Deep began.

* * *

Saruman the white stood before Orthanc as he watched his lead Wargrider, Sharku direct his fellow wargriders out of the pits of Isengard after Grima informed him of just how vulnerable the peasant Rohirrim would be on their rode to Helms Deep. It would be easy enough to at the very least lower the man pool from these brigands and overly-horse attached lowly men.

"My lord Saruman!" Called the voice of the woman lord Sauron sent to him with her odd but deadly effective machines of war. She was wearing her dark hood atop her head, as her blazing golden yellow eyes glowed bright.

"I understand that you are sending a cavalry party to hunt down and cause a little death and mayhem to the people of Rohan?"  
"Indeed. The wargriders will at the least engage some of the horse loving fools they call soldiers."

Vica nodded. "Very good, but may I bring up a flaw with your plan?" The wizard raised his brows but nodded his consent.

"You may remember that there are Jedi with them most likely, and they will be able to engage and defeat your riders with ease. You may actually lose more then you gain from this attack."

"You suggest then, that I do nothing?" He asked in mild annoyance as he gripped his staff. However the woman merely cocked a grin, one of her near crazed ones at that.

"No, no, no, not at all my lord! Instead I wish to send with your riders a little gift for the Jedi. they have fought them in the past, and many times lost."  
"Your droids while effective are far too slow to keep up with the riders my dear." Saruman retorted, but she shook her head her blonde braid swinging with her.

"You have underestimated the Confederacy once more my lord. May I introduce another unit of the army?" She asked but already pressed a button along her wrist attached droid command device, and from her one ship, came barreling out in great speed six seemingly balls of metal, and the wizard once more cocked his brow in confusion.

"These are what we call droidekas or destroyer droids, and they can do this." She pressed another activation button and the balls morphed into three legged almost insect looking creatures with two hands point into two long tubes. She pressed another and the, like the B2 units fired off into the air.

"You see they can fire rapidly, but that's not why they kill Jedi better than a B1 or B2, not even their mobility. Rather it is this…" She trailed off as she then activated the droids into a shield. She quickly activated her saber, and slammed it into the shield of the droid with no puncturing success and the white wizard then looked greatly impressed and nodded happily.

"Ah, now I see….. Very well, if they can keep up with the wargriders, then you are free to send you, 'droidekas,' with them and hopefully rid me of these two nuisances."

"I think they'll at least, as you said lower the man pool for these lowly humans you call Rohirrim." Vica said as she too thought the people of this country to be quite below galactic standards of human.

So when the wargriders went racing from Isengard with swords held high into the air and their beasts howling and growling. Trailing them in a triangle formation were six balls of death and terror that never wavered behind. As they all became coming harbingers of death for the Rohirrim.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Man I just managed to get this one done before I need sleep, so please really excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors. I thank you all who have since posted reviews or Favorited or followed the story it really means a lot to me that so many people are giving this story interest. I never dreamed of seeing over a hundred people passing through my story at least one chapter, in a single day no less! Nonetheless, I hope you guys like the small bit of Star Wars universe i finally got in as everyone is going nuts without Obi-Wan, Anakin, and yes even Grievous. Please review, or follow my story if you like it, or even if you don't but keep those types of comments to constructive criticisms which I always take to heart. Flames are nothing to me, like water on rock. ;)

As usual guys please enjoy and leave some feedback, cause oh boy Helms Deep is fast approaching! :D


	14. The War Has Started

**Chapter 14: The War Has Started**

As the hours turned into days the massive caravan of Rohirrim men, women and children traveled southwest toward the great fortress of Helms Deep. Ever watchful, the few riders and sentries this mass exodus had remained, and among them they now had the aid of an ever watchful elf with keen eyesight, a hearty and brave dwarf, a northern ranger that spoke of leadership, and experience beyond his looks, and then two men that everyone ogled at, at one point or another. The two Jedi knights had become something of a gossiping tale among the travelers. Two men who fell from the skies and came to the aid of the people of Middle earth to fight the enemy, as well as these new beasts of metal that had reached the ears of the citizens of Rohan. Anakin as ever soaked up the attention, ever the poster boy, but still he made sure to keep himself in check. While his master Obi-Wan remained the quiet and approachable one that seemed to despite his best efforts attract quite the small female following, and it was something Anakin teased his master relentlessly as they traveled.

"You sure seem to be forming a cult following master." Anakin had said at one point, a twinkle in his eyes as Obi-Wan, atop Devlin turned his head around to see some teen to early adult women blush and giggle at his looking to the. He whipped his head back around with a bright blush and cleared his throat very loudly and nervously.

"It was not my intention and you know it Anakin! Besides I haven't done anything to lead anyone on."

"Oh I know master. It must just be your devilish good looks. Isn't that right Devlin?" Anakin went on patting the steed Obi-Wan sat upon and oddly enough, and much to Anakin's humor, the horse grunted, and Obi-Wan grunted.

"Just because you break the rules and end up marrying someone doesn't mean every Jedi has to my old padawan." Obi-Wan commented and Anakin nodded but suddenly felt a great sadness fall on him, and Obi-Wan caught his sudden downcast look.

"I'm sorry Anakin, I didn't mean to prod."  
"No, it's okay master. I just miss her is all. I don't quite remember being gone this long before, and even if I have I don't remember being, 'missing from action,' this long either." Obi-Wan nodded as they continued on their trek, and the Jedi master noted Gimli was beginning a conversation with the kings niece, Éowyn.

"I know Anakin. I cant believe the Republic is taking this long to track us, but what is more worrying is the fact the CIS is taking this long to track their dear general down as well."  
"Wherever we are, we must be either in an unexplored region…or worse." Anakin commented as a look of horror struck through his eyes.

"Calm down Anakin. I very much doubt we ended up on some other galaxy, or something along those lines."  
"But what if we have master?!"  
"We haven't-"  
"But we if we HAVE master?" Anakin quickly asked back and Obi-Wan sighed as the question had also been gnawing at him in the back of his mind. If he and Anakin truly were stuck on this world, and it was indeed in a different region of the universe altogether, and the prospect of aid from either Republic of Confederate troops was null, what then? Do he and Anakin merely live their lives here? Do they attempt to repair that new CIS ship, and use whatever technology it has to get back? Do they live their lives out trying to hunt down and destroy Grievous if that Jedi-killer decides to take this world for his own? The thought line was full of too many what-ifs, and not enough facts, evidence, and frankly it was counterproductive to think too hard on it for now.

"We will wait and see my old friend. At the very least we continue to do as we are. Help these people defeat their and subsequently our enemy." Anakin nodded solemnly and once more his face fell into downcast. The mere thought of never seeing Padmé again was nauseating. Never being able to tell her at the very least whether or not he was dead and maybe….allow her to move on made his chest tighten into a grip of iron pain, and it was an arduous task to repress hot tears from leaking from his eyes, and this was why he chose not to think about it as best to his ability as possible.

"Well…at least I don't need to hide these feelings from you anymore master. It was…..very hard to do so."  
"I can imagine my friend. As I have said before I may not….well agree with what you have done, I am not going to sit here and try to understand your reasoning, nor condemn you Anakin. You have always been a rouge. A Jedi knight after Qui-Gon's heart I think." Finally Anakin cast him a grin as he heard his masters compliment, or at least he thought it was one. "Yeah, whatever happened there? Did Qui-Gon's teachings skip a generation or something?"  
"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked in a humor filled questioning manner, as he already figured what his old padawan meant.

"I don't know, he trains you, imparts his ideas on you, and yet despite your being around him all the time you have always been a stickler for the Jedi code master, and there's nothing wrong with that, but it goes in reverse of master Qui-Gon's roguish nature."  
"Yes, Anakin. Forgive me for not constantly breaking the rules, pulling pranks, defying the council, getting into staring and cooled arguments with master Windu all the time." Anakin mock sneered to his master but soon broke out into a grin. "Yeah I know master. Fun isn't for you."  
"Fun?!" Obi-Wan cried in retort causing some people to look at them, and Obi-Wan quickly quieted and flushed making Anakin laugh once more. At the very least Anakin and Obi-Wan were silently grateful for one thing. They had each other, and that feeling of being brothers only grew the more they relied on one another on this far away world.

Point and case, Gimli ahead of them for some reason fell on his backside from his horse and the two burst into laughter once more at the expense of their poor dwarf friend, and merely enjoyed the moment for what it was.

However at seeing the King and Aragorn speak the two Jedi decided to move up the line and….silently interject themselves into what was being spoken of. After all they silently agreed that they needed to perhaps get more acquainted with King Théoden.

"-She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs" The two Jedi entered into hearing range as Théoden already in conversation with Aragorn, as the ranger silently nodded his acknowledgement to his two friends from far away and they continued to listen to him.

"She watched her mother succumb to grief." The king added as he looked toward his niece and the other three men followed his sight. The woman herself looked back at them smiling and laughing with Gimli, but Anakin followed her sight and landed on Aragorn and couldn't help but smirk knowingly. Obi-Wan sent him a similarly knowing look but the elder Jedi merely shook his head, as only one thought came to mind. _'People and their hormones. I swear…' _He caused himself to chuckle at that.

"Then she was left alone, to tend to her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man, who should have loved her like a father." Théoden said in reflection as he seemed to look back on old times, now long passed.

"Perhaps you are too hard upon yourself?" Anakin decided to speak and Théoden looked to the walking man, and a look of un-recognition crossed his face, before turning to a surprised one of recognition.

"You are one of those men that supposedly fell from the sky right?" he asked and once more Anakin found himself about to sigh at the prospect of going over the whole thing again about why it is he supposedly fell from the heavens to these people, and at his expense he caught Aragorn throw him a small smirk, and Anakin only rolled his eyes.

"Yes my lord. I am Anakin Skywalker, and this here is my friend and master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are not of your world."  
"I heard as much." the king said more calmly and collected then Anakin expected.

"I and my people have been hearing odd stories since you and your friend here passed over our country some months back. Tales of metal monsters that spew fire from their hands, or women leading Uruk-Hai into battle with a sword of light. Word has even come from Gondor from travelers of an even greater ball of fire like your two falling passed the mountains of Shadow and into Mordor itself." Théoden exposited and the three men by him shared knowing and silently understanding looks. For that alone proved that Grievous landed not just in the east of this world, but in the very heart of darkness, and that was troubling. Especially with the amount of time he and Sauron have now had to work and align themselves.

"We are Jedi knights of the Jedi order my lord. We serve a Republic, and fight for the greater good of the galaxy, or to better describe it, if you look to the night skies, all the stars you see may and many do, hold worlds like yours with all sorts of life forms, and creatures, but many more have other humans on them." Obi-Wan again took command of describing things to a native of this world and Théoden looked interested but kept his eyes forward as they all kept pace.

"Tell me master Kenobi, do you know of these tales of metal beasts, women swordsmen, and great flying beasts?" Obi-Wan nodded and kept himself in a more diplomatic mode, not wishing to unwittingly earn the kings ire.

"We do. We in the galaxy beyond your world, myself and Anakin, as well as our Republic is fighting a great war that spans entire worlds. Our enemy uses these 'beasts' as you call them, called battle droids. They are not born like you, I, or even the Orcs, but rather they are created in factories and foundries. They are commanded by the Jedi's ancient enemy called the Sith. They are similar to us only they focus on the dark side of where we all take our power from called the Force. It corrupts, and kills, but they wish for more power, and greater rule over all life in the galaxy. Wherever they go they bring death and destruction." The king looked to the Jedi master as he spoke in full attention, as Anakin walked silently beside his master and Aragorn remained silent, having heard this before, but still he too always found the stories unbelievable, even for Middle-Earth standards.

"So your enemy has followed you hear and made war upon us in alliance with the enemy of all free-peoples himself?" To most the kings tone would sound accusatory, but Obi-Wan could sense the king was gauging he and Anakin, so obi-Wan shook his head in reply.

"In a manner of speaking my lord. Rather, me and Anakin were involved in a great battle in the space between worlds in great ships, and please know I understand my story is hard to understand for you and your people as well as all other people across this world. But bear with me." Obi-Wan requested and the king nodded.

"In this battle we, the Republic activated a machine that keeps the enemy from being able to escape us in space. However, they had an experimental new ship that as far as we can tell sought to nullify this technology. However, there were obvious complications."  
"How so?" Théoden asked quizzically.

"Well from what we could tell all ships that were affected by this new one were badly damaged after trying to escape from the battle. We ended up just above your world, and it was then that we noticed our enemy also survived the retreat but his ship was badly damaged. The gravity of your world, or the force that keeps everyone to the ground, pulled his and then our ships down to the planet and forced us all into crash landings. Our enemy's ship sadly landed in the realm of the enemy of this world. Quite the quandary and to the detriment to us all." Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly, while Théoden once more seemed lost in thought.

"You mentioned a 'he,' yet I have only heard of a woman."

"Ah yes." Obi-Wan replied nodding. "The woman you hear of is a dark Jedi, or a Sith. It really doesn't matter, but she is our enemy because she uses the dark side, and seeks to lay dominion over all life just as all Sith and dark side practitioners do. The 'he' I speak of is a general named Grievous. He is a killer of Jedi and supreme commander of the droid armies. He is merciless and extremely powerful in his own way though not a user of the Force he can be deadly. We will deal with him in time, but I fear for now we must contend with this woman, and whatever droid units she may be using on you and your people, and beyond that me and Anakin are more than willing to help you defend your people and country my lord. We have been traveling with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and even Gandalf since our departure from Rivendell many months ago now, and I hope that can ear us some trust in your eyes."

The king looked to Obi-Wan and Anakin, and only a moment passed before a faint smile graced his elder face and he gave them a reassuring nod. "You need not worry. I feel as though I can trust you, and any aid offered to me by you and your friend here would be quite foolish on my part to deny. My people are quite clear in the fascination with you two. Apparently your friend here gives them quite the show from time to time." Théoden said with a twinkle of humor in his eyes, as Obi-Wan sent Anakin a pointed look, and the younger man merely grinned.

"Don't worry about Anakin sir. I'll keep him in line as best I can."

"Don't flatter yourself master." Anakin retorted with a twinkle and Obi-Wan sent him a mock stern glare as they shared a laugh with Aragorn merely chuckling as his two friends devolved into their usual little quips and jabs that he had become used to, and the king smiled a faint one as well.

* * *

It was late that night as the caravan of people slept that Anakin found himself standing atop a boulder and looking at the surroundings. Obi-Wan had managed to fall asleep but Anakin found sleep evasive and decided to aid the sentries that still guarded the mass of sleeping people, along with Legolas as the elf decided this was one of those non-sleeping nights of his and also watched over the mass of sleeping civilians. His thoughts bounced from place to place in his head. Padmé of course was at the forefront of his mind. Her brown orbs staring up at him, his hands traveling through her wavy and beautiful long locks of hair made him beam a smile where he stood, but then when he thought of her being alone, not knowing his fate it made his heart ache. Such thoughts did not require him focusing on them. As Obi-Wan felt, it was counterproductive to his very psyche.

Up next was the looming prospect of all out warfare on this world, and it was something in all honesty Anakin didn't know what to expect. The realm of blasters, and lightsaber, tanks and walkers was his domain. Mass messes of swords, shields and arrows were something he had heard of and known to be a galactic phenomenon, but to be a part of that style of war made him feel uneasy.

Looking about himself now, and seeking a distraction Anakin found it in Aragorn. The man seemed to be unable to sleep as well as he sat not far off from Anakin looking off into the distance, pipe in hand as he lazily drew it from time to time. So seeing a way out of his own rather mood killing and despairing thoughts he decided to join the northern ranger, and silently came over and sat beside him, as Aragorn didn't acknowledge him for a moment.

Anakin sat in silence beside the man for a bit longer and idly began picking grass and throwing it back down before finally deciding to speak. "A credit for your thoughts?" Anakin shook the ranger from his thoughts and he looked to Anakin as if just noticing him.

"What?" Anakin smiled. "Sorry, I guess that term is not suited for your world. I just meant to ask what's on your mind?" The ranged nodded understandingly as he drew from his pipe. "Many things."  
"Your elf lady maybe?" Anakin said knowingly and Aragorn nodded slowly but the Jedi sensed sadness from him. "Something wrong?"  
"I believe I have failed to inform you that she is leaving. She and her people will go to the undying lands, and I hope that she can be happy amongst her people, the elf-kind, and forget about this place of war and misery." Anakin heard him, but he also heard the self-convincing nature of the mans tone, and frowned.

"So, she is leaving for these, 'undying lands,' and you aren't fighting to stop her?"  
"I encouraged her…..she deserves better." He said in a passive tone, but Anakin of course had the Force on his side and it told him very differently.

"Your feelings betray you Aragorn. I can feel your turmoil." The man sent him a pointed look but said nothing as he drew from his pipe once more.

"That maiden of Rohan sure has your thoughts all jumbled and confused doesn't she?" Anakin said and Aragorn once more looked at him but sighed very quietly.

"Y'know I finally told Obi-Wan about my own personal…..happenings, and you were right in telling me to entrust more with him, and I want to thank you for that." Aragorn inclined his head once and sent Anakin a small smile of satisfaction.

"Now how about I give you a little advice. Don't give up a good thing so easily and quickly because of fear and doubt. You try so hard to keep everyone so full of hope where there really is none to speak of, and yet you keep none for yourself when it comes to your personal life. You fear your bloodline, your role as a leader, and now your very love life!" Aragorn looked to Anakin in mild shock and a bit wide eyed as the blonde man continued undeterred by the obvious shock in his companion.

"I am not like Boromir, I am not trying to shame you into anything Aragorn, but y'know I'd like to think we've been among one another long enough to think of you as a friend, and I hope you can feel the same for me and Obi-Wan, so just hear me out." Aragorn eyed him some more, but then gave a single nod of concession.

"Okay. Well, as I was saying you are too full of fear and doubt and don't tell me otherwise cause' I can use the Force to sense your inner emotions, but don't worry I'm not reading thoughts or anything like that." Anakin sent him a small smile, and Aragorn cocked a brow, but Anakin could sense some humor from the man.

"So, what I would suggest is that you keep some of that hope and encouragement for yourself and stop seeing everything so bleakly. You fight too hard to keep others moving that you leave nothing for yourself. I'm not saying you gotta run off and become a king or something, but just try to believe in yourself more maybe. Me and Obi-Wan, and heck Gimli and Legolas, are all here to help you in this long as heck journey I signed up for. We can pick up the hope giving slack, and we are here to help. Now when it comes to your love life, I guess it isn't much of my business but I would highly recommend you _not, _and I repeat_, not, _throw away hope in that domain." Anakin said and Aragorn studied the young man before him, and though he wished he could write off Anakin as a young and naïve boy with similarly naïve ideals, he couldn't help but wish that he could feel what Anakin recommended, and that was more internal hope.

"You and she love one another right?" Aragorn nodded and drew his pipe again. "There! What's left to say I ask?!"  
"It's not so easy." The ranger finally responded with far away eyes. "She will live on, and I will wither and fade in time. In my passing I will be forever sundered from her spirit, and she from mine, even if she too were to pass into death. Elf-kind and men do not mix for this among many other reasons. It is too full of despair and fleeting moments that will be drowned in a sea of loneliness."

"So because of your fear for the far future you deny happiness in the now?" Anakin quizzed him and Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he asked that himself, and came to a sad yes in his own mind.

"I guess I am a more in the moment kinda guy. My marriage was more a spur of the moment type deal, but I can firmly say I cannot imagine my life without her, my wife Padmé." Anakin kept going as the two men sat in the night, and he looked far war as well only he smiled as Aragorn frowned.

"I don't wanna tell you how to run you life I guess, but just try to not think so much about what might be, who might die, and who might live. I learned this from my master and even a little bit from Gandalf. The focus of your thoughts on the negative and the dark can only lead to you missing out on life as a whole. Stop….hmm, I guess you need to stop letting what you think others expect of you from ruling your life." Aragorn once more looked to him and cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Where did you hear that piece of advice my friend?" Anakin grinned.

"Why, Gandalf himself, only it was pointed at me, but hey, good advice is good advice right?" Aragorn looked oddly serious and eyed Anakin before suddenly allowing himself a wide smile and nodded. "Indeed it is. I'll give your advice some thought my friend. Thank you." Anakin nodded and rose to a stand feeling more content and possibly able to sleep after getting some talking done with the usually quiet northern ranger.

"Don't mention it." Anakin replied with a smile and the two men silently bid one another goodnight, as the next day would bring them nothing but hardship and pain.

* * *

The next day was quiet and an odd sense of insecurity surrounded everyone as they continued their march forward. Obi-Wan and Anakin both agreed that something was off and the Force only backed them up as it sent them very subtle warning prickles, and for that reason Obi-Wan made it his job to stick to the front of the mass caravan of people, while Anakin joined up the two lead scouts of Háma and Gamling mounted atop Devlin.

Anakin followed beside the two head guards for the King and they entered into small conversations from time to time, and talked, with Gamling and Háma asking many questions about the wondrous and 'magical,' aspects of the Force with Anakin as ever willing to speak of his many tales and adventures on far away worlds, and over time he grew to enjoy the company of these two soldiers, and it was for that reason that he followed them forward as Háma felt something to be wrong, and as the three of them rode forward Anakin could see Aragorn walking beside Éowyn and he sent the man a smile and nod, which was reciprocated. As he also sent a look to Legolas who silently acknowledged him as he and Obi-Wan figured the elf was the closest thing to having foresight as they were with warnings through the Force, and thus the two in that moment shared a feeling of wariness in that moment, while Anakin sent a warning through the Force and received an acknowledgment from his master as they rode ahead of everyone else.

As they charged forward on their horses suddenly Háma's steed began growing agitated and refused to move forward as Anakin and Gamling neared.

"What is it, Háma?" Gamling asked as the man looked about them as they were beside a rock formation to their respective left.

"I'm not sure." He responded as Anakin neared, and then it happened. The Force cried out in warning and Anakin watched as a best mounted by an orc lunged down from the rock formation atop Háma's horse and threw the man down, and the beast set its blazing eyes upon the man who cried in terror as it neared.

"Not going to happen!" Anakin cried leaping from Devlin and landing in front of the snarling beast and used the Force to hurl the creatures back, and it howled in rage to Anakin and caught the attention of the caravan.

Anakin activated his saber, and threw it spinning toward the Orc who quickly lost his head, and the beast shrugged the dead orc off as it approached Anakin and the downed Háma as Gamling struggled to rein in his steed to help. Anakin and a now sword wielding Gamling stood in the way of the creature as Legolas suddenly leapt down from the rocks and fired two arrows successively into the beast which fell to the ground below.

"Thanks for that." Anakin said breathily and Legolas nodded before turning to an approaching Aragorn. "A scout!" Aragorn nodded and ran back to the group to get aid.

"You alright Háma?"  
"Yes, thank you." The man said with clear terror in his eyes.

"No problem, can you fight?"

"I think so." He nodded and grabbed his blade as Gamling rounded back to the group with Háma behind him leaving Legolas and Anakin behind who remounted a shaken Devlin. Through the Force Anakin contacted Obi-Wan through their bond.

'_Master we got trouble heading our way. Some big canine like creatures mounted by Orcs!'_

He could feel Obi-Wan soak in the information. _'Alright you stay and help them get rid of these creatures. I'll remain with the main group and if any manage to get past you I'll hold them off.'_ Anakin nodded to himself though Obi-Wan couldn't see it.

'_Alright master, be safe, and may the Force be with you.'_

'_And you Anakin.' _Obi-Wan said as they ended their mutual connection in the Force as Legolas then spotted many of these beasts ride over a hill and into sight as Anakin noticed them and sneered at them and their foul riders

"What are they?"  
"Wargs! Foul creatures in service to darkness!" Legolas replied as he readied an arrow. However, Anakin then spotted that which he knew well, as three balls of metal rolled over the hill coming in fast.

"What are those things?" Legolas asked as he figured Anakin would know and indeed the Jedi knight reined in a scared Devlin as he felt the riders approach from behind.

"Destroyer droids, I'll deal with them!" He said as Legolas fired a piercing arrow that made its target, and another as the rest of the riders rode forward and the elf acrobatically mounted Arod with Gimli, and Anakin quickly joined them in their ride forward as he reactivated his blue saber.

'_Master we have destroyers, keep a look out!' _Anakin sent and quickly cut the connection as he barreled forward as he and the riders charged at the menacing looking Wargs and the three lethal droids of renowned Galactic terror. The men followed the kings lead and cried their charges as their swords and axes were raised, and the Wargriders howled their own cries as the neared one another. As Anakin sent calming waves through the Force to Devlin and daringly stood atop the steed and as the two opposing forces collided into a heap of fighting and death Anakin leapt into the battle, sending a kick into an orc and landing on the grassy ground below, before spinning around with saber activated to cut down the Warg of the orc he just killed, sending a strike along its neck, decapitating it swiftly.

Anakin took note of Gimli also fighting on his feet and Legolas firing arrows into passerby's, he searched around himself and darted out of the way of war and horse rider alike. When he spotted one droideka roll in front of him and suddenly halt and come open before activating its shields and firing into the fray, and striking a poor horse killing it and most likely its rider on impact.

Sneering a growl Anakin used a Force dash to launch at it the droid as it began firing at every horse it saw and causing the men to ride away in fear of the machines as Anakin heard the other two in the distance firing as well.

Lazily cutting down another Warg, he sped at the droid as it homed in on him and began firing its rapid blasters while protected by its shield. Anakin sent the bolts back or off into the air away from everyone as he smacked his saber into the shield but was, as expected, rebuffed from the shield and the droid kept firing with abandon and even striking a passing Warg.

"Kriffing droids!" Anakin roared as he sent a massive telekinetic wave to the droid that fell backwards and was forced back into a ball to get moving again, and allowed Anakin the chance to rush forward, dodging a horse, and leap into the air and bring his saber down on the droid cutting it in half.

Breathing heavily from exertion the Jedi looked about and saw another droid down two Rohirrim riders as the other men, including Legolas atop Arod moved desperately away even as the elf fired a futile arrow at it.

"It's shielded leave it to me!" he cried and everyone moved away as he ran at it again, as before sent a blast of Force energy at it, but the droid remained standing and fired at him. Coming to a stop before the droid he quickly blocked several blaster bolts aimed at him and sent them flying away before jumping from side to side to confuse the droid as it desperately sought to follow his movements.

Anakin noticed a set of boulders off to his right and using the Force grappled one and sent the several ton weighing rock at the droid which turned to see the oncoming object which slammed into the shielded droid and sent it skirting across the dirt into the side of a rock formation where Anakin sent a massive wave of energy into the rock and effectively slammed the rock and the droid into the Cliffside and crushed the droid after causing the shield to fail from pressure, and thus destroy the infernal thing.

Without even taking a moments rest Anakin charged at the final droid as he caught it perched atop a rock formation and beginning to fire wildly at the horsemen and he himself, as he lunged up and landed behind the shielded droid he took the opportunity to slam his saber into it again and again, before it slowly turned to him, but by then he lucked out and the shield fell and he plunged his saber into the machine and ended it.

Breathing heavily but not winded Anakin looked before him and noticed the Wargs diminishing and falling quickly as the battle waned and ended in Rohirrim victory. It was then that he saw Legolas standing about and looking all around himself and it made Anakin cock his head quizzically.

"Aragorn!" he called and Gimli followed suit as Anakin noted the man was nowhere in sight and he suddenly felt fear grip him. As he stretched out his senses and searched for him that way, and was directed toward a cliff where he saw the elf and dwarf approach as well, and he quickly ran to join them. By the time he got to them however Legolas was throwing a dead orc he had grappled to the ground in disgust as he picked up something they all recognized. Aragorn's necklace. Anakin could only snarl in disgust at the now dead orc as he looked in vain over the cliff and was too flustered and enraged to use the Force to look anymore and merely stared off the edge in utter anger as the King approached them atop his steed.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return, and perhaps whatever horrible things those creatures you fought were as well. Leave the dead." he said aloud to other men more than the three before him as he looked genuinely sad for them, as he placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Come." Was all he commanded and the three members of the Fellowship sent a fleeting and pain filled look to the river below this cliff. And not a one of them could believe a man such as Aragorn could have been so easily felled.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey guys I am posting this chapter essentially cut in half, as this section is not really done, but the weekend is at an end and i wanted to get this up before tomorrow for me. I hope you guys like this chapter and the story so far, so as usual please excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy please, and review! :D


	15. No Dawn For Men

**Chapter 15: No Dawn For Men**

Cries of relief flooded forward when the caravan of Rohirrim when they came over a hill and gazed out before them toward a large almost barren looking field that led into a mountain cove where there stood like a bastion of hope and safety this so called, Helms Deep. "Helms Deep! At last! There it is!" A woman said and Obi-Wan could only smile at the collective relief flooding from the people, as the maiden Éowyn smiled in relief and embraced an elderly woman, as everyone was exhausted and beyond comprehension in just relief. Obi-Wan sent a lingering look behind him and the refugees though, as he hoped Anakin and the riders were alright. His apprentice's warning about droideka units being seen alongside enemy forces of Isengard was more than confirmation that Grievous, and his dark Jedi were aligned with Sauron and Saruman.

But what disturbed Obi-Wan more at this moment was the fact that he could feel anger and sadness radiating off his apprentice from afar.

"Master Kenobi are you coming?" Obi-Wan turned to see the maiden, who had somehow learned his name by means he didn't know, asked as she looked to him slightly worried looking.

"Yes, I was just….thinking." The blond woman nodded and directed him to follow her kindly which the Jedi master did, and everyone made their steady way toward the fortress, as the people already gathered there from afar noticed them, and opened the gates of the fortress as the people slowly but surely reached and walked up the causeway into the bastion of their rest and safety. However Obi-Wan suddenly stopped as the Force cried into his mind, and he jerked his whole body around to look at where everyone once stood. He was directly before the ascending ramp into Helms Deep, and his sudden actions forced many other refugees to turn and follow his line of sight including Éowyn, and atop the hill where they had overlooked the valley came rolling down a trail of dirt and three strange ball figures at great speed, and Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he realized the droid were coming for them, and fast.

"Get yourself and the people inside now! Close the gates and don' t open them until I say so!" Obi-Wan commanded to Éowyn as he snatched up and activated his brilliant blue saber.

"What are they?" Éowyn asked and Obi-Wan sent her a determined but worried look and just said, "droids." Before he bounded forward with speed unbelievable to the Rhohirric peoples as Éowyn recovered from her surprise and began hastily shuffling people inside as the crowd began to panic from confusion. Meanwhile the Jedi master ran forward with his blue saber hung behind himself as he ran, and upon seeing him the three droids recalculated their strategy. Two continued forward and the third veered off to the left relative to that droids position. Causing the Jedi master to sneer but continue forward as one droideka stopped and uncoiled itself and deployed its shield and fired at Obi-Wan as the second one continued forward and unfolded several meters ahead of the other to continuously pound the Jedi with fire from multiple ranges and from the side as the third one finally reached close to the deeping wall of the deep and began firing on Obi-Wan from his five-o'clock.

"Oh Force." Obi-Wan muttered as he stopped dead in his tracks and immediately began deflecting streaking red blaster bolts aimed at him from three directions and ended up falling into his Ataru acrobatic saber style. The droideka's were relentless and slammed Kenobi with so much blaster fire that the Jedi master had no hope of trying to reach one without the other two blasting streams of deadly bolts into his person, and the droids in turn began deactivating their shields out of lack of concern for the Jedi as Obi-Wan grew more uncomfortable and tired as he tried is Force-hardest to ward off the blasts.

"Fire!" Obi-Wan heard and narrowed his eyes before ducking from another stream of bolts and twisted to see Rohirrim archers firing their arrows at the droideka at the deeping wall. Th droid shrugged off the many arrows and the men were shocked and even horrified as the Jedi could feel through the Force, and also flipped away from a concentrated droid blast aimed at him.

"Don't attack them!" Obi-Wan cried and now utilized the Force to make a run at the droid nearest the wall, as it turned and centered on the men and began firing at them. They cried and ducked away but some were hit and cindering, smoking holes were made into their armor and flesh killing them as the droids bolts singed and broke away a section of the deeping wall top stone sending small bits flying, before it noticed Obi-Wan and fired on his approaching figure while the Jedi still fought to serpentine from the droids firing at his back.

"Blasted droids!" He cried as he apt forward and brought his saber up high and swung low cutting the ill-tactically mined droid in half, as the machine did not have time to reactivate its shield. Without time to celebrate or rest Obi-Wan rolled to his right as bolts rained down on his position as the droideka's behind him began slowly waddling forward and firing at his position. Spinning to face them, with saber held before him and pointed forward Obi-Wan deflected several bolts and sent another set back at the furthest one who was hit but shrugged off the attack and returned to firing, but Obi-Wan took the initiative and slowly inched forward sending each bolt flying away or back at the droideka's who not only activated their shields but began walking backwards at horrendously slow paces.

Seeing that the Jedi master smiled slightly, as one droideka returned to a ball and rolled off to his side but left its ally alone, and Obi-Wan sent a Force push at the droid and sent it staggering and bound forth, slamming his blue saber into the shield, but he was repelled. Obi-Wan immediately spun however and sent his saber twirling into the rolling away droid, and smiled when the saber cut through the machine like butter, and he called the saber back as the last droid turned and fired at the once more twirling and dodging rapid fire, as his saber finally returned to him.

Obi-Wan spun back around and faced his final enemy as it fired at him with wild abandon. The Jedi doing what he could to send the bolts back at the shield, waited for the opportune time. When the shield was once more slammed with a blast the droid went reeling as the shield collapsed and Obi-Wan smiled, "Gotcha!"

With that Obi-Wan swung forward with unbelievable speed aided by the Force, and with an upwards arch cut off the blasting arms and spun around with a wild and hard swing and severed the droid in half and thus ended the droid threat to Helms Deep, and finally Obi-Wan released a massive and tired breath he didn't even know he was holding inside himself.

Obi-Wan then took in a deep breath and deactivated his saber as he examined his surroundings and the fallen and destroyed droids. He shook his head as he looked toward the mildly singed and broken top section of the deeping wall, and couldn't help but muse how utterly defenseless against the droids or anyone from the wider galaxy these people truly were.

Obi-Wan turned back toward the hill and noticed the Rohirrim riders coming over the hill led by Théoden and he felt Anakin through the Force, and decided to meet his old friend outside the fortress walls. However, he frowned once more as he could feel the numb sadness permeating off his friend still.

The group neared and the king, seeing the broken droids came to a sudden stop and looked at the scene with his fellow riders following his example.

"What happened?"

"Droids." Obi-Wan said simply with a sigh of weariness still upon him. "They must have been with the main group you and your riders fought off your majesty, but they had their own targets. The refugees, not their soldiers I think." The Jedi master said as he watched the king look worried and look about himself, but Obi-Wan lifted a hand up to calm the man.

"Don't worry, your majesty. I ordered your niece to get everyone inside and lock me out until I took care of the droids. No civilians were lost I am pleased to say." The king nodded and bowed his head in silent thanks before directing everyone forward as Gamling and the still very much alive Háma announced the kings arrival to the reopened gates and people gathered at Helms Deep. Obi-Wan slightly, and thinly smiled as he heard some people greet the men with great reverence and happiness. He turned and saw Legolas and Gimli upon Arod, the elf seemed completely distraught but still silently acknowledged the Jedi master while Gimli did the same but seemed to be of better spirits, and after them came the object of his worries, Anakin. The disheveled and dirty Jedi knight was upon Devlin and his head was hung low, but when he neared Obi-Wan he instinctively lifted it and looked down to his master from where he sat upon his steed, and looked as if he were going to say something when the blonde Jedi noticed the destroyed droids and his mouth quickly shut tight and his lips formed into a thin and deep frown.

"What happened master?" Obi-Wan noted how monotone his friends voice was as he could tell Anakin was barely containing his rage.

"Well you should figure what happened Anakin. The droids you fought, and whatever those things were, were not the only ones. Several droideka units veered off from the battle to attempt to attack the refugees. Luckily, not only did you warn me, but I saw them rounding the hill you just came from. No one died Anakin we should be thankful." The blonde Jedi silently nodded, but then snorted at some unheard joke and caused Obi-Wan to narrow his eyes in confusion.

"Someone is gone. Just not anyone here master."

"What do you-" Obi-Wan stopped as his brain finally made the connection. Legolas, Gimli, and Anakin, and a distinct lack of a northern ranger thy all came to know and deeply respect.

"How?"  
"I don't know myself. Legolas and Gimli had a 'talk,' with the Orc who led the attack. Whatever happened they know, and they weren't up for much talking on the ride here master." Obi-Wan nodded and heaved another great sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know Anakin, it doesn't feel right." Obi-Wan commented as he stretched out his senses but was met with conflicting shades of gray in the Force and couldn't discern anything from where he was, but his ex-apprentice gave him a cocked brow and didn't seem as unsure on the matter.

"Look, Anakin, I don't know what happened. I doubt anyone truly knows what happened but Aragorn being dead doesn't sit right with me, and I don't mean out of sheer denial. I mean I don't think he's dead, but we'll let the Force prove which one of us is right. For now," Obi-Wan paused as Anakin still looked at him as if he were slightly insane, but the Jedi master shrugged it off. "for, now let's get some rest and see if we can help these people anymore. From what I can discern we're gonna have a long couple days ahead of us."  
"Yes, master." Obi-Wan inclined his head as the two climbed up the ramp and entered the fortress to quite a bit of fanfare. Especially after apparently many saw Obi-Wan in action, and they went to work getting the refugees situated. They could not have known what was coming for them at this very moment.

* * *

Saruman poured the powder into the foreboding machination of his industrialized armies, and placed the vial down as the fool Grima went on and on from his position behind him.

"How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

Saruman turned and immediately caught hold of the torch Grima held and brought too close to his explosive powder, and forced him back with a glare that could kill if glares could kill, as he then swept past him and headed for his balcony.

"If the wall is breached, Helms Deep will fall." The white wizard silently acknowledged that the worm followed him as he made for what was to be a grand moment.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep."  
"Tens-of-thousands." Saruman agreed numbly.

"But. my lord, there is no such force." The worm declared as the two made it out onto he balcony and the man wet dumbly silent before the great mass of Uruk-Hai beheld Saruman and flew into a great cheer and a horn blew in his honor as Grima took in the ravenous and well armored and uniformed armies of Isengard. To his immediate right stood the cloaked woman from the previous day as she too stared out toward the army in silence and with arms crossed. The white wizard held out his hand, and the army went silent.

"A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand!" The army once more pounded their great pikes into the ground in joyous agreement and Grima caught the woman smiling at the display as a thrill of war swept across hem all but he. So, once more Saruman silenced them with but a wave of his mighty hand.

"This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helms Deep! Leave none alive!" The army again chanted in their black and foul language as the white wizard gave them a final reason to cry out their joy.

"To war!" And they went wild as Grima silently allowed a tear to fall. For he in this moment realized that he has seen evil, and has aided it in destroying his home. The death of Rohan itself.

"There will be no dawn, for men." He sneered and the Uruk's below began filing and turning to the gate and marching as the Saruman turned to Vica and brushed aside Grima who stood staring out at the army dumbly, and numbly.

"Thanks to your production rates how many warriors does my army command?"

The blonde woman smiled a sickeningly invigorated and gleeful smile. "Why you already know my lord, but I'll humor you. Twelve-thousand Uruk-Hai warriors with all of them fully armed and prepped for the battle. I also have delivered a mighty big surplus for your leisure in the pits." Saruman nodded with a wicked but ever small smile on his elder face.

"You will go with them and kill these fools you call Jedi then?"  
"I will. Shouldn't be too hard with all the backup I'll have. I shall leave my droids here to continue guard duty and minor production. Besides I highly doubt I'll need them in this fight. I can't wait to join the slaughter!" She cried in what Grima could only describe as a giggle of glee as the white wizard only nodded and silently retreated into Orthanc, followed by this foul and evil woman. Leaving Grima to ponder just what he had done, and what he would be remembered as.

* * *

The east bank of the city called Osgiliath had for a long time now been under the direct control of the Orc hordes of Mordor. They were always in battle with the Gondorians on the west bank for their stretch of ruined and decaying city. The men of the Kingdom of Gondor didn't have great hope, or much odds in their favor, but what they did have was determination and resilience. As of now however, another battle was beginning. The Orcs had been put under the command of a Nazgul. The second in command of the lot by the name of Khamul, and with him he arrived with another full legion of Orc fodder for the fight to soften the city for the ultimate siege in a few days time.

Beyond that however, the Nazgul had with him his new mount. A great Fell-Beast a winged creature more related to a Wyrm than a dragon. Serpentine and ugly creatures with a grating roar more akin to a howl to instill terror atop that of their riders screech. Yet even these new creatures were not the only new thing the Nazgul brought forth to the battle of Osgiliath. With them came the great white-skeletal-demon from the heavens as the Orcs described him to one another. With him, he brought two hulking monoliths that levitated off the ground, but within lay 'sleeping,' metal monsters of his. The Orcs of course not knowing what a simple Federation droid carrier being believed the vessel to be able to 'birth,' these metal creatures forth. These creatures who slaughtered and entire army of theirs in under an hours time. They were to bring fear to not just the men of Gondor, but the Orcs of Mordor as well.

"I will require you to bring up your forces along the southern flank of the city. Keep the men pinned behind their rubble like the rats they are." The foul Nazgul said to his partner, the serpent eyed Grievous who stood before the cloaked creature with hands clasped behind his metallic back and hidden within his gray cape folds, and the general inclined his head.

"These fools will not be of consequence. I assured your master Sauron through that miserable man, the 'Mouth,' that I could have this city in my grasp by myself!"

The Nazgul bent its head to the side as if not understanding Grievous.

"The master is not to be questioned in his wisdom. If he does not want the city yet he shall not have it. The men of Gondor pose no threat as of this moment. This attack is a feint. Surely you know this...general." The 'black-rider,' said in a scratchy vice that came out of the ghost stories of old said to Grievous who growled and narrowed his yellow reptile eyes, as he looked at the west bank before them as night slowly faded to a blooming morning that would be drenched in their own blood.

"Very well. We will do things your way, but I will not be kept from the fighting!" The cyborg general turned to the Nazgul. "I have been for far too long without a fight, and I am in need of one!"

The Nazgul bowed its head, as it then turned and mounted the quiet beats beside him.

"I too shall be commanding the fight from above. Bring fear and death to the men general, and our alliance will be but strengthened by our spilling of blood together." Then the Nazgul yanked the beast into the air and howled a terrible screech, and the Orcs throughout the east bank suddenly lifted up and began firing their arrows into the quiet camp of the west. Followed up by catapult utilization, the battle began, and Grievous laughed, and of course mildly coughed, as he turned and activated his droid dispensers.

The MTT vehicles opened and from them came one company of B1 battle units and then another company of B2 super-battle units. When they all rose up and snapped into place the general nodded approvingly. Though he hated these droids, he was pleased that they were activated without delay. He needed to feel the exhilaration of battle. That damnable dark Jedi already got first blood, and now he needed his own gratification.

"You units will mount-up along that wall." He pointed a metallic boney finger at the southern stretch f wall, currently being held by a small company of Orc archers, and all the droids acknowledged.

"Your targets are plain. They are the ones attacking everyone on this side of this broken city. Kill all you can, and when they call is given you will stop!" Grievous darkly intoned though droids didn't know fear.

"Now go, and launch your attack!" With that the symmetrical lines of battle-droids marched up to the wall and began firing across the divider between east and west and the loud booms and cracks of their blasters sent both Orc and men reeling in horror and surprise. Wile Grievous laughed and detached his cloak with a flick of his finger.

Grabbing two of his sabers, one blue the other green, trophies from fallen Jedi, he slowly walked forward with his clawed feet making scraping noises along the stoned ground beneath.

With a horrifying laugh the general broke into a run and leapt across the divider into the Gondorian section, and the men began crying out in terror.

"What is that?!" Cried one. "Kill it!" Another cried and Grievous felt a small prod hit his chest and looked down to see an arrow on the ground beneath him, and realized someone tried to shoot him with a pathetic little arrow. So he laughed, and it was a loud cackling laugh as he activated his sabers in a snap, and the men near to him looked on I a mix of awe and horror.

"Now you will know the name of General Grievous!" He cried and ran forward. To his first victim Grievous slashed in an upward arch and severed an arm and the man howled in pain.

His next victim he pounced upon and crushed him underfoot, before spinning round' and connecting a clawed foot into a charging man with his sword held high, and his claw pierced through armor and flesh. Laughing in his face, Grievous sliced his saber into the mans neck and severed his head, before tossing the decapitated corpse into an exposed tower and into another archer who had taken aim at him, before he jumped up and upon one rock before jumping to another and then finally jumping into the tower and spinning his body around in a three-hundred-sixty degree angle and swinging his sabers down onto the man, killing him easily.

"No challenge at all!" He cried as he jumped down and landed directly atop another man, and spun his right saber through a man, and his left saber decapitated another. Looking forward Grievous could see more soldiers running at him with swords held high and at the ready, and he could only laugh some more. As he met them head on in his own charge, and as he met them he began spinning his sabers and ran through the entire unit like a knife through butter and left a trail of body parts and crying men in unimaginable horror as their scorched and mangled flesh left them immobile.

Turning to his right, Grievous saw an entire team of archers firing across the river bank and into the east section and made his move and charged into their backs, cutting down two swordsmen who tried to ambush him to horribly inept results. He jumped at them and brought his sabers across them all, and similarly to all his other victims, left them broken and missing multiple pieces of their own bodies, as he laughed and brought his clawed foot down upon the ones who still yet lived and crushed them to death in a horrifying crunch as all life left them beneath the general.

Above him the Nazgul screeched as it made what was to become rare passes over the west bank and instill terror into the already terror struck men. While across the river the droid units fired at all things that moved on the west side of the river bank, and the men fell like insects Not a one of them even capable of denting the metallic machinations of death.

So, Grievous once more laughed, but this one was loud, and it rung through the entire city of Osgiliath. For the droid armies had come, and they would take with them either this city or all the men of Gondor dead, or maybe even this entire world. Whatever they were to take, the general laughed, as he relished in his slaughter.

Middle-Earth would by the end of this day, indeed, know the name, Grievous.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hi guys, here is obviously another chapter, and yay we are almost at Helms Deep, which should be fun for me to write! :D However I would like to say something, my computer broke on Friday and therefore this chapter was delayed by a day as I had to go and get a new one as the old one **BROKE**. So, if this chapter seems a bit rough around the edges, it's because it is I just really wanted to get a chapter posted and I am using a new word processing program as well so things are a bit rough right now, but as you can see I will not give up my writing. So please, either excuse or point out any and all grammatical errors, and enjoy! :D

Also, I have already edited this darn thing within an hour of posting so please guys don't feel weird pointing things out to me. :D


	16. So it Begins

**Chapter 16: So it Begins**

The fortress was a buzz with activity. Helms Deep had quickly flooded with hundreds of refugees from all across the realm of Rohan. Then of course the stories and rumors and looks of awe came upon poor Obi-Wan who really grew uncomfortable. After his little show against the droideka units outside the fortress and the display of movement, skill, and of course his beaming blue lightsaber, he was being called a wizard like that of the Istari, and more so than before as the people had finally seen him in action. Even the seasoned soldiers of Rohan looked to the elder Jedi with a great deal of awe and respect, but Anakin too had proven himself to the soldiers.

For when the wolves of Isengard descended upon them, along with their beasts of metal it was Anakin who stayed behind to fight off these monster to allow them to fight the Wargs. However, where the praise came, so did questions about the origin of these creatures that unfolded from a ball that rolled across the hills and fields with great ease, and shields that fit in well with a tale of magic then the realm of Man and even Orc. Luckily the two Jedi were far too busy dealing with both king Théoden who wanted them to be close and able to provide what help and abilities they had, and also Gimli and Legolas. Both of whom were deeply distraught over the apparent loss of their ranger from the north. A fact Obi-Wan still silently refused to believe and only caused Anakin to fall back into his usual silent brooding self where death of friends and close ones came to. Indeed Obi-Wan was about to be very much vindicated in thought as shortly after the four friends of the original Fellowship left the king for a while they heard word that a single rider on horseback was approaching Helms Deep, and that man was the just as famous and rumor bound and awe inspiring Aragorn.

Gimli rushed through the gathered crowd of refugees as one called out, "He's alive!" The stout dwarf pushed everyone aside and wiggled through the awed and now stunned crowd.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli declared, the irony of his own threat not going unnoticed and both Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled from the back of the crowd as Legolas stood behind them and also allowed a very faint smile to appear.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli declared looking up to a smiling Aragorn who looked far worse for wear. "Bless you, laddie!" The small dwarf enveloped Aragorn and the man patted his friend in a comforting but quiet manner as was his way.

"Gimli, where is the king?' The man asked and the dwarf gestured off to the side, indicating the fortress main hall, and Aragorn gave the dwarf a final comforting path and thanks as he too maneuvered through the crowd and came upon the two Jedi and stopped suddenly as they blocked him.

"Back from the dead are we, my lord Aragorn?" Obi-Wan quipped in obvious amusement and mirth. Aragorn smiled faintly once more and nodded slowly.

"You had everyone worried!" Anakin declared.

"It was not my intention, but it would seem my time is not yet at an end."

"Then that is cause for at least a small amount of relief and celebration right?" Anakin said, once more seeming more upbeat and less angry. A fact Obi-Wan noted and decided he needed to work with his old padawan on later.

"Not for now I'm afraid. The time for celebrations needs to be later. I have urgent and ill news to bring to Théoden."

"Oh? What kind of news?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly taking a more serious demeanor, and all thoughts of how this man was literally dead to most people not an hour ago left his and Anakin's minds.

"On my ride through the country attempting to make my return, I came across a great force. The enemy is moving upon us in vast numbers. I'd go as far to say all of Isengard has been unleashed upon Rohan, and they make for Hems Deep." The two Jedi frowned almost in unison.

"How big does the force seem to be?"  
"Ten, maybe twelve thousand strong. All Uruk-Hai, armed and armored, and ready for war. This is an army bred and readied for war, and to destroy the realm and people of Rohan. No less than entire annihilation, I fear awaits the people here if we do not make plans as soon as possible." The ranger's naturally soft voice betraying the obvious worry and anxiety of the situation was mildly offsetting to the two off-worlders, but they nodded their grim understanding nonetheless.

"Is there anything you need of us?" Anakin asked stepping in and as usual, jumping into help others, but Obi-Wan supposed they already signed up for this some time ago, so he nodded along without protest.

"Not yet, but when the time comes, and war is made upon Helms Deep I will call on you both to do all you can to help defend the fortress as you promised back in Edoras. I ask this of you both as a friend not your leader. Though I may never have declared myself as such, I feel you both have taken to thinking me as the leader, so please see this as one friend to another." He spoke with great softness and collection that anyone who didn't know him may have thought his speech cold, but both Jedi knew that Aragorn was not a man that expressed emotion so openly. So for him to say something like this, to them. Well it only sought to make both men feel obligated, but willingly so, to aid Aragorn, their friend by some months now, in whatever aid he may need.

"Of course, my friend. We'll do our part. You just direct us when needed." Obi-Wan laced a comforting hand on the man as he sensed great anxiety and frustration coming off the man through the Force. That and Aragorn still felt incredibly tired and worn down from his fall of a cliff.

"I second that! You know you can count on me to do what you need done." Anakin said, a hint of his arrogant side shining through, but no less sincerity in his voice, and Aragorn smiled.

"You both have my thanks. Now I must speak with the king."  
"Of course." Obi-Wan sidestepped and allowed the ranger through and watched as he ran into Legolas and those two exchanged what appeared to be a reunion of sorts before he made for the King's chamber within the fortress, followed in silence by the other four members of the fellowship.

Aragorn swung the doors to the kings keep open and strode on in as if nothing had happened while everyone stared on in awe that the ranger was alive, and the king in particular looked shocked, and perhaps a bit saddened at the knowledge he had lived and was left behind under Théodens orders, but Aragorn showed not a single sign of resentment, for there was none. Aragorn finished informing the king of the forces by the time the four others silently wandered in and silently watched the King and Aragorn speak as everyone else watched in silence.

"A great host you say?

"All Isengard is emptied" Aragorn replied as the King looked thoughtfully away from him.

"How many?"

"Twelve-thousand strong at least."

"Twelve thousand?!" The king turned back to Aragorn with horror written in his features as incredulity leaked into his voice.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." The King looked down for a moment in contemplation but then a sudden look of resolution came over him and he seemed to silently come to a conclusion within himself as he turned toward the door and began to walk. "Let them come!" He commanded and everyone silently realized just how real this war was about to become for them all.

Anakin grimaced and turned to Obi-Wan. "By nightfall?! He didn't say they'd be here that fast master."  
"What did you expect Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as they, along with Legolas, Gimli, and Háma followed the King out into the fortress. "He didn't exactly feel he had the time to explain everything to us before talking with the King and getting prepared for the night."  
"I suppose so, but...I just didn't think we'd be here right now."  
"Well you are the one to get us into this mess my old friend, so you better be willing to pick up the slack." Anakin mock sneered to Obi-Wan before sadly smiling.

"Don't worry master, I know in your advanced age I need to clean up a lot of your slack."  
"Advanced age?!" Obi-Wan looked horrified by such a claim and Anakin despite the situation let loose a hearty laugh, followed by Obi-Wan quickly after. As they along with everyone else followed the king to the passage just behind the deeping wall.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Théoden told Háma who looked slightly saddened at the prospect but only nodded and ran off to do his duties as asked by his king, and so to did the two Jedi frown at the prospect of children fighting the Uruk monsters.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." The king informed with a hint of self assurance in his voice for himself more so than the company following him. As usual it was Gimli to open his mouth first.  
"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden retorted to Gimli with the frustration of war preparation taking a toll on the kings attitude, but it was forgivable. Although Gimli did seem miffed, but Legolas clasped a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner as they followed the king without the dwarf following as quickly. They all followed the king up to the wall running above the entrance to the fortress as the king went on, and made mental notes on how to prepare for the fight, Aragorn intently followed and did the same. Though both men probably had differing ideas on how to do what. While the Jedi and Legolas, and now dear Gimli as well stayed silent and observed.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn spoke in frustration bringing the king to a sudden stop and he turned to face and draw very close to Aragorn in what almost seemed to be a threatening manner, but everyone merely had...bad nerves at the moment.

"What would you have me do?" Théoden asked before very lightly nodding toward some sentries along the wall. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He all but seethed and made to turn and leave but Aragorn stopped him once more.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? More strange visitors from the sky?! We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead, and I do not see new ones forming anytime soon." The king said pointedly in reference to the two Jedi. Anakin frowned at that, but Obi-Wan was far more understanding as to why the King seemed to be of such ill-temperament at the moment, and silently bid Anakin to stay quiet.

"Gondor will answer."  
"Gondor?!" Théoden now seemed genuinely angry at the notion of calling upon the other nation of Men.

"Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon…-" The King stopped and collected himself before anger completely took him.

"No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." He declared with a tone of finality about him and turned and walked away leaving Aragorn crestfallen, and ever more frustrated along with the other members of the fellowship.

"Get the women and children into the caves!" They heard the king order to Gamling.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord -"

Théoden cu him off, "There is no time. War is upon us!" Another captain ordered the gates be secured and the fortress was closed off from the rest of the world now as everyone looked up and noticed a flock of foul sounding and ill-tidings bringing crows swarm overhead and fill the air with a deafening sound of their caws.

"That could have gone better I think." Anakin spoke up as they were left along the wall, and Aragorn turned with a frown upon his dirtied features and nodded.

"He believes he know what's best and he is the king. If this is his judgment then we must honor it. I only hope it is not to our detriment."

"What are the chances that Gondor could even get forces here quick enough to provide aid?" Obi-Wan asked, going into his more tactical and general mode bred out of leading Clone armies for so long.

"Not good ones. However, I cannot think lord Denethor would not send aid, but I cannot be sure. It was worth a chance." Aragorn commented and everyone nodded along in understanding from where the ranger was coming from.

"It's of no use trying to get anything past that mans thick skull! He has no will to listen." Gimli huffed as he leaned on his axe.

"He's a king Gimli, and one that is facing very bad, even near impossible odds." Obi-Wan reasoned. "We all are really. He's frustrated, filled with anxiety, and lacking in manpower and veteran soldiers I the first place if he is resorting to using younger boys and me to fight what I assume is generally an older male's profession here in Middle-Earth, correct?" Aragorn inclined his head, and everyone turned to a moments silence as the gravity sunk in ever so much so more.

"Well, we have a long nights worth of preparation. I think its best we get ready and help the civilians as much as possible." Obi-Wan finally said as the pregnant silence grew a bit too uncomfortable to bare any longer.  
"Agreed." Aragorn replied and he gestured for Legolas to follow him while Gimli went off his own way and both Jedi strode toward the deeping wall where they knew their places would be during the coming fight.

"Okay...let's get started Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed as they came to the center of the wall, and looked out to the very large expanse of open space that was squeezed by two mountain ridges. "If the army is as big as Aragorn thinks it is, then they'll fill this whole ope space."  
"Yes." Obi-wan rubbed his bearded chi thoughtfully. "We won't have to be so cautious about where to aim back their siege weapons. More than likely we can just throw and hit any target out there. The less of these Uruk's the better things will be." Anakin snorted.

"Master, I never knew you could be so callous."  
"It's not callousness Anakin, but these creatures are not like any other we have come across. The same goes for the Orcs. They feel...wrong. Like they really ought not even exist, and I am not one to so easily say such things." Anakin grimaced as images of the back-blooded creatures came to his mind and he nodded in full agreement.

"The darkness on this world is very pervasive. I mean, I know we've never felt it anywhere else before in the galaxy master, but it's not unlike the dark side. It corrupts, twists, and feels sickening when I sense it through the Force, but you're right. When it comes to the Orcs and Uruk-hai there is something wholly unnatural about their very existence."

"Which makes us responsible for ensuring that non of the darkness we have come across n this world reaches the outside galaxy. Force only knows what would happen if it as well as the dark side were unleashed into the galaxy."

"I understand master. I wonder what Grievous is doing this very moment."  
Obi-Wan for once snorted in a very un-Obi-Wan like manner. "Probably causing senseless murder and chaos on behalf of his friend Sauron out east. He along with whoever or whatever this dark side user is must be stopped along with the droids as well." Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his neck in exhaustion.

"We have quite the mission ahead of us..." He trailed off and Anakin nodded as they looked out over the plains before Helms Deep some more.

"Alright. Lets get serious my old friend." Obi-Wan spoke up. "What do you think would be best for this situation?"  
"I'm used to cones and blasters master. Not swords and arrows, but if I had to make an on-the-spot strategy, I would first try to set some traps out there in the field, but that's off the table I think." Obi-Wan inclined his head to the side as he reinforced Anakin's assumption.

"Well short of that, I assume they will be using some sort of siege ladder type tools to get up on the wall to soften the walls defenses before committing themselves fully to breaching either the walls or door. And considering the lack of explosives we've seen I would guess that the gate is the soft target here, and the walls are a distraction."

"Never assume anything Anakin. We don't know the full extent of cooperation between Grievous and Saruman. He may have a trick up his sleeve that no one, and especially not Théoden may be expecting." Anakin cupped his chin and nodded. "You may be right master, but I will still bet that at the very least the gate will be the first target."  
"We're in agreement there, but considering how thin we are in manpower and resources I think it is best if we split up." Looking slightly uneasy Anakin turned fully o face Obi-Wan.

"Is that wise master? I mean we are Jedi, but I think twelve-thousand plus people attacking our backsides might make things a little hard for us individually to defend against such massive numbers, and the brute strength of these Uruk's is no joke either."

"Wise? No not at all Anakin but necessary, yes." The younger Jedi rubbed his forehead and huffed a great sigh of growing frustration.

"And yes, while the Uruk-hai are greater in numbers and beasts built for battle I think, we have the Force on our side my old friend, and I think that will definitely give us an advantage, and we need to exploit it like never before perhaps, but I think we'll have the Uruk's on the run when they see us in action." Obi-Wan chuckled ever so lightly and forced Anakin to return it. Albeit even less enthused than Obi-Wan.

"So who goes where master?" Anakin asked as he then cats a glance back toward the keep and the higher level of the fortress.

"I was thinking that you can manage the deeping wall here, and I will hang back over by the entrance t the fortress along the wall, and be able to maneuver wherever I may be needed and lighten the load you'll be dealing with."  
"If you think that's sound master the I'll go along with it, but I don't think we should be split up to much. Just in case we need each others help during the battle."  
"Don't worry Anakin, neither of us is dying tonight, and let's help make sure not so many Rohirrim or our friends do so tonight either."

Anakin nodded. "No argument here master." With that, the two Jedi watched as the sun began to ever so slowly begin to fall, and the looming presence and ever growing darkness fell upon their minds even further.

The two Jedi had returned to the main fortress and walked into the armory hoping to meet up with the rest of the fellowship and relay their plans, but instead they walked in at an inopportune moment.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Both men paused, as did everyone else, as Aragorn for once lost his composure and yelled at Legolas of all people who looked taken aback, as Aragorn merely stared at his long time friend for a while and then made for the doorway and left everyone. Legolas made to follow but Gimli grabbed the elf, stopping him.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Legolas did so, but seemed to regret whatever had just happened as the men, who also seemed more crestfallen returned to gathering up their arms and shields and armor. Anakin noted that most were either old or too young, and it only sought to make him hate the Uruk-hai more than he already did.

"What was that all about?" Obi-Wan asked, but Legolas didn't respond as he still looked to be upset.

"Just a small...disagreement on the odds is all." Gimli replied, but both Jedi shared a worried look.

"A small disagreement that caused Aragorn, mind you a man who almost never looses his composure, to yell at Legolas in front of a whole group of men?" Anakin replied and Gimli shrugged.

"We need to keep things together if we are going to outlast the night. Am I not mistaken?" Obi-Wan pointed out and Legolas looked to him with an indiscernible look about him, but then again Elves were hard to gauge in the first place. "Now, what I think is best is that we just give each other a bit of space. Help out the men ready and prepare, as night is approaching, and get ourselves mentally ready for tonight. Then hopefully patch things up between us all hmm?" Obi-Wan, ever the negotiator planned out, and Legolas bowed his head once in agreement and Gimli nodded along.

It wasn't long before Aragorn returned to the armory after the men had gathered up their own armor and weapons to get his own things ready, and prepare. Everything was ready and set in motion. While Aragorn had rested outside the main keep for a little while and cooled from his and Legolas' little argument, Obi-Wan had gotten his and Anakin's positions sorted out with Théoden and Aragorn who both believed his plan sound, and both hoped the presence of the two mysterious and powerful Jedi would give hope to the men, and indeed the men seemed ever so much more perked up when they were around as well as when Aragorn, or Legolas and Gimli were near. It was an odd thing, but the fellowship members inspired the men for whatever reason, but they didn't complain. Whatever small comfort they could bring to these men who more than likely would die this night was no issue to them. Though, Legolas' little words with Aragorn did dishearten some of the men.

Now however, as Aragorn began donning his gear and placing his many swords and daggers along his body he was suddenly handed his sword and looked up to see Legolas holding it out to him. He silently nodded and took it from the elf. Who was quickly followed in by the other three members of the fellowship, Gimli going off to grab something while the two Jedi neared but were quiet.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.)

Aragorn spoke in the elvish tongue and both elf and man smile and clasped each others shoulders in friendship, and of course forgiveness though it was otherwise stated.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as Anakin looked over to see Gimli approach first, but then so did everyone as the dwarf neared them all and he looked to be struggling to put on a set of chain mail.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." Suddenly he dropped the chain attire and collapsing to the floor was a long mess of armor that was obviously not meant for a dwarf to wear, and everyone looked a little wide-eyed with humor at the sight as Gimli looked a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"It's a little tight across the chest."

"Sure Gimli. That's the only problem with the armor." Anakin snickered while the other three bit back smiles as Gimli growled at Anakin who continued to fight hard to keep back a bout of laughter. However, just then a horn rang and reached them within the armory and everyone turned toward the door at the sound. Legolas out of them all had a look of shocked recognition come over his features.

"That is no Orc horn." They all rushed out of the armory, and were greeted with an amazing sight.

Marching in silence save for the ruffling of their cloaks was an entire small army of Elves. They did not speak, and looked dead ahead as they carried banners the Jedi had sworn they'd seen before but could not recall, until they saw the Elf leading them round up the causeway. Wearing a red cape, and dazzling golden armor, with long blond hair, and sparkling bright eyes the elf from Lorien, Haldir came into sight, and oh what a sight it was for the men, and fellowship members.

Théoden then came into sight and stepped before Haldir who bowed his head respectfully to the King of Rohan.

"How is this possible?  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir stopped to see the fellowship members come fully into sight and he smiled.

"We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn rushed forward. "Mae govannen, Haldir." (Welcome, Haldir) Aragorn greeted, and attempted a bow, but stopped halfway and enveloped the elven warden in a great hug that stunned the elf at first but he quickly returned it and lightly patted Aragorn's back.

"You are most welcome!" Legolas stepped forward as well and clasped the shoulder of one of his elf kin and they greeted one another much like they had all that time ago back in Lorien. All the elven men then turned in militaristic unison and order and faced the King and men with their mighty bows in hand being simultaneously lowered from under their fine robes.

Haldir then turned to Théoden once more who still looked dumbfounded at the sight before him.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Now night was fully upon them. The fortress was silent save for a random noise within the fortress itself. The men of Rohan had lined up along the main keep and higher walls, while the Elves, who were now under direct command of Aragorn without any issue raised by Haldir who seemed happy enough to allow the man to take charge, were lined up along the entirety of the deeping wall. Anakin, Legolas, Gimli and Obi-Wan were huddled near a central region of the wall. They waited and watched along with everyone else as the many thousands of fires lit by the army of Isengard approached as did the pounding marches, and squeals and grunts of the Uruk's from afar were heard shrieking in the distance.

Obi-Wan was to make for the end of the deeping wall nearest to the keep, but he wanted to stay among the fellowship just a tad bit longer before leaving them and Anakin to take up his position.

The king was being guarded by both Háma and Gamling, while Gamling was to take charge of Rohan's forces Háma was to personally guard Théoden and take to fighting of course if the need calls for it. Everyone was deathly quiet, and the battle neared, and it would be a battle surely with remembrance for all time.

"You could have picked a better spot!" Gimli grumbled as the two Jedi looked and saw his head didn't even reach over the wall and made him essentially blind to the approaching forces, and Legolas merely smirked. Aragorn approached the other four as he walked up and down the deeping wall.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli intoned as he leaned on his axe and Aragorn smirked, as a thunder clap roared through the air and the lightning strike illuminated a sea of Uruk-Hai causing the gathered friends to slightly recoil at the sight.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas declared holding his bow.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli intoned slightly more darker in tone than before.

"Don't despair Gimli my friend. I have full confidence you'll single-handedly win this battle." Anakin teased but Gimli seemed to like the idea, causing Anakin to roll his eyes. As Obi-Wan patted the shoulder of Anakin and Aragorn.

"Good luck, and may the Force be with you, and all of us. Oh and do keep out of too much trouble Gimli my dear friend." Obi-Wan chuckled when the dwarf snorted but nodded to the master Jedi. While Obi-Wan silently also patted Legolas' shoulder who bid him a bowing farewell as the Jedi master made for his position and Anakin sent waves of emotion through their bond that spoke of good luck tidings, and the friendship the two Jed shared and Obi-Wan returned the gesture through their bond and both men then readied themselves for a great fight indeed.

The marching and thumping grew ever louder and louder. Lightning again flashed and it suddenly rain began to fall upon both armies. A stinging, cold rain that spoke of ill omens, and evil tidings. As if the very earth was in favor of the Uruk victory. It at the very least made Anakin frown as he instantly got wet and soaked through his tunic.

As below the Uruk army matched into position and a leading Uruk climbed atop a heightened rock. Followed behind him was an unseen and cloaked figure who stepped beside the crying Uruk as it growled and barked orders to the army. While Aragorn began to give command in Elvish.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

The Uruk-hai leader raised his sword up high and roared a command and the army came to a marching stop as the rain pelted their armor, and so cold was this rain that the breath of these creatures could be seen flowing forth in mass gusts of air. The Uruks stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and the slaughter.

"Be keenly aware that I shall join the battle in time my Uruk friend, and when that tie comes you and your boys keep away. My targets are my own." The cloaked figure spoke to the Uruk atop the rock, and it growled and bowed its head in understanding before looking over its growling army.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli demanded and just as Anakin was about to give a sarky comeback, Legolas beat him.

"Shall I describe it to you?" He asked then turned with a grin to Gimli, who looked up to him in surprise. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli gave him a hard look but then grinned and laughed a hearty and almost giggling laugh that had Anakin grinning in no time too, and acted as a good last minute stress relief.

The Uruk Leader cries out twice, which is the signal for all the other Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their pikes and spears furiously into the ground to send fear and horror into the hearts of the men and elves alike. As Aragorn pulled forth his sword from its sheath and both Jedi grabbed their saber hilts, and the men drew back their first round of arrows and awaited the order to fire. None seeing the elderly man, who should not have been ordered to fight struggling to just keep an arrow drawn.

The pace of the pounding quickened and in time an unintelligible chanting in some foul language was heard coming forth as the thought and will to commit slaughter overwhelmed the Uruk-Hai.

The chanting caused both Anakin and Obi-Wan to grimace as the darkness radiating ff the creatures somehow grew as they chanted.

Suddenly, the old man standing next to Haleth, son of Háma, loses his grip and releases his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. The Uruk-hai army stop their roaring and thumping. With a great and almost unnatural suddenness as the nearest look at their shot fellow Uruk in rage.

"Dartho!" (Hold!) Aragorn called.

With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bare their teeth and roar with anger. With an animalistic cry, the Uruk leader thrusts his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army started charging forth.

With set eyes and almost relaxed demeanor about him Théoden coolly spoke but a few words.

"So it begins." Indeed the battle for Helms Deep was begun.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating last weekend but I have to keep updating both of my current stories and some weeks one takes precedence over the other, but I hope this one is to your guys liking! Haha, and sorry if the place I left off is 'cliff-hanger-ly' but I thought it more interesting a place to leave it. :D

So as usual please excuse or point out any and ALL grammatical errors, and as usual enjoy if it pleases you all! :D Till the next!


	17. All You Can Conjure?

**Chapter 17: All You Can Conjure?**

The Uruks ran forward in thunderous stomps that drowned out all other noise as their armor clanked their pikes and spears were pointed to the fortress as they ran and Aragorn watched the army with not a hint of fear upon his features.

"Tangado a chadad!" (Prepare to fire!) Aragorn called and the Elves in unison pulled forth and notched their arrows at the ready to their bows, while Anakin let out a breath full of pent up adrenaline and Gimli got all antsy on him, and made the young knight smirk.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." (Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.) Legolas intoned as he trained his Elf eyes down his drawn bow and the still and steadily held notched arrow as Anakin quizzically raised his brow to the strange language but quickly turned his sights back onto the rushing army of blackened and foul creatures that radiated evil.

"Leithio i philinn!" (Release the arrows!) Aragorn ordered with a raised arm that fell and the Elves released precision shots that slammed int the Uruks and their armor making denting noises and audible slams into their blackened and sickeningly almost slimy skin slicing through armor, flesh and bone and felling the Uruks by the dozens.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked and Anakin bent down low as another volley rained past him almost whipping his blonde hair now matted to his face from the rain.

"No Gimli they're shooting at the rocks for the fun of it." Anakin reported to the dwarf who huffed in return and continued to try and hop to look over the wall.

"Fire!" The men called out and from the fortress wall came a, not as precise, but as plentiful rain of arrows fell upon the rushing Uruks who squealed and oared as they fell, but their fellow beasts of war ran forward still, the endless streams of arrows for naught and deterred the greater Orcs to no avail.

"Ribed bant!" (Full volley!) Aragorn cried looking back to the Elven archers stationed behind the wall opposite the Uruks who all took aim high into the night sky and unleashed their torrent of arrows that flooded forth over their wall positioned kin and into the army. As the arrows needed to not be truthfully as planned or plotted. Anakin would bet you could throw anything into the crowd and hit them.

"Send them to me! Come on!"

"Oh calm down Gimli you'll get your fun." Anakin quipped and Gimli growled in anticipation as the Elves continued the rain of lethal arrows. Anakin then sensed a prickling in his mind and quickly sidestepped as metal arrows, flew through the air and slammed into a nearby Elf who was flung back as the Uruk-Hai sent up units of crossbowmen. The blackened bolts ripping through the air at speeds arrows could not dare hope. As another creation of Sarumans industrial war-machine outclassed even these Elves who began to fall one after another and Anakin was forced to duck down to Gimli's level for a moment and get away from these bolts.

Anakin chanced a glance over the wall and essentially peeked his blue eyes to look over and saw the Uruks ram their forward kin into the walls as the whole of the army practically crushed itself into the wall like savage beasts who didn't know what a wall was.

"Pendraith!" (Ladders!) Aragorn called as he looked on with a hardened gaze.

"Good!" Anakin looked down to Gimli confusedly. "What's he saying?"  
"Ladders, they're raising ladders laddie!" Anakin snapped back and the Uruks with their pikes forcing up spiked ladders that not only did the job of raising their men up, but acted as a symbol of the industrial might of Isengard, or so Anakin gave them credit for.

"Sorry Gimli, but not yet." Anakin apologized with a lopsided grin.  
"What?!" Without another word Anakin extended himself in the Force and gripped the nearest rising ladder and sent a great wave through the Force and everyone watched as it flung back into the army and slammed over, crushed, and killed Uruks in great heaps as it, like a projectile, skirted the dirt and took Uruk after Uruk with it.

Anakin smirked, pleased with himself and ran down the wall and passed the Elves who looked to him wide eyed, and he quickly turned to Aragorn.

"I got the ladders for now! Keep firing!" He yelled and Aragorn nodded and ordered the Elves to not stop and they complied as Anakin went about his new task and felt the Force flow through him as he flushed it into his body and ran with untraceable speeds along the deeping wall. As he ran time seemed to slow as he passed every nearing ladder he sent a massive Force wave into it and it flew back into the hordes who cried in anger and shock as it pierced through their own men and felled their numbers and not a one reached the wall, as Anakin ran and threw back another and another, and another, with great speed, and the Elves were more capable of following him, but atop the fortress the men watched the scene and looked to each other in mumbles of shock and more importantly happiness as they continued their own endless volleys and felled Uruk after Uruk.

Down in the army atop a rock overlooking the army Vica watched this display as ladders flew through the air and ripped into the Uruks and splattered their black blood along the ground and rock and she sneered as she extended herself into the Force and found the bright spot along the wall and traced it with her golden sickly yellow eyes.

"Anakin Skywalker..." She intoned as she knew only the 'Hero with no Fear,' resonated such a profoundly bright and blindingly consuming light within the Force. Thus she snarled as she threw off her black cloak and ripped her saber hilt from her belt with the Force and threw her hair, pulled back into a single braid, behind her as she narrowed her eyes and with a massive huff sent a crushing wave of dark side energy ripping through the Uruk hordes and sent the warriors flying in all directions and created and artificial path for her. She jumped down the off the rock and ran along this path as it began closing with more Uruks, and she activated her blazing red saber and sent every oncoming arrow flying into the Uruks, as she cried and with a massive Force push flew into the air before the deeping wall.

She brought her crimson saber down with great precision, and in a split second before making contact with him Anakin Skywalker stopped and activated his own saber and met her oncoming one as she slammed the full force of her body into this air attack and almost threw Anakin hurling back off the deeping wall.

"Dark Jedi..."  
"You were expecting someone else I presume?" She replied with a cold grin and turned as a nearby Elf caught sight of her and turned to attack, but she spun and removed the Elf's head with cold and speedily done precision. She laughed loudly and turned as Anakin ran at her, and she fell into defense and met his blue saber as it crashed down on her from over his head, and when it slammed down she connected her own saber and sidestepped and threw his saber off to the side and attempted an attack at his exposed right but he carried his momentum and met her attack and parried her off him.

"Anakin!" Aragorn called running up, but Anakin sneered at Vica who spotted the ranger and smirked a curled smirk barring her teeth.

"This is my battle, I'll handle her!" Anakin called as she leaped into the air and brought another slam upon him and he parried her off, and threw each succeeding attack away from him but she kept coming and coming. Jumping into the air, using the Force to twirl and spin midair and slam an attack down on Anakin who threw his full concentration upon her and she laughed with the rush of the engagement and continued her bout of acrobatic flips and jumps as Anakin parried and returned an upward arching slash aimed at her legs but she flipped back and brought her saber up to come under his and throw him back up and away before counterattacking and pressing her assault.

Aragorn nodded though Anakin couldn't see him as the man took a second to watch a woman as blonde as a Rohirrim woman leap through the air with a beam of red light and push Anakin back with a speed and dexterity Aragorn had never seen before even from his allies, but Anakin too met every attack she threw at him with immediate reprisals, but the woman flung herself away and ran at him. Caught his saber and forced it away before retuning to endless bouts of jumps and flips aimed at his head.

"Aragorn!" He turned and saw Legolas focus on firing at more Uruks but he turned and saw the creatures rushing back to the wall with their ladders once more and getting ready to hike them up.

"Swords! Swords!" He called and rushed back to the very side of the deeping wall and the Elves in a flash all stopped firing and drew their curved and elegant blades as the ladders finally flew up and slammed into the deeping wall and Uruks who looked particularly nasty with almost reddened skin and bloodied looking bodies jumped off the ladders and fell onto the wall and brought their double-spiked tipped swords down upon the nearest Elves they could reach. However, Gimli, ever the fighter met one head on and brought his axe up and slammed it into the body of a berserker as it fell down upon him and cleaved into its stomach, and growled in a rush of battle fueled adrenaline. As the Uruks came then flooding from the ladders onto the deeping wall and met their Elven counterparts Gimli after felling yet another Uruk turned and saw Legolas throwing aside another Uruk.

"Legolas! Two already!"  
"I'm on twenty-nine!"  
Gimli looked horrified and growled.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He then turned to an Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his axe and killed it as it fell in pain to the stone floor of the wall

Legolas, flushed with adrenaline readied his bow and fired into another Uruk.

"Thirty!" He said whipping around to face his small friend with a smirk upon his features, while Gimli slashed and hacked into more as the foul creatures kept coming.

Aragorn joined the fray and committed to slashes through several Uruks and even managed to push down one of the ladders, but the flood of Uruk-Hai storming the Deeping wall seemed to be unending and unstoppable despite the already high body count.

* * *

Anakin spun around as his saber and the dark Jedi's stayed connected and essentially went under the connection point and spun away from her, but she jumped at his from his right and connected their sabers again before dropping low and sweeping a strike upwards in a massive high arch that Anakin opted to jump back from.

"What's the matter Jedi? Afraid of a woman?"  
"Tell me your name dark Jedi?" Anakin retorted as he spun his saber back into an over the shoulder stance and circled the dark Jedi in the small room they had at the very end of the deeping wall along the mountain ridge as she laughed and circled him as well.

"I am Vica, and you are the famed Anakin Skywalker hmm? You don't seem as bad as some would have me believe."  
Anakin smirked as he hardened his eyes on the woman and numbly noted the flood of Uruks mounting the wall behind the dark Jedi as the battle blew in intensity.

"Tell me, Vica, where did Dooku find you? Well, no let me rephrase that. What world were you slumming on selling yourself for a credit an hour?"

She immediately lost her grin and her eyes flared as she lunged at him once more and spun a slash at him before flinging into a flurry of over the shoulder heavy strikes that Anakin caught and spun off before retaliating with unimaginable speed with flurries aimed at her sides.

She howled a howl of pure rage and sent a massive Force wave into Anakin who flung his saber up in a crossways block and felt himself skirt along the stone wall, before the torrent ended and Vica charged at him with her saber hung low, as she brought it up sweeping at him again, and carried her own momentum before jumping, twirling and connecting a well placed booted stomp into his right cheek. Which sent the Jedi falling backward into the courtyard behind the deeping wall where the Elven reserves continued to fire over the wall teeming with close quarters combat.

He landed on his feet and again spun his saber as she glided off the wall and with her saber spinning she spun around several times as well and with each spin hit his saber with her own red one, and had Anakin reeling from the unending flurries this woman threw at him.

She stopped and then committed herself to a sideways jumped at him and slammed her saber down onto his before he went low through a slash at her knees and forced her to jump over his saber and he attempted to hit her back but she threw her saber behind her back and met the saber before spinning away, and turned to face him with her saber pointed at him.

"Your Ataru is good, but not as good as my master's." Anakin declared as another volley of Elven arrows flew over their heads.

"You and your master will be run through my saber in no time, Skywalker. Or maybe I'll give dear General Grievous a while to play with you and your master. No doubt he is somewhere right now killing a good amount of helpless fools. Imagine there are people dying here that never would have if we never would have come here, and you, cant, stop, him." She laughed as she enunciated ever word and Anakin gripped his hilt as the anger and rage boiled within him, and he readied into his Djem Sho variant and waited for her to make the first move.

She growled when he did not respond and flung herself at him and spun her blade at her side as she practically flew over his shoulder, his saber hit hers and followed her as she went over landed behind him and swung around and up forcing him to jerk back but he slammed back down at her and their sabers continued their dance as the Elven archers near by idly eyed them with awe.

Back along the wall as the battle raged Gimli perched himself upon the wall itself between to unfortunately placed ladders and began slamming his axe into each and every Uruk that climbed up and cried out his 'score,' to Legolas nearby.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Gimli cried and all through the fortress could hear him. However upon the causeway an entire column of Uruks lined and steadily marching with shields above their heads neared the wooden gate, and Aragorn noticed it from afar upon the deeping wall after he ran another Uruk through and caught sight f the heavily armored column.

"Causeway! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado!" (Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!) Aragorn yelled and directed to a few Elves still taking up archer positions who with great precision and unison turned and let loose their arrows into the exposed sides of the Uruks who fell as their flesh was pierced, and they fell from the ramp to the ground below but continued to advance.

From atop the fortress came the sound of a hum as then a twirling stream of blue came forth sliced the entire front row of the column and sent the rest of them staggering back as the smell and feel of burning flesh was taken in and the blue flash spun back toward the wall above the gate and into the hand of a damp Obi-Wan Kenobi who despite himself smirked and held his saber at the ready.

He cocked his head to the deeping wall as the Even lines just held back the Uruk tide tat didn't end as the valley before helms Deep was still lined with endless Uruk-Hai who clamored and chanted their foul language. He then looked beyond the deeping wall as he couldn't spot Anakin but then his steely blue eyes fell upon the bright beams of red and blue dancing and slamming into one another in magnificent twirls and spins behind the wall.

"Oh dear." He looked back to the men as they continued to fire streams of arrows and looked to the ramp and saw the Uruks slowly reforming their column row, but the exposed front allowed the men to rain arrows into the next line and the next slowly forcing them back down to reform, and so he decided to make for the wall.

Running down the fortress overhead wall along the entrance and down into the connecting passage to the deeping wall, he ran passed some Elves still firing and ran right into Aragorn as he removed and Uruks head and ran his blade through the chest of another gurgling monster and spun to come eye to eye with Obi-Wan. His dark hair was matted to his forehead and he was panting but he inclined his head to the Jedi master who did the same and held his blue saber at the ready.

"How are we here?" Obi-Wan asked nonchalantly almost as he spun around and decapitated an Uruk attempting to attack him from overhead, and then he sent a massive Force wave into the nearby ladder and it went careening from the wall back into the crow once more, and Aragorn went a little wide eyed but bowed his head thankfully.

"We hold the wall, but barely. Anakin is-"  
"Fighting the dark Jedi, I saw." Obi-Wan finished as Aragorn spun and ran an Uruk through its neck and then hacked a second one's arm of and kicked it away from him, and spun to look back as Obi-Wan threw his saber into the army below and ran threw a dozen more Uruks, and called his saber back to him. It would have been too easy to do that nonstop and Obi-Wan still needed his saber for protection from these hulking beasts.

"Do you need me anywhere?" Obi-Wan asked as Aragorn breathed more heavily and looked along the wall, as he held his black blood stained sword at the ready.

Then Aragorn's eyes caught something and he narrowed his eyes, and Obi-Wan followed to see an Uruk holding a torch high running at the wall.

"Stop him!"

Obi-Wan snapped back to Aragorn whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"Stop him, stop him now!" Aragorn commanded locking hysterically toward the Uruk and pointing his sword and Obi-Wan nodded and jumped atop the wall and hurled his saber once more into the crowd and watched the humming weapon spin vertically and ripped through flesh and arms before it ran straight through into the chest of the torch carrying Uruk who was carried back by the saber before it burnt through him and was recalled by Obi-Wan from afar. Another Uruk saw the torch and lunged at it but then from the ground it too flung into the air, and both saber and torch were caught by Obi-Wan who smirked.

"What's this?"  
"I don't know but whatever it was for he was making for the culvert at the base of the wall. Head down there and see what they're doing." Aragorn placed his bloodied hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Please my friend." Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'll go, get back to holding the wall." Aragorn nodded and patted the Jedi master's shoulder before flinging around and running another Uruk through its stomach. Obi-Wan jumped down from the wall and landed on his feet as he ran toward where he had seen the Uruk running, and found the drain. He stopped to look directly to his right and saw both Anakin and the dark Jedi still dancing around one another as the dark Jedi dropped to a crouch and then flung her leg out to kick Anakins legs from under him. However his old apprentice did a roll through the air after jumping high with the Force and landed behind her and brought his saber into the soil where she had been but had rolled away from him, and she jumped back up and flew into a set of side to side feints.

Obi-Wan shook himself from his stare and crouched himself and hunched into the drain with his saber lighting the way, and found himself at the metal gates and could see the legs and mid-sections of the Uruks clamoring around but what caught his attention were the massive bulbous and spiked ball like contraptions and Obi-Wan furrowed his brow confusedly and then he put the pieces together. A torch, and these massive contraptions. Logic dictated, - "Explosives!" Obi-Wan declared and turned back and got out of the drain and looked over and once more saw the dark Jedi throw herself from left to right in jabbing motions and Anakin blocked each jab and threw the saber off and away before going for a twirling and impressively fast set of overhead flurries that slammed into the lithe and seemingly much weaker woman but she held her own and slowly backed away from the furious set f strikes Obi-Wan had become used to from Anakins Djem Sho.

Once more shaking himself fro his staring Obi-Wan used the Force and jumped high back up above the deeping wall and came rushing back down atop an Uruk and cleaved it literally in half and sliced his way through Uruk after Uruk and found Aragorn and Gimli back to back facing down the Uruk-Hai hordes, with Gimli slamming his axe upwards into the exposed underbellies of the armor plating of the warriors, and Obi-Wan also noted that Legolas was nearby using his knives on every Uruk the Elf prince came across, neck slashes and quick jabs into their sides left them falling quickly to his expertise fighting, and Obi-Wan smirked as he caught a group of Uruks with the Force and looked on in the eye.

"Hello there." He said kindly and the whole group snarled but Obi-Wan lazily shoved them all aside and off the wall with the Force and they went falling to their kin below. "Aragorn!" Obi-Wan called and came to the man who kicked an Uruk coming off a ladder.

"They have some sort of explosives. These devices could have blown the whole wall apart and exposed us! They may have more torches being readied!" Aragorn panted but nodded. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Oh, I have a god idea." Obi-Wan declared and spun his saber into a backhanded grip and shoved it into another Uruk, before he turned toward the endless army before the wall, and took in a breath and mentally took hold of the explosives with the Force, and brought them careening out of the drain and slammed it into the nearest Uruks before levitating it in the air before him.

"Hold them off me!" Obi-Wan called and sent Aragorn a sideways glance and he nodded.

"Legolas!" The elf turned and Aragorn eyed Obi-Wan, and the elf nodded before, in a blink of the eye snatching his bow up and sent quick and precise arrows into each Uruk who tried to hack at Obi-Wan who was perched atop the wall like Gimli had been earlier.

Obi-Wan readied a Force technique similar to Force lightning but the variant only used for droids and sent a small shock through his left hand before he, with his right flung the first explosive back into the army, and then as it flew further out he sent a shock to the ball and a great crack rang through the air and an entire section of Uruk-Hai were blown apart and their bodies flew in all manner of direction and both armies momentarily stopped and turned to look. The Uruks howled in rage and redoubled their attacks. While atop the wall the men all jerked back in surprise but Théoden strode toward the wall and looked out and saw the blast after the fact and smirked as he turned to see Obi-Wan beginning to do the same thing with the next and he nodded to himself as hope once more ran through him. The fortress was not yet taken!

"This belongs to you I believe!" Obi-Wan called and sent the next bomb flying into the army and did the same thing with the mild shock and the bomb exploded in the far back of the army and more Uruks flew in all directions, as the foundation of the fortress still shook with a terrible quake.

Behind the deeping wall Vica turned towards the blasts and it dawned on her as her eyes searched the skies as if it had the answers but then she snarled when the reality hit her.

"Damn you Jedi!" She cried as Anakin rushed at her, and swung hard at her left and she sidestepped and slammed her saber down upon his and held him there. Bringing their faces too close for comfort and she quickly swung her head to the right and headbutted Anakin in his temple and he staggered back.

When Anakin shook his head and his vision stopped being a blur he saw the woman use the Force to jump upon the mountain side and atop a rock, then the deeping wall where she then jumped off back into the hordes of Uruks, and he quickly used the Force to fling himself back along the deeping wall and ran his blue saber through an Uruk as it attempted to cleave an elf sentry who turned and silently bowed his head in thanks and Anakin reciprocated and then searched out the dark Jedi in the army.

His blood was boiling and rushing in the heat of battle, and when he caught sight of her blazing crimson saber heading further into the army he made for the edge of the deeping wall, and made to jump but then felt his left shoulder get grasped by a hand.

He jerked to see Obi-Wan holding his shoulder tightly with a stern look in his masters eyes.

"Leave her Anakin, we need you here and now! We're not out of the fire yet!" Obi-Wan called over the loud clamoring and shrill cries of death and battle, and Anakin breathlessly nodded only after staring daggers at Obi-Wan then the retreating figure of the dark Jedi, and then promptly stepped down and released his anger into the Force.

"Where do you need me master?" The two men returned to the fight and carnage for the battle of Helms Deep.

* * *

Vica had a non-stop sneer upon her face as she shoved the Uruks out of her way and made for the middle section of the army, and came up alongside the Uruk general from before as he directed the placement of the ballista units being moved up. She came up behind the Uruk and slammed her unusually strong gripping right hand onto his armored shoulder and swung him around and met him eye to eye as he growled in anger but then saw her and shoved his anger and pride down.

"We were supposed to have that wall blown wide open ten minutes ago! What happened?!"

"One of them light-sword using boys of theirs cleaved me sapper before he could reach the culvert! We ain't have another up there in time to give the Orthanc fire a blow!" He spoke in a guttural and croaking voice as he stared the fear inspiring woman down, and she growled.

"Then why the kriff are we not through a wooden gate?!" she demanded and he pointed toward the recently retreated column reforming its shields.

"Them light-sword men killed me front boys, and we lost the shields, we had to pull back and reform is we's gonna break through and not ends up piles of dead meat!" He cried and she sighed.

"Damn cowards!" She then dashed off so fast the Uruk general stumbled as she ran up the causeway in a blur of speed unseen by the men. She then stopped and without a seconds thought sent a massive built up wave of Force energy into the wooden door and watched it slam back and make a massive structural impact and she laughed as she ran back down.

"It's practically done for you, now get your sorry hides up the ramp with your ram and bring the gate down, now!"

"Move it up boys!" The general commanded and the column formed up and began moving up once more as Vica watched them go, and they made for the one hope they had at now breaking through to the fortress keep.

The battle for Helms Deep entered into its second phase.

* * *

**Authors Note: **If anyone cares about grammatical errors at all you can A: report them to me and I will fix them, or B: ignore them, and if you chose that option don't get angry if I don't fix it as you have the chance to inform me at your own convenience.

So here is another chapter in this story people seem to like for whatever reason. Whatever, if you want to leave any reviews or hell flames go ahead and lay them on me. I just eat up that stuff. So until the next time I post, bye. I may also end these notes save for the grammar stuff as well. I know you're all so crushed.


	18. For Death and Glory

**Chapter 18: For Death and Glory**

"Brace the gate!" Théoden called as the wooden gate entrance to the Hornburg had suddenly and without warning of any kind been impacted inwards toward the fortress as if a battering ram had nearly punctured and cracked the wood. However the Uruk column was still down the ramp and slowly advancing as Elven and Rohirrim archers continued to rain down arrows on the Uruks. Rocks and spears were also being pelted onto the shielded units as they moved slowly but steadily up the causeway.

The men inside the fortress ran forward and with great bravery slammed their whole bodies into the impacted wooden doors, as the Uruk column broke rank and the battering ram holding units rushed through the column. Knocking over their shield wielding kin who fell off the ramp altogether or stumbled away as the ram slammed with great force into the door, and sent the man inside reeling back.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" The king called as he paced above the action and looked out toward the deeping wall as the Uruks continued to scale their ladder emplacements and the Elven units, despite their great ability, began to dwindle one by one to the never ending hordes of Uruks.

"Háma," Théoden turned toward his guard who stiffened while Gamling looked over the side of the wall and directed the men archers to fire on the Uruks who rammed the door again and caused a greater fissure in the doorway.

"Yes your majesty?"  
"Go to the down to the gate with some more men. Hold it and stand firm. It must hold for a while longer!" Théoden declared and his head guard bowed ad directed several armored men to follow him as they made for the gate and the King returned to looking over the wall at the battle as, despite their victories the situation began to deteriorate against them.

* * *

"Push them back! Get them off the wall!" Aragorn called out as he kicked another ladder down once more, but no sooner did he do this that the Uruks down below began lifting it up once more, as Gimli and Legolas held the left section of the wall, and his two Jedi allies managed the right section. Luckily for him they managed to do this nearly on their own just the two of them.

Blocking an angled strike Aragorn pushed the Uruk back and cleaved into its leg and swiped upward across its neck and face before swinging around pushing another Uruk off the wall to its death as he came face to face with Haldir who also ran an Uruk through before spinning and hacking another ones arm off and running it through. As the blackened creatures simply did not let up.

"How many of your kin remain?!" Aragorn called as the battle drowned out his voice and he turned away from the Elven marchwarden who also turned away and engaged more Uruks.

"Twenty-five along the wall! Aragorn, I need more of my kin from their positions behind the wall, w cannot hold them like this anymore!" He called back and Aragorn looked to the archers behind the wall who continued their own endless firing campaign and aided in dwindling the Uruk army, but he had to concede that the wall was becoming impossible to defend from the enemy as more and more Elven units along the wall began to fall.

Aragorn looked over and saw the two beams of blue light from his off-world allies twirling about and cutting down every Uruk they came across with absolute ease, and Anakin especially could and did jump from one Uruk to the next. A thought occurred to him and after he sliced through another Uruk he made his next order.

"Legolas!" The elf was cutting his two daggers into an Uruks shoulder and neck at once and snapped over to Aragorn as the man called.

"Take Gimli and begin moving everyone back into the keep!" The elf looked confused but nodded and kicked the dead Uruk off his daggers and ordered the nearby elves to begin falling back toward the keep entrance next to the wall, as he had to all but force Gimli to go with him.

"Haldir, you fall back as well, keep them away from the entrance, I'll move the others myself!" Haldir nodded and threw an Uruk aside and called in elvish for his fellow elves to follow him as they all continued to fight the Uruk-Hai but steadily walked backwards toward the entrance, as archers from the keep wall aided them from firing above, and Aragorn made his break and headed down to the Elves positioned behind the wall.

The Elves continued to fire high and over the wall as the defenders along the wall began to give the Uruks more and more control, and he turned around toward the Jedi as they became surrounded on both sides by the Uruks.

"Obi-Wan!" The elder of the two turned and Aragorn made a beckoning motion with his free hand.

"I need you and Anacin down here! Abandon the wall!" The Jedi master didn't seem to question him and slapped his hand into Anakins back who looked and Obi-Wan motioned for them to jump off the wall. Both Jedi did as the Uruks charged at them, and they landed on their feet beside Aragorn.

"What are we doing?! The Uruks will get the wall for sure now!" Anakin breathing slightly heavily declared and Aragorn nodded.

"Yes they will, but we can no longer hold the wall my friend. Legolas, Gimli and Haldir will keep them away from the fortress entrance alongside the wall, but we have to funnel them down here into the opening. We need room to maneuver and give ourselves more time until morning."

"He's right." Obi-Wan said and turned to Anakin. "The wall is getting too hard, and frankly slippery with dead bodies. We can't all jam ourselves along it. If we force the Uruk-Hai down here, or into the narrow fortress entrance then they are fighting on our terms once more Anakin." The younger Jedi knight looked back to the wall, now becoming swollen in Uruks as they all clamored into the newly freed space and some began to flow down the stairs leading to Aragorn and the Elven reserves.

"I see your point... Where do you need us?" He asked and held his blue saber close.

Aragorn nodded happily and directed both Jedi to fall back beside him as he looked back to the Elves who stopped firing at the sight of Aragorn and the Uruks steadily racing down into the open.

Both Jedi brought their sabers up close and illuminated their faces as Aragorn threw his sword back and waited, and the Elves caught on and drew their arrows and pointed down range at the growing number of Uruks that were charging at them from the wall that was now firmly in their grasp.

As the Uruks swelled into a good several dozen and neared the small defender army and roared as they charged Aragorn made his call.

"Hado i philinn!" (Hurl the arrows!) He ordered motioning his sword at the Uruks and the Jedi held firm as the Elves expertly fired their arrows over and around the three men and into the charging Uruks who fell by the dozens to the arrows, and the first row then pulled their curved Elven swords and Aragorn fell into charging position and inclined his head to the Jedi.

"Herio!" (Charge!) His voice rang out and the front-line of even units charged forth at the Uruks still streaming down and Aragorn and the two Jedi led the charge and ran at the Uruk-Hai who growled and met them head on.

Without their pikes to aid them against the charge, the Uruk-Hai bared their massive shields before their bodies, and lifted their broadswords high over their helmeted heads and charged shield first into the Elves. Aragorn was the first to meet and Uruk and he threw its shield aside with an expertly placed twist from his sword and then rammed it into the creatures abdomen, pulled it quickly back out and lobbed its head clean off, before turning and slashing into the back of another Uruk.

Obi-Wan danced his saber in a successive bout of lightsaber twirls at his side, confusing and bewildering the Uruks before he went into the fray and haphazardly took arms, legs, and heads at random and cleaved a swath through their ranks, but he was ever cautious. Even with his saber and the Force these beasts were far too numerous to simply ignore and not take seriously.

Anakin was slower to enter the battle for once in his life, as his eyes hardened and he felt the Force pound in his body mingled with adrenaline and a heightened sense of the need to destroy these foul things before him. To see them brought low and dead before him. It was a rush he was used to, and it was a thing of darkness, but Anakin had used it before and it was useful now. Especially as the Uruk-Hai just didn't stop coming. He swore he had killed over a hundred himself but when one fell, three showed up to slash and hack at him, and more than anything that dark Jedi had set him off into a bad mood. He new not why but she had, and now he wanted to bring her and her whole kriffing entourage of Uruks crashing down.

With his saber held in an over the shoulder position Anakin allowed the Uruks to charge at him where he met the group in a massive sideways slash that ran through them all and sliced one in half entirely.

Before he flung around and slashed another across the chest, cleaving a burning cut into its armor and blackened flesh. Followed by an overhead twirl of his saber as he spun in a total three-sixty turn and cleaved through an encircling group of Uruk-Hai. As the elven army joined the fray and their graceful moves and precision feints, jabs, and blocks aided these expert warriors cut down five Uruks for every one Elf felled by an Uruk sword.

More and more Uruks flooded down from the deeping wall as their own crossbowmen lined the wall and fired back to the elven archers to the back of the engaging armies, or up toward the fortress upper walls as men and some elves continued to fire as well, and the entire battlefield became riddled with arrows from both sides. However the battle behind the deeping wall only intensified as golden armored Elves met the dull gray armored Uruks, and two blue beams danced in the crowd and cleaved through the Uruks, and Aragorn held his place. Even as a mere mortal man he felled every Uruk unlucky enough to cross his path. Expertly slicing, stabbing, jabbing and beheading the man kept his wits and calm about him and never lost sight of his defenses and his goals as he could see the Uruks falling for his plan easily. They were forced onto his terms in battle now. Either funneling into the fortress keep and being cut down by Gimli, Legolas and the kings men or Haldir and the few Elves left there. Or fighting he, the two Jedi and the bulk of the Elven force and being felled by the dozens, no, hundreds here inside of Helms Deep itself.

While opposite of the battle, in the valley before Helms Deep the Uruk army got their ballista units into position and aimed up toward the fortress walls now that the deeping wall was theirs. The great spears were released and slammed up into the men and elves firing down into the Uruk army and sent clumps of rock and stone flying from the great impact. Legolas took up chief position along the wall as the ballista's fired at he and his fellow archers, and when he took aim and fired it was at the ballista operators. Each Uruk that fell would find their head pierced with an arrow and fall back with a thump dead, before their kin would step onto and over their corpses and take their place and fire massive bolt after bolt up at the fortress.

Vica stood close to the ballista emplacements herself and scanned the fortress walls and contently and smilingly looked at the now captured deeping wall, and found not a trace of the Jedi. Though she could still sense their disgustingly bright auras in the Force nearby, and oddly enough for her she could also sense a very subtle but present darkness radiating off one. Who it was she knew not for it would take extra effort on her side to pinpoint who it was and right now she was concerned with winning this battle. The great height of the keep walls outclassed the height of the deeping wall, but Vica knew that the Uruk-Hai and Saruman was of course to thank for his, did come prepared and as such she turned toward the bulk of the army as the Uruks began marching up two massively long ladders units able to reach the keep walls, and allow the Uruks access to the main hold and bypass what she assumed was a well defended walled entrance to the keep as her Uruk allies could not get in that way as far as she could tell.

With her arms folded she then cast her glowing yellow eyes toward the fortress entrance as the Uruks relentlessly pounded into the door that was compromised and already fissures were opening and gaping. Allowing the crossbowmen to fire their bolts inside and hit the main army of men from Rohan. She did not feel too concerned. The army still numbered into the thousands and the defending army was slowly dwindling into nothingness. Soon they would breach and soon she would run those two Jedi through, and return to making this planet and its powers hers for the taking.

* * *

Back on the other side of the deeping wall, the battle had deteriorated into a pure melee. Forces from both sides were now fully integrated among one another and fighting for dear life. Aragorn had run his blade into the abdomen of an Uruk and then slashed at the shoulder of another when he hard Gamlings voice from inside the keep as the battle raged.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" The mans voice rung through the air and all in the battle could hear it but Aragorn was in command. What he said went, but Aragorn was not about to fight against an order to give the walled section of Helms Deep up. They had held it far longer then they would have if the wall had been blown apart by the contraptions Obi-Wan had sent back into the Uruk army.

"Nan Barad!" (To the Keep!) Aragorn called out to his elven allies and without looking to him the army cut down Uruks left and right but began to back toward the adjoining staircase that ran along the keep wall alongside the open area where the battle raged and beyond the deeping wall, as Aragorn cut down more Uruks he neared Obi-Wan and Anakin who were back to back and expertly cutting down the Uruks on all sides.

"Pull out, back into the keep! We'll make another stand there! Dawn nears!" Aragorn called as he decapitated another Uruk who had run at him with its sword held up and over its own head, and Obi-Wan nodded as he sent a massive wave of Force energy into the oncoming army and it sent many Uruks flying back and injuring themselves on their fellow Uruks armor and weapons.

"You go, Anakin and I will give you time! We'll join you shortly."  
"Very well." Aragorn didn't bother fighting them as he made a run for the retreating elven army and the two Jedi gave each other a sideways glance as the Uruks surrounded them and barred their grotesque teeth and held their broadswords before themselves.

"You ready master?"  
"Oh most definitely Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a smirk and twinkle in his eyes and spun his saber before the Uruks and gave a few of them a show.

"Try not to hurt yourself master. I know in your old age this could get a little hard for you."  
"Oh, now is so not the time for your old jokes Anakin."  
"Sorry master, but I couldn't help but notice I killed far more of these things then you so far by at least a dozen." Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose and playfully huffed as the Uruk group only swelled as they prepared to jump the two Jedi that were no doubt surrounded by possibly a hundred Uruk-Hai.

"This is not a game Anakin. We are fighting to survive and for the safety of others on top of protecting our own hides if you remember."

"Sorry master." Anakin said seeming a little off-put by Obi-Wan reprimand, but he didn't see Obi-Wan's eyes twinkle again afterward.

"However, if it was a competition, I would definitely be winning. My young and overly cocky padawan." Obi-Wan didn't need to look to know the younger Jedi beamed a massive grin on his face as they readied their sabers as a single unit.

"Now!" Obi-Wan called and together they sent a massive wave through the Force in opposite directions and sent the Uruks flying all about before lunging into the fray and cutting down the Uruks that remained standing but were staggering.

Obi-Wan jumped from one to the other, and brought his saber down upon the still fallen Uruk-Hai and didn't need to do much but skid the saber across the rocky soil below and was guaranteed to hit something. While Anakin chose to run one through, jump into the air and land with his saber embedded into the head of another Uruk, before kicking his whole body off the newly dead Uruk and propelled himself twisting into another Uruk behind himself and killing it a well. The rush of battle sent the two Jedi into flurries of death, and with every fallen Uruk the enemy lost manpower, and every felled Uruk meant great chance for the defending army.

However, in time the Uruks began to grow wise to what the defenders were doing and some bypassed the Jedi and began running up their stairway where several Elven archers remained perched at the top to fire into the Uruk-Hai.

The ground became so matted and full with dead Uruks it was getting hard to move from the spilled and sticky blood to the stinking carcasses blocking their ability to move and jump around, and Obi-Wan caught sight of more and more Uruks running up their stairway and the more that came the closer they got to the few Elven sentries the defenders could spare, and the elder Jedi cursed under his breath.

"Anakin, make for the stairs we gotta go now!"

"No complaints from me master!" His old friend replied over the cries of the ravenous Uruk-Hai and felled another before using the Force to propelled himself into a backwards flip over the enemies and directly in front of the stairway and an Uruk who he gashed across the chest and killed in a quick instant. He saw his master still surrounded and despite what Obi-Wan may have said Anakin knew his master was getting winded from the constant battle, and so with his anger flaring toward these beasts trying to kill his mentor, and damn well near brother Anakin sent a massive blast through the Force and sent a few dozen flying back toward the deeping wall, and gave Obi-Wan his opening. With the Force, Obi-Wan took it and in a flash was at Anakin's side with saber held close and he was panting hard.

"You alright master?"  
"I'm fine Anakin, thank you." Obi-Wan panted out, and jerked his head up the stairway and both men made a run u the stairs. Skipping several at a time and allowing their archer allies to drop the Uruks as they rushed after them. When the reached the top and crouched low to allow the archers to keep firing and aided by sending waves and pushes at the Uruks they planned as Obi-Wan looked wearily at the army still flooding over the wall and attacking not only their entrance to the keep but the one that connected the keep to the deeping wall itself, but luckily it still held. No doubt because Gimli was giving the Uruk-Hai hell, and that made Obi-Wan smirk.

"We can't allow the Uruks to split our defenses master." Anakin spoke up as he too looked at the Uruks who just would not stop running up the stairway no matter how many times they sent them flying and falling off.

"I know Anakin, but what do you propose doing about it?" He asked and sent another wave into a nearing Uruk who the archers accurately shot in mid fall.

"I say we bring down the entrance. Cascade it with rubble, and force them to funnel everything they got to the ramp, or the deeping wall entrance to the keep. We redouble Aragorns strategy and make them fight on our terms."

Obi-Wan craned his neck to the door-less entrance and noticed that all it had was a stone arch overhead. "Where do you propose we get enough rubble to do that?" Anakin looked and cringed.

"Aw, sithspit! Never mind." Obi-Wan sighed and then snapped up and looked back to the stairway. It was a narrow path of stone carved out of the keep walls, but simple enough to break and make too jagged and broken for the Uruks to scale if they gave it the right work over.

"The stairs Anakin. Knock off enough of it and they wouldn't even be able to jump over them. Maybe even leave an archer or two here, or ruin it enough and they'll funnel to the keep entrance or ramp like you want!" Anakin looked over and nodded with a grin coming over him. "Good thinking master."

"Did you expect anything less?"  
"Maybe.." Obi-Wan, despite himself, rolled his eyes, and chuckled as both men rose to a stand and blocked their archer allies who looked at them confusedly.

"You guys get back inside and take up positions along the wall. We'll make sure they can't get in through here." Anakin ordered and both elves bowed and looked a little relieved and scampered back through the entrance.

"Alright master. Now I'll keep them occupied, you break the stairs."  
"Breaking things is your thing Anakin."

"No, that's fixing things master, and usually after _you _break them." Anakin grinned and winked at his equally smiling master and charged saber first into the charging Uruks and cleaved them down one by one as they came, and Obi-Wan went to work and slammed his saber into the stairs beneath his own stairs and allowed the stone to melt and burn away before he used the Force to lob molten pieces off into the open valley below.

Anakin spun, and twirled along the staircase, but with his space quite small, he mostly stuck to cutting every Uruk that neared down and tossing them off as he waited for his master to hurry up, and break the Force-forsaken stairway. Luckily it didn't take long as Obi-Wan's saber heated up the stairs so much that he managed to send massive globs of molten rock away and left nothing but a severely sunken in and jagged, not to mention molten hot, sinkhole in the stairs between he and Anakin, and then nodding happily at his own work he called out to Anakin.

"It's done, get back over here and see where else we're needed!"

"Coming master!" Using the Force he leaped over the hole and watched as the Uruks ran after him and missed the fractured stone case and fell in and over as the other Uruks skid to a stop and looked down at the missing stairs and roared at the two Jedi in great fury and Obi-Wan went back in while Anakin merely laughed at the Uruks and followed Obi-Wan with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"Hold them!" Théoden called as he nursed his shoulder wound as Aragorn, fresh from the battle inside the deeping wall came rushing in with Gimli and stabbed an Uruk who reached in through the break in the severely fractured gate.

"How long do you need?!"

"As long as you ca give me!" The King replied taking his sword once more and directed the men to set up the timbers to brace the gate and hold it.

Aragorn nodded and patted Gimli and they ran down the hall leading to the secret door alongside the fortress. They slip silently outside the fortress and ease their way along the ledge as Aragorn and Gimli both cast glaces around the corner to see the Uruks pounding primitively on the doors with their fists and swords.

"Come on! We can take 'em!"

"It's a long way." Aragorn rebuffed with an almost knowing look and raised brow, forcing Gimli to peek again.

"Toss me." He mumbles.

"What?"

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" He said matter-of-factly and Aragorn gave a stiff single nod, though there was a trace of clear amusement in his face as he reached for the dwarf.

"Oh! Don't tell the Elf." He nearly pleads as he stops Aragorns hands from fully grappling him, and Aragorn humored his friend with a serious tone of voice but clear bemusement in his eyes.

"Not a word." He fully grabs Gimli and throws the stout dwarf into the Uruk army and sends the foul creatures reeling and falling off as Aragorn joined Gimli and both began cutting down the Uruk-Hai in a circle. Aragorn kept them at bay while Gimli caught the daring ones that broke passed Aragorn defense and caught them with his axe. As from the valley below the Uruks redoubled their ballista campaign and began moving their longer ladders into position and mounted them onto the keep walls.

Legolas; directing the archers along said wall, himself saw one rising and caught sight of its connection and hoisting rope and notched an arrow and with uncanny precision fired a single arrow through the rope line and the ladder lost its ability to climb to the wall, and began leaning and falling back. Causing the Uruks already on the ladder to curse in their black-speech and fall to the army below and crush themselves and their kin by the dozens. In the distance, Vica brought a hand to her face and shook her head at the sight.

However, she then looked back up the causeway and saw a man and smaller creature, most likely a dwarf as she heard them described as, and sneered as they beat back her allies, and she growled and snapped her saber hilt up and slowly pushed up the walkway.

"I'll end this myself!" She declared and made her way ever closer to the unwitting Aragorn and Gimli.

* * *

"Shore up the door!" Théoden ordered and pointed to where his men needed to place their timbers and nail them in, as Obi-Wan and Anacin came racing int.

"We've sealed off the entrance behind the wall." Obi-Wan informed and Théoden snapped to them and blankly stared before realizing what they meant and nodded.

"Good, yes good. Now they can only come from here or the wall entrance. This is more likely however."

"Where's Aragorn?" Anakin asked as he held his dazzling saber at his side, and Théoden jerked outside the door and Anakin crouched to get a clear look out the broken door section to see both Aragorn and Gimli hacking away at the Uruk-Hai, but then he saw her too...

"Master! The dark Jedi, she's moving up on them! I gotta get to them now!"

"Hold on Anakin, we go together." Obi-Wan retorted and Théoden narrowed his eyes confusedly. "She?"

"Someone like us your majesty. She is however on the side of the enemy." Obi-Wan informed and Théoden looked wide eyed and nodded.

"Through there. It leads to a hidden door alongside the outer wall. You can jump to the ramp from there. It's how they got outside." Théoden pointed to the hall and both Jedi nodded and said their thanks before racing down the hall and out the stone door before firmly closing it behind them.

"Alright together now, Anakin."  
"Yes master." Both men jumped across the small gap between the ramp and ledge and landed directly behind their two friends as the dark Jedi activated her crimson red saber and brought it overhead and rounded on Aragorn who flung around to come face to face with this evil woman, and he staggered back at the sight of her raw sneer and piercing yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"Aragorn!" Anakin called and raced with saber held high and shoved past the man and connected his saber into hers, and they fell into an immediate succession of side to side flurries but she found herself being pushed back off the ramp that left her vulnerable to Anakins overpowering Djem Sho attacks.

"Damnable Jedi!" She spat as he spun his saber to her right and then brought it sweeping back over and down to her left and had her struggling to push him off as he then threw her down the ramp and forced the Uruk-Hai to stagger away from the furious battle and Anakin then came back at her with a fierce bout of over the head slamming flurries into her saber that she flung sideways to block his attacks, and she cringed at how much her saber bounced toward her face from the assault.

"Are you both alright?" Obi-Wan asked running alongside Gimli and Aragorn and both nodded.

"What of the staircase? Are the Uruk-Hai flooding in through there?"  
"No, me and Anakin sealed it off." Aragorn sighed in relief and looked back as Anakin slammed his blue saber from his right into the woman and then struck it back around to her left and forced her to stagger further and further back. Making Obi-Wan shake his head annoyed by the over-excessive attacks his old padawan let loose on the dark Jedi.

"Gimli, Aragorn, master Obi-Wan!" They all turned to see Théoden peeking through the last door reach.

"Get out of there!" The three nodded as the King placed the final timber up in place and looked toward the ledge.

"Aragorn!" However, they all looked up to see Legolas with rope and he threw it down to them.

"You two go. I have to get Anakin. We'll be fine!" Obi-Wan declared and Aragorn nodded and grabbed Gimli and the rope, as Legolas used strength Obi-Wan never would have guessed him having to reel the two up the keep wall that was now being scaled by Uruks along the higher ladders.

Obi-Wan spun back around and rushed to Anakins side and with unexpected force caught the eye of the dark Jedi and then sent another blast of great Force energy at her and sent her crying and flying back along with the nearest Uruk-Hai.

"Leave her Anakin! Come on!" Obi-Wan commanded to the still fearsome looking Anakin who looked overtaken by battle but he soon nodded and both Jedi ran back up the ramp as the Uruks charged in full force after them, and both Jedi shot up onto the fortress wall with use of the Force and found themselves alongside a winded Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Well that was fun." Anakin coughed out from overexertion, and Obi-Wan made to reply as the wall was the scene of renewed fighting when a command rang out.

"Fall back! Fall back!"

"What?!" Anakin snapped, but Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder and silenced him. Aragorn looked over the wall and saw the Uruks ram themselves into the door and it began to crack and give immediate way.

"Théoden only meant to buy time. He's right, everyone fall back!" He added to Gamlings call and all the remaining men along the keep wall steadily fell back in retreat including Haldir and a company of elves numbering at least a still fifty strong pool of manpower.

They all ran past an ever growing number of Uruks as the defenders of the deeping wall entrance ran they came gushing in through there as well, and then everyone heard the door snap below.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!"  
"Fall back!"  
"Retreat!" Théoden and Gamling's voice rang out as the men called to one another to do as told and Haldir called in elvish to his kin, and Aragorn made his own voice known in the crowd.

"Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!" he called and Legolas fired arrows even now as the Uruks came face to face with him, but Obi-Wan and Anacin both redoubled their own attacks and threw the Uruks aside as the army neared and cut down the poor souls of both men and elf who straggled to get through the main keeps doors in time as Aragorn shuffled people in along with Haldir, Háma and Gamling.

Obi_Wan sliced down a final Uruk when he snapped up to see the dark Jedi standing proudly and tall atop the keep wall starring daggers into his face with her crimson saber at the ready, and Force knows Obi-Wan wasn't going to fight her surrounded by Uruk-Hai, and neither would he allow Anakin to do so also.

"Inside, now Anakin!" He ordered and Anakin caught sight of the dark Jedi, sneered but did as ordered and both men flung themselves inside the keep doors and slammed them shut with the Force as the men and elves who still had a great deal of numbers left began barricading the doors with tables, seats, and anything else they could move that was not bolted to the very floor below as the Uruk-Hai wasted no time in bringing their ram up.

"That wont hold her master."

"I know Anakin, but I think she'll let the Uruks do the dirty work for her." Obi-Wan retorted as they both came to a stand.

"Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Anakin clipped his saber to his belt and extended both hands to the door and with the Force created a shield around it, but he was tired and with every physical strain the door was put under by the ram he cringed but held firm. As the last defenses of the fortress were put to the test.

* * *

The tower of Orthanc was, as always a buzz with noise. In the pits the snaga worked tirelessly to make even more armor and weapons for what was t be the next great army of their lord Saruman, and the dawn was peeking over the horizon. It was to be a normal day as the world of men burned under the stomping boot of the Uruk-Hai, and the white hand of Saruman until a great cry from the hills above leading into Fangorn forest was heard. The noise had ended but then just as the Orcs were about to return to work more creaking, groaning, and stomping could be heard, and the local Orthanc guard looked toward the hills to the east and saw the most terrifying yet awe inspiring sight of their soon to be ended lives

The forest of Fangorn had been awoken and the Ents too had awoken and discovered that they were strong once more. There were dozens of them. Great pillars that looked like trees but on legs and they ranged from slender and long to bulky and grand.

"Go to lord Saruman and inform him at once! The Forest, it moves upon Isengard!" A tower guard ordered to another, and he ran to the tower in great speed.

However this Dunlending stopped in his tracks when he came down from the wall and saw an equally curious sight. A column of those metal monsters the woman had brought began marching up the wall staircase, and the slender ones held contraptions in their metal hands as the bigger gray ones walked slowly ahead of the slender ones and with their fists held high and wrists held up to their front. He finally shook himself and ran for Orthanc to warn lord Saruman, so he did not see the machines in action.

For once they reached the wall and the droids came into sight with the Ents they unleashed their relatively small blaster fire into the advancing Ent forces, and the Ents that were hit would stop and look down to see themselves singed and burnt where hit. The crack of blasters came from Isengard and slammed into the Ents, but this was folly.

For nothing would stop the fury of the now awakened forests of Middle-earth. Isengard would be humbled, and so too would Saruman the white. Saruman the traitor. Saruman, the fool.

* * *

Anakin grit his teeth as the ram hit again, and numbly tried to listen in on what was being said behind him while others continued to pile all manner of objects in front of the door.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said in despair, but despite this Anakin felt nothing but pity for the man. Not anger or disgust. How could he know what a king a ruler like he was feeling right now as his kingdom seemed to die before his eyes?

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn retorted and Obi-Wan stood nearby with his hand on his chin in thought, but the Jedi master did not seek to interject himself into the conversation between these two men, these two leaders of middle earth.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked as the ram hits again, but the King looked far away in thought, and Gamling looked to his king with an almost pleading look for him to speak and command him. But, there was no reply and Aragorn repeated again a bit louder than before.

"Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." Gamling finally informed and still looked to his king as Aragorn nodded and the door slammed again and Anakin held his arms up higher as his strength despite himself, waned in the face of this endless assault.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn commanded and Gamling nodded and was about to leave when Théoden finally spoke, and Anakin dropped his arms and the door slammed again this time with greater force now that he was not bolstering it.

"So much death." Théoden intoned and all turned to him. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" H pleaded and no one seemed to know what to say as Anakin rounded to Obi-Wan's side and a look passed between them, as it would seem despite the ferocity of the Clone Wars, and the Sith, it was this world and this battle that seemed to be their end, and as such Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakins shoulder and smiled a warm smile. As nothing needed speaking between the to brothers in arms

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn responded with a sudden determination in him once more, and the king seemed to get a sparkle of light of equal determination in his weary eyes, and neared Aragorn.

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn pleaded and the King paused as the images of his people, of Rohan flashed through him and he sobered from his ideals of glory and death. That was nothing compared to the safety of his people.

"The sun is rising." Gimli quietly informed and Aragorn and the two Jedi looked up to a nearby window as the sunlight poured in, and they all shared a similar though that a certain old wizard was meant to be here. Only, where was he?

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Théoden declared and everyone suddenly felt a thrill of determination flow through them and Gimli let his be known as the door cracked again.

"Yes!" Anakin smiled when the dwarf ran into a stairway.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Théoden spoke and placed a hand upon Aragorn, and everyone felt their adrenaline pound once more in this, their final breath in defiance of the great evil awaiting the outside.

"What do you say master? A great final push?" Anakin asked with a sad smile Obi-Wan had never seen before on his friends face and he patted his shoulder once more.

"Whatever may happen Anakin. We will do this together, and among friends and allies." He spoke and caught Aragorns attention who bowed his head.

"Are you two to join us?" Théoden asked and stepped toward them slightly and both Jedi shared a look and then nodded.

"It will be an honor, your majesty." Obi-Wan declared and the King smiled sadly and the horses were then called to them. Including Devlin whom Anakin mounted, and Obi-Wan climbed up behind his old apprentice and looked a bit unhappy over the situation.

"It's funny I may go out being driven by you and your suicidal driving, including your handling of animals Anakin."

"Oh stop worrying so much master. I drive just fine, and besides Devlin will keep you safe." Anakin patted the horse and it huffed as everyone else climbed atop their own horses and a few men and elves held the door a little longer as it gave way more and more and Théoden mounted his own horse, with Aragorn and Legolas following suit and the man drew his sword as Anakin smirked back at Obi-Wan who readied his saber and Anakin did his. Both Jedi placing it on either side.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" The King declared and placed his helmet on upon his head and he drew forth his sword and the horn f Helm Hammerhand indeed sounded once more.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden cried and everyone upon their steeds let loose a shout and the doors blew open revealing the Uruk army once more and they swept into and past them as the remaining elves and men inside the keep felled all who dared to pass the charging army and denied them entrance once more.

Théoden lead the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-Hai as they go. Without pause, they stormed out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting Uruk-Hai. The men hacking at the foul creatures, and the Jedi simply allowing their sabers t cleave into everything they passed along the way as the sun rose higher and the army, still great in size came into their view.

However in the midst of battle, Aragorn looked toward the east and saw a white rider against the rising sun and a great horse whinnying went through the valley and all turned to see the whit rider. Gandalf had come.

"Gandalf." Aragorn and others intoned as they saw the new white wizard come forth the sun against his back like something out of a terrible nightmare turning to the greatest of dreams.

Anakin looked up and beamed a grin and a euphoria swept him.

"I knew I liked him for a reason!" He declared and heard Obi-Wan chuckle from behind as another rider came into view and looked down, and it hit the Jedi that it was the rider from all those days ago. "Rohirrim!" The rider called and Théoden grinned as he spoke the riders name. "Éomer."

"To the king!" The great cry run and from over the hill came a cascade of Eorlingas and their mighty stomps shook the ground as they swept down upon the Uruk-Hai who ran into pike position, and steadied themselves and roared to the army, but to their end came a beam of light from the sun over the peek of the hill that shone down hot and bright into their eyes, and the foul creatures stagger and lost footing, and thus came their assured end.

The riders of Rohan stomped out the Uruks, and cut the down one by one, as Rohan defeated the industrial power, and military might of Isengard, as the very earth itself worked against them. The army broke rank and the Uruk-Hai ran from the valley. Finally showing that fear could grasp even them.

"Victory! We have victory!" Théoden called and the Rohirrim let loose a grand cheer through the valley and chased their foe, but before their eyes was a forest Anakin knew was not there before and Éomer cut off the riders from chasing the Uruks any further.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" He called as they watched the last of the army run into the trees, and then came the rustling of branches, the pounding of bark and the slamming of rot into the ground as the death cries of the Uruk-Hai could be heard reverberating throughout.

The defenders of Helms Deep whom were destined to lose, had won this day. Through spilling of much blood, and sweating much and bleeding and toiling even more. The two Jedi could finally rest for they too had done much and saved many lives that would have been otherwise snuffed out this day, though they would never know this.

More than forty elves would return to Lorien, including Haldir, and many men and boys of Rohan need not die this day. Yet none this day and that night were without worth and unworthy of praise. For all did their part to survive the night and give Rohan not a glorious end, but a wondrous victory and return of hope.

* * *

Gimli sat upon a long dead Uruk smoking his pipe as Obi-Wan and Anakin chatted alongside him and Legolas approached with a swagger in his step that was almost comical to look at but Anakin shushed Obi-Wan and they turned to watch the exchange as everyone eased after the battle for Helms Deep.

"Final count...sixty-two."  
"Sixty-two! Oh, that's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish 'princeling.' I myself am sitting pretty on sixty-three." Gimli said rolling the word 'three' to get across that he had killed more than his 'pointy-eared.' friend. Anakin couldn't help but snicker and Obi-Wan shook his head. Then Legolas took out an arrow and fired it into the fallen corpse Gimli sat upon and with a smug smile looked back u to Gimli who shook from the sudden move.

"Sixty-three!" Legolas smiled.

"He was already dead." Gimli retorted with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. As Legolas furrowed his brow.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching?! He was twitching because he's got my axe, embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli declared grabbing his axe and jerking it around and making the corpse jitter and Anakin burst out laughing and clutched his knees as he couldn't contain himself and Obi-Wan covered his mouth as he too laughed and the elf and dwarf even shared a good laugh among friends.

"How many did you get master?" Anakin finally asked after containing himself and wiping a tear from his eye from laughter and Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't keeping count Anakin. That is wholly irresponsible and unbecoming of a knight of the Jedi order. Every life is sacred."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Besides it was more than you got." Obi-Wan again jested with Anakin with a twinkle in his eyes and Anakin jerked back in feigned horror.

"Oh my, surely the great negotiator did not...kill more people than Anakin Skywalker?! Say it isn't so master Obi-Wan!"

"Oh stop that Anakin." Obi-Wan laughed, as they all survived the night and had hope yet of getting off this world and aiding it to survive itself. All was well in this moment.

Save for a single, and solitary figure who was now walking through the fields of Rohan. A burning hatred in her eyes, and adrenalin coursing through her as the dark side whispered into her ears, as she cursed the Jedi, and her own luck.

* * *

**Authors Note: **A: Point out any and all Grammatical Errors for me to fix. B: Ignore said grammatical errors and just accept that I am bad at grammar and most likely writing in general.

Here is my poorly done finale for the battle of Helms Deep. It is a wholly pathetic and most likely badly done chapter, but it is yours to read if you dare. All flames are accepted and practically welcomed.


End file.
